Cortejando el Apocalipsis
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Continuación de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina". Saori pierde la memoria y, con la ayuda de una misteriosa mujer, la recupera y descubre un propósito siniestro tras la carrera espacial. A partir de ese momento, Saori debe competir en una desesperada carrera contra el reloj para evitar la destrucción total de la humanidad. ¡Terminado!
1. El hallazgo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

 _ **Nota preliminar:**_ _Esta es la continuación de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina", por lo que, si no has leído ese fic, es posible que no entiendas lo que aquí va a ocurrir. Por lo mismo, recomiendo encarecidamente que lean ese fic antes de dedicar su atención a éste. Dicho esto, no quiero que piensen que estoy obligando a que lo hagan. Ustedes deciden si hacer caso a mis sugerencias o no, pero es mi deber como escritor explicar estas cosas para que no se produzcan confusiones._

 _También quiero advertir al lector que mis actualizaciones no gozarán de la frecuencia con la que lo hacía con mi anterior fic, pues voy a dedicar mi tiempo a otros proyectos también, como mi primera historia de amor del Sailorverso y un fic de otro fandom._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic contiene violencia, lenguaje grosero, una que otra escena sexual y un romance entre dos chicas. Si eres alérgico a la sangre o al lesbianismo, entonces no sigas leyendo, por tu propio bien._

 _Un saludo_.

* * *

 **Cortejando el Apocalipsis**

Prólogo  
El hallazgo

Washington, 13 de marzo de 1964, 04:45p.m.

Darren Church tenía un refrán que siempre le gustaba recitar a sus colegas cuando estaba trabajando en algo importante.

 _Dormir es para los débiles._

Por eso era curioso que su mejor amiga fuese una neuróloga que trabajaba en Maryland, en el Hospital Naval de Bethesda, pues le insistía hasta el cansancio la importancia de dormir bien para el cerebro. Darren siempre recordaba sus pláticas con Moira Lewis, la neuróloga de la que hablé antes y, en su opinión, ella era más aguda que la punta de un alfiler. No obstante, pese a lo que pensaba Moira de él cuando se trataba de descansar, Darren tampoco era demasiado descuidado y descansaba cada vez que no hubiera algo relevante en su agenda.

No en aquella ocasión.

Darren era un arqueólogo, pero uno poco típico. Pese a que se había graduado con honores de Princeton, no se consideraba un académico que se la pasara leyendo libros. Él era un tipo que le gustaba la acción, la adrenalina de adentrarse en lo desconocido y buscaba la verdad en el lugar donde vivía.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, estaba inmerso en un volumen antiquísimo y polvoriento que hablaba de algo que él llamaba "conflictos de marineros". Aquel era un nombre que usaba para encubrir que estaba investigando las Sailor Guerras, un tópico que todo arqueólogo evitaba, más que nada para no exponerse a ser arrestados por el FBI. Después de lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada del 15 de diciembre del año pasado, el FBI, por mandato del presidente Lyndon Johnson, calificó como un delito federal cualquier investigación relacionada, aunque sea remotamente, con las Sailor Senshi. Pero Darren era tozudo. Aparte de creer que la CIA había influenciado en la decisión del presidente Johnson, hallaba interesante el tema de las Sailor Senshi, de dónde provenían y qué las hacía tener esos poderes tan extraordinarios.

Darren leía unos viejos recuentos de una expedición en el Ártico, descripciones de los tripulantes de un barco que hace mucho que se había extraviado cerca del Polo Norte. No obstante, la mayoría de las narraciones hablaban de la fauna local, de cómo se fueron quedando sin alimento y de los reportes de canibalismo al capitán del navío. Pero Darren era un experto leyendo entre líneas, habilidad que la había adquirido cuando trabajó como negociador para el Departamento de Policía de Nueva Orleans, cosa que había hecho para costear sus estudios. De esa forma, supo que el objetivo de la expedición no era el descubrimiento del Polo Norte, sino que de algo más.

El Diamante Lieberman.

Era llamado así por el capitán del navío que se lanzó en su busca y se extravió en las aguas del Ártico. Sin embargo, tal diamante no tenía nada que ver con su obsesión con las Sailor Guerras. Darren solamente quería obtener la piedra y venderla a un museo para obtener financiamiento, pues tenía la impresión que investigar las Sailor Guerras le iba a costar mucho dinero, y tal vez unos cuantos años en una prisión federal.

Darren ya obtuvo lo que necesitaba. Guardó el libro en su morral y salió del hotel, rumbo al aeropuerto, ignorando que dos hombres ataviados con sombreros de ala ancha y gabardinas le seguían desde muy cerca.


	2. En blanco

I  
En blanco

Nueva Orleans, 17 de agosto de 1967, 01:24p.m.

Lo primero que oyó fue la voz de alguien que gritaba cosas que no podía entender. Todavía sentía los párpados demasiado pesados para moverlos, pero los sonidos se fueron aclarando a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—¡Se está moviendo! ¡Doctor, se está moviendo!

Era la voz de una mujer la que llamaba al médico. La curiosidad pudo más que sus impedimentos biológicos y fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, notando las paredes, la suavidad de su cama y las personas que la rodeaban. Inmediatamente, fijó su atención en una mujer que, por alguna razón, se la hacía muy familiar.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con voz débil—. ¿Dónde estoy?

El médico se acercó al paciente y le hizo toda clase de análisis para comprobar su estado de salud. Cuando hubo acabado, asintió vehemente con la cabeza.

—Sus signos vitales permanecen estables, reacciona normalmente a los estímulos. Ha vuelto del coma.

La mujer registró las últimas palabras del médico y posó sus ojos en él con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Estuve en coma?

—Por casi cuatro años —repuso el médico dubitativamente, como si no estuviera seguro de si decirle la verdad fuese algo recomendable en esa situación—. ¿Recuerda quién es? ¿Recuerda su nombre?

Después de un par de segundos, la mujer respondió.

—Saori. Saori Müller.

—Al menos puede recordar quién es —dijo el médico, visiblemente aliviado—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Saori estuvo varios segundos instando a su mente a recordar qué había pasado antes de que cayera en coma, pero nada acudía a su conciencia. Se sentía como si acabara de nacer otra vez.

—¿No puede recordar nada? —inquirió el médico, quien, por alguna razón, tenía los ojos ligeramente dilatados, como si algo le preocupara—. ¿No recuerda el incidente con el domo plateado?

—¿Qué incidente con el domo plateado? —preguntó Saori, perdida. El médico exhaló aire en señal de resignación antes de dirigirse a la mujer que había visto antes.

—Era como me temía, señorita Stark —dijo el médico, dando una mirada de soslayo a Saori—. Aquella experiencia emocional de la que le hablé hizo que su cerebro se concentrara en eso, descuidando la memoria a corto y largo plazo interfiriendo con su capacidad para recordar cosas pasadas. Las memorias siguen allí, pero cuatro años de inactividad hicieron que esa parte del cerebro quedase como atrofiada. Le tomará tiempo para que vuelva a procesar memorias como antes.

La mujer que se apellidaba Stark desvió la mirada del médico y posó sus ojos en Saori, quien había escuchado la conversación, sintiéndose extraviada. El médico volvió a fijar su atención en Saori.

—¿Sabe qué año es?

Saori estuvo pensando por un minuto antes de responder.

—Creo que en 1960, noviembre de 1960.

El médico arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es un mes después de su llegada a la ciudad —dijo, pensando en qué podría significar aquella fecha tan específica—. Señorita Müller, sé que usted cree que está en el año 1960, pero en realidad estamos en el año 1967, 17 de agosto para ser exactos.

Saori abrió los ojos a tope.

—¿1967?

—Así es —respondió el médico, inseguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Saori ante el hecho. No obstante, ella no dijo nada, como tratando de asimilar que había, de algún modo, viajado siete años hacia el futuro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estará en observación, señor Hawkins? —quiso saber Stark, mirando a Saori con preocupación—. Le prometí a sus padres que la iba a cuidar y eso haré. Por eso quiero saber cuándo podría darla de alta.

—Necesitará tratamiento psicológico por un tiempo —repuso el médico, consultando la ficha clínica de Saori—. Es mucho lo que debe asimilar.

—¿Pero necesita estar en el hospital para eso?

—No —fue la respuesta del médico—. Solamente necesita más exámenes rutinarios para asegurarnos que no hay secuelas derivadas de su coma prolongado. Podrá irse del hospital mañana, si las cosas salen bien.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Stark con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Saori lucía preocupada por el asunto del tratamiento psicológico. De algún modo, no le gustaba la idea, pues daba la sensación que a ella le faltaba un tornillo o algo parecido. No se sentía como si hubiese perdido la cordura, sino como si se hubiera perdido una parte crucial de su vida. No necesitaba un psicólogo para recuperar lo que le hacía falta. Sin embargo, lo que más le extrañaba de todo el asunto era la presencia de esa mujer. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de haberla visto en alguna parte, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Saori cuando supo que no iba a resolver el misterio sin hablarle a esa chica.

—Ah, perdón, se me olvidó que no sabes quién soy —dijo Stark, poniéndose ligeramente colorada—. Mi nombre es Rachel Stark y estoy en mi último año de la carrera de Biología. Yo me ofrecí a cuidarte, pues no quería que estuvieras sola.

—Estaba en coma —dijo Saori, con un poco más de prepotencia de la necesaria, cosa por la cual no se disculpó—. No era necesario que te quedaras.

—Pero… pero yo quise hacerlo —repuso Rachel en un tono quebrado y Saori notó que la había herido con sus palabras—. ¿Estuvo mal que lo hiciera?

—No dije que hubiese sido algo malo —dijo Saori con un poco más de mesura en su tono de voz—. Dije que no era necesario. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte.

—Para mí es importante cuidar de los demás, aunque no puedan hablarte —dijo Rachel, y Saori sintió un repentino vuelco en su corazón que no supo cómo diablos explicar—. La verdad no sé qué me motivó a tomar esa decisión, pero lo importante es que lo hice y ahora, no estás sola.

Saori iba a responder cuando otro médico irrumpió en la sala de observación, con una expresión adecuada para alguien que hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¡Hawkins! ¿Tienes algún número del FBI?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso uno de los pacientes ha cometido un delito federal?

—¡No! ¡Se trata de la señorita Knoxville! ¡Acaba de preguntar si hay alguna base aérea cerca de aquí!

Hawkins se quedó mudo por un par de segundos antes de responder.

—¡Mierda! Y pensar que llamé paranoicos a un par de capitalistas el día de ayer.

—¡Rápido! ¡Un número, por favor!

—Descuida. Yo llamaré al FBI. ¿Cómo se llama la paciente?

—Lynn Knoxville. (1)

—De acuerdo. No impidas que salga del hospital. Cuando se trata de espías, esos sujetos son más rápidos que los agentes del IRS. (2)

El colega de Hawkins desapareció. Saori lucía extraviada, pero Rachel Stark tenía el ceño fruncido. Tal vez no entendiera bien lo que había pasado, pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Rachel, supuso que se trataba de algo serio.

* * *

(1) Lynn Knoxville aparece en otro fic llamado "Información confidencial", para aquellos que deseen saber un poco más sobre su historia, aunque no es estrictamente necesario.

(2) IRS: Internal Revenue Service. Servicio de Impuestos Internos en Estados Unidos.


	3. Información clasificada

II  
Información clasificada

Dallas, 18 de agosto de 1967, 01:12a.m

Timothy Swann no se sentía muy cómodo con la conclusión a la que había llegado la investigación sobre la caída del paso sobre nivel en Nueva Orleans a finales de 1960. Pese a que habían pasado seis años desde que se cerraron las indagaciones, Timothy sabía que no había sido fatiga de material lo que llevó al desastre.

Algo había pasado en junio de 1961. Arthur Billings estaba seguro que la fatiga de material no tumbó un paso sobre nivel con un mes de uso. No obstante, una llamada telefónica había cambiado todo. Hubo una conferencia de prensa en la que Arthur admitió haber cometido unos errores de cálculo y que la acción de cizallamiento se había producido por enfierraduras de mala calidad. Lo extraño era que había sido el mismo Swann quien realizó las pruebas de resistencia de los pilares, tanto del hormigón como del acero empleado para los refuerzos. Ninguno de los ensayos evidenció falla alguna.

A Timothy no le interesaba lo que había pasado con la supuesta indemnización que iba a recibir la constructora por haber sido acusada falsamente de la falla estructural. Le llamaba la atención qué había hecho que Arthur Billings cambiara de opinión. ¿Acaso dinero cambió de manos en alguna parte? ¿Chantaje por parte de las autoridades para revertir la indemnización?

Había estado pensando en el asunto por varias horas, y había olvidado que necesitaba comer. Así, Timothy salió de su estudio y se dirigió a la cocina, creyendo que tal vez debería hacer públicas las pruebas de resistencia que contradecían la teoría del acero defectuoso. Sí, eso iba a hacer. No quería que los ciudadanos de Nueva Orleans se tragaran una mentira.

Comió poco, pues era tan tarde que podía ser temprano. Mañana, estaba seguro, iba a ser un día que lo cambiaría todo.

Al día siguiente, 10:21a.m.

Timothy Swann caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo lo más tranquilamente que podía. Sin embargo, sus tripas se retorcían como culebras nerviosas. No podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus entrañas, pero sí tenía la sensación que alguien no vería con buenos ojos lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Iba tan distraído que no puso atención a sus alrededores y casi chocó de frente con un sujeto ataviado con una gabardina y un sombrero hongo.

—¡Disculpe! —dijo Timothy con nerviosismo, pero el sujeto hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al incidente.

—No se preocupe. Todos cometemos errores.

—Sí, sí, es cierto.

El hombre de la gabardina miró otra vez a la persona que casi había tropezado con él y dilató los ojos, apenas, pero lo hizo, como si acabarse de reconocer a quien le pedía disculpas repetidamente.

—Perdón que me entrometa, pero, ¿no es usted Timothy Swann?

El pobre Timothy no supo cómo reaccionar. Muy poca gente sabía quién era él. Había sido Arthur Billings la cara visible de la investigación del paso sobre nivel. Pasaron varios segundos antes que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

—Eh, ¿me conoce?

—¡Claro que le conozco, señor Swann! —dijo el hombre de la gabardina—. Soy Foster Grey, ingeniero civil, y estuve pendiente de toda la investigación que usted y su equipo hicieron con ese paso sobre nivel. ¡No es exactamente un secreto, señor Swann!

—Pues no tenía idea que alguien pudiera estar tan interesado en algo que ocurrió hacer seis años atrás.

—Bueno, es que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con Arthur y su acero de mala calidad.

Timothy, sorpresivamente, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabe que yo estaba a cargo de las pruebas de resistencia? Yo tenía entendido que el informe final había ignorado el asunto del acero.

—Como dije, estuve pendiente de todo el proceso —repuso Foster con una sonrisa un tanto tosca—. También juzgué extraño que el viejo Arthur haya cambiado de opinión con respecto a la fatiga de material. Por eso, hice algunas indagaciones y creo saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

Timothy no pudo evitarlo. Abrió ambos ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Lo sabe?

—¡Claro! —dijo Grey alegremente—. Si quiere, puedo compartir la información con usted. Pero no quiero que piense que yo deseo ver desacreditado a Billings. Solamente quiero hacerle un servicio a la verdad.

—¿Y colaboraría conmigo para hacer públicas las pruebas de resistencia?

—Cuente conmigo —dijo Grey, tendiéndole una mano a Timothy, quien la estrechó de buen grado—. Ahora, acompáñeme, señor Swann. Quiero presentarle a alguien que también está interesado en que la verdad salga a la luz.

Timothy, aun cuando estuviera contento de haberse encontrado con un aliado en su causa, le parecía un tanto sospechoso que el mismo día en que él decidiera hacer públicas las pruebas de resistencia se topase con alguien que le apoyaba. A fin de cuentas, muchos de los detalles de la investigación no habían sido de conocimiento público y solamente la comunidad de ingeniería del país estaba al tanto de las indagaciones. Pero su deseo por vociferar la verdad al mundo se interpuso entre él y todas las leyes del sentido común, y acompañó a Grey a su vehículo.

Quince minutos más tarde

Timothy se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había cometido un error muy grave al subirse a ese vehículo.

Grey le había conducido no a una oficina, sino a una bodega en desuso. Timothy iba a escapar, pero lo pensó dos veces cuando sintió el cañón de una pistola en su espalda. Sin atreverse siquiera a pronunciar una interjección, Timothy penetró en la oscuridad de la bodega, solamente para encontrarse con varios hombres y mujeres, también ataviados con gabardinas y sombreros.

—Cierren la bodega —ordenó Grey y siguió instando al pobre Timothy a que continuara su marcha forzada hacia el corazón del inmueble. Unas luces se encendieron en las alturas y un hombre, más alto que los demás, apareció como por arte de magia. Timothy notó que ese personaje no era alguien común y corriente. Ostentaba un cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro y ojos grises que semejaban rendijas, como si no quisiera revelar mucho a través de la mirada. La vestimenta era diferente también: parecía alguien sacado de la Edad Media, con una capa de color naranjo y un símbolo extraño en su pecho: varios círculos concéntricos cuyo color se iba perdiendo opacidad hasta confundirse con el color de sus atuendos. Usaba botas largas de cuero que reflejaban la luz artificial de la bodega y un cinturón, también de cuero, del cual colgaba la vaina de una espada muy larga. La hebilla del cinturón mostraba el mismo símbolo que en su pecho.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Jared Fox —dijo el hombre de la capa con una voz muy profunda que parecía ocultar una furia que apenas podía controlar—. Usted está aquí porque cree, erróneamente claro está, que yo puedo colaborar en su esfuerzo por hacer públicos ciertos documentos.

Timothy no ocultó su indignación, pero no dijo nada. La presencia de aquel individuo era abrumadora.

—Como usted podrá sacar en limpio, no está aquí para hacer pública ninguna cosa —continuó Jared, paseándose de un lado a otro delante de un tembloroso Timothy—. Está aquí para ocultar los documentos, o mejor dicho, destruirlos.

—¿Destruirlos? —repitió Timothy con un notorio temblor en la voz.

—No se haga el imbécil —replicó Jared con impaciencia—. Oyó claramente cuáles son mis órdenes.

—Pero… pero… a usted no le afecta que esos documentos vean la luz.

Al parecer, aquellas palabras parecieron molestar bastante a Jared, pues dejó de pasearse y se acercó rápidamente a Timothy, tomándolo por el cuello y elevándolo en el aire. Nadie dijo ni hizo algo frente a los gritos ahogados de aquel desdichado ingeniero.

—¡No juegue conmigo, señor Swann! —gruñó Jared, haciendo más firme el agarre—. ¡Hará lo que le pido o separaré su cabeza de su cuerpo con mis propias manos!

Y Jared soltó a Timothy, quien se llevó ambas manos a su garganta, respirando rápida y superficialmente, recuperando lentamente el aire. Jared también respiró para tranquilizarse. Aparentemente, era cierto que él parecía tener problemas de control de ira.

—Pero, ¿por qué necesita esos documentos destruidos? —quiso saber Timothy cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado—. Son resultados de algunas pruebas de resistencia. ¿Qué daño podrían hacer?

—No necesita saberlo —respondió Jared, luchando contra el impulso de estrujarle el cuello otra vez a Timothy—. Sólo debe hacer lo que le ordeno, nada más. Si lo hace, desapareceremos de su vida para siempre. Volverá a su vida normal más compensación económica por cualquier agravio que le hayamos hecho pasar.

—¿Y si me rehúso?

—Cumpliré mi promesa de separar su cabeza de su cuello.

Timothy Swann tragó saliva. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al saber cuál podría ser su destino si no destruía la única evidencia que contradecía el informe final de la investigación. ¿Podrían estar Arthur Billings y Jared Fox, de algún modo, confabulados para que esas pruebas de resistencia jamás fuesen públicas? Timothy lanzó una risa sarcástica con tan solo imaginar la noción. Arthur no era la clase de hombre que haría tratos con alguien así, alguien que no estaba por encima de dislocar cuellos para obtener lo que deseaba. Pero una cosa tenía segura; no estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por algo que estaba destinado a fracasar. Si declinaba la oferta, Jared lo mataría y destruiría la evidencia por su cuenta. La solución a su dilema fue evidente. No había otra salida.

—Está bien, usted gana —dijo Timothy en un tono derrotado—. ¿Cuándo quiere que destruya la evidencia?


	4. Las intenciones de Sailor Galaxia

III  
Las intenciones de Sailor Galaxia

Langley, 18 de agosto de 1967, 04:12p.m.

Richard Helms tenía mucho trabajo.

Pese a que el FBI estaba a cargo de perseguir y capturar a cualquiera que investigase sobre las Sailor Senshi, era él quien debía asegurarse que el FBI hiciera bien su trabajo. Extraoficialmente, por supuesto, porque, en teoría, la CIA no podía influir ni supervisar a otra agencia gubernamental. Aparte de todo eso, debía coordinar el reclutamiento y posterior aprobación del Ejército para la transferencia de soldados a la Task Force 101, el grupo paramilitar que ayudaría con las investigaciones de Herbert Dixon.

Y, hablando de Herbert Dixon.

Dos toques a la puerta le indicaron a Helms que Herbert esperaba afuera.

—Pase.

Herbert Dixon no parecía haber envejecido mucho desde la última vez que conversaron, por allá en 1964. Helms asumió que estuvo investigando más sobre la extraña energía que desataba el caos a su alrededor.

—Herbert. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Me costó un enorme trabajo reclutar a científicos de talla mundial, pero al fin los tengo reunidos —dijo Herbert con mucho entusiasmo—. Creo que voy a trasladar mi base a Washington. Nueva Orleans ya no es seguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque supe que Sailor Silver Moon sigue con vida. Pensé que había muerto en ese domo de luz. Claro que no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió, pero solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere la memoria.

Richard Helms se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en aquella nueva pieza de información y en los problemas que acarreaba aquella revelación.

—Mmm. Entonces hay que apresurar los planes.

—No sabemos cuán amplia es la ventana de tiempo que tenemos —dijo Herbert en un tono urgente—. Por eso trasladaré el laboratorio y los equipos que necesito a Washington. ¿Cómo va el reclutamiento?

—Más lento de lo que esperábamos —repuso Helms en un tono que expresaba su frustración—. Worthington se opone a la formación de la Task Force 101 y todos sabemos que tiene conexiones con la Casa Blanca. Pero yo también tengo mis recursos.

—Yo podría aportar con un granito de arena —ofreció Herbert. Helms compuso una sonrisa. Sabía que cualquier cosa que Herbert le ofreciera iba a ser sorprendente.

—¿Qué propones?

Herbert ya sabía que el coronel Worthington estaba a cargo de coordinar las transferencias de soldados a otras bases o a misiones específicas, pero también estaba al tanto que se iba a mostrar reacio a formar un escuadrón paramilitar con fines dudosos. Con eso en mente, había trabajado en un pequeño plan de contingencia por si algo como eso llegaba a ocurrir.

—Solamente me aseguré de poner información prohibida en el lugar correcto —dijo Herbert casualmente—. Si todo sale bien, el periódico nos avisará del éxito del plan.

Helms compuso una sonrisa. Herbert Dixon era un hombre que había erigido su carrera en montar planes y le alegraba que trabajara a su lado. La idea de prohibir cualquier investigación sobre las Sailor Senshi había provenido de la mente de Herbert, aunque no sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu anterior empleador?

—No, pero sí escuché sobre una emergencia de seguridad en Nueva Orleans —dijo Herbert, recordando el incidente en las afueras de un hospital, donde dos hombres apresaron a una tal Lynn Knoxville.

—Naturalmente —dijo Helms, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Esos fueron agentes de la CIA. Claro, uno de los médicos llamó al FBI, pero sabes que intervenimos todas las líneas telefónicas, clandestinamente por supuesto (2) y era tal la seriedad de la situación que envié a dos agentes en cuanto la llamada se cortó.

—¿Y tienes los informes del incidente?

—Hubo un interrogatorio, en el cual la señorita Knoxville resultó ser una espía soviética con muchos secretos en su haber.

Herbert frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué secretos?

—Bueno, sabes que asignar espías en la Unión Soviética es difícil y consume bastantes recursos. Por eso nos aseguramos de hacer un buen trabajo con ellos, para que no nos fallen. Como sea, la señorita Knoxville habló de unas fotografías tomadas en octubre de 1959 por el satélite soviético Luna 3. Esas fotografías son… digamos… interesantes.

—¿Por qué?

—Son las primeras fotografías del lado oculto de la luna —dijo Helms con un extraño entusiasmo emanando de su voz—. Pero eso no es lo más llamativo. Una de las fotografías, según los reportes de nuestro agente en Moscú, muestra lo que parecen ruinas de alguna ciudad. Lo cual es un disparate, si me preguntas. Creo que son los restos de una nave espacial extraterrestre. Suficiente como para recordar el fiasco de Roswell hace veinte años, ¿no crees?

Mientras Helms se relamía al saber que un satélite soviético había fotografiado, sin saberlo, la primera evidencia verdadera de otra civilización ajena a la humana, Herbert se puso a pensar en lo que aquellas fotografías podían implicar. Y sus pensamientos estaban lejos de extraterrestres o cosas parecidas.

Herbert creía que lo que realmente había captado el satélite Luna 3 era lo que quedaba del Milenio de Plata, el antiguo reino lunar que la infame reina Serenity había fundado después de la primera batalla contra los Desterrados. Pero ella había muerto en la segunda batalla, cuando los Desterrados tomaron por asalto al Milenio de Plata. Herbert no sabía cómo había fallecido, pero si las ruinas seguían allí, el cuerpo de la reina debía seguir allí…

Herbert abrió ambos ojos a tope.

—¡Richard! Hay que apresurar los preparativos para la misión tripulada a la luna.

—¿Por qué?

—Luna 3 no vio una nave, sino un reino en ruinas. El reino de donde vienen las Sailor Senshi.

Helms frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Porque Sailor Galaxia me habló del tema —repuso Herbert, quien, por alguna razón, lucía frenético—. Richard, Lynn Knoxville estuvo en coma por veinte años y, antes de eso, trabajaba como recepcionista en un hotel en Nueva Orleans. ¡No hay manera que ella sea una espía soviética! ¡Cayó en coma solamente dos años después del término de la Segunda Guerra Mundial!

Se hizo el silencio por unos cuantos segundos en el despacho, durante los cuales Helms se puso a pensar en Lynn Knoxville y las afirmaciones de Herbert Dixon. Pese a que sus palabras podían no tener mucho sentido, sí sabía cuándo alguien estaba hablando en serio o si le estaba tomando el pelo… o estaba derechamente loco de atar. Herbert nunca había dado muestras de locura insana y le conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que jamás le tomaría el pelo en algo tan importante.

—Bueno, si no es una espía soviética y estuvo en coma por veinte años, ¿cómo diablos pudo obtener esa información?

—Por eso estoy tan preocupado, Richard —dijo Herbert, cuya voz se hizo un poco más aguda—. Una de las personas que puede implantar conocimientos y recuerdos en la cabeza de alguien es, precisamente, Sailor Galaxia… o alguno de sus adláteres.

—¿Y qué interés podría tener Sailor Galaxia en una recepcionista de hotel?

—Algo planea —dijo Herbert, pensando en la única persona —o cadáver— que quedaba en el Milenio de Plata—, pero no estoy seguro de qué. Es obvio que Sailor Galaxia quería que nosotros conociéramos la ubicación del Milenio de Plata, pero no sé por qué lo habría hecho.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con la misión a la luna?

—Tenemos que investigar qué quiere Sailor Galaxia —dijo Herbert, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse—. Debe haber algo en las ruinas que ella crea que sea de valor para nosotros.

—¿Y de verdad crees que la NASA (3) va a gastar miles de millones de dólares por un capricho tuyo?

—Pues no creo que el administrador de la NASA deje pasar una oportunidad como ésta —dijo Herbert con una sonrisa—. Además, que un humano ponga un pie en la luna será un acontecimiento en sí mismo. Pedirle a los astronautas que hagan un pequeño barrido de las ruinas no será en absoluto difícil y no incrementa demasiado el costo original del proyecto.

Pero Richard Helms se mostraba escéptico.

—Tendrás que convencer a mucha gente de lo que quieres conseguir.

—Afortunadamente, no será tu trabajo. Será el mío.

—Está bien. Tendrás la información que obtuvimos de Lynn y la usarás para convencer al directorio de la NASA de tus intenciones.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y un hombre entró con un periódico en la mano, el cual depositó sobre el escritorio de Richard Helms.

—El último reporte de inteligencia —dijo el hombre antes de marcharse.

Helms tomó el periódico y contempló, complacido, la primera plana.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Herbert.

Herbert no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar, con una expresión de triunfo, las grandes letras que conformaban el éxito de su pequeño plan.

 _CORONEL MICHAEL WORTHINGTON ARRESTADO POR POSESIÓN DE DOCUMENTOS SECRETOS SOBRE LAS SAILOR SENSHI._

* * *

(2) La CIA tiene prohibido operar dentro de territorio norteamericano, puesto que fue concebida para influir en la política exterior (monitorear e intervenir en gobiernos problemáticos o de extrema izquierda, por ejemplo).

(3) NASA: National AeroSpace Administration. Administración Nacional del Aire y el Espacio. Agencia espacial estadounidense de naturaleza gubernamental, reconocida por sus misiones tripuladas a la luna entre los sesentas y los setentas y sus avances en tecnologías de propulsión de cohetes, entre otras cosas.


	5. Henry Abberline

IV  
Henry Abberline

Nueva Orleans, 25 de octubre de 1967, 06:17p.m.

Rachel Stark había pasado más de dos meses en compañía de Saori y aún le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a su brusquedad y agresividad para relacionarse con las demás personas. Se preguntaba si siempre fue así o la pérdida de memoria la tenía de esa manera.

Saori ya había tenido dos sesiones con el psicólogo. Pese que entre 1963 y 1967 no había pasado gran cosa, salvo la nueva determinación de Nikita Jrushchov para imponer su superioridad armamentística y el escándalo por los errores cometidos en la investigación del paso sobre nivel, el cerebro tenía que retomar el paso normal del tiempo. Con ese fin, el psicólogo de Saori había comenzado con "anclar" hechos recientes a su memoria para que ella sintiera que ya había vivido esos hechos. Hasta el momento, el "anclaje" de recuerdos estaba funcionando bien.

—Oye, Saori —dijo Rachel en un tono bastante agudo, como si no estuviera segura de que lo que dijese iba a ser aceptado—, podrías hablar con tu psicólogo para que te diga algo sobre tu… carácter.

—¿Estás diciendo que es un problema que yo sea así? —replicó Saori con brusquedad. Rachel se quedó callada, pensando que había tocado una fibra sensible en ella—. Mira, si no puedes aceptarme como soy, la puerta es bastante ancha.

Rachel miró hacia el suelo, como si no hubiera cosa mejor que hacer.

—Lo siento —dijo, sin alzar la cabeza.

Si Rachel se hubiera atrevido a mirar a Saori, toda su vergüenza se habría ido por el desagüe. Saori tenía una expresión vacía en su cara, como si de repente se diera cuenta que Rachel era una suerte de alienígena.

—Violet —dijo Saori sin pensar. Rachel alzó la cabeza, jurando que no había oído bien.

—¿Perdón?

Saori tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Rachel la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Dijiste un… nombre. Me llamaste… Violet.

—¿Quién mierda es Violet?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tú dijiste ese nombre.

Saori estaba perdida. No tenía ni idea de quién demonios era esa tal Violet, pero había algo en ese nombre que le causaba una intensa alegría y una profunda tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Saori, vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo —le recordó Rachel, pero Saori tardó un poco más en volver a la realidad. Seguía pensando en ese nombre, el nombre que le había traído tan potentes emociones. Sin embargo, una cosa era cierta.

Violet había sido una persona que perteneció a su pasado. No podía haber otra explicación para lo que le había ocurrido.

—¡Saori! ¡Son las seis y cuarenta! ¡Vamos diez minutos atrasadas!

Cuando oyó la hora, Saori espabiló con un salto y siguió a Rachel unas tres cuadras más hasta llegar al lugar de trabajo, un local de comida que atendía las veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, cuando el edificio apareció delante de sus ojos, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

El local no había cerrado, sino que había sido transformado en otra cosa.

—Pero…

—Si salimos del edificio anteayer —acotó Rachel, con la mirada desfilando por las luces que engalanaban uno de los lugares menos glamorosos que podían existir en la ciudad.

Pero los problemas no habían acabado allí.

Un par de hombres salieron por las puertas dobles y notaron la presencia de dos chicas atractivas frente al local.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quieren hacer dinero fácil?

Saori iba a responder, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

—Depende de lo que quieren que hagamos.

—Tienen que verlo para saberlo.

Rachel nuevamente detuvo a Saori y se acercó al par de sujetos.

—De acuerdo. Si no nos gusta, nos marcharemos.

Los hombres no dijeron nada. Solamente se retiraron hacia las puertas, dando a entender que Saori y Rachel también podían entrar. Y, aunque sabían a qué clase de antro estaban a punto de ingresar, ninguna de las dos dio un paso atrás.

Era como ambas lo habían esperado.

El local estaba plagado de hombres bebiendo y mujeres en poca ropa sirviendo tragos. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Rachel —y, por una extraña razón, la de Saori también—, era la forma en que estaban vestidas las chicas. Guantes largos y blancos, enormes corbatas de moño de diversos colores, faldas cortas en extremo y botas largas. Las tiaras que adornaban sus cabezas terminaron por indignar a Rachel de una forma en que jamás había experimentado antes. Sin embargo, algo distinto estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Saori.

Una ira incontrolable.

Sentía la sangre hirviendo dentro de ella, sus oídos se llenaron con un incesante zumbido que no la dejaba pensar con frialdad. Era como si ver a esas chicas con esos atuendos fuese una afrenta a un orgullo, en apariencia, inexistente.

—Vámonos de aquí —espetó Rachel, echando humo por las orejas. Pero antes que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, uno de los hombres la tomó por el brazo con la fuerza de un ogro.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado —dijo, sosteniendo una jeringa en la mano y, en un rápido y brusco movimiento, inyectó el contenido en el brazo de Rachel. Luego, la dejó ir, a sabiendas que ya no iba a regresar a su hogar.

Desafortunadamente, Saori lo había visto todo y en dos pasos se había puesto frente al sujeto que había inyectado lo que fuese que le hubiera inyectado a Rachel.

—¡Oye! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Y Saori, con un simple puñetazo, desató el caos en el local. La fuerza de su golpe hizo que el sujeto y varios clientes más salieran eyectados hacia la barra, rompiendo vasos y botellas por igual. Las chicas huyeron despavoridas hacia las salidas mientras que los clientes y los guardias hacían frente a la única chica que se había defendido en ese antro de mala muerte.

—¿Y quién te crees para andar golpeando a un hombre, eh?

—No sé si tienes agallas o eres estúpida.

—No tardarás en unirte a tu amiga —dijo el tipo con la jeringa, quien tenía la nariz rota y la cara llena de sangre—. Las chicas en este lugar solamente sirven para una cosa, puta ins…

Otra muestra de la furia de Saori no le permitió completar la frase. Luego, hubo un tumulto en donde copas y botellas se hicieron añicos, sillas se rompieron, mesas eran usadas como armas y todos recibían golpes. Al final, para cuando todo se hubo tranquilizado, la única persona en pie era Saori. No parecía haber recibido ningún daño, mientras que los demás tenían brazos rotos, piernas dislocadas, y más de algún testículo aplastado por las violentas patadas de Saori.

—¡Rachel! ¡Dónde estás!

Saori fue apartando cuerpos sin ninguna elegancia y, junto al bar, estaba ella, apoyada contra la pared, la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Saori sintió otro acceso de rabia al darse cuenta que esa inyección la había dejado de ese modo. Murmurando cosas como "machistas de mierda" o "deshonra a las mujeres", Saori tomó en brazos a Rachel, con la intención de llevársela a un hospital.

Pero Saori no había siquiera dado dos pasos cuando varias patrullas de policía la rodearon. Era obvio que alguien en el local había llamado a la comisaría más cercana a causa del altercado.

—¡No se mueva! —gritó uno de los oficiales con un megáfono—. ¡Deje a la mujer en el suelo y ponga las manos sobre su cabeza!

* * *

Saori jamás imaginó que una inocente jornada nocturna de trabajo la llevaría a la comisaría en calidad de detenida, con cargos de agresión y vandalismo. En cuanto a Rachel, una patrulla la había llevado al hospital, pero Saori seguía preocupada por ella.

—Un testigo vio cómo usted acabó con todos los clientes y guardias del local —dijo el oficial frente a ella, haciendo gestos de querer desenfundar su revólver. Sin embargo, Saori miró al oficial con desdén.

—Usted no me va a amedrentar con eso de policía bueno y policía malo —gruñó, juntando ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Fue en legítima defensa.

—El testigo vio cómo usted atacó a ese hombre sin mediar provocación.

—Mire, oficial de pacotilla —dijo Saori en un tono lento y deliberado—, ese idiota del que habla le inyectó una maldita droga a mi amiga, la que usted mismo envió al hospital de emergencia. ¡No me diga que no actué en legítima defensa!

El policía no se vio impresionado por la actitud de la detenida. Era típico que los agresores se ampararan en la legítima defensa para justificar sus actos criminales.

—Pues le tengo noticias. La próxima vez que usted me llame "oficial de pacotilla", me aseguraré que pase un buen tiempo tras las rejas, señorita.

Sin embargo, Saori era un hueso duro de roer. Muy duro.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo le va a explicar al juez que usted me envió a prisión sin pruebas ni testigos creíbles? Ah, creo que ya sé lo que pasa. Usted cree que, porque soy mujer, puede ponerme una venda en los ojos y decirme lo que le venga en gana, esperando que yo me trague todas sus estupideces.

El policía no supo qué decir por momentos. La verdad sea dicha, Saori había dado de lleno en los pensamientos del oficial. Aunque en esos tiempos las mujeres ya tenían ciertos derechos, todavía eran tratadas como ciudadanas de segunda clase, sin conocimiento cabal de política y de leyes. Y había personas que no estaban por encima de aprovecharse de las circunstancias para lucir más eficientes en lo que hacían.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué va hacer?

—Le diré lo que vamos a hacer —dijo el policía al cabo de unos segundos—. Si usted se retracta de toda la mierda que dijo, podrá acceder a un juicio justo. Si no lo hace, puedo usar esta conversación como evidencia de que usted es una estúpida puta malcri…

Al parecer, Saori no era la única persona impulsiva en la sala de interrogatorios. Odiaba cada vez que alguien usaba esa palabra tan detestable en contra de una mujer, y le causaba extrañeza e indignación que un representante de la ley la empleara en su vocabulario. No le sorprendió ver a los demás oficiales acudir raudamente hacia la sala para apresarla.

No obstante, ninguno llegó.

A excepción de uno.

Usaba un uniforme de policía, pero su cara y su porte parecían desencajar con su atuendo. Era como si esa persona fuese un sabio o un mago con cientos de años de experiencia a su haber. Saori juzgó que una capa y una espada le vendrían mejor.

—Pobre oficial —dijo el hombre en un tono profundo y grave—. Necesita unas cuantas puntadas en su cabeza después de lo que le hiciste, Saori.

La aludida abrió la boca y los ojos, creyendo que había algo malo con sus oídos. Ese hombre parecía conocerla. Y no como si se hubiesen conocido hace días, sino que hace años.

—Perdone, pero, ¿quién rayos es usted?

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Disculpa, Saori. Había olvidado que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó desde 1960 hasta 1963. Quizás yo no pueda ayudarte a recuperar lo que has perdido, pero sí puedo hacer otras cosas, como darte un lugar decente para vivir.

—No confío en usted.

—Una actitud sana, considerando todo lo que está pasando en el mundo —dijo el desconocido con una carcajada suave—. Bueno, vamos a pretender que yo jamás te he visto en mi vida, ¿te parece? —El anciano no parecía esperar por una respuesta, a juzgar por la prontitud con la que volvió a tomar la palabra—. Soy una especie de representante de tus padres. Ellos me encargaron cuidarte después que salieras del coma, pero tuve unos encuentros poco sanos por ahí y no pude llegar antes.

—¿Mis padres? ¿Dónde están?

—Fuera de tu alcance, Saori —dijo el anciano con un dejo de tristeza—. Quizás los veas alguna vez, pero no será pronto, eso te lo aseguro.

—No me ha dicho su nombre.

—¡Vaya! Qué torpe soy. Debí haber empezado por ahí. —El hombre no parecía lucir demasiado serio para ser alguien que le acababa de decir que no vería a sus padres en un bue tiempo—. Sé que no significará nada para ti en este momento, pero mi nombre es Henry Abberline.

—No me suena.

—No me extraña —dijo Henry alegremente—. Pero eso no es tan importante. Lo que he venido a decirte es que si has escuchado alguna vez de las Sailor Senshi.

Saori frunció levemente el ceño, como tratando de recordar.

—Rachel me dijo que eran guerreras con grandes poderes y que el FBI no permitía ninguna clase de investigación sobre ellas.

—Tampoco es de extrañar que el gobierno no quiera que se sepa mucho sobre el tema —dijo Henry en un tono ligeramente pensativo—. Bueno, el punto es que el mundo necesita nuevamente a las Sailor Senshi. O mejor dicho, a la Sailor Senshi.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Por qué me dice esto a mí?

Henry miró a Saori con una mirada que se asemejaba mucho a orgullo.

—Te digo esto porque tú eres esa Sailor Senshi. Eres Sailor Silver Moon.


	6. Difícil de asimilar

V  
Difícil de asimilar

Nueva Orleans, 27 de octubre de 1967, 09:13a.m.

Saori se había levantado temprano.

En ese momento, se estaba duchando, pensando en la bomba que ese tal Henry Abberline había dejado caer sobre ella. Estaba en su casa, que más que casa parecía una mansión, con diez habitaciones, cinco baños, un comedor del tamaño de una vivienda social y una sala de estar espaciosa, con muebles de estilo renacentista, pinturas del mismo periodo y, por alguna extraña razón, cada mesa ratona sostenía por lo menos unas tres macetas con flores de variopintas especies.

Pero a Saori le importaba un pepino el estatus económico de Henry Abberline.

Rachel le había dicho en una ocasión que el presidente Johnson había declarado un delito cualquier indagación relacionada con las Sailor Senshi, quienquiera que fuesen. Y el señor Abberline, sin ningún filtro, le había dicho a ella que era una de esas justicieras. Saori no recordaba haber sido una guerrera que provenía de la luna y que había evitado un ataque extraterrestre hace unos tres años atrás.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, otra pregunta saltó a la palestra dentro de su cabeza.

Sus padres.

Tanto Rachel como el señor Abberline habían dicho que fueron reclutados por sus padres para cuidarla. Pero Saori estaba más interesada en qué había pasado con sus padres en primer lugar…

 _Están muertos._

De pronto, recordó todo.

Ella había crecido en un orfanato. Recordaba que había caído allí por la muerte de sus padres y que había pasado gran parte de su vida allá, sin hacer amigos y valiéndose por su cuenta. Y, aunque no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado entre noviembre de 1960 y diciembre de 1963, sí podía recordar lo que había pasado antes.

Fue cuando vio al hombre que estaba presente cuando la encargada del orfanato le había dicho que su madre había muerto.

El mismo hombre que le había proporcionado alojamiento.

El hombre con el que se había encontrado en la comisaría.

Henry Abberline.

Saori salió de la ducha con sentimientos encontrados sobre Henry Abberline. El día de ayer le había dicho que no confiaba en él, pero, en ese momento, había pasado de ser un desconocido a ser una pieza clave para saber en qué circunstancias habían muerto sus padres.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Saori bajó al primer piso, con la intención de ir al hospital para ver cómo estaba Rachel, cuando se encontró con Henry Abberline. Vestía a la usanza de la aristocracia de esos tiempos, con prendas de la más alta calidad, prendas que no se encontraban en el centro comercial promedio. Incluso sus zapatos le hablaban de los millones de dólares que seguramente tendría en el banco. Y, aparte de todo eso, se había afeitado, y su cabello entrecano relucía al sol de la mañana que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales.

—¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa, Saori?

Saori notó que Henry esperaba sorprenderla y hacer que reaccionara como una chica nerviosa. Aparentemente, él no la había conocido a fondo mientras estaba en el orfanato.

—Voy al hospital. —repuso Saori lacónicamente.

—Ya veo —dijo Henry, como si no aprobara la decisión de Saori—. Sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero pienso que no deberías fiarte de la señorita Stark.

—¿Y por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso ella es una espía soviética?

Henry lanzó una carcajada que resonó en la cavernosa sala de estar.

—Diablos, Saori. Stark no es una espía, pero sé que esconde algo. Esa chica actúa como si tuviera un plan.

Saori bufó.

—¿Plan? Hasta el momento, el único plan que sé que tiene es cuidarme y ayudarme a recuperar la memoria.

—Pero estás viendo un psicólogo para eso.

—No —dijo Saori vehementemente—. Estoy viendo un psicólogo para que cuatro años de coma no sean un problema para mí. Rachel, de hecho, me ha ayudado bastante con el asunto de las Sailor Senshi, quiénes son, de dónde provienen y qué papel cumplieron entre 1960 y 1963.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la señorita Stark?

Era una pregunta simple, con una respuesta simple. Una de las primeras cosas que Saori le había preguntado a Rachel era su edad y su domicilio.

—22.

Henry arqueó una ceja.

—¿22?

—¿Acaso duda de su edad?

—He observado a esta chica, Saori, y no actúa como si tuviese 22, sino como si tuviese menos.

—¿Y se supone que debo confiar en lo que dices?

—No espero que lo hagas, Saori, sobre todo cuando has perdido tres años de tu vida. Pero tengo la obligación de velar por tu seguridad, y te estoy diciendo que la señorita Stark guarda secretos.

—Todos guardamos secretos, Henry —dijo Saori con un leve tinte de exasperación, apenas pudiendo creer que alguien pudiera ser tan desconfiado y esperar que otra persona confiase en él—. Todos.

Y con esa última palabra colgando sobre Henry como un yunque, Saori salió de la casa a paso brusco.

* * *

Rachel ya había abierto los ojos cuando Saori llegó a la sala de observación. Se veía un poco pálida, pero sus ojos ya no lucían vidriosos y parecía estar de buen humor. De acuerdo con el médico, la dosis de la droga no había sido lo suficientemente alta como para causar efectos más drásticos en su salud. No obstante, Rachel todavía estaba conectada a una vía que le suministraba nutrientes a través del suero fisiológico.

—Hola, Saori —saludó Rachel con una voz un poco débil—. Oí que alguien te sacó de apuros en la comisaría.

—Sí —dijo Saori, como si no quisiera pensar mucho sobre el asunto—. Un sujeto convenció al jefe de la comisaría que yo había agredido a todos esos idiotas en defensa propia. Lo cual es verdad.

—Voy a tener que tomar tu palabra. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó desde que ese gorila me inyectó la droga. Menos mal que le diste su merecido.

—Ja. No esperaba que una chica le moliera a golpes.

Rachel soltó una risa débil.

—Ese hombre me dijo que yo era una Sailor Senshi —dejó caer Saori, esperando sorprender a Rachel con la declaración, pero ella no reaccionó como Saori esperaba. De hecho, compuso una sonrisa.

—Es verdad —dijo, tomando una mano a Saori—. Eres una Sailor Senshi, pero no creo que haya sido sensato que ese hombre te lo hubiera dicho de buenas a primeras.

Saori estaba sumida en la confusión. Primero Henry le había dicho que ella era una guerrera legendaria, y luego Rachel confirmaba aquella afirmación. ¿Acaso ella había sido una Sailor Senshi en esos años perdidos? ¿Había luchado contra las fuerzas del mal entre 1960 y 1963? Pero su mente creía que ella no podía ser una Sailor Senshi. Era brusca, agresiva y poco femenina, pese a que lucía más femenina que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las mujeres del país. Saori creía que aquellas no eran las cualidades de una guerrera que, supuestamente, luchaba por el amor y la justicia.

—Rachel, tú me has conocido por dos meses —dijo Saori, no sin cierta desesperación—. Sabes que no puedo ser una Sailor Senshi.

—¿Por tu carácter? Por favor, Saori. No pienses que todas las Sailor Senshi son nobles, de corazón puro y de conducta puritana. Las hay de todo tipo, créeme.

—¿Y cómo sabes tanto sobre ellas?

La pregunta hizo que Rachel cayera en un mutismo tenso. Saori recordó lo que le había dicho Henry sobre ella y juzgó que una persona que tardaba en dar respuesta a una pregunta simple bien podía estar ocultando algo.

—Ellas aparecieron en los periódicos de Nueva Orleans, sobre todo en el _States Item_ —dijo Rachel con toda la naturalidad que pudo reunir—. Cuando ocurrió el incidente del domo plateado, yo estaba en la Universidad de Stanford, así que no sufrí los efectos del domo.

—¿Cuáles efectos?

—Bueno —dijo Rachel, reuniendo todo cuanto recordaba del incidente—, casi todas las personas dentro del radio de acción del domo perdieron la memoria. Pero, como dije, yo estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que no fui afectada. Por ende, puedo recordar varias cosas que sucedieron.

—Y asumo que no me las vas a decir.

—No puedo, Saori. Tienes que ir asimilando de a poco los hechos. Ya viste que te cuesta trabajo aceptar que eres una Sailor Senshi.

—¡Pero es que no lo soy!

—Ese es mi punto —dijo Rachel, acomodándose en su camilla—. Por eso no voy a seguir tratando de convencerte de que lo eres. Tú eres quien debe darse cuenta de lo que eres y de lo que no. Pero no dudes que yo voy a ayudarte con eso.

Pero Saori ya no pudo sacarse de la cabeza que, probablemente, haya sido una guerrera legendaria. No obstante, Rachel tenía razón: era la misma Saori quien debía escarbar en sus recuerdos y encontrar lo que le hacía falta.

—Está bien —dijo Saori, notando que ya se había acabado el tiempo para visitas—. Descansa, Rachel. Te veré cuando te hayan dado de alta.

Rachel asintió por toda respuesta. Saori dio media vuelta para irse, pensando en la pausa que había hecho ella cuando le preguntó por qué sabía tanto sobre las Sailor Senshi. Tal vez Henry Abberline tenía razón sobre ella.

Algo estaba ocultando.

* * *

Cuando Saori volvió a la mansión de Henry Abberline, notó que el desayuno estaba preparado. Entre todo lo que había pasado, Saori había olvidado por completo que debía llenar su estómago.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Stark? —dijo una voz que provenía de un punto atrás de Saori. Ella giró sobre sus talones y vio cómo Henry Abberline bajaba las escaleras.

—Mejor —repuso Saori lacónicamente, para luego volver a dirigirse a la mesa.

—No te veo muy contenta —observó Henry, mirando detenidamente a Saori—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Saori se dio el tiempo para pensar en una buena respuesta. No quería que Henry creyera que Saori sospechaba de Rachel, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco deseaba pretender que ella no sabía nada sobre las Sailor Senshi. Y, aunque normalmente Saori era muy estomacal para hablar, juzgó que con Henry debía ser prudente, más que nada porque también sospechaba de él.

—Bueno, debo admitir que Rachel sabe lo suyo sobre las Sailor Senshi, pero no es nada que alguien con un mínimo de paciencia no pudiera haber investigado.

Henry se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en el argumento de Saori. Pero luego recordó que nadie podía investigar a las Sailor Senshi sin ser arrestado por el FBI. Aparte de eso, la comunidad de inteligencia de Estados Unidos contaba con un poderoso aliado para asegurarse que las directivas del presidente fuesen cumplidas.

—Saori. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ella tendría que estar en una prisión federal hace tiempo. Ya sabes que el FBI tiene la potestad de poner bajo arresto a cualquier persona que desentierre siquiera un trozo de información sobre las Sailor Senshi. Además, el FBI recibe ayuda de otra entidad gubernamental: la NSA (4).

—¿Y qué mierda es eso?

—Es la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, y su trabajo es reunir información de cualquier parte del mundo. Nada se le escapa a esos sujetos y por eso me parece imposible que Rachel sepa tanto y esté libre. Algo me da mala espina sobre esa muchacha.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —dijo Saori, entornando los ojos—. ¿Cómo es que el FBI no te ha puesto tras las rejas?

Henry Abberline lanzó una suave carcajada antes de responder.

—No pueden, Saori, porque todo lo que sé sobre las Sailor Senshi lo aprendí antes que la directiva fuese aprobada. —Henry hizo una pausa, para luego cambiar la expresión de su cara a una más urgente—. Mira, Saori. Tienes que alejarte de Rachel Stark, no porque sea una amenaza, sino porque tienes una tarea muy importante que cumplir.

—¡No soy una Sailor Senshi! —gritó Saori, a quien le parecía increíble que alguien pudiera afirmar sin un ápice de duda que ella era algo que nunca podría llegar a ser.

—No importa cuánto lo niegues, Saori. Eres una guerrera legendaria y tu deber es salvar al mundo.

Saori compuso una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Salvar al mundo? ¿De qué? ¿De un holocausto nuclear o algo parecido?

Ella había dijo la última frase en tono de broma, pero, al parecer, Henry Abberline no era de la misma opinión de Saori. Lucía tenso, inquieto.

—Saori, me acabas de robar las palabras de la boca —dijo Henry en un tono lúgubre.

* * *

(4) NSA: National Security Agency, Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, uno de los organismos de inteligencia más secreto del mundo. Proporciona información a prácticamente todas las ramas gubernamentales del país, como el IRS, la CIA, el FBI, la DEA, entre otras.

 **Fe de Errata:** En un capítulo anterior entregué información incorrecta sobre lo que significa NASA. En realidad, quiere decir "National Aeronautics and Space Administration", que se traduce al español como "Administración Nacional de Aeronáutica y del Espacio".


	7. El relato

VI  
El relato

Nueva Orleans, 27 de octubre de 1967, 11:15p.m.

—¿Un holocausto nuclear? —dijo Saori con una expresión de desvergonzada incredulidad decorando su cara—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, aunque todavía no sé cuándo va a ocurrir —respondió Henry como si no quisiera que Saori supiera que la estabilidad del mundo pendía de un hilo—. Por eso no debemos perder más tiempo. Tú eres la única Sailor Senshi que sobrevivió a Herbert Dixon y sus secuaces. No tienes más opción que salvarnos a todos.

—¡Henry, ya te lo he dicho! ¡No soy una Sailor Senshi!

—Dilo todas las veces que quieras. No cambiará lo que eres. —Saori tenía el estómago tenso y tenía unas ganas casi irresistibles de moler a Henry a golpes para que se callara de una vez—. La única forma de que te convenzas que eres una guerrera legendaria es que sepas la verdad.

Saori perdió todo deseo de machacar a Henry cuando escuchó las tres últimas palabras.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Lo que realmente ocurrió entre 1960 y 1963.

Saori entornó los ojos.

—Rachel ya me ha contado buena parte de eso.

—No todo, y menos lo más importante. Porque sé de una forma para que recuperes la memoria. Pero primero debo contarte una historia.

—¿Qué clase de historia?

Henry tomó asiento e invitó a Saori a que hiciera lo mismo. Sin saber qué esperar de la historia de su anfitrión, hizo caso y se acomodó en un sillón tan mullido que pensó que éste la iba a succionar.

—Ya verás.

Saori, pese a que no confiaba en Henry, consideró que si había alguna posibilidad que estuviera diciendo la verdad con respecto al holocausto nuclear, tenía que saber lo más que se pudiera sobre esos tres años perdidos en las profundidades de su mente.

—Bueno, te escucho.

Henry aclaró su garganta y comenzó su relato.

—Tu primera aparición como Sailor Senshi fue a finales de 1960, cuando un paso sobre nivel colapsó en circunstancias bastante misteriosas. Debería haber artículos de prensa que hablaran del asunto, pero al Cristal de Plata le gusta borrar memorias y recuentos históricos.

—¿Y qué diablos es el Cristal de Plata?

—Ya llegaremos a eso. Lo que necesitas saber en este momento, es que el colapso de ese paso sobre nivel no fue ningún accidente ni fue provocado por acero de mala calidad. Alguien hizo que ese paso sobre nivel cayera, pero ignoro los motivos. Lo único que sé es que el responsable del incidente fue un individuo muy peligroso llamado Jared Fox. Hace dos meses atrás hizo que uno de los ingenieros a cargo de la investigación del desastre destruyera toda evidencia que apuntara a su participación en el hecho. Y, lo que es peor, siente un odio corrosivo por ti, pero también ignoro por qué lo hará.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ese tal Jared Fox con el holocausto?

—Nada, pero quiero que entiendas que cincuenta mil ojivas nucleares no son la única amenaza que enfrentas. Como sea, el punto es que, entre 1960 y 1963, peleaste al lado de personas que pretendían ser Sailor Senshi y que fueron transformadas en demonios por otro individuo llamado Herbert Dixon.

—Rachel me ha platicado de él —dijo Saori, crispando los puños por algo ajeno a su entendimiento—. Me ha dicho que también es bastante peligroso.

—Lo es —dijo Henry, también con los puños crispados—. Tiene la creencia que para construir un mundo mejor, hay que hacerlo sobre los escombros del anterior. En fin, usaste el Cristal de Plata para volver a tus amigas a la normalidad. Sin embargo, todavía no estabas lista para usarlo y esa es la razón por la que no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió desde que el Cristal de Plata llegó a tus manos.

Saori tenía la boca abierta y no estaba al tanto de ello. Rachel no le había hablado sobre cómo el Cristal de Plata había sido responsable de su amnesia.

—Entonces, es mi culpa que no pueda recordar nada.

—No, Saori —la tranquilizó Henry en un tono más suave—. Tenías que usar el Cristal de Plata. Era la única forma que había para salvar a tus amigas. Además, tenías a un oponente más peligroso que Herbert Dixon.

—¿Quién?

—Otra Sailor Senshi, la mujer más perversa y cruel de toda la Vía Láctea: Sailor Galaxia.

No sabía por qué, pero Saori no sintió ni la más leve pizca de miedo al escuchar sobre esa tal Sailor Galaxia.

—¿Y me enfrenté a ella?

—Claro que sí, y le diste su merecido —dijo Henry, recordando una conversación que había escuchado entre Herbert Dixon y uno de sus colaboradores—. Sailor Galaxia se enorgullecía de ser la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la Vía Láctea, hasta que tú prácticamente le destruiste el ego.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con el holocausto?

—Ya te dije que Herbert Dixon no estaba por encima de destruir el mundo para construir otro mejor sobre sus ruinas. Parece que no le gustó trabajar bajo las órdenes de Sailor Galaxia y ahora tiene su propia agenda. Y, convirtiendo el mundo en un páramo sin vida, mata dos pájaros de un solo tiro: logra su objetivo y frustra los planes de Sailor Galaxia al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y cuáles son los planes de Sailor Galaxia?

—Apoderarse de las semillas estelares de las personas. —Viendo que Saori tenía cara de pregunta, Henry se apresuró a responder—. Las semillas estelares son la manifestación visible de la fuerza vital de una persona. Las Sailor Senshi tienen un tipo especial de semilla estelar llamado Sailor Cristal, que es lo que les permite ser Sailor Senshi. Sailor Galaxia creer que las semillas estelares, y especialmente los Sailor Cristales, la hacen más fuerte. El plan de Herbert Dixon es, básicamente, destruir las semillas estelares de este mundo con un ataque nuclear masivo.

—Crudo, pero efectivo —acotó Saori.

—No obstante, todavía no sé cómo Herbert planea sobrevivir al holocausto. No he visto grandes iniciativas del gobierno por crear refugios seguros antes amenazas nucleares. Lo que sé es que está obsesionado con la carrera espacial, en especial, en llegar a la luna antes que los soviéticos.

—¿Y qué gana Herbert con eso?

—Eso es lo que desconozco… y me preocupa —dijo Henry, exhalando en señal de impotencia—. Todo apunta a un plan suicida por parte de Herbert, pero, si lo conozco bien, no creo que entregue su vida por una causa, por mucho que esté comprometido con ella.

Saori se quedó en silencio, tratando de digerir el cuento de Henry, con poco éxito. Daba la impresión que una Sailor Senshi contra todas esas amenazas no era suficiente. Una razón más para negarse a la posibilidad de ser una guerrera legendaria.

—Gracias.

Henry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Por darme una buena razón para no ser una Sailor Senshi —dijo Saori con firmeza—. No pienso pelear una guerra por ti. Si quieres salvar al mundo, hazlo por tus propios medios.

Henry se puso de pie, endureciendo la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Acaso no te importa el mundo en que vives? ¿Acaso quieres ver cómo el mundo entero se hace polvo delante de tus ojos? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si das un paso al costado.

—A ti te importa —dijo Saori, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie—. Tú debes pelear tus propias batallas. No me arrastres a tus cruzadas personales.

—¿Sabes? Esperaba más de la mujer más valiente que he conocido alguna vez. —Henry no lucía enojado, pero sí ostentaba una expresión severa en su cara—. Sailor Silver Moon habría peleado hasta la muerte por este mundo, tal como lo hizo en 1963. No eres digna de ser una Sailor Senshi.

Saori mostró una sonrisa burlona antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abandonar la mansión, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras.

—Por fortuna, no soy una Sailor Senshi. Por supuesto que no soy digna. ¿Por qué mierda creíste que me iba a molestar por eso?

El portazo que dio Saori hizo que la puerta se saliera de sus goznes. Sin embargo, lejos de molestar a Henry, hizo que mostrara una sonrisa.

 _No sabes cuán digna eres de ser una Sailor Senshi, Saori._

Nueva Orleans, 30 de octubre de 1967, 10:04a.m.

Rachel Stark había sido dada de alta hace unos diez minutos atrás. Lucía un poco más delgada de lo normal, pero la droga ya había desaparecido de su organismo y ostentaba una amplia sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó al ver que Saori la estaba esperando.

—Hola, Saori —saludó Rachel alegremente.

—Hola, Rachel —saludó Saori de vuelta. Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿Te pasa algo, Saori?

—Es ese imbécil de Henry —murmuró Saori, tratando de contener su exasperación—. Todavía insiste en que soy una Sailor Senshi, el muy maldito.

Rachel exhaló, también con exasperación.

—No está siendo sensato —dijo, acompañando a Saori hacia un banquillo cercano y sentándose en éste—. Él no puede obligarte a ser algo que todavía no sabes que eres. El otro día te dije que sola debías darte cuenta de si eres una Sailor Senshi o no.

—No soy una Sailor Senshi, Rachel. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—Eso no lo sabes, Saori —dijo Rachel pacientemente—. Puede que lo seas, puede que no, pero, ¿cómo vas a decidir si no te atreves a considerar siquiera la posibilidad?

—Es que no puedo serlo, simplemente no puedo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Era curioso, pero Saori se sentía más cómoda respondiendo las preguntas de Rachel que las de Henry. Asumía que era porque Rachel sabía qué preguntas hacer.

—Ya me viste cómo soy, Rachel. ¿Cómo puedo ser una guerrera de la luna que lucha por el amor y la justicia? ¡No encarno ninguno de los ideales de las Sailor Senshi!

Para irritación de Saori, Rachel soltó una carcajada suave.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes?

—Saori —dijo Rachel cuando terminó de reírse—, te lo dije el otro día. No todas las Sailor Senshi son femeninas, bondadosas y de corazón puro. Es cierto que eres agresiva, poco femenina y brusca, pero también eres fuerte, valiente y decidida. Con esas cualidades, me extraña que todavía no tengas un uniforme de Sailor Senshi.

—No soy…

—Ya te dije que eso no lo sabes. ¿Quién sabe qué recuerdos tienes escondidos en tu cabeza? Pero no te preocupes, porque sé de una forma para que recuperes la memoria.

Saori dilató los ojos a tope.

—¿Y por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque necesitaba ubicar a siete personas clave —dijo Rachel, extrayendo un trozo de papel, en el cual había siete nombres escritos con caligrafía perfecta, junto a unas direcciones—. Esas personas te ayudarán a recordar quién eres.

Saori consultó el trozo de papel y leyó los nombres.

Amara Teno (5)  
Nicole Grey  
Scarlett Reddington  
Michelle Kaio (6)  
Sophie Cole  
Andrea Torres  
Violet Taylor

Al leer el último nombre, Saori volvió a sentir aquel potente vuelco en su corazón, como si esa persona, quienquiera que sea, le hubiera hecho infinitamente feliz y profundamente desdichada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién rayos es Violet? —dijo Saori con cierta impotencia—. ¿Y por qué me siento extraña cada vez que escucho ese nombre?

—Pues supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto —repuso Rachel, sonriendo—, porque iremos a verla en este momento.

* * *

(5) Nombre estadounidense de Haruka.

(6) Lo mismo pero para Michiru (no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta). xD

No sé por qué rayos se hicieron tantos líos con los nombres en Sailor Moon. Usagi debió ser Usagi en todas partes, aunque no me quejo con el nombre de Serena. Bunny es derechamente ridículo. xD


	8. El paradigma de la tozudez

VII  
El paradigma de la tozudez

Chicago, 16 de septiembre de 1967, 02:46p.m.

Moira Lewis no tenía ninguna buena razón para estar esperando frente a una prisión federal.

Casi ninguna buena razón.

Lo único que lamentaba eran los cinco mil dólares menos en su cuenta bancaria. Bueno, eso y tener que lidiar con el hombre más testarudo del planeta. Moira estaba segura que su amigo valía cinco grandes, pero él siempre se afanaba en hacerle creer lo contrario.

Media hora después, un sujeto alto, ataviado con una chaqueta, camisa, corbata y un sombrero hongo, apareció cuando el portón corredizo le cedió el paso. Cuando el hombre vio a Moira esperándolo, mostró una sonrisa amplia y extendió los brazos, como si estuviera esperando que ella le abrazara. A regañadientes, Moira se acercó y le dio en el gusto.

—Imbécil —murmuró, procurando que solamente su amigo escuchara.

—Gracias por saludar —dijo Darren Church sarcásticamente—. ¿Demasiada larga la espera?

—Oh, no, acabo de llegar —repuso Moira, también con sarcasmo—. Espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez, porque ese asunto con el diamante Lieberman fue algo… temerario.

—¿Tú también crees que esa gema tiene que ver con las peleas de marineros? ¡No me hagas reír, Moira! ¡Solamente obtuve ese tesoro para financiar mi investigación!

—Y asumo que le dijiste esas palabras al agente del FBI que te arrestó.

—Sí, pero el imbécil seguía insistiendo que esa joya tenía relación con las Sailor Senshi —dijo Darren en un tono de falsa indignación—. Ahora todos los miembros del FBI se creen arqueólogos, desde el conserje hasta el mismo J. Edgar Hoover (7).

Moira exhaló en señal de fastidio.

—Y tú crees que estás por encima de la ley.

—El Estatuto Dixon es una soberana mierda de ley —gruñó Darren, tomando a Moira del brazo y ambos caminaron en dirección sur, donde esperaba encontrar transporte público—. El Gobierno siempre ha tenido esa mala costumbre de ocultar cosas al pueblo. Primero Pearl Harbor, segundo, Roswell, tercero, Kennedy y ahora las Sailor Senshi. Apuesto a que algún asesor militar tuvo la excelente idea de mantener el asunto como secreto para que nadie más metiera las narices.

—De acuerdo, me tienes intrigada —dijo Moira como si no quisiera estarlo—. ¿Por qué alguien querría ocultar los secretos de las Sailor Senshi?

—Ya viste de lo que son capaces de hacer —dijo Darren en un tono que no ocultaba su entusiasmo—. Volar por los cielos, arrojar huracanes con las manos, magia, control sobre los elementos, manipulación mental… son la clase de cosas que se pueden convertir en armas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el gobierno quiere crear un ejército de Sailor Senshi?

—No podrían hacerlo aunque quisieran —dijo Darren con una sonrisa agria—. Pero podrían replicar sus poderes. Aquello sería muy útil en esa lucha estúpida que todos llaman Guerra Fría.

—¿Y cómo encajas tú en todo ese asunto? Nunca fuiste bastante diestro en la política.

—Mi asunto con las Sailor Senshi no es algo político —aclaró Darren con un poco de vehemencia—. Se trata de saber de dónde provienen, cuál es su misión y por qué tienen esos poderes.

—Y eso tiene mucho que ver con arqueología —dijo Moira, de nuevo con sarcasmo.

—Puede sonar de ese modo, pero no estoy buscando una Sailor Senshi —repuso Darren con más entusiasmo que antes—. Estoy cazando una leyenda que tiene que ver con las Sailor Guerras.

—¿Qué leyenda?

—Habla sobre una estrella fugaz que cayó en alguna parte del planeta —dijo Darren, repasando las líneas de incontables libros que hablaban de fenómenos extraños en el cielo y en las personas—. Se dice que era una roca lunar o un fragmento de un meteorito que se desprendió. Pero lo más extraño era que cualquier persona que decía haber pasado cerca del lugar donde se estrelló esa roca, volvía con una sonrisa en la cara y no paraba de hablar de cómo las cosas iban a ser mejores.

Moira se cruzó de brazos, entornando los ojos.

—Puede que alguien haya tropezado con un campo de amapolas. Explica el optimismo exagerado.

—Sí, sí, muy graciosa —dijo Darren entre dientes.

—¡Admítelo! Tiene sentido.

—Claro que no lo tiene. De acuerdo a los registros históricos, el comportamiento de esas personas no concuerda con el consumo de narcóticos.

—Al menos de los que conocemos —acotó Moira razonablemente—. ¿Y sabes en qué momento de la historia se ambienta esta leyenda?

—Los manuscritos que he revisado datan del siglo XIX. Casi todos los registros históricos provienen de exploradores. Es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para buscar algo.

—¿Qué?

—Es eso lo que no sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que tiene relación con las Sailor Guerras.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Darren mostró una sonrisa enigmática. A Moira no le gustó para nada el brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

—Por favor, no me digas que planeas hacer una locura.

—¿Y qué es la vida sin un poco de locura? —Darren tomó de la mano a Moira e hizo parar al primer microbús que encontró—. ¡Vamos! Iremos a un lugar que el gobierno siempre ha dicho que no existe.

Langley, 16 de septiembre de 1967, 11:35p.m.

Herbert Dixon y Richard Helms se habían reunido otra vez para discutir el nuevo paso del plan. Evidentemente, Herbert había cosechado un rotundo éxito en su misión diplomática con el administrador de la NASA y, en ese momento, la organización estaba buscando candidatos para la misión tripulada a la luna.

—La Task Force 101 ya ha sido ratificada por la junta militar —anunció Helms con una amplia sonrisa—. Buen trabajo, Herbert. Eres un trabajador modelo.

—¿Enviaste los expedientes de los hombres que integrarán el escuadrón?

—Apenas los documentos de ratificación fueron expedidos —dijo Helms, sosteniendo una carpeta con el sello del gobierno de los Estados Unidos—. Gracioso, porque normalmente tendría que haber enviado los expedientes antes de la ratificación. Pero andábamos contra el tiempo y realmente necesitas esa Task Force, sobre todo por los reportes que me llegaron de Chicago.

—¿Qué reportes?

—Un tal Darren Church anda tras algo que podría amenazar un plan que he puesto en marcha recientemente —dijo Helms, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a un óleo de Harry Truman, el cual descolgó para revelar una caja fuerte. Después de introducir la combinación correcta, Helms abrió la pesada puerta y extrajo un sobre, que contenía un set de dos fotografías. Con cuidado, depositó ambas instantáneas sobre el escritorio para que Herbert pudiera verlas con más detalle—. Podría darnos una ventaja en el mundo que vamos a construir después que los misiles hayan volado.

Pero Herbert Dixon frunció el ceño, inseguro de lo que debía decir. Si sus suposiciones eran las correctas, podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Richard —dijo Herbert, tomando las fotografías y blandiéndolas en dirección a él—. Con esto podemos asegurarnos que Sailor Galaxia no nos moleste.

—¿Por qué?

Herbert se lo dijo.

Richard Helms alzó ambas cejas, recordando que Herbert Dixon tenía información privilegiada sobre Sailor Galaxia. Tal vez jamás pensó que su plan iba a fallar o que Herbert iba a sobrevivir a su furia por el fracaso de la misión.

—Herbert… eso es… extraordinario.

—Lo es.

—Esa es otra razón por la que debemos adelantar el despliegue de la Task Force 101 —dijo Helms con impaciencia—. No podemos permitir que nadie ponga manos en ese objeto. Herbert desde este momento en adelante, tienes completo control sobre la Task Force 101. Tendrás completa autoridad sobre ellos, pero debes reportar todas sus actividades a la junta militar y, extraoficialmente, a mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Herbert lacónicamente y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación cuando Helms le dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Herbert. Haz lo que puedas para que Sailor Silver Moon jamás recupere la memoria, o estaremos en graves aprietos.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta y abandonó el despacho de Richard Helms, pensando en la grandiosa posibilidad de tener a Sailor Galaxia en la palma de su mano.

Las Vegas, 17 de septiembre de 1963, 10:54a.m.

Darren Church no habría tenido oportunidad de convencer a Moira Lewis de ir con él a una de las ciudades con mayor crecimiento en los últimos años, si no fuese por los cinco grandes que había depositado Darren a la cuenta de su amiga como compensación por la fianza que ella había pagado. Cuando Moira le preguntó a Darren de dónde había sacado tanto dinero, él le respondió que un museo le había pagado una cantidad obscena de dinero por el diamante Lieberman.

—O sea, me pagaste con dinero sucio —dijo Moira con disgusto mientras Darren conducía un vehículo alquilado por las afueras de la ciudad.

—¡Vamos! ¿Dinero sucio? —dijo Darren con descortés incredulidad—. Obtuve todos los permisos necesarios para obtener tesoros sumergidos. No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo han estado buscando esa gema, Moira. Solamente obtuve el diez por ciento del valor del diamante.

Moira abrió los ojos a tope.

—¿El diez por ciento?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Suena absurdo, pero el diamante Lieberman está avaluado en cinco millones de dólares!

—O sea, me diste una limosna —dijo Moira ácidamente, creyendo que Darren debió haberle depositado más de cinco grandes en su cuenta por las molestias.

—¡Oye! —protestó Darren con falsa indignación decorando su voz—. Esa cantidad de dinero la ganas con ocho meses de trabajo. Tú trabajo.

Moira gruñó. Sabía que Darren tenía razón, pero seguía pensando que le debía más dinero por los trámites que debió hacer para que le aceptaran la fianza. Había mujeres en su misma posición que no estaban por encima de hacer favores sexuales para conseguir lo que querían. Moira estaba agradecida de no ser de esas mujeres, porque era una mujer que se valoraba bastante.

—Por cierto, no me has dicho adónde vamos.

—Ya lo verás.

Moira detestaba ir a ciegas a un lugar que no conocía, por lo que presionó para obtener una respuesta. Prefería mil veces conocer su destino antes de llegar a éste.

—No juegues conmigo, Darren. Sabes que no me gustan tus enigmas.

—Créeme. Éste te va a encantar.

—Entonces dímelo de una vez —dijo Moira con toda la autoridad que pudo reunir. Y sonar autoritaria era algo que ella había aprendido bastante bien. Venía con trabajar codo a codo con militares.

—¿Y qué tiene de divertido?

Moira se cruzó de brazos, componiendo una expresión enfurruñada en su cara ovalada.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Moira —dijo Darren en ese tono desenfadado que tanto molestaba a Moira—. Te haría bien un poco de adrenalina en tu vida.

—Y a ti te haría bien una inyección de sentido común —contraatacó Moira, recordando que uno de los defectos de Darren Church era que se tomaba todo a la ligera, incluso los temas delicados que requerían seriedad. Si hasta para su trabajo era casual, y ni hablar de sus rutinas de sueño, o mejor dicho, de la falta de ellas—. Si no me dices adónde rayos vamos, te juro que me bajaré del vehículo.

—¿A ochenta por hora? —dijo Darren, sonando escéptico—. Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Al ver que Darren dudaba de ella, Moira hizo un amago de abrir la puerta del copiloto. Darren arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad tomarás el riesgo? —retó Moira, tirando de la manija hasta que algo cliqueó y la puerta quedó entreabierta. Darren tragó saliva.

—No eres capaz.

—¿Ah, sí?

Y Moira tiró más de la manija y la puerta quedó libre. A continuación, ella se llevó una mano al cinturón de seguridad. Aquello definitivamente espantó a Darren y disminuyó la velocidad en señal de rendición.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te lo diré, pero por favor, cierta la maldita puerta!

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Moira cerró la puerta del copiloto y dirigió a Darren una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

—Tú mismo dijiste que me hacía falta un poco de adrenalina —dijo Moira en tono burlesco—. Ahora, no te desvíes del tema y dime.

Darren exhaló aire y bajó los hombros en señal de resignación. Había sido derrotado en su propio juego.

—Vamos a la base aérea más secreta de Estados Unidos —dijo, divisando una señal que le indicó que debía doblar en el próximo cruce—. El Área 51.

* * *

(7) J. Edgar Hoover jugó un papel decisivo en la fundación de la Oficina Federal de Investigaciones, el FBI, y a su vez fue su primer director.


	9. Trucos de magia

VIII  
Trucos de magia

Filadelfia, 31 de octubre de 1967, 05:15p.m.

Pese a las advertencias de Henry Abberline, Saori había viajado junto con Rachel al encuentro de Violet Taylor. Rachel le había dicho a Saori que esa tal Violet trabajaba en un circo errante que resultó estar en la ciudad de Filadelfia por unos cuantos días. Después de buscar alojamiento, Rachel compró un par de entradas al circo, para irritación de Saori.

—Detesto los circos —dijo, mientras acomodaba su ropa en el armario de la habitación que compartía con Rachel—. No sé por qué mierda me obligas a ir a uno.

Rachel entornó los ojos.

—Deberías usar menos groserías, Saori.

—¡Digo las palabras que se me antojan! —protestó Saori acaloradamente, pero Rachel solamente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Sin embargo, después de ese exabrupto, las dos volvieron a conversar con normalidad. La función para la que Rachel había adquirido las entradas no iba a tener lugar hasta mañana en la tarde, por lo que decidió emplear el tiempo en conocer más a la chica que le acompañaba.

—¿Tenías alguna ocupación antes de diciembre de 1960?

—Trabajaba en un taller mecánico —respondió Saori, recordando su primer mes en Nueva Orleans—. No la tuve muy fácil para obtener el empleo, pero con suficiente persistencia puedes conseguir cualquier cosa.

—Increíble —dijo Rachel, dilatando levemente los ojos—. No cualquier mujer de hoy puede decir eso.

—Por desgracia, hay un tremendo vacío en mi cabeza, gracias al Cristal de Plata.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El Cristal de Plata fue lo que me borró la memoria —repuso Saori con frustración—. Henry me lo dijo.

La reacción de Rachel ante las palabras de Saori fue bastante peculiar. No lucía sorprendida, sino que ostentaba una expresión de entendimiento en su cara.

—¿Me estás diciendo que fue ese Cristal de Plata lo que desató ese domo?

—Según Henry —puntualizó Saori—, pero no le creo mucho. Él sospecha de ti.

Rachel arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

Saori asintió por toda respuesta. Rachel, por otra parte, se llevó una mano al mentón, perdida en pensamientos. Ninguna de las dos dijo algo hasta que un empleado del hotel llegó con dos bandejas, las cuales contenían algunos bocadillos, cortesía del hotel.

—Que amables —dijo Rachel mientras que Saori examinaba los bocadillos como si tratara de encontrar algo malo con ellos—. No seas desconfiada, Saori, y coge uno.

—¡Oye! Sólo quería saber si tenían pepinillos.

Rachel volvió a arquear una ceja.

—No me gustan —explicó Saori con disgusto—. El otro día pedí una pizza y nadie me dijo sobre los pepinillos, así que los probé y… argh, que asco.

Para irritación de Saori, Rachel se largó a reír.

—¡No es gracioso! —gruñó Saori, pero su amiga se llevó las manos a su abdomen y lucía como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque o algo parecido.

Pasó un minuto completo para que Rachel dejara de reírse. Para ese entonces, Saori echaba humo por las orejas, sin atreverse a creer que algo como eso causara tanta gracia. Había mucha gente que no toleraba los pepinillos y Saori agradecía no ser la única.

—Perdóname, Saori, pero sonó gracioso —dijo Rachel después de asegurarse que no se fracturara una costilla a causa de la risa—. No me digas que no tienes sentido del humor.

—No lo tengo y no me importa —repuso Saori en tono cortante—. No soy un payaso que anda haciendo reír a todo el maldito mundo.

—No tienes que serlo —dijo Rachel con una sonrisa—. De hecho, me gusta más el humor espontáneo, ese que es gracioso sin que sea intencional. No me gusta forzar las cosas, dejo que todo fluya de manera natural… y en el amor soy igual.

Saori, al escuchar la palabra amor, recordó aquella sensación que sentía cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Violet. No sabía por qué le pasaba eso, aunque creía que, en algún momento entre 1960 y 1963, estuvo profundamente enamorada de ella. Algo difícil de creer, puesto que Saori no era una chica romántica. De hecho, Saori era de la idea que el romance debía ser erradicado de la faz de la tierra. Rachel soltó otra risa, más suave que la de antes, cuando Saori le manifestó sus pensamientos.

—Y aun así te sientes como si estuvieras enamorada de Violet —dijo Rachel, y a Saori no le gustaron esas palabras—. Aunque ahora piensas así, no significa que siempre lo hiciste. Tienes que aceptarlo: el amor tocó a tu puerta y le abriste.

—No dije nada sobre el amor —espetó Saori, poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana—. Dije que el romance no debería existir.

—Bueno, en algo tienes razón —dijo Rachel, también poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana—. El romance es algo básico y esencial en el amor pasional, Saori, pero mucha gente tiene un concepto equivocado sobre él. Cree que el romance es regalar flores, decir palabras bonitas o andar besándose todo el tiempo. Saori, el romance es como llamamos nosotras a la atracción, pero me refiero a verdadera atracción, no a cuando una chica pone ojos de corazón cada vez que ve a un chico bien parecido. Me refiero a cuando tienes una conexión que ve más allá de la carne, que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio, algo que no te permite quitarle los ojos de encima a la otra persona y que tengas ese deseo de tomarla en tus brazos y amarla hasta que te falte el aliento.

—No veo la diferencia —dijo Saori, fijando su atención en un edificio que sobresalía de los demás. El sol se había escondido detrás de éste.

—No eres capaz de verla porque, técnicamente, nunca has estado enamorada —repuso Rachel con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y una media sonrisa bien puesta en su cara—. Yo lo estuve una vez. Era un hombre un poco frío y hacía cosas un tanto torcidas, pero resultó que tenía un buen corazón, sólo que estaba enterrado bajo la escarcha. Por desgracia, él fue asesinado por una mujer sin escrúpulos, actuando solamente por despecho.

—Lo siento —murmuró Saori distraídamente, pero Rachel percibió honestidad en sus palabras. Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Desde ese momento he estado sola, haciendo cosas por mi cuenta, incluso costeando la universidad por mis propios medios. No me había molestado, hasta hace poco, cuando entendí que yo no era una persona hecha para vivir en soledad.

Saori supo que Rachel estaba hablando de algo sensible, por lo que no intervino. Solamente se limitó a escuchar, algo raro en ella, puesto que normalmente no tenía mucho tacto para esa clase de cosas, por no decir ninguno.

—Esa fue una de las razones por la que decidí acompañarte mientras estabas en coma —continuó Rachel, torciendo la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Saori—. Ya no quería sentirme sola, quería estar con alguien, aunque no fuese capaz de contestarme.

Saori seguía en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada de Rachel, insegura de por qué le estaría diciendo esas palabras.

—Te agradezco por aceptarme en tu vida, Saori —dijo Rachel, mostrando una amplia sonrisa y un fulgor en sus ojos—. Aunque tu carácter es difícil, me has brindado tu compañía y eso es todo lo que necesito. Gracias.

La pobre Saori no sabía qué decir. El músculo de la sensibilidad siempre lo había tenido como atrofiado, pues pensaba que mostrar emociones era sinónimo de debilidad. Claro, era más fácil pensar de ese modo que ser consecuente con sus propias ideas y Saori estaba siendo víctima de ello. Al ver que Saori parecía estar luchando por expresarse correctamente, intercedió en su favor.

—No tienes que decirme nada, Saori. Estás aquí y me has escuchado. No necesito nada más.

Pero Saori era una chica tozuda. No le bastaba con que Rachel le dijera que no se preocupara por decir algo, pues Saori _necesitaba_ decir algo, lo que fuese. Estuvo unos cuantos segundos buscando las palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese minuto, hasta que abrió la boca.

—Me siento… halagada —dijo Saori torpemente—. Aunque… no sé si deberías agradecerme tan pronto. En cualquier momento podría hacerte mucho daño y, créeme, ya no querrás saber de mí en este vida y en las próximas mil.

—No exageres, Saori —repuso Rachel, abandonando la ventana y dirigiéndose a la cama—. No creo que me conozcas lo suficiente para afirmar tal cosa. En una de esas, podría sorprenderte.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Rachel, desvistiéndose y embutiéndose el pijama—. De otro modo, ¿cómo vas a recuperar la memoria? —Al ver que había dejado pensando a Saori, añadió—. ¿Ves? Te sorprendí.

—No es justo —protestó Saori, volviéndose hacia Rachel y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Ni sueñes que me voy a acostar contigo.

—Me parece, pero te advierto que el piso es helado.

—Bah, unas cuantas mantas y una buena almohada es todo lo que necesito.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

Por desgracia para Saori, no había mantas extra ni tampoco una almohada de sobra. Era el riesgo ocupacional de tener poco presupuesto para alojamiento de primera calidad. Gruñendo y caminando como si hubiese insectos molestos en el suelo, Saori se dirigió a la cama, se quitó la ropa y, como Rachel, se enfundó el pijama y se recostó a su lado, de espaldas a ella.

—Descuida, Saori. No me voy a aprovechar de ti.

—Hazlo, y te arrepentirás.

Para cuando las luces se apagaron, Saori y Rachel comenzaron a quedarse dormidas, y seguían de espaldas.

—Por cierto, Saori…

—¿Qué pasa? Quiero dormir.

Rachel hizo una pausa, para luego hablar en susurros.

—Eres muy hermosa.

—¡Ah, cállate!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Dulces sueños, Saori.

Saori murmuró algo que sonó como "dulces sueños, Rachel". No estaba al tanto que se había sonrojado levemente.

Al día siguiente, 03:14p.m.

Saori tenía los brazos juntos en su lugar. Algo entendible, pues ya se había dicho que no le gustaban los circos y Rachel había desaparecido en completo silencio, dejando a la pobre Saori sola. El espectáculo ya había comenzado y se podían ver unos elefantes sosteniéndose en dos patas, como lo harían los perros cuando trataban de alcanzar algo a mucha altura. Aquella era la razón principal del disgusto de Saori por los circos: aunque ella no tenía mascotas, sí respetaba la vida en todas sus formas y la idea de que hubiera animales en cautiverio era un insulto. Para su alivio, Rachel compartía ese pensamiento y le había confesado que le gustaban los gatos. Había acudido al circo solamente para encontrarse con Violet.

No fue hasta después del show con los animales cuando Rachel hizo acto de presencia, justo cuando el espectáculo de magia iba a comenzar.

—Ya está todo arreglado —susurró Rachel al oído de Saori—. Después del show de Violet, podremos conocerla. Tú te harás pasar por una admiradora y yo seré la amiga que irá a tu rescate cuando te asalten los nervios.

Saori gruñó, pero juzgó que Rachel era la persona más idónea para idear planes. No había muchas vueltas que darle al asunto, en realidad.

El espectáculo de magia tomó por sorpresa a todos los asistentes, pues Violet parecía manejarse bastante bien. De hecho, ella no rebanó a hombres por la mitad, no sacó conejos de algún sombrero o hizo desaparecer a alguien tras una cortina. El público quedó mudo cuando Violet tomó asiento sobre una silla y ésta comenzó a flotar sobre el escenario, sin cables o alguna otra artimaña que ayudara con el truco. Luego, Violet se arrojó al vacío y todos gritaron en señal de pánico, pero luego hubo gritos de desconcierto cuando notaron que Violet no estaba por ningún lado. Dos minutos pasaron para que ella apareciera por una entrada lateral, bajo un tormentoso aplauso por parte de los espectadores. Saori tenía los ojos abiertos, al igual que su boca, sin que estuviera al tanto de ello. Rachel tenía una mirada extraña en su cara, como si ya hubiera visto antes algo parecido.

Pero Violet no pudo continuar con el espectáculo, pues unos hombres de terno y corbata, armados con pistolas y rifles de asalto irrumpieron sorpresivamente en el circo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el escenario.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? —dijo Saori, indignada.

—Son agentes de la CIA —dijo Rachel, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Saori de la mano—. No sé qué querrán de Violet, pero supongo que no debe ser para algo bueno si vienen armados hasta los dientes.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

—No. No sin Violet —dijo Rachel con apremio, guiando a Saori hacia un sector desierto de la gigantesca carpa—. Saori, sé que no te va a gustar lo que estoy a punto de pedirte, pero tienes que defender a Violet de esos hombres.

Y Rachel le tendió un pendiente con un viento tallado en bajorrelieve. Saori captó de inmediato el gesto de su amiga, recordando que ella le había platicado sobre ese pendiente y cómo le había permitido ser una Sailor Senshi.

—No. ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

—¡Es la única forma de salvar a Violet! —insistió Rachel con impaciencia, agitando la mano que sostenía el pendiente—. ¡Si realmente quieres recuperar la memoria, tienes que dejar atrás todas tus reticencias! ¡Vamos, hazlo ya!

Saori notó cierta desesperación en los ojos de Rachel, pero no estaba segura de si debía hacer lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo. Era cierto que Violet estaba en peligro, era cierto que necesitaba salvarla, pero algo en su cabeza se rehusaba a creer que alguna vez peleó por la humanidad.

—Saori —dijo Rachel, tratando de calmarse—, yo creo en ti, creo en que puedes superar lo que sea que te está atando. ¡Vamos, inténtalo!

Saori crispó los puños y miró hacia el suelo, tratando de decidir si hacerse a un lado o luchar. Tal vez la CIA tuviera razón con respecto a Violet y se trataba de alguien peligroso, o simplemente, la agencia estaba tratando de atar cabos sueltos. Además, los hombres venían con armas, lo que significaba que esperaban resistencia por parte de Violet, y eso a su vez implicaba que iban a apresarla en contra de su voluntad. Y aparte de todo eso, ¿qué mal había hecho ella? ¿Hacer trucos de magia en un circo? Por otro lado, si el gobierno estaba involucrado en algún asunto turbio con Violet, entonces Saori se vería entrampada en un lío gubernamental gigante y aquello simplemente era demasiado grande para ella.

 _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mierda hago? ¡Demonios!_

 _Saori, yo creo en ti._

—Saori —dijo Rachel después de haber espiado la situación por una esquina—, ellos la tienen. Van hacia la salida.

Pero Saori no respondía. Sus entrañas se retorcían dolorosamente dentro de ella y sus manos sudaban por tenerlas empuñadas tanto rato. Miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de aliviar la tensión. Rachel la observaba, temiendo lo peor.

Y luego, después de una eternidad de lucha interna, Saori tomó una decisión.


	10. El rugido de la tempestad

IX  
El rugido de la tempestad

Filadelfia, 01 de noviembre de 1967, 07:37p.m.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, Saori —dijo Rachel, paseándose de un lado a otro como un perro nervioso, con una mano en el mentón—. De todas las cosas que se me pasaron por la mente…

Rachel se detuvo, mirando a Saori, quien miraba por la ventana con una expresión de impotencia en su cara. Estuvo a punto de decir algo hiriente y juzgó que, aunque Saori no rompería en llanto en aquel cuarto de hotel, seguramente tendría que desembolsar más dinero por los destrozos que causaría si hubiera hablado con el estómago.

—Mira, Saori —comenzó Rachel, dejando de pasearse y respirando hondo—. Hoy tuviste una oportunidad de salvar a Violet y dar un paso más para recuperar la memoria, pero no hiciste nada. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres recuperar la memoria?

Rachel, en el momento en que Saori posó sus ojos en ella, supo que había metido la pata.

—¿Qué mierda has dicho? —gruñó Saori, poniéndose de pie y Rachel supo cuán alta era su amiga—. Repítemelo en la cara, si es que tienes las pelotas para hacerlo. ¡Te reto a que lo hagas!

Como era predecible, Rachel no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, tragó saliva, considerándose afortunada que Saori no le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Un golpe de ella, con la suficiente fuerza, podía tumbar un elefante sin ningún problema.

—Pensé que no te atreverías —dijo Saori con más calma, pero no con menos fuerza—. ¿Acaso tienes una puta idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza? ¿Lo sabes?

—N… no, Saori.

—¡Entonces no me juzgues! —rugió Saori, haciendo temblar a Rachel de pies a cabeza—. ¡Créeme que no dirías esas mismas estupideces si estuvieras en mi lugar!

Rachel, por mucho que Saori estuviera gritando, juzgó que ella tenía razón. En su afán por hacer que Saori rescatara a Violet, había hecho exactamente lo que Henry Abberline intentó hacer con ella. Odiándose a sí misma, Rachel avanzó hacia Saori y la miró directamente a los ojos, algo difícil, puesto que la vergüenza hacía lo posible por empujarle la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Tienes razón, Saori —dijo Rachel en voz baja, sus ojos comenzando a brillar—. Debí entender cuáles eran tus aprensiones, tus miedos y dudas. No debí haberte poco menos que obligado a que te convirtieras en una Sailor Senshi. Tú misma debes darte cuenta de eso. Lo único que espero, es que no sea demasiado tarde. ¡Por favor!

Rachel salió al trote de la habitación y Saori, en su sorpresa, juró escuchar unos sollozos que se iban perdiendo a medida que Rachel se alejaba de ella.

Una hora más tarde

Abrió los ojos.

Pero dio lo mismo haberlo hecho o no, porque la oscuridad era total. Sin embargo, algo le picaba en la nuca. Podía sentir la presencia de otras personas en la misma habitación, pero ignoraba sus intenciones. También podía sentir un ardor en sus muñecas. Trató de mover sus brazos, pero le fue imposible. Luego, la verdad la aplastó como una roca.

Estaba atada.

Había sido secuestrada.

Cuando fue apresada por aquellos agentes, Violet Taylor pensó que había hecho algo malo o que sus trucos de magia no estaban permitidos. Pero el pinchazo que sintió cuando era subida a la fuerza a un sedán negro y largo solamente confirmó que había sido raptada por una organización de inteligencia que no conocía la palabra escrúpulos.

Una luz direccional se encendió.

Violet, en una acción refleja, cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, en un intento vano por protegerse de aquella invasiva claridad. Luego, un hombre. Alto. Vestido de negro y con un sombrero hongo en su cabeza. Amenazante. Acercó su cabeza a ella, en un afán por amedrentarla.

—¿Es usted Violet Taylor?

Era una pregunta, en apariencia, estúpida. Pero no lo era. No daba esa impresión. Violet supo por qué cuando notó algo rodeándole el brazo. Después, el sonido de agujas rasgando papel penetró en sus oídos. Violet sintió un retortijón de tripas. Estaba siendo examinada por un detector de mentiras. Y, sin embargo, algo le empujó a contestar la pregunta, de la única forma en que ella podía hacerlo en esa situación.

—Sí.

—¿Trabaja usted en el circo de los hermanos Floyd?

—Sí —respondió Violet con voz trémula.

—¿Conoce a una mujer llamada Saori Müller?

Aquella simple pregunta no fue tan fácil de responder como las otras dos. Por alguna razón, Violet tragó saliva. Ese nombre, por extraño que sonase, le causó una enorme alegría y, al mismo tiempo, un profundo dolor. Y, sin embargo, jamás había conocido a alguien con ese nombre.

—No.

El sonido se hizo más errático. El hombre que la interrogaba dirigió una mirada al polígrafo y arqueó una ceja.

—Está mintiendo.

Violet volvió a tragar saliva.

—¡Le juro que jamás he conocido a alguien llamado Saori!

Pero las agujas contradecían las palabras de Violet con aterradora contundencia. Y pese a que el polígrafo no era una herramienta cien por ciento confiable, era la mejor forma de decidir si alguien estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Y, en ese momento, el polígrafo decía que Violet estaba mintiendo.

—Se lo preguntaré una vez más —dijo el hombre frente a ella en un tono ominoso—. ¿Conoce a una mujer llamada Saori Müller?

La respuesta de Violet fue la misma, al igual que la del polígrafo. El sujeto se cruzó de brazos, indeciso si creer la historia de Violet o no. Los demás argumentaban que si el polígrafo decía que ella estaba mintiendo, entonces Violet no estaba siendo honesta. El interrogador puso los brazos en jarras, dirigiendo una mirada penetrante y desapasionada a Violet.

—Estoy decepcionado, señorita Taylor —dijo el hombre, inclinándose sobre ella—. Si tan solo me hubiera dicho la verdad, no tendría que hacer esto, pero no me deja otra opción.

El hombre extrajo una pistola y la apuntó directamente a la frente de Violet. Ella volvió a tragar saliva, sus ojos desorbitados, su mente sumida en un caos. Iba a morir, y no había nada que podía hacer al respecto.

De repente, el ambiente se volvió muy helado y una niebla espesa hizo que todos giraran sus cabezas, tratando de ubicarse. En medio de la confusión, uno de los hombres cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Los demás desenfundaron sus armas y, forzando la vista, trataron de divisar cualquier sombra extraña, en vano. Hacía tanto frío que sus armas temblaban violentamente y el impulso de cruzarse de brazos traicionó a otro par de agentes. Ambos sintieron sendos golpes en sus estómagos y cayeron, sobándose el abdomen y gimiendo de dolor.

El hombre que iba a matar a Violet resistió el frío y ordenó a sus agentes restantes a que no se movieran. La niebla se estaba disipando lentamente y, en una fracción de segundo, vio a uno de los agentes ser empujado hacia atrás.

Fue todo lo que necesitó.

Se escuchó el estampido de un disparo, a lo que le siguió un quejido y un golpe sordo. Alguien había caído al suelo, pero no tenía forma de saber si era el enemigo o uno de los suyos.

Para cuando la niebla hubo desaparecido, y con ella, el frío, el agente supo que había tenido buena suerte.

Una mujer joven, ataviada con un uniforme extraño, yacía en el suelo, sobándose una pierna y gimiendo de dolor. El disparo había impactado en su muslo izquierdo. Con una sonrisa, el agente se aproximó a la chica y la observó más detenidamente.

Era como si ella fuese una amalgama entre una marinera y una estudiante de secundaria que no conocía el decoro, a juzgar por la falda corta de color azul claro. Las botas largas y la corbata de moño de color celeste completaban la imagen de su nueva víctima. Como agente de la CIA, era capaz de reconocer a una Sailor Senshi en cualquier parte.

En ese mismo instante

Saori jugueteaba con el pendiente que Rachel le había entregado, juzgando que había sido demasiado dura con ella. No entendía por qué tenía que gritar y enojarse para manifestar sus frustraciones o reparos. Era esa una de las razones por las que Saori creía que no podía ser una Sailor Senshi, pese a las palabras de Rachel.

Se suponía que debía acostarse, pero no tenía sueño. De hecho, había algo que a Saori le estaba molestando, como si hubiera algo que le quedaba por hacer pero que no podía recordar. Aquello era entendible, pues había un vacío de tres años en su memoria, y suponía que todos esos extraños sentimientos eran ecos de aquellos recuerdos, y eso frustraba a Saori.

 _¿Quién demonios es Violet? ¿Y por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?_

Saori sentía una agitación dentro de ella, como si alguien muy cercano estuviera a punto de morir. Su pulso se disparó y comenzó a morderse las uñas, sin saber de dónde provenían aquellas sensaciones.

 _Alguien está en peligro._

Su corazón aceleró el paso y, de repente, Saori sintió cómo sus entrañas le traicionaban. Aquella agitación se convirtió pronto en urgencia.

Saori se acercó a la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba nevando. No obstante, lo más extraño era que la nieve parecía formar un camino que serpenteaba entre los edificios. Saori no podía explicar aquel extraño fenómeno, pero algo en ella le dijo que debía seguir la nieve.

 _Alguien está a punto de morir._

Cuando la urgencia dio paso a la desesperación, Saori ya no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que actuar. Frunciendo el ceño, apretó el pendiente contra su pecho.

Veinte minutos más tarde

Las agujas del polígrafo volvieron a rasgar el papel, pero esta vez, era otra la persona que estaba siendo interrogada.

—¿Es usted una Sailor Senshi?

Pero ella era un hueso un poco más duro de roer que Violet.

—No contestaré sus preguntas.

El agente apuntó su pistola a la frente de la joven. La Sailor Senshi tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿No lo hará? ¿Está dispuesta a decirle lo mismo a mi arma?

—¿Y qué gana con matarme?

—Responda a la pregunta.

—¿Para qué? Ya sabe lo que soy. —La joven, pese a estar en una situación peligrosa, parecía mantener la calma—. ¿O me va a decir que Richard Helms no les dijo nada sobre nosotras?

El agente estaba perdiendo la cordura. Aquella Sailor Senshi era exasperante. Trató de ir por otros derroteros.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mi nombre es irrelevante.

Las agujas no reaccionaron en absoluto. El agente exhaló en señal de frustración.

—¿Es usted una espía soviética?

La pregunta tomó a la Sailor Senshi por sorpresa. Hubo un breve instante en el que no supo qué responder. Después, se dio cuenta que su posición jugaba a su favor.

—Sí, lo soy.

Las agujas no dieron señales de vida. El agente arqueó una ceja. No tenía sentido. Sabía, por boca de Richard Helms, que las Sailor Senshi no provenían de la Unión Soviética, sino que de un lugar muy distinto. Pero el polígrafo le decía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Tiene idea del problema en el que está metida?

—Sí.

El agente ponderó las palabras de la Sailor Senshi, pensando en la clase de inteligencia que podía proveer a los Estados Unidos. Mientras tanto, ella sabía que el agente iba a ceder ante la posibilidad de obtener información secreta. Todos eran iguales, sobre todo en un conflicto donde la información era poder.

—Voy a ser honesto con usted, quienquiera que sea —dijo el agente en un tono lento y deliberado—. En este país, los espías soviéticos tienen muy mala reputación. Imagínese lo que le harían en una prisión federal. Pero, si está dispuesta a compartir algunos secretos soviéticos, podríamos llegar a un arreglo.

Pero la Sailor Senshi jamás tuvo la posibilidad de saber en qué consistía tal arreglo, porque una de las paredes explotó en mil pedazos. Los agentes tuvieron solamente segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Y luego…

Fue como si un tornado rugiera en el interior de la habitación. Los agentes no pudieron hacer nada para evitar ser arrojados contra el resto de las paredes como muñecos de trapo. El hombre que amenazaba a la Sailor Senshi giró sobre sus talones y disparó una rociada de balas hacia la pared que había estallado.

Nada.

Temblando, extrajo un cargador para reemplazar el que acababa de vaciar, pero jamás tuvo la posibilidad.

Sintió una presión terrible en el brazo que sostenía el arma. Cuando giró su cabeza, vio a otra Sailor Senshi, vestida de manera similar a la que tenía cautiva, pero los colores eran otros. Sin decir una sola palabra, la Sailor Senshi levantó al agente sin esfuerzo y lo arrojó contra una pared, rompiéndole la columna en tres partes, matándolo instantáneamente.

Asegurándose que no hubiera más agentes cerca, la nueva Sailor Senshi desató a Violet y a la de la falda azul claro, preguntándose quién diablos era ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Violet débilmente.

—Soy Sailor Silver Moon —repuso la del uniforme plateado como si apenas pudiera creerlo—. Y tú debes ser Violet Taylor.

—Eh… sí, lo soy.

—Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, lejos de aquí. —Sailor Silver Moon se dirigió a la otra joven con una cara de desconcierto—. ¿Tú también eres una Sailor Senshi?

—Sí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sailor Silver Moon toscamente.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo ella en tono tranquilizador—. Deberías preocuparte más por Rachel.

Sailor Silver Moon arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Saori —dijo la Sailor Senshi de la falda azul claro—. He observado desde lejos todas tus hazañas y sé que estás tratando de recuperar la memoria. Por eso debes ir por Rachel. Es la única que puede ayudarte con eso. Cuídala.

La Sailor Senshi se dispuso a irse del lugar cuando Sailor Silver Moon la llamó.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Una aliada. —La Sailor Senshi giró sobre sus talones y le tendió la mano a Sailor Silver Moon, quien la estrechó con incertidumbre—. Soy Sailor Mercury (8).

* * *

(8) Sailor Mercury es mi Sailor Senshi favorita. Simplemente amo a Amy, más que a Michiru, pues se parece bastante a mí. Además, ella es Virgo, al igual que yo. Por cierto, ya se sabrá qué estará haciendo ella en los sesentas.


	11. Danza de sombras

X  
Danza de sombras

Área 51, 17 de septiembre de 1967, 06:14p.m.

Darren y Moira habían dejado el vehículo abandonado en medio del tórrido desierto y, cubiertos con capas para protegerse del calor, siguieron a pie, a sabiendas que estaban a punto de penetrar en uno de los lugares más secretos de la nación.

Moira Lewis todavía no era capaz de entender por qué rayos estaba siguiendo a Darren Church en aquel juego estúpido. Había un ciento veinte por ciento de probabilidades de ser capturados por el ejército y condenados a una vida de cárcel por tratar de infiltrarse en una instalación militar secreta. Pero allí estaba, siguiendo a un adolescente encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto, en busca de un mito. A veces se sentía como una madre que estuviera supervisando a un hijo particularmente revoltoso.

No pasaron más de treinta minutos de caminata cuando una reja se hizo visible. Había una caseta de guardia cada trescientos metros. Era imposible pasar al otro lado sin que al menos uno de los guardias los viera. Moira miró a Darren con una expresión mezcla de perplejidad y miedo.

—Ya es demasiado tarde —dijo Darren, encogiéndose de hombros, revolviendo en sus bolsillos en busca de su arma secreta. Siguió avanzando e instó a Moira a que hiciera lo mismo.

El soldado frente a ellos extrajo un megáfono. No lucía para nada complacido por la presencia de esos dos sujetos.

—¡Deténganse en este momento! ¡Están entrando en un recinto militar secreto!

Pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Y, en un lugar como ese, era la única advertencia que se hacía.

El soldado apuntó su rifle de asalto hacia los intrusos y, sin vacilar, disparó una rociada de balas. Ambas figuras se quedaron inmóviles por una fracción de segundo antes de desplomarse sobre la arena del desierto. A continuación, el soldado cogió su radio y ordenó recoger los cuerpos para ser procesados.

Veinte minutos después, un jeep se detuvo frente a los cadáveres y fueron depositados en la parte trasera sin ninguna elegancia. Uno de los soldados se aseguró que los dos intrusos estuvieran realmente muertos tomándole el pulso. No encontró ninguno.

—Llévenlos al laboratorio de propulsión —ordenó el que estaba a cargo de la operación. Los demás obedecieron y, subiéndose al jeep, se dirigieron de vuelta al complejo.

Nadie sabría jamás lo que había pasado con esos dos impertinentes.

Langley, tres horas más tarde

Richard Helms estaba solo en su despacho, fumando un habano, cuando el sonido del teléfono llenó la oficina. Gruñendo, cogió el auricular.

—¿Diga?

—Señor Helms —crepitó la voz de un hombre, seguramente un soldado—, hemos interceptado a dos individuos mientras trataban de infiltrarse en el Área 51. Uno de ellos es el hombre del que nos ha hablado: Darren Church.

El estómago de Helms dio un doble mortal. Apretó con más fuerza el auricular.

—¿Confirmaron su identidad?

—Tres veces —aseguró el soldado—. Está muerto.

Una oleada de alivio relajó los músculos de Helms, tanto que casi dejó caer el auricular.

—Revisamos su pulso cinco veces —continuó el soldado con un cierto aire de desconcierto untando su voz—, pero no tiene ningún orificio de bala en su cuerpo. El médico residente concluyó que Darren Church murió de un paro cardíaco, lo cual no es extraño en este clima y después de pasar horas al sol.

—¿Y dónde está en este momento?

—En el laboratorio de propulsión. Ya está listo para su cremación.

 _Ingenioso_ se dijo Helms, recordando que el Área 51 no era solamente una base aérea, sino que un lugar de pruebas para diversas tecnologías militares. Dejar un cuerpo justo atrás de la tobera de escape de un cohete era suficiente para dejarlo irreconocible debido a las altas temperaturas que se generaban. _Desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

—Estupendo —dijo Helms, más relajado que antes—. ¿Encontraron algo de relevancia en sus pertenencias?

—Lo usual en turistas —respondió el soldado con eficiencia—. Dinero en efectivo, documentos, algunos folletos de Las Vegas y un frasco pequeño. Parece un medicamento.

No sabía por qué, pero Helms sintió un mal presentimiento cuando escuchó del frasco.

—¿El frasco tiene un rótulo?

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea antes que el soldado volviera a hablar.

—Sí. Tiene un nombre extraño, pero dice que es un químico que se usa para autenticar piezas de plata. Es una herramienta común en arqueólogos.

 _Tiene sentido_ se dijo Helms. _Darren Church es un arqueólogo._ Y sin embargo, aquel mal presentimiento seguía molestándolo.

—¿Cuál es el principio activo del químico?

Otro silencio. Parecía ser que el soldado tenía problemas con la nomenclatura de la sustancia. Luego, la línea volvió a crepitar.

—Dice ferro… ferrocarboxi… carboxilato de di…

Helms no necesitó que el soldado continuara. Fue como si una roca hubiera caído sobre su abdomen. El ferrocarboxilato de dimetilo (9) no servía solamente para autenticar piezas de plata, sino que también era un supresor de adrenalina. Unas pocas gotas de ese químico bastaban para reducir la frecuencia cardíaca a un latido por minuto. Aquello conducía a una conclusión inquietante. El mal presentimiento en el pecho de Helms estaba más que justificado.

—Revisen el laboratorio de propulsión.

—Señor, ¿pasa algo?

—¡AHORA! —ladró Helms y se hizo nuevamente el silencio en la línea, pero ésta no se cortó. Se escuchaban pasos deambular de un lado a otro y órdenes siendo dadas. No pasaron más de dos minutos para que el soldado volviera a contactar a Helms. Su tono de voz ya no era profesional y calmado, sino que se escuchaba preocupado y temeroso.

—Señor… Darren Church… ha desaparecido.

Dos minutos más tarde

Moira Lewis debía reconocer que, pese a la ligereza con la que actuaba Darren Church en casi todas las ocasiones, había un cerebro poderoso dentro de su cabeza.

Y uno bastante rápido.

Resultaba que Darren era uno de los pocos arqueólogos que sabía la verdadera historia detrás del ferrocarboxilato de dimetilo. Aquella sustancia había sido desarrollada por el Departamento de Defensa hace unos siete años atrás por petición de la CIA. Habiendo soportado bastantes fracasos con sus agentes en la Unión Soviética, la CIA ideó una forma para que sus operativos jamás fuesen capturados por elementos de la KGB. Así, después de unos meses, el Departamento de Defensa (que normalmente no tenía atribuciones para colaborar con la Agencia Central de Inteligencia) concibió el secretamente famoso ferrocarboxilato de dimetilo. Darren le contó a Moira que los agentes de la CIA que operaban en territorio soviético llamaban al procedimiento de ingerir la sustancia "hacerse el muerto". No fue hasta más tarde, cuando un operativo de la CIA dejó caer unas gotas del químico sobre un collar de plata, que se descubrió que podía tener aplicaciones civiles, sobre todo en el campo de la arqueología y la joyería. Desde ese entonces, la sustancia fue comercializada con bastante éxito y muchos arqueólogos, sin saber el verdadero origen de aquel químico, empleaban el ferrocarboxilato de dimetilo en sus excavaciones. Tampoco sabían que buena parte de las utilidades de la venta del químico iban a parar a las arcas del Departamento de Defensa.

En ese momento, Darren y Moira se arrastraban lentamente por unos ductos de ventilación. Ambos sabían que estaban siendo buscados afanosamente por el personal militar del recinto y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ser capturados… otra vez.

—Tomaste un riesgo enorme —dijo Moira, a medias exasperada, a medias impresionada.

—¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos? —repuso Darren, amparándose en el cliché más conocido de los aventureros consumados—. Vamos, tenemos que llegar a los hangares.

—¿Por qué?

—El lugar al que vamos es el Hangar 18.

—Si tú lo dices.

Darren se detuvo en una rejilla con una vista a la extensa pista de tránsito de aviones, dándose cuenta que ya era de noche. Aquella era su parada. Acomodándose de modo que el eje de su cuerpo quedara perpendicular al eje del ducto, Darren golpeó con ambas piernas la rejilla hasta que ésta voló hacia el suelo, haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte. Sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo, Darren, gritando "Gerónimo", se arrojó hacia el suelo. Moira dudó un poco, pero cuando vio que su amigo no se había hecho daño, le siguió.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Darren —le dijo Moira en un tono serio—, porque si muero, te atormentaré en la otra vida para siempre.

—Yo también espero lo mismo —repuso Darren, conduciendo a Moira por el camino con menos iluminación. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta que ambos fugitivos estaban afuera del complejo principal.

No obstante, en su apuro, Darren pasó por un enorme círculo de luz, e inmediatamente, las alarmas sonaron en todas partes. Se escucharon disparos que dejaban pequeños cráteres en el cemento y, en un desesperado pero inútil impulso, Darren y Moira se cubrieron las cabezas, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus músculos comenzaran a arder a causa del esfuerzo. Darren dejó de cubrirse por un instante para buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Inmediatamente, se le ocurrió una idea.

Los soldados se dispersaron entre los hangares, buscando afanosamente a los fugitivos, revisándolos por dentro y por fuera, pero no encontraron a nadie. Reagrupándose en el centro de la pista de tránsito, los soldados peinaron las cercanías y uno de ellos notó que una puerta que conducía a uno de los tantos refugios empleados para proteger al personal en caso de un ataque nuclear estaba abierta. Los soldados se posicionaron frente a la puerta y solamente un par de ellos se adentró en el refugio.

Tres minutos pasaron para que ellos salieran de la estructura, luciendo confundidos.

—¿Dónde mierda están?

Uno de los soldados se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando por radio.

—¿Sí?

—Descubrí algo en la reja norte —anunció uno de los vigías—. Parece que alguien cortó los alambres con un alicate industrial y abrió un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pasara.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo el soldado que había sido contactado—. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a esos sujetos! ¡Smith, reúne un equipo y peina la zona! ¡Encuéntralos! ¡Vivos o muertos!

Ninguno de los soldados advirtió un par de sombras que se adentraban en el Hangar 18.

Ya en la penumbra del inmenso recinto, Darren y Moira trataban de recuperar el aire mientras penetraban más y más en la cavernosa estancia. Podían ver estaciones de trabajo, microscopios y equipo que nada tenía que ver con una base aérea. Era como si en ese lugar estuviera llevándose a cabo una investigación. Darren examinó el laboratorio cuidadosamente y notó que había una placa que decía "Almacenamiento". El instinto de arqueólogo de Darren le dijo que detrás de esas puertas dobles había algo interesante.

Vibrando con emoción, Darren atravesó las puertas y se encontró con algo que le dejó enraizado al piso.

En un pedestal, protegido por un cristal a prueba de balas, había un fragmento de lo que parecía una gema transparente. A juzgar por los bordes, Darren dedujo que era un trozo de un octaedro y que, además, emitía un leve brillo dorado. Era justamente lo que Darren estaba buscando.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un fragmento del meteorito del que te hablé.

—Pues no sabía que las rocas espaciales fueran tan… simétricas.

—No lo son. Eso es lo que me intriga —dijo Darren, dándose cuenta que había un segundo misterio que no había anticipado. Y ese misterio parecía yacer dentro de un contenedor metálico, contenedor que no parecía tener ninguna asa o forma de abrirse. Luego, examinando su alrededor, notó el botón de color rojo cerca del contenedor.

 _Bueno, aquí vamos._

Darren presionó el botón con fuerza y las bisagras hidráulicas cobraron vida. La parte superior del contenedor se abrió con un silbido y un poco de vapor nubló la visión del arqueólogo por breves instantes. Para cuando la bruma se hubo disipado, Darren aspiró en señal de sorpresa mal contenida.

 _Hablando de extraterrestres conservados en hielo._

Pero lo que estaba viendo en ese instante no era en absoluto un ser verde con antenas y ojos grandes.

* * *

(9) Que conste que esa sustancia la inventé yo. Tuve que pensarlo un poco antes que se me ocurriera un nombre lo suficientemente convincente. Ese químico no existe (hasta donde yo sé).


	12. Intenciones ocultas

XI  
Intenciones ocultas

Filadelfia, 02 de noviembre de 1967, 02:14a.m.

Saori había encontrado a Rachel sentada en un banquillo, en medio de una plaza. Tenía los ojos hinchados, pero ya no lloraba. Aquello tranquilizó un poco a Saori, pero aún se sentía un poco culpable por su estado.

—Ah, hola, Saori —saludó Rachel con voz queda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Saori, sentándose a su lado. Tenía su brazo derecho alzado, como si no pudiera decidir si rodear su hombro con él o no—. Te advertí que podía hacerte daño con mi carácter.

—Ahora lo sé —dijo Rachel, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su sudadera—. Pero supongo que yo misma me lo busqué. No debí obligarte a ser una Sailor Senshi, pero Violet está en peligro.

—Ya no —dijo Saori, quien prefirió bajar el brazo que tenía en el aire—. Yo y otra Sailor Senshi la salvamos de los agentes. Está en nuestra habitación, descansando.

Rachel arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué está allí?

—Dijiste que necesitábamos hablar con ella.

Por momentos, Rachel no supo qué decir, hasta que recordó su propósito en la ciudad.

—¡Claro! ¡Qué tonta soy!

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Saori, mirando a su alrededor—. Ya es muy tarde.

Una vez en la habitación de Rachel, Saori se acercó a la cama de Violet con tiento, sabiendo lo que esa persona le causaba en su interior. Era extraño que una mujer que no conocía pudiera desatar tal contraste de sentimientos dentro de ella, y eso a Saori la confundía.

—No seas brusca, Saori —le aconsejó Rachel, pero Saori no la escuchó. Se inclinó sobre la cama y meció gentilmente a Violet. Rachel tenía la boca abierta. Jamás había visto a Saori comportarse con tanta sutileza con alguien y algo muy parecido a celos le retorció el estómago.

Violet reaccionó de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada de Saori. Era una mirada que expresaba preocupación y cariño, y Violet, por alguna razón, tomó el rostro de Saori, no queriendo otra cosa más que besarla. Sin embargo, la sensación duró unos cuantos segundos, después de los cuales Violet quitó la mano de la mejilla de Saori, sintiéndose avergonzada de sus acciones.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Saori se alejó un poco de Violet, reprendiéndose a sí misma. _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Saori? Ni siquiera la conoces._

—Mi nombre es Saori y mi amiga es Rachel. Quizás puedas ayudarnos.

Violet frunció el ceño.

—No las conozco, a ninguna de las dos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

Rachel hizo un ademán para que Saori se alejara un poco. La aludida obedeció y Rachel se acercó a Violet, extrayendo un objeto oscuro, semejante a un cristal. Saori notó el objeto y enseguida encendió las alarmas.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Ayudándote —repuso Rachel lacónicamente y siguió aproximándose a Violet. Saori la detuvo, sujetándole el brazo con fuerza.

—Tienes que ser más específica.

—Saori, la única forma que existe para que recuperes la memoria es por medio del Cristal de Plata.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Violet con eso?

Rachel se volvió hacia Saori, exhalando aire, como buscando paciencia. A continuación bajó los hombros y le mostró el cristal de color negro.

—Cuando usaste el Cristal de Plata en diciembre de 1963 para volver aquellos demonios a sus formas humanas, éste se dividió en siete fragmentos. Cada fragmento vive en el interior de esas personas, impidiéndoles retornar a sus formas demoniacas. Por desgracia, tú no recuerdas nada porque el Cristal de Plata está dividido. Si unes los siete fragmentos, recuperarás la memoria, a costa de revivir los demonios que tú misma derrotaste.

Saori, de pronto, se sintió como si cargara con un avión comercial en su espalda. La explicación de Rachel implicaba tomar una decisión muy difícil. Por una parte, estaba el bienestar de siete personas, entre las cuales estaba Violet y por otra, estaban sus recuerdos.

—¿Cuán importante es para ti que yo recupere la memoria? —preguntó Saori a Rachel. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que para ti era importante —repuso Rachel—. Por eso te estoy ayudando.

Sin embargo, Saori tenía la impresión que Rachel escondía algo tras aquella motivación tan endeble.

—¿Por nada más? ¿Me estás ayudando por un impulso de altruismo?

La verdad, para Rachel era de una importancia superlativa que Saori recuperara la memoria. Lamentaba tener que ocultarle cosas a Saori, pero era necesario. También le causaba mucha pena tener que sacrificar las vidas de siete personas inocentes. No estaba en su carácter. Ella era protectora por naturaleza y se preocupaba por los demás. Pero no había otra alternativa.

—Soy tu amiga, Saori. Sería tonto de mi parte no ayudarte.

Saori arrugó el entrecejo.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa la vida de Violet?

Pero Rachel no tenía tiempo para responder preguntas. Fue directo al grano.

—Mira, Saori. Es tú decisión. Si no quieres recuperar la memoria, dejamos a Violet en su casa, volvemos a Nueva Orleans y tomamos caminos separados. Si quieres seguir adelante, entonces deberás soportar las consecuencias. Vamos, estoy esperando.

Pero Saori encaró a Rachel con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos azules. Mientras tanto, Violet no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y miraba a la una y a la otra como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

—Pues recuerdo que dijiste que te ofreciste a cuidarme para que yo no estuviera sola. ¿Sabes qué? Pienso que Henry Abberline tiene razón sobre ti. Te acercaste a mí sólo porque me querías usar para unos propósitos que no quisiste compartir conmigo.

Rachel no dijo nada. Parecía pensar en una respuesta, pero Saori no le dejó hacerlo.

—Vete de aquí.

Silencio. Saori crispó los puños.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete de aquí!

El corazón de Rachel saltó desde su pecho hasta su cuello. Sabía cuan peligrosa era Saori, aun sin ser Sailor Silver Moon. Era claro que ya no quería su ayuda. El camino delante de ella era claro: tenía que llevar a cabo su misión sin Saori. Pero sin Saori, sería mucho más difícil, casi imposible. Rachel no quería tener que recurrir a más tácticas cuestionables para conseguir lo que quería.

—Saori —comenzó Rachel, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—, es verdad que mi encuentro contigo fue planeado, pero no puedo decirte cuáles son mis intenciones. Hay algo mucho más importante en juego que tus recuerdos. Lamento esto, dar la impresión que te estoy usando para mi beneficio, pero yo sólo quería ayudarte con eso. Crees que no me importa la vida de Violet, pero estás equivocada. Lo que pasa es que no hay otra alternativa. ¡Créeme!

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Saori miró a Rachel, luego a Violet y luego al suelo, pensando.

 _Siempre hay una alternativa mejor._

La voz provenía de las profundidades de su conciencia, abriéndose paso a través de la bruma mental que la tenía con tres años perdidos. Saori no reconocía el timbre, pero, de algún modo, le era muy familiar, como si hubiera conocido a la dueña de esa voz toda la vida.

 _Dañar a las personas no es la forma._

—Vete de aquí —dijo Saori, pero sus palabras no iban dirigidas a Rachel, sino que a Violet. La aludida lo notó y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida. La mirada de Rachel era de consternación. Apenas podía creer que, después de hablar con tanto cuidado, Saori no hiciera caso a sus palabras. Saori esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para actuar.

—Rachel, hablas de convertir en demonios a personas para que yo recupere la memoria. Dices que no hay otra alternativa, pero siempre hay otra solución.

—No, no la hay, Saori, por favor, entiéndelo.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Saori, pero Rachel no se amedrentó—. ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a gente inocente en mi nombre!

Rachel no dijo nada. Luego, tomando por sorpresa a Saori, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas en pos de Violet. Gruñendo, Saori también salió de la habitación, dando zancadas bastante más largas que las de Rachel. Ella iba en el segundo piso, a pocos metros de Violet, cuando Saori la alcanzó y la sujetó por los hombros el tiempo suficiente para que Violet pudiera escapar y regresar a su casa. A continuación, Saori la registró y extrajo el trozo de papel que contenía la lista de nombres. Solamente en ese momento la soltó.

—¿Qué has hecho? —clamó Rachel con rabia, crispando los puños—. ¡Dejaste escapar a Violet!

—Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño —gruñó Saori—. Ahora, lárgate de aquí antes que mi paciencia se haga jirones.

Rachel echaba humo por las orejas. Violet se le había escapado, y todo por culpa de esa idiota de Saori. Su cerebro de rata no era capaz de entender la importancia de sus recuerdos para el futuro de la humanidad. La frustración pudo más que su sentido común.

—Lamento haberte conocido, puta desgr…

Pero eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes que su mundo se viniera a negro. Saori le había propinado un puñetazo en la cabeza que la envió contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Rachel quedó inconsciente en el rellano del segundo piso.

—Odio esa palabra —gruñó Saori antes de regresar a su habitación y coger sus pocas pertenencias. Cuando llegó a recepción, entregó unas llaves al encargado, estampándolas contra el mesón.

—Hago entrega de la habitación —murmuró Saori a un desconcertado recepcionista—. Y por favor, que alguien se haga cargo de la tonta que olvidó amarrarse los zapatos mientras bajaba las escaleras. Está en el rellano del segundo piso.

Y con esas palabras finales, Saori abandonó el hotel.

Diez minutos más tarde

Rachel despertó y lo primero que pudo ver fue el interior de una ambulancia. Sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas, trató de incorporarse, pero el techo bajo del vehículo le hizo las cosas imposibles. Necesitaba bajarse de la ambulancia lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba un lugar que dispusiera de un teléfono.

La ambulancia se detuvo y las puertas dobles se abrieron. Rachel había encontrado su oportunidad.

Tomando por sorpresa a los enfermeros, Rachel, en un rápido y ágil movimiento, se escabulló entre ambos hombres, y haciendo ligeras eses, corrió a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al hospital. Se deshizo de las vendas y buscó un teléfono público. Sabía que no era inteligente usar un teléfono público para llamar a _ese_ número, pero no tenía mucho tiempo. De hecho, Rachel odiaba tener que recurrir a esa alternativa, pero la tozudez de Saori le había empujado a tomar medidas desesperadas.

 _¿Dónde hay un maldito teléfono?_

Langley, 02 de noviembre de 1967, 03:47a.m.

Richard Helms odiaba quedarse a trabajar en la noche, pero en esa ocasión lo ameritaba. No, su trabajo nocturno no tenía que ver con nada de sus planes o con Herbert Dixon. A propósito de él, Herbert no se había contactado con él desde mediados de septiembre. Helms no se preocupó, sin embargo. Sabía que Herbert debía estar trabajando duro en su laboratorio, preparando el equipo necesario. Sin embargo, Helms estaba al tanto que el trabajo de Herbert dependía directamente de lo que estaba pasando en la NASA.

Su trabajo nocturno era algo más mundano.

En medio de todos sus planes, Richard Helms tampoco debía descuidar sus otras obligaciones, como por ejemplo, estar al tanto de las actividades de sus operativos en la Unión Soviética. Especialmente las actividades de su agente infiltrado en el Politburó. Su último informe fue recibido hace diez horas atrás, diciendo que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan. Nikita Jrushchov estaba perdiendo popularidad y Leonid Brezhnev se estaba convirtiendo en la nueva promesa política de la Unión Soviética.

 _Justo como lo queremos._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el insistente sonido del teléfono. Gruñendo y preguntándose quién diablos podría estar llamando a tan intempestivas horas de la madrugada, cogió el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja, suprimiendo un bostezo con su otra mano.

—¿Diga?

Cuando supo quién estaba al otro lado de la línea, Richard Helms pensó que estaba alucinando. Esa persona era normalmente bastante cuidadosa con los protocolos establecidos para las llamadas seguras. Hoy no era el caso.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que está haciendo? Sabe bien lo que puede pasar…

Pero Richard Helms interrumpió su sermón cuando escuchó la pieza de información que le estaba transmitiendo su interlocutor. Aquel era un evento inesperado.

—¿Y estás segura que no va a cooperar?

Helms gruñó cuando escuchó la respuesta. Había que tomar medidas más directas y bruscas, eso era claro.

—Está bien. Enviaré un equipo para lidiar con la situación. Trate de no intervenir de ninguna forma con nuestros hombres. Solamente haga su trabajo.

La llamada se terminó. Richard Helms suspiró, exhausto y sobrepasado. Primero, el asunto sin resolver con Darren Church, luego eso. Y a eso había que añadir los sucesos en progreso en la Unión Soviética y en Washington. Se vio tentando en pegar una pestañada para escapar, al menos por un momento, de sus responsabilidades, pero sabía que esa no era una opción. Ser el Director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la CIA implicaba una enorme responsabilidad.

Estirando las piernas y suspirando cansinamente, Richard Helms salió de la oficina en busca del tercer café de la vigilia, sabiendo que necesitaba realizar otra llamada telefónica, esta vez a Herbert Dixon.

Filadelfia, 02 de noviembre de 1967, 04:06a.m.

Violet Taylor se había quedado dormida casi de inmediato en su casa, después de todo lo que debió pasar en aquella habitación y en el hotel. Había salido de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Había sido afortunada de contar con el apoyo de esa tal Saori, aunque no la conocía en absoluto. Sin embargo, mientras reflexionaba en la cama antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó en su reacción cuando Saori la despertó. Era como si ya conociera a esa persona y, lo que era más, actuó como si ella fuese algún amor perdido hace mucho tiempo. A Violet le gustaban las mujeres, lo que jamás fue un impedimento para trabajar en el circo, más que nada porque no era un rasgo que le gustase hacer público.

 _Saori._

 _¿Qué me pasa con ella? ¡Jamás la he visto en mi vida!_

Violet no tenía forma de saber que Saori estaba pensando en la misma cosa, sentada en un terminal de buses, esperando por un transporte que la llevara de vuelta a Nueva Orleans.

Su sueño se vio violentamente interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abrirse a la fuerza. De pronto, Violet tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Una mujer con el cabello corto y un uniforme extraño estaba plantada delante de ella. Sostenía algo en su mano, algo que Violet no pudo identificar. De pronto, Violet sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho que la hizo gritar. Lo último que pudo ver fue el color del uniforme de su agresora cuando la luz de la luna impactó en ella.

Era de color azul claro.


	13. Sol, playa y decisiones

XII  
Sol, playa y decisiones

Filadelfia, 02 de noviembre de 1967, 05:56a.m.

Saori llevaba horas esperando por un bus que la llevara de vuelta a Nueva Orleans. Reflexionaba sobre los eventos recientes, sobre Rachel, Violet y esa misteriosa guerrera llamada Sailor Mercury. Saori tenía la impresión de haberla visto en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar dónde.

Pero aquellos no eran los únicos pensamientos que la atormentaban.

Una parte de ella quería olvidar todo aquel maldito asunto y regresar a su vida normal. Pero eso implicaba aceptar que iba a vivir con un vacío en su mente hasta el día de su muerte. Saori a veces pensaba que era para mejor; tal vez esos recuerdos eran demasiado terribles. Pero otra parte de ella, la que hablaba con esa voz que le era tan extraña y tan familiar al mismo tiempo le insistía que no podía permitir que Rachel se saliera con la suya.

Un bus finalmente había llegado, pero Saori ya no estaba tan segura de regresar a Nueva Orleans. Vio cómo unos pasajeros bajaban del transporte, bostezando y masajeándose los ojos con las manos. Luego, Saori vio la placa que rezaba el siguiente destino y gruñó.

 _Los Ángeles._

Había mucha distancia entre Filadelfia y Los Ángeles (10). Saori quería ir a Nueva Orleans.

Por pura curiosidad, Saori extrajo el papel con los nombres que había obtenido Rachel. Dio un respingo. Una de las personas vivía precisamente en Los Ángeles.

Pronto, toda indecisión se evaporó. Decidió asegurarse que Rachel no obtuviera ninguno de los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata. Sabiendo que el bus estaba a escasos minutos de partir, Saori corrió hasta la boletería y compró un pasaje de ida hacia Los Ángeles.

Subió a segundos que el bus partiera.

A Saori no le gustaba viajar acompañada, pero justo le tocó un asiento en el que iba una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro que, más encima, no estaba dormida. Gruñendo, Saori decidió ignorarla y, cobrando conciencia que no había dormido en varias horas, se acomodó en el asiento y se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

En el centro de la galaxia

Una mujer achaparrada y de cabello albino apareció de improviso frente al trono de Sailor Galaxia. Había pasado los últimos tres meses viajando por la galaxia, haciendo la voluntad de su ama diligentemente. Pese a que estuvo un tiempo bajo la tutela de Sailor Aluminum Seiren, la nueva integrante de Shadow Galactica se adaptó bastante rápido a su nuevo trabajo. Y pensar que antes de caer en aquel coma había sido una simple recepcionista de hotel.

—¿Y bien, como te fue en tu última misión? —preguntó Sailor Galaxia con ansias.

—Todo ocurrió como esperábamos —dijo Lynn Knoxville, haciendo una reverencia—. El planeta del viento cayó en tan sólo tres días. Me apoderé del Sailor Cristal de la princesa de ese lugar.

Y Lynn mostró el Sailor Cristal a Sailor Galaxia, quien lucía bastante complacida.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo, Lynn Knoxville —dijo Sailor Galaxia, poniéndose de pie y tomando el Sailor Cristal con manos ávidas. Estuvo un rato admirando la gema, hasta que llamó a Sailor Phi y Chi para que llevaran el cristal al jardín.

—Gracias, señora Galaxia.

—Me has servido muy bien, Lynn Knoxville —dijo Sailor Galaxia, acercándose a Lynn y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Has superado todas las pruebas que te he puesto. Claramente eres un miembro digno de nuestro ejército, y, como tal, mereces un nombre a la altura.

—Me siento honrada, señora.

—Y con buena razón —dijo Sailor Galaxia—. La princesa del planeta del viento, a diferencia de ti, era débil. Tú tomarás su lugar y les enseñaras a tus súbditos lo que es verdadera fuerza.

—Así lo haré.

—Estoy segura que así será —dijo Sailor Galaxia, distanciándose un poco de Lynn Knoxville—. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, ya no serás Lynn Knoxville. Serás… Sailor Zephyr.

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos, 02 de noviembre de 1967, 10:02a.m.

—¿Adónde vas?

Saori, pese a que había dormido unas pocas horas, se sentía como si hubiera tenido un descanso estupendo. Estaba de tan buen humor que no le molestó la pregunta que le había hecho la mujer del cabello oscuro. Sin embargo, Saori se dio cuenta que la luz había jugado con sus ojos, pues la joven que iba a su lado tenía el cabello de un color azul marino bastante llamativo. Sus ojos eran también azules y su expresión era la una persona con mucha paciencia y una amabilidad infinita. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

—A Los Ángeles —repuso Saori distraídamente.

La chica arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡Yo también voy allá!

—Estoy segura que la mayoría de los pasajeros van hacia allá —dijo Saori, viéndose arrastrada a la conversación de forma inadvertida.

—¿Y a qué vas, si se puede saber?

—Negocios —mintió Saori, aunque juzgó que había algo de verdad en su mentira—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo que tú —dijo la mujer del cabello azul con una sonrisa, aunque a Saori le dio la impresión que ella también estaba mintiendo—. Bueno, no es exactamente un negocio, sino que es como una especie de obligación.

—Lo mío también es algo parecido —dijo Saori, sintiéndose extraña en compañía de esa joven. No sabía si era el tono de su voz o su actitud, pero no le daba la impresión que ella fuese una extraña. Era como si se hubiera encontrado con una amiga que no hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y de dónde eres? —preguntó la chica del cabello azul.

—Bueno, nací en Alemania, pero estoy viviendo en Nueva Orleans —respondió Saori en un tono más relajado—. Viajé a Filadelfia a ver a una amiga que tenía una especie de problema y le ayudé a solucionarlo—. Aquella respuesta no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero la chica que viajaba a su lado no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Bueno, yo soy de Boston, estudié en Harvard y tengo un doctorado en astrofísica —dijo la nueva amiga de Saori—. También tenía una amiga en Filadelfia que estaba en problemas. Viajo a Los Ángeles por una conferencia que va a dar una amiga que obtuvo el título de oceanografía hace un par de años atrás.

—Y asumo que hizo un descubrimiento importante —concluyó Saori, juzgando extraño que una mujer con un doctorado en astrofísica atendiera a una conferencia de oceanografía—. Por cierto, ¿no eres un poco joven para tener un doctorado?

La chica dio un respingo, dándose cuenta que su interlocutora era más aguda de lo que había pensado.

—Es que… bueno… no es por ser engreída, pero solamente tengo diecisiete años.

Saori abrió la boca, sin saber que lo había hecho. Sabía que a una persona normal le tomaba varios años tener un título universitario y otros pocos más para obtener un posgrado, pero estaba hablando con una chica que, en condiciones normales, todavía no terminaba la secundaria y ya tenía un doctorado.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Saori, desconcertada. Ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó compartir un viaje con una persona tan talentosa como la que iba a su lado—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que nadie más en el bus te conoce?

—Es mejor así —dijo la chica del cabello azul—. No es para tanto, en realidad. Es un logro pequeño en comparación con algo que no he podido conseguir últimamente… y me tiene un poco triste.

—¿Y qué es?

—Una pareja —dijo la chica, bajando la cabeza y crispando los puños en señal de impotencia—. Parece que nadie quiere estar conmigo, por mucho que lo intente.

—¿Y has tenido un novio alguna vez?

—Sí, tuve uno, pero falleció —dijo la chica, derramando unas pocas lágrimas, y Saori lamentó haber preguntado. Era extraño que no pudiera ser ella misma en presencia de esa muchacha. No había usado siquiera una grosería desde que tomó el bus. ¿Acaso era lástima? ¿O tal vez era su personalidad? Saori abrió la boca. Esa chica se comportaba de manera muy parecida a Violet—. Pero no estoy buscando un chico.

—¿Eres lesbiana? —quiso saber Saori. La pregunta fue tan directa que la chica se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de responder.

—No, pero quisiera estar con otra mujer, para saber qué se siente —respondió ella, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. De donde vengo, la homosexualidad es un tabú, y vine aquí, sólo para darme cuenta que el tema es tabú en todas partes. Pero no quiero juzgar, como los demás lo hacen. Quiero entender.

—Por eso no encuentras pareja —dijo Saori, tratando de no sonar hiriente—. Pero no creo que esté mal buscar a otra chica. Estoy segura que hallarás lo que buscas muy pronto.

Las palabras de Saori sonaron extrañamente literales en ese momento.

—Gracias… eh, no te he preguntado tu nombre.

—Saori. Saori Müller.

La chica extendió una mano y Saori la estrechó.

—Amy Anderson. (11)

Los Ángeles, 04 de noviembre de 1967, 04:26p.m.

Saori pensaba que se iba a separar de Amy en cuanto se bajara del bus, pero el destino tenía formas extrañas de actuar. Resultaba que Michelle Kaio, aparte de ser la persona que dio la conferencia sobre oceanografía, era una de las personas en la lista que Saori había robado a Rachel. Saori hallaba aburridas las conferencias científicas, pues no tenía el cerebro suficiente para entender ni la cuarta parte de lo que se decía. En lugar de dedicarse a calentar el asiento, se dirigió a la playa a esperar a Michelle y Amy. Aprovechó de pasear por la playa y sentir el agua de mar lamerle los pies.

Dos horas más tarde, Saori divisó a dos formas aproximarse a ella. Una de ellas era Amy. La otra solamente podía ser Michelle. Cuando ambas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que Michelle podía perfectamente ser la mujer más bella del mundo. Era una joven alta, de cabello verde esmeralda decorado con suaves ondas, ojos azul marino y un rostro medianamente ancho, lo que le otorgaba aún más juventud. Se movía de manera tan grácil y fluida, como una ola en altamar, que resultaba ser hipnótico.

—Hola —saludó Michelle afablemente cuando estuvo cerca de Saori—. Amy me habló de ti. Cualquier amiga de Amy es amiga mía también.

Saori y Michelle se saludaron con una sacudida de manos, lo que hizo que Michelle arqueara una ceja.

—Tu amiga tiene bastante fuerza —observó Michelle, mirando a Amy con extrañeza.

—Pues yo no sentí que me triturara la mano cuando me estrechó la suya —dijo Amy, encogiéndose de hombros—. En fin, Saori está interesada en tu investigación. ¿Podrías explicarle, con peras y manzanas, en qué consiste?

Saori sonrió por puro compromiso, pues no era su investigación lo que le interesaba. Michelle tenía en su interior uno de los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata y Saori había pasado buena parte del viaje tratando de hallar una forma no invasiva de extraerlo de su cuerpo, pero siempre se topaba con callejones sin salida. Decidió escuchar lo que Michelle le iba a decir para ganar tiempo.

—No voy a enredarte con detalles, pero me topé con algo inesperado mientras hacía una investigación sobre las especies que habitan en el fondo del Atlántico —dijo Michelle, reuniendo su conocimiento sobre los dos últimos años que estuvo en altamar—. Encontré unas ruinas en el lecho marino. La arqueología no es mi fuerte, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que, posiblemente, me haya topado con los restos de la Atlántida. Las estructuras lucen muy avanzadas para pertenecer a cualquier civilización antigua.

Saori había escuchado sobre la Atlántida y, como de improviso, una imagen bastante vívida se formó en su cabeza, una imagen que hablaba de palacios monumentales y avances tecnológicos notables. Sin embargo, así como se había formado la imagen, desapareció.

—¿Te pasa algo, Saori? —quiso saber Amy con preocupación.

La aludida dio un respingo.

—No. N… nada. Es sólo que se me vino a la cabeza un recuerdo tonto.

Amy se quedó mirando a Saori por un buen rato antes de recordar que había olvidado su cartera en el salón de conferencias. Excusándose, Amy salió al trote en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre la gente que tomaba sol en la playa, dejando solas a Saori y Michelle.

—Menudo descubrimiento hiciste, Michelle —dijo Saori después de ver cómo Amy se alejaba—. Pensé que la Atlántida era un mito.

—Bueno, ya no lo es —dijo Michelle con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que me hayas creído. La mayoría de la comunidad científica no quiere aceptar que la Atlántida en realidad existió.

—No los culpo —dijo Saori con un gruñido—. Esos malditos científicos de mierda tienen la mente del tamaño de una condenada caja de fósforos.

Michelle arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y siempre eres así de grosera?

—¡Oye! No eres dueña de mi boca.

Pero Michelle, en lugar de encontrar ofensivas esas palabras, las halló graciosas.

—Perdón —dijo, entre risas—. No quise ofenderte. Por supuesto que eres dueña de tu boca y de las palabras que brotan de ella. Es que las mujeres hoy en día no son tan deslenguadas como tú.

Saori y Michelle siguieron platicando mientras paseaban por la playa, claro que ya no dialogaban sobre la Atlántida, sino que de cosas un poco más mundanas. Michelle tuvo que admitir que Saori, pese a ser una joven brusca y un tanto maleducada, tenía fuerza y carácter, cosas que la mujer promedio de ese tiempo no tenía.

De pronto, el paseo se vio interrumpido por una figura que parecía usar una falda corta de color azul claro. Saori hizo visera con la mano para darse cuenta de quién era esa mujer.

—¿Sailor Mercury?

Saori no podía imaginar qué hacía ella en ese lugar. Michelle, por otro lado, no entendía ni mierda. También debió hacer visera con la mano para ver a la mujer apropiadamente. Arqueó una ceja. La mujer de esos días no usaba faldas tan cortas, ni mucho menos usaba corbatas de moño de este tamaño y tiaras en la cabeza. La visión le recordaba vagamente a un cómic que había leído hace no mucho (12). Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era que Saori parecía conocer a la recién llegada.

—¿Eres Michelle Kaio? —preguntó la mujer uniformada.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso Saori, confundida—. Tú sabes que soy Saori.

—No te hablaba a ti —ladró Sailor Mercury con un gruñido. Saori frunció el ceño. No recordaba que ella fuese así de dura—. Le hablé a la puta del cabello verde.

Saori crispó los puños y arrugó la cara. Tenía los ojos como rendijas.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

—Cállate —rugió Sailor Mercury—. Hazte a un lado.

Pero Saori, más allá de la confusión, se vio en la necesidad de proteger a Michelle. Sailor Mercury estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña. Pero daba lo mismo. Si quería hacerle daño a Michelle, tenía que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron más extrañas.

Una segunda mujer apareció en la escena. Usaba el mismo uniforme que la persona que estaba amenazando a Michelle y su apariencia era casi idéntica. Dos Sailor Mercury. Saori ya no sabía qué rayos pensar.

—Hazte a un lado, Saori —dijo la segunda Sailor Mercury, pero, a diferencia de la primera, sonó más como una petición que una orden. Pero Saori no se movió. Las dos querían que ella se apartara. ¿Acaso ambas estaban confabuladas para atacar a Michelle? De algún modo, Saori lo dudaba.

—¿Y qué diablos haces aquí, imitadora? —protestó la primera Sailor Mercury.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo la segunda Sailor Mercury.

Saori miraba a la una y a la otra, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué había dos Sailor Mercury? ¿Cuál era la verdadera? No tenía idea de las intenciones de ninguna de las dos. Sin embargo, recordaba que una la había ayudado a rescatar a Violet, recordaba su naturaleza amable…

 _Una de las dos quiere hacerle daño a Michelle._

—Saori —dijo la primera Sailor Mercury—. Michelle no es lo que crees que es. Ella oculta un secreto bastante peligroso. Si no quieres saber qué es, hazte a un lado para que yo pueda acabar con ella.

—Es mentira —dijo la segunda Sailor Mercury—. No le hagas caso, Saori. Su secreto no es un peligro para ti.

—¡Apártate, maldita sea!

—Por favor, Saori. Michelle es inocente.

Pero Saori ya había tomado una decisión. Solamente esperaba no arrepentirse después.

Nueva Orleans, en ese mismo momento

Henry Abberline descansaba en su mansión cuando oyó que alguien tocó el timbre. Preguntándose quién podría ser, se puso de pie y atendió a la puerta.

Henry abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Setsuna Meiō no dijo nada y entró a la casa de Henry. Desconcertado por la falta de educación de la mujer, el dueño de casa cerró la puerta detrás de él y encaró a la recién llegada con algo de irritación.

—No puedo hablar de esto afuera —explicó Setsuna y Henry entendió—. Vine aquí porque eres el único que puede ayudarme.

Henry notó la urgencia en los ojos de su huésped. Dejó que se explayara.

—Es sobre Rachel Stark —dijo Setsuna con una expresión sombría en su cara—. Tenemos un serio problema.

* * *

(10) Espero que el lector se dé cuenta que quise decir, Los Ángeles, California, no Los Ángeles, Chile (esta última es la ciudad donde vivo). xD

(11) Nombre americano de Ami Mizuno.

(12) El cómic al que me refiero es el de la Mujer Maravilla.


	14. Divide y vencerás

XIII  
Divide y vencerás

Dallas, 17 de octubre de 1967, 01:46p.m.

Pese a la amenaza que se cernía sobre Timothy Swann, la injusticia de saber que los ciudadanos de Nueva Orleans habían sido engañados con el informe de Arthur Billings estaba ganando fuerza. Sobre todo porque Timothy no era un sujeto que le gustase mentir. Claro que había dicho unas pocas mentiras blancas con diversos fines, pero ocultar deliberadamente la verdad era algo fuera de su carácter.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Jared Fox le ordenara destruir los documentos, y así lo había hecho. Eso no significaba que no se sintiera culpable de haberlo hecho. Había pasado varias noches sin dormir por culpa de lo mismo, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Aunque hacer algo bajo amenaza de muerte casi nunca era lo correcto, el miedo a morir hacía bastante cooperadora a una persona.

Ese día, Timothy tenía ojeras y hacía las cosas como las haría un muerto viviente. Exhalaba en señal de frustración, frustración por no poder hacer frente a su propio dilema. Pese a que los documentos ya no podían ser recuperados, la información no se había perdido. Jared Fox, pese a que era un ser imponente, también era descuidado. Si hubiera querido la información totalmente destruida, no estaría preparándose el almuerzo.

Cuando hubo acabado de comer, Timothy decidió que un paseo al aire otoñal de Dallas le haría bien. A Timothy le gustaba el otoño. Hallaba cierta magia en las hojas amarillentas y mustias que llovían desde los árboles de tanto en tanto, y el aire era fresco, digno de ser respirado a bocanadas. No se había equivocado. Aquel paseo había hecho mucho más por tranquilizarlo que las pastillas que había comprado en la farmacia para precisamente ese mismo motivo.

Sus pasos le llevaron a una plazoleta colmada de árboles cuyas hojas se aferraban desesperadamente a las ramas, en un acto final de rebelión contra el otoño antes de su inexorable y lenta caída hacia el olvido. Timothy tomó asiento en un banquillo, dejando que el ambiente le hiciera olvidar, aunque fuese por un minuto, de la carga que pesaba sobre él.

Dos minutos después, una joven se aproximó al banquillo donde estaba Timothy y tomó asiento junto a él. Él, demasiado preocupado por relajarse, no le prestó atención. Al menos hasta que ella le llamó por su nombre.

—Perdone, ¿la conozco?

—Me temo que no —dijo la desconocida, acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña risa—. Pero yo sí conozco quién es usted.

Timothy arqueó una ceja. Aquella situación le era bastante familiar. Inmediatamente, sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Luce demasiado joven para ser un ingeniero.

—Nunca se es demasiado joven para aprender algo nuevo. —La joven notó la preocupación en sus ojos y mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No se preocupe, señor Swann. No estoy aquí para llevarlo a un galpón lleno de matones, si es eso lo que está pensando.

Timothy examinó a la joven y se dio cuenta que era un tonto. Ella no podía tener más de quince años y, sin embargo, exhibía una madurez poco característica para su edad. Además, ¿qué clase de matón se tintaría el cabello de azul?

—¿Qué quiere de mí, señorita?

—Llámeme Amy, señor Swann —dijo la joven educadamente—. Lo único que quiero de usted es la verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre qué?

—Sobre la caída del paso sobre nivel.

Timothy abrió la boca y los ojos, sin saber cómo diablos reaccionar. Todavía recordaba el momento en que su ingenuidad casi le había conducido a la muerte. Y sin embargo, le costaba trabajo no confiar en Amy. Ella irradiaba humidad y amabilidad de una forma tan rotunda que difícilmente podía ser fingida. Timothy supuso que esa joven debía tener muchos amigos.

—¿Y por qué lo quiere saber?

—Simple curiosidad.

 _Curiosidad mi trasero_ , pensó Timothy. Nadie preguntaba por una supuesta falla crítica de ingeniería por curiosidad. Pero aun así, algo le dijo que Amy estaba diciendo la verdad. A primera vista, ella era alguien como él, una enemiga acérrima de la ocultación deliberada de la verdad. Timothy sospechaba que Amy le estaba preguntando eso para hacer públicas las pruebas y alegaba curiosidad para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Después de todo, alguien muy peligroso estaba empeñado en que nadie supiera la verdad sobre el accidente. Pero, pensó Timothy, sintiéndose estúpido, ¿qué podría hacer una adolescente al respecto?

—Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarle.

—Pues yo creo que sí —dijo Amy, mostrando una amplia sonrisa—. Lo que pasa es que curso segundo de preparatoria y me asignaron a un taller de periodismo. Tengo que hallar una historia y escribir un artículo sobre ésta.

Timothy miró a Amy con escepticismo.

—¿Y usted cree que una historia como la mía califique para un taller juvenil? Si hubiera querido hacer públicas las pruebas, habría recurrido a la prensa real.

—Pero no lo hace porque tiene a un matón respirando en su nuca.

Timothy tragó saliva. Su mente volvió a aquella escena con Jared Fox, su avasalladora fuerza y el aura de amenaza que le rodeaba. Amy pareció darse cuenta que Timothy había captado su punto, por lo que prosiguió con su oferta—. Pero si me cuenta su historia y la publico en el taller, ese matón creerá que es una invención de mi imaginación y lo más seguro es que lo pasará por alto.

Las palabras de Amy tuvieron el efecto deseado en Timothy. Sabía que Jared era poderoso, pero también sabía que era descuidado Era perfectamente plausible que Jared hiciera la vista gorda hacia un artículo de prensa escrito por una quinceañera. Pero, ¿valía la pena tomar el riesgo?

—No lo sé —dijo Timothy, jugando con sus dedos—. ¿Y si Jared se da cuenta? Me matará si lo hace.

—Sin duda alguna —dijo Amy casualmente, como si la posibilidad no le causara inquietud—. Pero sé que no lo hará. Si ese tal Jared fuese un tipo cuidadoso, usted no estaría hablando conmigo, ¿no cree?

Timothy miró a Amy con incredulidad. Era precisamente ese mismo pensamiento que tuvo mientras se preparaba el almuerzo hace unas pocas horas atrás.

—¿Y si accedo a contar mi historia, mencionará mi nombre?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Amy como si fuese obvio—. Respetaré su anonimato. Eso incrementará las probabilidades que Jared Fox no sospeche que usted desclasificó la información. También hará que gente más observadora tome en serio el artículo y empiece a indagar más sobre el asunto.

Timothy lucía impresionado. Era obvio que esa joven era más lista de lo que había imaginado. Todavía sorprendido, accedió a la petición de esa misteriosa y a la vez amigable joven llamada Amy.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la más remota idea del alcance que iban a tener sus acciones.

Nueva Orleans, 18 de octubre de 1967, 03:32p.m.

—Pero todavía no ha pasado nada —dijo Jared Fox, confundido por las palabras de su lugarteniente, Foster Grey.

—Solamente es cuestión de tiempo. Si conozco a Timothy, va a llegar un momento en que ya no pueda mantener el secreto. ¿Para qué dejarlo con vida? ¿Para qué arriesgarse a que revele el secreto?

Jared sabía que Foster tenía razón, pero había otro motivo por el cual debía proceder con más cautela. Claro que aquella palabra no estaba ni en su vocabulario ni en sus acciones. De todos modos, los últimos reportes de sus hombres indicaban que Timothy Swann había sido visto en compañía de una joven que parecía cursar segundo de preparatoria. Cuando vio las fotografías que uno de sus agentes había tomado de la reunión, Jared gruñó y crispó los puños. Conocía bastante bien a esa adolescente, lo suficiente para sentirse preocupado.

—¿Cómo quiere proceder, señor Fox?

Silencio. Jared Fox no era el hombre indicado para formular planes. Esa era la razón por la que tenía una horda de hombres y mujeres a su servicio. Ellos no eran solamente matones, sino que también eran cerebros a contrata.

—Sabes que no soy bueno para los planes, Foster —dijo Jared con impaciencia—. Por eso los tengo a ustedes. Si tienes un buen plan, lo seguiremos.

Foster Grey ya tenía una idea rondando en su cabeza.

—Señor Fox, no creo que Timothy divulgue toda la información en una sola conversación —dijo Foster Grey en un tono confidencial—. Después de su encuentro con usted, no creo que sea tan descuidado como para que su entusiasmo le juegue una mala pasada. Eso significa que tenemos tiempo para hacer nuestro movimiento.

—¿Y cuál es ese movimiento?

—Divide y vencerás.

Jared, pese a que tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, pudo entender lo que quiso decir su lacayo con esas palabras. Era la solución perfecta. Pero evitar la publicación de evidencia perjudicial requería de un toque bastante sutil, concepto que Jared no entendía ni aplicaba en su día a día. Enajenar a dos personas siempre era un asunto truculento y podía terminar bastante mal si no se tomaban las debidas precauciones. Decidió dejar la ejecución del plan en manos de Foster Grey.

—Es un buen plan, pero dudo que yo sea el hombre indicado —dijo Jared, como si el hecho le causase una profunda frustración—. Tú te encargarás de llevarlo a cabo, Foster. No me falles.

—No lo haré, señor —dijo Foster lacónicamente y, con una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre las sombras del enorme galpón.

Dallas, 19 de octubre de 1967, 02:47p.m.

Timothy caminaba de la manera más casual que podía hacia la plazoleta en la que había conocido a Amy. Ella se había comunicado por carta dos veces, arreglándolo todo para la serie de entrevistas que ambos celebrarían. Ambos habían decidido que la desclasificación de la evidencia estaría dividida en varias sesiones, las cuales iban a tener lugar en diferentes localidades de la ciudad, todas medidas de seguridad, tanto pata Timothy como para la información que Amy pretendía sacar a la luz.

Cuando Timothy llegó a la plazoleta con los árboles amarillentos, divisó el banquillo en el que había conocido a Amy y, justo como lo esperaba, ella estaba esperando. Sin embargo, notó que la joven tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido. Desconcertado, Timothy tomó asiento junto a ella como la primera vez, preguntándose qué podría haberle pasado.

—¿Amy? —dijo Timothy con incertidumbre.

—No ha sido honesto conmigo, Timothy —dijo Amy con una frialdad foránea.

Timothy tragó saliva.

—¿De qué hablas? Dije la verdad sobre lo que habíamos conversado.

—No se trata de eso.

Las palabras de Amy tomaron al pobre Timothy con la guardia baja.

—¿Entonces qué es?

Amy se quedó en silencio por un momento, como si buscara las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería decir. La verdad sea dicha, la nueva pieza de información con la que contaba Amy había provenido de una fuente imprevista. Ella no habría estado sentada en ese banquillo de no ser por una petición de parte de personas a las que no podía decirle que no.

—Hoy en la mañana fui contactada por teléfono —comenzó Amy, apenas pudiendo creer la nueva verdad que había aprendido de la persona sentada a su lado—. Me preguntaron si había estado en contacto con un tal Timothy Swann. Cuando le dije que sí, alguien me habló de una joven de trece años que había llegado en estado de shock.

Timothy se quedó en silencio, preguntándose qué tenía que ver la historia de Amy con su evidente enfado. Dejó que continuara.

—Un psicólogo y una doctora examinaron a la joven y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: ella fue violada por un hombre mayor.

El pobre Timothy tenía la impresión que no le iba a gustar para nada el desenlace de la discusión. Volvió a tragar saliva.

—Cuando la joven se tranquilizó lo suficiente, dio una descripción física del hombre que la había violado.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Timothy, anticipando la conclusión de aquel relato. No necesitaba que Amy siguiera. Su mirada estaba clavada en él, indicando la identidad del violador sin un ápice de duda. Pero Amy estaba mortalmente equivocada. Él no había violado a nadie. De hecho, él condenaba el crimen como lo peor que se le podía hacer a una mujer. ¿Cómo podía alguien acusarlo de semejante aberración?

—Fue en ese momento que la policía me solicitó que ayudara a capturar al criminar. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Pero… pero… yo no hice nada. ¡No hice nada!

—Dígaselo al juez —dijo Amy fríamente mientras varios policías emergían desde los arbustos cercanos y se aproximaban con armas en ristre.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestro trato?

Amy se puso de pie y se alejó del grupo de policías que sometían a Timothy.

—No hay trato —dijo, dirigiendo una mirada del más profundo disgusto a Timothy—. No ayudo a criminales.

Timothy vio cómo Amy se alejaba mientras que alguien le ponía unas esposas en sus muñecas. La confusión y el miedo se mezclaban dentro de su mente como dos olas que colisionaran de frente. Timothy sabía que no había cometido ningún crimen, ni menos una violación.

Lo que no sabía era si el juez llegaría a esa misma conclusión.


	15. La impostora

XIV  
La impostora

Nueva Orleans, 04 de noviembre de 1967, 05:01p.m.

Henry Abberline tenía la boca abierta. La información que Setsuna le había transmitido era inquietante, pero también significaba que su intuición no le había fallado.

 _Así que ese es el secreto de Rachel Stark_ se dijo Henry, todavía desconcertado.

—Desde que Serena y Darien volvieron al futuro, me aseguré que Saori estuviera bien protegida —dijo Setsuna con un poco de aprensión—. Lo que no esperé fue que alguien tomara el lugar de Rachel y se hiciera pasar por ella.

A Setsuna le causaba pena tener que mentir a Henry Abberline, pero era necesario proteger la verdadera identidad de Rachel Stark. No tenía forma de anticipar que Saori ya sabía quién era en realidad, y lo había hecho de una forma totalmente inadvertida.

—Entonces… la Rachel Stark que acompañó a Saori a Filadelfia…

—Es otra persona —finalizó Setsuna en un tono sombrío—. Saori no lo sabe, pero he estado observándola en secreto todo este tiempo y me di cuenta que Rachel Stark desaparecía de manera bastante frecuente mientras ella y Saori se conocían.

Henry lucía descompuesto por la información.

—¿Y sabes cuándo la falsa Rachel reemplazó a la verdadera?

—Unos pocos días después de que Saori fuese dada de alta —repuso Setsuna, tratando de sonar más seria, con relativo éxito—. Cuando me di cuenta del cambio, le dije a la verdadera Rachel que tratara de contactar a Saori por medios más discretos. No sé si lo habrá logrado o no.

—¿Y quién es la falsa Rachel Stark?

Setsuna sabía que responder esa pregunta haría que la cabeza de Henry Abberline diera vueltas, pero era preferible decir la verdad en ese asunto.

—Te dije anteriormente que ella se ausentaba frecuentemente mientras se ganaba la confianza de Saori —dijo Setsuna, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que supuso darse cuenta de quién era la falsa Rachel Stark—. Mucho tiempo traté de averiguar a qué lugares viajaba, pero en una ocasión, ella metió la pata y descubrí que había viajado al planeta Arcturus 4, mejor conocido como el planeta del viento.

Henry oyó las palabras pero no las registró.

—¿Perdón?

—El planeta del viento —repitió Setsuna, bastante familiar con la historia de ese planeta. De hecho, se trataba de un sistema binario en el que el planeta del viento giraba en torno a otro cuerpo celeste más grande, cuya zona habitable se encontraba cerca de uno de los polos. Eso, unido a la rotación síncrona con Arcturus debido a la fricción de marea entre el planeta y su estrella, hacía que fuese conocido como el planeta del sol naciente.

—Pero… Arcturus es una estrella clase K —dijo Henry, notando la incongruencia—. Pensé que la vida como la conocemos solamente puede surgir en planetas orbitando estrellas clase F o G. Las estrellas clase K son demasiado frías.

—Y de acuerdo con tu lógica, nadie puede vivir en la luna, y sin embargo, había un reino allá —dijo Setsuna como si el hecho fuese una obviedad. Pero ese no era el punto. Lo importante era que, en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, el planeta del viento estaba sumido en un amargo conflicto que acabó cuando dos hermanas guerreras aparecieron y trajeron la paz. Como era de esperarse, ambas guerreras eran Sailor Senshi. Setsuna tenía la sospecha que una de ellas era Rachel Stark, pero sus acciones contradecían la naturaleza apacible de las dos hermanas.

—Bien, entendí tu punto —dijo Henry con impaciencia—. ¿Pero qué hacía Rachel Stark en el planeta del viento, y cómo diablos llegó allá tan rápido?

—No llegó allá sin ayuda, de eso estoy segura —repuso Setsuna, inquieta por las implicaciones del viaje de Rachel Stark—. Esto me hizo recordar un incidente en una prisión en esta ciudad. Una convicta escapó en esa ocasión, ayudada por una mujer menuda de cabello albino.

—¿Sailor Iron Mouse? —dijo Henry con incredulidad—. ¿Estás insinuando que ella está ayudando a Rachel Stark a trasladarse?

—No solamente eso. También estoy insinuando que dicha prisionera _es_ Rachel Stark.

Henry había escuchado sobre ese incidente, pero no que Sailor Iron Mouse estuviera involucrada en el escape de…

—Estás equivocada, Setsuna —dijo Henry con seriedad—. La mujer que escapó en esa ocasión se llamaba Lynn Knoxville.

Setsuna mostró una sonrisa agria.

—¡La falsa Rachel es Lynn Knoxville!

—Exactamente.

—Pero… si Sailor Iron Mouse ayudó a Lynn a escapar… eso significa…

—Sailor Galaxia ha vuelto a las andadas.

Henry no podía imaginar un enemigo más peligroso que ella. La situación era bastante frágil con Herbert Dixon forjando sus propios planes y Jared Fox tratando de encubrir un secreto con violencia. Sailor Galaxia era un jugador que no había anticipado que se uniera tan pronto al juego.

—Si la falsa Rachel está bajo las órdenes de Sailor Galaxia, ¿por qué diablos la envió al planeta del viento?

Setsuna compuso una expresión lúgubre en su cara.

—Me temo que tengo más malas noticias.

Los Ángeles, en ese mismo momento

Saori había tomado una decisión.

El encuentro que había tenido en Filadelfia había influido bastante en su elección. Lo único que esperaba era que su decisión fuese la correcta. Dio un paso adelante, protegiendo a Michelle.

—Si quieres hacerle daño a Michelle, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —gruñó Saori.

La Sailor Mercury más cercana al mar arrugó la cara, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de Saori.

—Que así sea —dijo con un gruñido.

Saori adoptó una postura de pelea mientras que Sailor Mercury hacía unos movimientos con las manos. Sorpresivamente, todo el campo de batalla se llenó con una niebla impenetrable y Saori no podía ver ni mierda. Forzando la vista, se quedó inmóvil, tratando de detectar una figura humana.

Demasiado tarde.

Saori se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que golpeaba fuerte. Y, sin embargo, no sintió algo duro colisionar con su cuerpo, sino que fue como si una pared de aire la golpeara con una fuerza que podía romper huesos. Saori voló varios metros antes de caer sobre la arena, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el trasero. Sin tiempo para recuperarse, Saori notó cómo sus pies abandonaban el suelo y era estampada otra vez contra éste. Gruñendo y viendo estrellas, Saori trató de incorporarse, pero la misma fuerza la levantó con una fuerza implacable y, esta vez, la dejó inconsciente sobre la arena

—Ja —dijo una voz en medio de la bruma—. La poderosa Sailor Silver Moon, derrotada por una simple niebla. Se nota que eres una puta sin cerebro.

Pero Sailor Mercury no dio un paso más. Trató de moverse, pero era como si su cuerpo fuese apresado por neumáticos… neumáticos bastante helados. La niebla se disipó y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo, del cuello hasta sus pies, había sido congelado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a usar mis poderes para atacar a Saori? —rugió la Sailor Mercury que había llegado después—. No sé quién seas ni de dónde provengas, pero vas a pagar por haberle hecho daño.

No obstante, cuando Sailor Mercury iba a atacar, la impostora logró deshacerse del hielo y, extendiendo violentamente un brazo en dirección a ella, hizo que volara unos diez metros antes de caer sobre la arena, también quedando inconsciente. A continuación, la falsa Sailor Mercury se aproximó a Michelle, conjurando el mismo cristal con el que había obtenido el fragmento de Violet. Michelle estaba inmóvil pero, extrañamente, lucía más arrepentida que asustada.

Llegó sin previo aviso.

El sonido era similar al que haría un avión a reacción en pleno despegue. La falsa Sailor Mercury notó la enorme ola demasiado tarde. La cresta descendió sobre ella como si una montaña se le viniera encima y, mientras era arrastrada lejos de la costa, su cabeza impactó contra algo duro y no vio ni sintió nada más.

Cuando la ola regresó al mar, Michelle se sintió como la única sobreviviente de alguna terrible batalla. Lucía arrepentida por haber usado sus poderes sobre el mar para atacar a alguien. De hecho, gran parte del éxito de Michelle en el campo de la oceanografía provenía de su dominio sobre el océano y, por supuesto, el descubrimiento de la Atlántida no habría sido posible sin sus poderes. Desde que fue consciente de sus habilidades, Michelle trató de usarlas para el bien y jamás para agredir a una persona u otros fines más dudosos.

—Ay, mi cabeza —gruñó una voz cerca de Michelle, y se dio cuenta que Saori había recuperado el sentido. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad y Michelle supo que necesitaba una ambulancia, y rápido.

No fue necesario.

Evidentemente, Saori era mucho más fuerte de lo que Michelle imaginaba.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —preguntó, notando la destrucción a su alrededor. Luego, notó un cuerpo tirando sin elegancia sobre la arena—. ¿No es ella Amy?

Las dos chicas corrieron en dirección al cuerpo (Saori lo hacía con cierta dificultad), sólo para comprobar que Saori tenía razón.

Amy lucía como muerta. Con el corazón en un puño, Michelle se arrodilló delante de ella y le tomó el pulso, notando el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su cabeza. Michelle exhaló de alivio al comprobar que Amy seguía con vida, solamente que inconsciente.

—Hay que llevarla a un hospital —dijo Saori y, tomando a Amy en brazos fácilmente, se alejó de la playa, buscando un taxi. Michelle decidió acompañarlas, pese a que tenía una conferencia más a la que atender dentro de media hora.

Dos minutos después, Michelle y Saori iban en un taxi, y Amy seguía en los brazos de Saori.

—¿Qué diablos pasó en la playa? —quiso saber Saori—. ¿Por qué todo estaba hecho mierda? ¿Acaso hubo un tsunami?

—Bueno, no exactamente —respondió Michelle, con la vista fija en sus piernas—. No sé si deba decirte esto, Saori. Apenas te conozco.

Pero Saori, pese a no ser particularmente aguda, sabía que había algo que hacía especial a Michelle. Recordó la lista que le había arrebatado a Rachel y el espectáculo en el circo. Violet estaba en la lista y tenía poderes mágicos, verdaderos poderes mágicos. ¿Acaso lo mismo se aplicaba a Michelle? ¿Podría el fragmento en su interior otorgarle habilidades especiales? Saori decidió explorar esa posibilidad.

—Tienes poderes, ¿verdad?

Michelle miró a Saori con incredulidad. _¿Cómo pudo saberlo?_

—¿Recuerdas que te platiqué sobre mi investigación y la Atlántida? —preguntó Michelle con voz queda.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Pues yo no contaba con recursos para realizar una inmersión tripulada —continuó Michelle, luciendo un poco menos lúgubre—. Sí contaba con un barco de investigación, pero no con el equipo para sumergirme en el agua. Así que usé mis poderes para llegar al fondo del Atlántico y documentar las nuevas formas de vida que encontrara. Fue cuando descubrí las ruinas de la Atlántida.

Saori no sabía por qué Michelle lucía tan avergonzada por el hecho de tener habilidades especiales. Probablemente había usado sus poderes para salvarla de esa imitación de Sailor Mercury y, si eso era cierto, entonces debería estar orgullosa, o al menos aliviada. Pero el rostro de Michelle se ensombreció más cuando Saori se lo hizo saber.

—No sé lo que realmente pasó —dijo, con un rostro compungido—. Incluso puede que Amy esté así por mi culpa.

Saori no supo qué decir, pues había estado inconsciente.

—Estoy segura que no quisiste hacerle daño.

—Eso no basta —dijo Michelle, ahora con cierta desesperación—. Aunque mis intenciones hubieran sido buenas, pude haber matado a Amy, y habría sido mi culpa. A veces odio tener estos poderes. Puedo herir gente si no soy cuidadosa, y hoy he demostrado que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer precisamente eso.

—Pero tú misma lo dijiste —insistió Saori, insegura de si poner una mano sobre el hombro de Michelle o no—: no sabes lo que realmente pasó.

—¿Y tú lo sabes? —dijo Michelle con un temblor en la voz. Saori no dijo nada—. Me gustaría deshacerme de estos poderes, hacer mi trabajo de manera honesta y sin arriesgar la vida de nadie.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —dijo Michelle con una extraña fuerza supurando de sus palabras—. Lo que pasó hoy me hizo ver que no vale la pena tener habilidades especiales si con ellas puedes acabar con la vida de una persona, aunque sea sin intención. Haría mi trabajo sin preocuparme por la persona a mi lado, y eso sería un gran alivio.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo totalmente inesperado, tanto para Saori como para Michelle. No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que Michelle terminó de hablar cuando su pecho comenzó a brillar. Acto seguido, un trozo de cristal emergió de la zona en la que se hallaba su corazón, el cual flotó por unos segundos antes de caer sobre el regazo de Michelle, inerte.

Saori tenía los ojos como platos cuando cobró conciencia del objeto que había brotado del interior de Michelle.

Uno de los siete fragmentos del Cristal de Plata.


	16. De paseo por el bosque

XV  
De paseo por el bosque

En algún lugar de estado de Oregon, 06 de noviembre de 1967, 06:09p.m.

Darren y Moira caminaban con cautela por el bosque, todavía pensando en lo que ambos habían encontrado en el Área 51. Darren llevaba el trozo de cristal en uno de los bolsillos de su morral, claro que después de haberse asegurado que el fragmento no fuese radioactivo.

 _Pero lo que había en esa cápsula… impensable._

Más de diez años de investigación fueron justificados en un solo instante.

Sin embargo, la pregunta que venía a continuación era inevitable.

 _¿Qué hacía_ eso _en una instalación secreta del ejército americano?_

Moira, por otro lado, se sentía como encadenada a Darren, más que nada para asegurarse que no hiciera algo estúpido. Tuvo que suprimir una carcajada sarcástica. La visita a la base aérea más secreta de Estados Unidos hablaba a las claras de su fracaso como la voz del sentido común de Darren Church.

A Darren le había tomado un par de meses dar con la ubicación a la que se dirigía en ese momento, y casi había caído preso nuevamente por las mismas razones que la primera vez. Moira le había insistido hasta la náusea que dejara de lado su investigación, que ahondar en el misterio de las Sailor Senshi le iba a traer solamente problemas. Incluso amenazó a Darren con negarle la fianza si seguía con sus locuras, pero sabía que era una amenaza vacía. Lo quisiera o no, Moira estaba intrigada por lo que había visto en el Hangar 18 y también se preguntaba por qué el gobierno estaba tan empeñado en que no se supiera nada sobre las Sailor Senshi.

Los rayos del sol otoñal dibujaban líneas doradas que se hacían visibles cada vez que el astro era ocultado por el follaje de los árboles perennes que se erigían sobre las cabezas de los dos viajeros. Estaba atardeciendo y era cuestión de tiempo para que el bosque se sumiera en la más absoluta oscuridad. Darren consultó su brújula y cambió ligeramente de dirección.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Moira, respirando de manera superficial, pues caminaba por un sendero lleno de rocas y con una pendiente bastante pronunciada—. Porque te… juro que ya… no puedo más.

Darren, pese a que no era un veinteañero, parecía rebotar en las piedras y no lucía falto de aliento.

—Caminaremos hasta el anochecer —dijo, notando el cansancio de su amiga—. Buscaremos un claro y armaremos un campamento.

Moira no lucía particularmente tranquila con la perspectiva de un campamento, pero sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Suspirando en señal de resignación, siguió con su ascenso, deseando ansiosamente llegar a su destino.

El último rayo de sol murió en el suelo y la penumbra cayó sobre el bosque. Sin embargo, Darren ya había encontrado un lugar adecuado para montar un campamento. Dejó su enorme morral en el suelo y extendió la carpa. Moira sentía que sus piernas ardían a causa del esfuerzo, pero ayudó de todas formas a clavar los soportes y a encender una fogata. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Darren extrajo unas latas alargadas y aplastadas, las cuales contenían lonjas de carne rodeadas de cubos de hielo, más latas, que contenían verduras en agua y una caja con huevos.

—Moira, pásame los utensilios.

Ella obedeció, deseando tirarse sobre el pasto y descansar sus piernas.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que la fogata arrojara un círculo de luz y calentara la comida. Moira, como lo había deseado, se tiró sin ninguna elegancia sobre el suelo, sintiendo sus músculos relajarse. Darren la miró y se dio cuenta que Moira estaba un poco pasada de peso, todo gracias a su trabajo como psicóloga.

—Oye, Moira, ¿y por qué no ejercitas esas piernas?

—Ya sabes por qué, Darren —dijo Moira cansinamente—. ¿O acaso me lo estás diciendo por mis kilos de más?

—Son kilitos, Moira, no kilos —repuso Darren con aquella sonrisa torcida que siempre usaba cuando coqueteaba con alguien—. Y, si te sirve de algo, no me gustan las mujeres que parecen radiografías de tan delgadas que son.

—La respuesta es no, Darren —espetó Moira ácidamente.

—¿No qué? —dijo Darren, quien no parecía frustrado en lo absoluto—. ¿Acaso no eres un esqueleto ambulante?

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—¿Y por qué crees que te estoy preguntando?

Moira exhaló en señal de exasperación. Darren Church definitivamente era un adolescente en un cuerpo de adulto. Decidió no seguirle el juego y cambió de tema.

—¿Y qué piensas de lo que encontramos en el Área 51?

Darren notó que Moira había cambiado de tema a propósito, pero no le importó. El hallazgo en el Hangar 18 había sido algo completamente inesperado. Sabía que el trozo de cristal había sido encontrado por los militares en la frontera con Canadá y escondido en el Área 51, pero…

—Bueno, sé que el fragmento emite energía, una extraña clase de energía.

Moira arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo un amigo que es físico e hizo unos experimentos —dijo Darren como si aquello fuese algo cotidiano—. También me dijo que esa energía era radiada en longitudes de onda similares a las que detectó cada vez que aparecía una Sailor Senshi.

—¿En serio? —exclamó Moira, con los ojos como platos.

—Yo tampoco le creí cuando me lo dijo, pero me invitó a su laboratorio y me mostró el experimento. No hay error alguno. Ese trozo de cristal… creo que es la fuente de energía de alguna Sailor Senshi.

Enseguida, Moira recordó lo que había visto en esa cápsula. ¿Acaso era posible?

—¿Estarás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

—Creo que sí —dijo Darren después de un momento de reflexión—. Ella debe estar muerta porque este cristal está roto. Aunque no entiendo cómo una Sailor Senshi fue a parar al Hangar 18.

—Y ese símbolo en su frente…

—No es exactamente un símbolo —dijo Darren, mistificado por lo que podría significar ese símbolo, sobre todo porque no era un símbolo en absoluto. Era una letra del alfabeto griego.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Moira, aunque sabía que la respuesta estaba fuera de su alcance.

Darren recordó la letra grabada en su frente, sintiendo escalofríos. Aquella no era solamente una letra del alfabeto griego, sino que la _primera_ letra del alfabeto griego. Darren sabía que aquella letra también tenía otro significado, uno que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

El principio. El Génesis.

Darren sabía lo suficiente sobre las Sailor Senshi para comprender la magnitud del hallazgo del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Se trataba de algo más allá de la imaginación de cualquier persona. Incluso la apariencia de la Sailor Senshi que yacía en el Hangar 18 reforzaba el pensamiento que estaba tomando forma dentro de su cabeza.

 _Una Sailor Senshi con un uniforme enteramente blanco. Con el símbolo del comienzo en su frente._

 _Sailor Alpha._

—La carne está lista —dijo Moira, arrancando a Darren de sus pensamientos—, y los huevos también. ¿Trajiste sal?

Darren tardó un poco en reaccionar. Sus pensamientos sobre Sailor Senshi le habían divorciado por momentos de la realidad. Ligeramente desorientado, Darren abrió uno de los bolsillos de su morral y extrajo un salero. Esparció el condimento por la carne y los huevos con mesura, al tanto de lo que causaba el exceso de sal en el cuerpo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquirió Moira, notando que Darren había estado como ausente por un momento. Darren se quedó en silencio, ponderando si Moira iba a creer siquiera una fracción de lo que tenía en mente. Al final, decidió guardarse sus reflexiones para cuando su amiga estuviera más involucrada en su "investigación".

—Solamente en tonterías —dijo, tomando por sorpresa a Moira—. Cosas que jamás van a pasar en esta vida.

Moira se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, pero le picó la curiosidad sobre qué cosa nunca podría ocurrir.

No sabía que, dentro de no mucho, su curiosidad sería saciada, y de la forma más inesperada.

Washington, 06 de noviembre de 1967, 10:19p.m.

Estaba todo listo.

El laboratorio, subterráneo y extenso, había sido terminado, sus cien kilómetros de cableado en su lugar y los equipos estaban listos para ser operados. Los más de cien técnicos, científicos de varias ramas y demás personal auxiliar ya habían sido contratados.

Herbert Dixon no podía estar más contento.

Sin embargo, sabía que aquel era el primer paso. Y el más fácil.

Afortunadamente, el segundo paso había transcurrido sin contratiempos. El administrador de la NASA había probado ser un adversario patéticamente fácil de convencer. Bastaba con decir las palabras correctas y punto.

Aunque el presidente Kennedy había prometido que el ser humano iba a llegar a la luna antes del final de la década, la preparación de la misión estaba sufriendo unos retrasos que Herbert Dixon no podía darse el lujo de tolerar. El administrador de la NASA le había dicho a Herbert que la planificación de la misión iba a tomar por los menos unos diez años, pues la tecnología de cohetes sencillamente no estaba a la par con la de los soviéticos y necesitaba mejorar. Tampoco se trataba que no hubiera tecnologías en los Estados Unidos. El problema era que las tecnologías más prometedoras y revolucionarias, de manera invariable, eran usadas primero por los militares antes de llegar a organizaciones científicas como la NASA. Pero Herbert Dixon era un hombre especial. El presidente Lyndon Johnson le había concedido autorización UMBRA (13), por lo que Herbert tenía acceso a los secretos mejor guardados del país y gozaba de derecho a usarlos a su entera conveniencia, siempre y cuando su uso no representase una amenaza contra la seguridad nacional.

Pero Herbert Dixon no tenía intereses en vulnerar la seguridad nacional.

Durante la reunión con el administrador de la NASA, Herbert realizó un par de llamadas y le entregó las buenas noticias. Los planes de poner un hombre en la luna se habían adelantado de manera casi milagrosa.

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón por la que Herbert estaba interesado en que el ser humano llegara a la luna no había llegado a los oídos del administrador de la NASA. De todos modos, no necesitaba saberlo. La NASA solamente sería un medio, una herramienta para conseguir un propósito.

Herbert Dixon tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Impedir que Sailor Galaxia hiciera el suyo.

—Señor, alguien quiere comunicarse con usted —anunció uno de los ayudantes.

Herbert miró al ayudante. Sostenía un teléfono de color rojo. Frunciendo el ceño, Herbert se llevó el auricular a su oído.

—Aquí Overlord.

A medida que la conversación fue progresando, Herbert arrugaba la cara más y más. Las noticias no eran alentadoras.

—¿Y los tienen localizados?

La respuesta, a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de Herbert, era positiva.

—De acuerdo. Enviaré un elemento destacado en el lugar. No intervengan. Esta es una operación de la CIA… estupendo. Manténganme informado.

La línea se cortó y Herbert Dixon se quedó pensando en el nuevo giro de los eventos. Si el secreto que custodiaba Richard Helms se hacía público, toda ventaja sobre Sailor Galaxia se desvanecería en un parpadeo. Pero aquella garantía era sólo la mitad de la historia. La segunda parte iba a escribirse dentro de diez segundos, cuando el generador que iba a alimentar al laboratorio cobrara vida.

—Generador en línea en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

Las luces se encendieron. Los dos laboratorios principales, Tychus y Clavius (14), cobraron vida.

—Bien —dijo Herbert, listo para dar las primeras órdenes a sus subordinados—. Hora de cambiar el mundo.

Pero Herbert también estaba atento a la situación teniendo lugar en el estado de Oregon. La oportunidad perfecta para mostrar de lo que era capaz la Task Force 101.

En algún lugar de estado de Oregon, 07 de noviembre de 1967, 09:16a.m.

Moira Lewis no podía decir que había pasado una buena noche, porque no lo había sido en absoluto.

Ella era una mujer acostumbrada a los ruidos citadinos de Maryland, no a los sonidos del bosque, entre los cuales se podían contar los aullidos de los lobos, los rugidos de los osos pardos y el canto incesante de los grillos. Gracias a lo mismo, Moira no había podido pegar siquiera un pestañada, demasiado asustada de los osos y los lobos.

Moira debía admitir que Darren Church, pese a ser irritantemente infantil, era la persona correcta para ir en busca de un mito. Todavía le faltaba su resto para llegar a los cuarenta años y ya tenía amplia experiencia de campo. Darren alegaba que era parte de ser arqueólogo, pero Moira también sabía que parte de su coraje venía de su tiempo como negociador para la policía. Tenías que tener muchos cojones para ponerte delante del maníaco promedio, y más cuando usualmente dichos maníacos portaban armas de fuego.

Cuando Moira le preguntó por qué un estudiante de arqueología había trabajado de negociador para pagar sus estudios, él le había respondido que su intención inicial había sido la de trabajar para la policía sin tener que usar armas. Darren detestaba las armas y su disgusto por las armas era directamente proporcional al tamaño de éstas. Después, cuando un amigo suyo le mostró fotografías de una excavación en Egipto, Darren quedó alucinado por el aire de misterio que entrañaba la arqueología. Y si a eso se añadía que a Darren le gustaba escarbar en el patio de su casa en busca de piedras, huesos y otros cachivaches, pues estaba claro cuál iba a ser su próximo paso. No era que no le desagradase ser negociador, pero la arqueología le iba a permitir retornar a su niñez, pero esta vez con auténticas reliquias del pasado. Tal vez era por eso que él tenía ese espíritu juvenil. Pero a Moira siempre le exasperaba esa parte de él, porque ella era una mujer ya madura y esperaba que las personas de su edad se comportaran de la misma forma.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó Moira, sintiendo que cargaba con un saco de plomo en sus espaldas.

Darren no habló. Parecía estar mirando a un punto directamente frente a él. Cuando Moira llegó a su lado, vio lo que su amigo estaba viendo.

Una vista impresionante.

La aldea estaba emplazada en un vasto valle atravesado por un río, en el cual varias personas pescaban. Sin embargo, los habitantes de la aldea vestían como los indios que uno vería en alguna película del viejo oeste. Pero, lo más sorprendente de todo, era que cada uno de los aldeanos ostentaba una amplia sonrisa, tan luminosa como el sol que había terminado de asomarse por el este. Por todas partes, hombres, mujeres y niños sonreían a la vida, como si no hubiese nada mejor que estar allí y llevar una vida simple y tranquila. El aire era de optimismo eterno, como si nada malo pudiera pasar en aquella aldea aislada del caos de las ciudades modernas.

Darren y Moira, todavía estupefactos por lo que estaban viendo, no se dieron cuenta que un par de aldeanos se aproximaban a ellos con caras resplandecientes, haciendo gestos con sus manos para que se acercaran. Ambos viajeros, demasiado desconcertados para siquiera protestar, hicieron caso y caminaron junto a los dos indios, quienes lucían contentos de tener huéspedes. Y era que, en realidad, la alegría de aquel pueblito llegaba a ser contagiosa. Darren y Moira fueron lentamente componiendo una sonrisa a medida que eran guiados hacia una choza, desde la cual un delicioso aroma a carne asada hizo que sus bocas se derritieran.

* * *

En el lado opuesto de la aldea, un hombre en atuendo militar observaba a los dos viajeros a través de sus binoculares. Tuvo que componer una sonrisa. _Esos dos imbéciles se han puesto solos un blanco en sus cabezas._ Guardando sus binoculares, el soldado extrajo un rifle francotirador de una maleta alargada, le adosó un telescopio y un silenciador. Nadie podía advertir su presencia.

 _Ninguno de los dos sabrá por dónde mierda les vino el tiro._

Pero por el momento, su trabajo consistía en observar hasta tener confirmación de que los viajeros estaban, en efecto, en posesión de lo que su jefe quería.

 _Pues observar haré¸_ se dijo el soldado, poniendo un ojo en el telescopio de su rifle.

* * *

(13) En realidad, UMBRA es un nivel de clasificación de información secreta, la más alta del país, lo que viene a significar que tales secretos solamente son accesibles por personal selecto en la cúpula del gobierno, el presidente incluido. Aquí usé el término para referirme al hecho que a Herbert Dixon se le dio autorización para conocer los secretos mejor guardados de la nación.

(14) Tychus y Clavius son los nombres de dos de los cráteres más conocidos de la luna.


	17. Grado 7

XVI  
Grado 7

San Francisco, 06 de noviembre de 1967, 11:14a.m.

La fortuna quiso que la herida de Amy no fuese grave. Bastó con una noche en el hospital para que se recuperara por completo y Saori lucía más tranquila a causa de lo mismo. Sin embargo, ambas decidieron pasar el resto del día de ayer en un hotel, donde se quedaron conversando hasta tarde. Saori, mientras acompañaba a Amy hacia las afueras de la ciudad de San Francisco, recordaba algunos fragmentos de aquella conversación.

 _—¿Y por qué quieres estar con otra chica? —había preguntado Saori en aquella ocasión, recordando la conversación a bordo del bus—. Dijiste que preferías entender antes de juzgar, pero tengo la impresión que hay algo más._

 _Amy se había quedado en silencio por un momento antes de responder._

 _—Tienes razón, Saori —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica—. Hay algo más. Es que hace tiempo tuve una experiencia que me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma. Fue tan intensa que me hizo preguntarme varias cosas que creí que sabía sobre mi persona._

 _—Y asumo que estás confundida y quieres sacarte las dudas de encima —concluyó Saori. Amy se estremeció. La afirmación de Saori fue tan directa y brusca que no se lo había esperado._

 _—Eres una mujer muy brusca, Saori —dijo Amy con voz queda, pero no sonó como si fuese algo malo, sino como si aquel fuese un rasgo que le había tomado por sorpresa—. Pero tienes razón. No lo entiendo, sin embargo. Se supone que una mujer con otra mujer no pueden tener hijos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cosas por otra chica. Es ilógico._

 _—O es lógico de una manera que no entiendes —aventuró Saori, tratando de ser la voz de la razón en la conversación—. A veces yo también me pregunto por qué mierda me gustan otras chicas, hasta que recuerdo que, a fin de cuentas, es amor lo que siento, no importa por quién diablos me siento de ese modo._

 _—¿ Y te has enamorado alguna vez, Saori?_

 _—Demonios, no —repuso Saori inmediatamente—. O al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Mi cabeza es un maldito queso suizo en estos momentos._

 _Ambas prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Amy y Saori apenas podían creer que congeniaran tan bien._

 _—¿Y siempre eres así de grosera?_

 _—Bueno, pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en un condenado orfanato, tratada como mierda por otros huérfanos —respondió Saori, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Allí aprendí que el mundo (y la vida) no te va a regalar nada. Si quieres algo, debes ir por él y ganártelo, con tu sangre y tu sudor… y en algunos casos, con tus lágrimas._

 _Amy se había quedado mirando a Saori y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirarla. La expresión de su cara, hermosa y adusta a la vez, solamente refrendaba sus palabras, como si hubiera librado mil batallas y atravesado medio infierno para llegar a ser lo que era._

 _—Ojalá yo pudiera ser así de fuerte —dijo Amy, bajando la cabeza._

 _—¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _Amy tragó saliva, a sabiendas de que sus próximas palabras podían separarla de Saori._

 _—Porque yo soy la culpable de que Rachel Stark esté haciendo lo que está haciendo._

El sonido de una bocina hizo que Saori volviera a la realidad. Amy iba a su lado, también perdida en pensamientos, con una expresión preocupada en su cara. No supo por qué, pero Saori sintió pena por la persona que iba a su lado. Era como si Amy estuviera cargando con un peso invisible sobre su espalda, peso que no quería compartir con nadie. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Alzó el brazo, como si no pudiera decidirse si tomar el hombro de Amy o no. Tragando saliva, Saori completó el gesto y Amy se estremeció.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Saori.

—No… nada —repuso Amy, claramente tomada por sorpresa—. Es que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no puedo compartir. Discúlpame, Saori. Te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que odias que alguien te guarde secretos, pero es necesario. No lo entenderías en este momento. Pero te prometo que cuando recuperes la memoria, te lo contaré todo. —Amy le tendió una mano, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Saori estrechó con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Es una promesa —dijo Saori con firmeza.

El bus siguió su marcha y Saori extrajo el objeto que había obtenido el día de anteayer.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo pude obtener este fragmento —dijo Saori, recordando cómo había brotado del pecho de Michelle—. Pero es una fortuna que ella siga con vida.

—Sí —dijo Amy, tomando el fragmento y examinándolo, pese a que ya lo había hecho el día de ayer—. Sin ella, no habríamos sabido que Amara estaba fuera de la ciudad. Tampoco sabía que ella era geóloga.

—Y que fuese pareja de Michelle (15) —añadió Saori, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es una lástima. Michelle me caía bien.

—Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

—No más que yo —dijo Saori con una sonrisa torcida.

—Engreída —murmuró Amy, pero sonrió de todas formas. No se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

60 Km al este de San Francisco, en ese mismo momento

La geóloga Amara Teno, aparte de su profesión, le apasionaban los automóviles y todo lo que guardara relación con la velocidad. De hecho, había sido campeona universitaria en carreras de cien y doscientos metros planos y participaba en una liga local de automovilismo con su Shelby GT500 (16), la envidia de la liga. Muchos chicos decían que el dichoso vehículo era tan sexy como la dueña, pero Amara no les hacía caso. Prefería las curvas femeninas a la tosquedad masculina.

La razón por la que Amara trabajaba en aquel lugar tan desolado era simple. De hecho, era el lugar de peregrinaje de muchos geólogos, pues era uno de los puntos más calientes de actividad tectónica en el mundo. Amara no podía explicar su afinidad con la tierra y las fuerzas que daban forma al planeta, pero allí estaba, examinando lecturas de sus equipos y consultando su sismógrafo cada cinco minutos. Aquello era necesario, pues nadie sabía cuándo la tristemente famosa falla de San Andrés iba a protestar nuevamente. Pero sus colegas reconocían la habilidad de Amara de predecir terremotos con inquietante precisión y se preguntaban para qué diablos necesitaba un sismógrafo. Tal vez desconocía su magnitud, pues Amara tenía en baja estima la afamada escala de Mercalli, la cual medía el poder de un terremoto por sus efectos en las ciudades y pueblos. Ella confiaba más en la escala de Richter, la cual era numérica y representaba mejor la cantidad de energía liberada por un terremoto, claro que solamente era útil hasta magnitudes de 6,9 (17). Sin embargo, Amara no buscaba terremotos poderosos, sino que su intención era medir la frecuencia de los sismos para ver si había una tendencia.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Amara decidió tomar un descanso y comer algo, pues su estómago ya estaba comenzando a sublevarse. Asegurándose que los equipos estuvieran funcionando correctamente, se dirigió a la carpa, pensando en el guiso que le había hecho su novia Michelle antes que Amara partiera a la falla de San Andrés.

Sintió un leve pinchazo en su cuello.

Amara se llevó una mano al lugar afectado y extrajo un dardo del tamaño de un mosquito. La revelación cayó demasiado tarde, pues su visión se nubló y lo último que vio fue que el mundo parecía venírsele encima.

Dos kilómetros al oeste de la falla de San Andrés, una hora más tarde

Amy y Saori tuvieron que hacer el resto del trayecto a pie, pues el puesto de observación de Amara no se encontraba a la vera de ningún camino principal. Afortunadamente, todavía era lo suficientemente temprano para que el sol no arreciara con tanta fuerza, pero igual ambas llevaban sendas botellas con agua mineral.

No obstante, en cuanto Amy vio la carpa y el equipo abandonado, se vio arrollada por un mal presentimiento. Michelle le había dicho que Amara planeaba estar en aquel lugar por otros dos días antes de regresar al Instituto Tecnológico de California (18) para entregar los resultados de sus observaciones. Saori también notó que la carpa estaba vacía y nadie operaba los equipos.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda hacemos?

Amy tomó su bolso y extrajo lo que parecía una caja de maquillaje con un símbolo extraño en su parte superior: una circunferencia con una cruz en su parte inferior y dos "cuernos" en su parte superior. Saori no había visto jamás un símbolo como ese en su vida y se preguntó si Amy tenía algún pasatiempo relacionado con eso.

—Es el símbolo astrológico de Mercurio —dijo Amy, notando la curiosidad de Saori. Después, abrió la caja y Saori se dio cuenta que adentro no había maquillaje, sino que una pantalla y un montón de teclas.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Es una computadora de bolsillo —explicó Amy, soltando una risa suave al ver la expresión de estupefacción de Saori—. Han pasado casi treinta años desde que se inventó la primera computadora y esto es el resultado de muchos años de investigación.

—¿Y qué hace?

—De todo —dijo Amy, encendiendo la computadora y apuntándola hacia la carpa—. Incluso encontrar gente desaparecida.

Amy avanzó lentamente hacia la carpa, oprimiendo varias teclas en rápida sucesión. Saori solamente podía mirar cómo su amiga hacía el trabajo de un detective, examinando la carpa, el equipo, el suelo y otros detalles más del entorno. No obstante, algo que había dicho Amy de repente cobró sentido y crispó los puños inmediatamente.

—¡Tú eres Sailor Mercury! —gritó Saori de repente—. ¡Tú nos atacaste en Los Ángeles!

Amy se detuvo, cerrando por un momento su computadora y encaró a Saori con una expresión compungida en su cara.

—Tienes razón, Saori. Soy Sailor Mercury, pero no la que te atacó, sino la que apareció después… la que viste cuando fuiste a rescatar a Violet en Filadelfia.

Saori se quedó callada, recordando el encuentro que había tenido cuando rescató a Violet de aquellos hombres de la CIA. Después, se dio cuenta que había sido una tonta. La Sailor Mercury de esa vez tenía un carácter muy distinto a la que había tratado de atacar a Michelle.

—Entonces… tú eres la _verdadera_ Sailor Mercury.

Amy asintió con la cabeza, aliviada al ver que Saori entraba en razón.

—La Sailor Mercury que viste en Los Ángeles es, en realidad, Rachel Stark —dijo Amy, volviendo a abrir la computadora, consultando los resultados del análisis—. Después te contaré más sobre ella, porque ahora tengo que encontrar a Amara.

— _Tenemos_ que encontrar a Amara —corrigió Saori y Amy volvió a asentir.

Resultaba que Amy había encontrado un par de huellas y un surco de la anchura del cuerpo de una mujer en excelente forma física. También notó que las huellas precedían ligeramente al surco, lo que le indicó que alguien había arrastrado a una mujer, posiblemente Amara, en dirección suroeste. Amy le indicó a Saori que la siguiera y ambas enfilaron al suroeste.

—¿Sabes, Saori? —dijo Amy, tratando de hacer la excursión un poco más amena—. Hay algo que se me olvidó contarte.

—¿Y qué es?

—Es sobre Sailor Silver Moon.

Saori sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían, pero logró disimularlo bastante bien, alegando que tenía un poco de hambre.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Es que… —Amy, sin explicación aparente, se puso muy colorada, y Saori lo notó, aunque no sabía por qué lo había hecho—… es que tengo muchas ganas de conocerla. La he observado desde que apareció por primera vez y… bueno… es que la admiro mucho por su fuerza y su temple.

Saori estuvo a punto de decirle que había estado cerca de ella en el rescate de Violet, pero luego recordó que, hasta donde tenía entendido, ella nunca estuvo allí.

—¿Quieres un autógrafo de ella?

—No soy esa clase de persona, Saori —dijo Amy, aunque el sonrojo no se le pasó—. Quiero conocerla de verdad, aprender de ella, ser fuerte como ella.

—¿Y para qué? —dijo Saori, frunciendo el ceño—. Si eres una Sailor Senshi, entonces debes ser fuerte. Por obligación debes serlo.

—No lo suficiente —dijo Amy, bajando la voz y la cabeza, recordando una de las razones por la que estaba allí—. Saori, no es que sea fanática de Sailor Silver Moon o que me haya enamorado de ella. Solamente quiero aprender de su experiencia.

Pero Saori no estaba totalmente convencida. Tenía la impresión que el interés de Amy por Sailor Silver Moon iba más allá de lo meramente académico. Sin embargo, no insistió más sobre el tema y siguió caminando, cada vez más segura que Amara estaba a punto de sufrir un horrible destino si no se daba prisa.

Cinco kilómetros al suroeste, una hora más tarde

—¿Pero qué diablos pasa? —exclamó uno de los soldados al notar que la tierra estaba temblando con violencia. La carpa en la que el escuadrón había maniatado a Amara se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, amenazando con colapsar de un momento a otro. No obstante, el terremoto amainó y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Condenada falla —gruñó otro soldado, quien residía en San Francisco—. Nunca sabes cuándo va a moverse el suelo.

—La prisionera sigue en su lugar —informó otro soldado, quien provenía desde el interior de la carpa—. Ella debe estar llegando en cualquier momento. Herbert nos dijo que cooperáramos al cien por ciento con esa mujer.

—Qué extraño —opinó un cuarto soldado, frunciendo el ceño—. Pensé que el señor Dixon quería muertas a las mujeres como ella.

—Eso es porque no lo sabe —terció una voz de mujer y los soldados giraron sobre sus talones para ver a la recién llegada. Era, a todas luces, una Sailor Senshi, pero su uniforme era diferente. Su falda no estaba decorada con pliegues, sino que era lisa, pero que se extendía hacia los lados como una copa invertida. Tampoco ostentaba una corbata de moño, ni adelante ni atrás, sino que tenía dos listones de color celeste que nacían en su pecho, pasaban por detrás de su cuerpo y terminaba nuevamente en el frente, donde comenzaba su falda. Ambos listones se cruzaban detrás de ella. No tenía una cinta alrededor de su cuello y su tiara era más ornamentada, pero del mismo estilo que una Sailor Senshi normal. Sus botas eran largas, también de color celeste.

—Señorita —dijo un soldado en un tono profesional, indicando al interior de la carpa—. La prisionera está adentro.

—Bien.

La Sailor Senshi penetró en la carpa y, justo como lo había indicado el soldado, la mujer estaba atada de manos y pies, sentada en una silla, mirando con ojos desafiantes a la recién llegada.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Buena pregunta —dijo la mujer con una voz impregnada con autoconfianza—. Pero a lo mejor debería hacerte a ti esa misma pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estos terremotos no son fruto de la casualidad —dijo la Sailor Senshi, paseándose alrededor de Amara tranquilamente, como si estuviese en su propia casa—. Hay una razón por la que puedes predecir los sismos, y es porque los sientes antes que sucedan. Claro que no podrías hacer eso sin ayuda. Y es por eso que estoy aquí; para aliviarte la carga de tener semejante poder en tus manos.

Amara frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién te crees para decir eso, eh? Yo decido qué hacer con mis habilidades, no tú.

La Sailor Senshi prorrumpió en carcajadas antes de responder.

—Así que estás al tanto de lo que eres capaz. Bien por ti. —Ella dejó de pasearse alrededor de Amara y acercó su cara a la de su presa—. Pero esos días se van a acabar.

—¿Y quién lo dice? —gruñó Amara, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de veneno a su captora.

—Lo dice alguien más fuerte que tú —dijo la Sailor Senshi en un susurro peligroso—. Soy Sailor Zephyr.

* * *

(15) Decidí respetar este hecho, pues Amara no es otra que Haruka en una vida pasada. Lo mismo para Michelle y Michiru.

(16) El mismo modelo de vehículo que aparece en la película 60 segundos, el Shelby GT500 de 1967. Me pareció adecuado para el personaje de Amara.

(17) La escala de Richter no es aplicable para sismos de magnitud superior a 6,9. Pero la nueva escala no sería implementada hasta 1978.

(18) Popularmente conocido en los documentales como Caltech.


	18. La batalla de la falla de San Andrés

XVII  
La batalla de la falla de San Andrés

60Km al este de San Francisco, 06 de noviembre de 1967, 02:14p.m.

Saori y Amy bebían agua mineral bajo la sombra que arrojaba una roca enorme, sentadas sobre la tosca arena. Habían caminado por un par de horas bajo el sol abrasador de ese lugar y necesitaban refrescarse y descansar. Sin embargo, Saori había dicho que mantendrían el respiro breve, pues todavía no había rastros de Amara, fuera de lo que Amy había encontrado ya.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que querías conocer a Sailor Silver Moon? —preguntó Saori, recordando la conversación pasada—. Porque no creo que esas sean las únicas razones por las que quieres hacerlo.

Amy se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de responder, como si hubiera estado ponderando cuánto decir.

—Son las únicas razones, Saori —dijo Amy con firmeza—. Créeme, las cosas por las que he pasado me hicieron ver que yo no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Caí como una tonta por una estupidez.

—¿Y se puede saber qué fue?

—No, Saori —dijo Amy, bajando la cabeza—. Ese es uno de los secretos que debo guardar antes que recuperes la memoria.

—¿Y por qué me estás ayudando? No es que me queje.

—Porque es muy importante que recuperes tus recuerdos —dijo Amy con un ligero tinte de impotencia empañando su voz—. Hay algo en tu cabeza que es crucial para el futuro de la humanidad.

Saori se refrenó de preguntar. Sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Amy, aunque se dio cuenta que ella no conocía los detalles de aquel recuerdo, pero sí de su importancia.

—¿Has oído hablar de Jared Fox?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Saori.

—Solamente lo que Henry Abberline me dijo —repuso Saori, estrujando su cerebro para recordar aquella conversación—. Dijo que era un sujeto bastante peligroso y que tenía algo que ver con un accidente de ingeniería en Nueva Orleans.

Amy, de golpe y porrazo, cambió su expresión tranquila por una de tensión e impotencia. Exhaló aire para tranquilizarse.

—Es, en realidad, un hombre terrible —dijo Amy con un ligero temblor en la voz y Saori frunció el ceño—. Me he cruzado con él en unas cuantas ocasiones y, créeme, desearás jamás haberlo conocido.

—Pues me gustaría tener un encuentro con él —dijo Saori, y Amy compuso una expresión escandalizada en su cara—. Quiero ver qué tan peligroso puede ser. Total, Henry me dijo también que…

Saori se detuvo. Por poco revelaba a Amy que había humillado en una ocasión a la Sailor Senshi más poderosa de la galaxia, aunque no sabía si Henry estaba diciendo la verdad al respecto o si había exagerado lo que realmente había ocurrido. No obstante, Amy tenía una sonrisa en su cara. A Saori no le gustó para nada aquella expresión. Era como si acabara de descubrir un secreto.

—Tú eres Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Amy, tan lisa y llanamente que no podía ser mentira.

Saori tragó saliva. Sabía que Amy era inteligente y observadora, pero no a ese nivel.

—Por favor, Saori. No es por alardear, pero tengo un CI de 300.

—¿Trescientos? —balbuceó Saori, con los ojos como platos.

—Sí —dijo Amy, de nuevo bajando la cabeza, como si ese número tan extraordinario fuese una vergüenza—. Pero daría la mitad de esa inteligencia por ser más normal.

—¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo, Amy? —dijo Saori cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión—. Eres la chica más educada y amable que he conocido. Cuando te conocía, pensé que debías ser una mujer con muchos amigos. No considero que seas anormal, aparte de tu inteligencia, claro.

Amy se puso colorada.

—Eres muy gentil al decir esas cosas, Saori —dijo Amy, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar su rubor—. Sobre todo cuando esas palabras provienen de una mujer que es considerada poco femenina, tosca, grosera y agresiva.

—Y brusca —añadió Saori, entendiendo a la perfección las palabras de Amy—. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo único que te falta, Amy, es aplomo. Ya eres fuerte, pues de otro modo no me habrías platicado sobre tus debilidades. El primer paso para ser fuerte es saber en qué eres débil y admitirlo. Yo, por ejemplo, admito que tengo una debilidad por las chicas vulnerables. Me hacer querer protegerlas, cuidarlas y, sin darme cuenta, me enamoro de ellas. (19)

—Mentirosa.

—Bueno, sí, es mentira, pero es verdad que soy más gentil con chicas vulnerables.

—Como yo —dijo Amy, sonando más esperanzada que ofendida.

Saori pensó un poco antes de asentir. Amy sonrió.

—Bueno, es hora de seguir. —Saori le tendió una mano a Amy y ella la tomó, pero Saori jaló con más fuerza de la necesaria y Amy quedó muy cerca de ella. La miró por un instante que pareció dilatarse y, por un momento, creyó que las palabras de Saori sobre ella siendo más bella que Michelle habían dejado de sonar tan descabelladas. Porque Saori, pese a su carácter, era muy hermosa, con ojos azules, cabello largo, lacio y gris, nariz puntiaguda y boca ancha.

—¿Pasa algo, Amy? —preguntó Saori con suavidad. La pregunta hizo que Amy cobrara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó suavemente de Saori.

—No. Nada.

Pero Saori, mientras reanudaba el paso, entendió que no había sido "nada" lo que había cruzado por la mente de Amy. Saori pensaba que Amy no era una chica que se sintiera atraída por otra persona así de fácil, a menos que estuviera pasando por un mal momento y en realidad se sintiera vulnerable. En ese caso, sus sentimientos no estaban justificados, pero Saori no tenía corazón para decírselo.

Soltó una risa. Parecía ser que en verdad tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para las chicas como Amy.

Un kilómetro al suroeste, veinte minutos más tarde

Amara Teno, pese a estar maniatada de los hombros a los pies, no sentía miedo, ni de los soldados ni de esa tal Sailor Zephyr. Sí le molestaba que estuviera en esa situación por culpa de sus poderes sobre la tierra. Pensó en Michelle y en lo mucho que debe estar extrañándola. Echaba de menos los paseos por la costa de San Francisco en su Shelby GT500, cuyas curvas eran tan femeninas como las de Michelle. Y pensar que había hecho el amor con ella solamente anteayer.

Sus recuerdos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por una nueva aparición de Sailor Zephyr. Esta vez, parecía fuera de sus cabales. Amara sabía perfectamente por qué. Sus mejillas enrojecidas eran testigos mudos de la frustración de su captora.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? —exclamó Sailor Zephyr, golpeando nuevamente a Amara, quien no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor—. ¡No opongas resistencia!

—Señorita —interrumpió un soldado, quien cargaba con un rifle de asalto en sus manos—, si necesita que ablandemos a la prisionera, uno de nosotros es experto en tortura. Permita que él se ocupe de la señorita Teno.

Sailor Zephyr se quedó pensando por un rato, dando una mirada al cristal en su mano izquierda. Tenía una grieta en su parte central, producto de la batalla en Los Ángeles, y necesitaba tiempo para que se regenerara por completo. Hasta ese entonces, tenía que recurrir a métodos convencionales para obtener el fragmento dentro de Amara.

—Háganlo —dijo Sailor Zephyr y, dirigiendo a Amara una mirada cargada con veneno, se retiró de la carpa, justo cuando se estaba formando un tumulto en el lado noreste del campamento. Notó que había una niebla muy densa en el lugar y se podía escuchar el familiar y violento estacato de las ametralladoras y rifles de asalto.

—¿Pero qué mierda pasa?

La niebla se disipó y, para irritación de Sailor Zephyr, varios de sus hombres yacían inconscientes sobre el suelo. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestó fue la presencia de dos mujeres.

Dos Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Silver Moon.

—Ah, pero mira nada más. Las dos Sailor Putas.

Sailor Zephyr no había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando salió eyectada contra la carpa, derrumbándola en su totalidad. Sacudiéndose la cabeza, se puso nuevamente de pie, a sabiendas que había sido Sailor Silver Moon la atacante. (20)

—Odio esa palabra —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, crispando los puños—. Y te haré mierda cada vez que la uses, así que cuida tu vocabulario si no quieres que te arruine el cutis, desgraciada arpía de pacotilla.

—¡No creas que tus palabras me van a amedrentar! —vociferó Sailor Zephyr con saña—. ¡Ahora te mostraré lo que significa tener verdadero dominio sobre los vientos!

Sin embargo, nunca pudo demostrar su poder.

Sailor Silver Moon, al tanto de lo que había pasado en Los Ángeles, no dejó que Sailor Zephyr tomara la iniciativa y la estampó contra una roca, rompiéndole la espalda y dejándola paralítica instantáneamente.

—Eso la mantendrá quieta por un rato —dijo Sailor Silver Moon mientras se escondía tras una roca derruida al ver que los soldados comenzaban a dispararle.

—¿Por un rato? —dijo Sailor Mercury, escandalizada—. ¡No podrá volver a moverse jamás!

—Créeme, se recuperará pronto —repuso Sailor Silver Moon—, por eso debemos aprovechar el tiempo para rescatar a Amara.

Sailor Mercury tragó saliva antes de delinear el plan. Tenía que gritar, pues las balas que impactaban contra la roca hacían tanto ruido que apenas podía hacerse escuchar.

—¡De acuerdo! —comenzó Sailor Mercury, haciendo gestos con la mano—. ¡Tú distraerás a los soldados! ¡Yo te ayudaré con mi niebla! ¡Mientras ellos están ocupados contigo, iré a la carpa y rescataré a Amara! ¿Estás segura que esa chica va a recuperarse?

—¡Por supuesto! —gritó Sailor Silver Moon con total convicción—. ¡Esa imbécil es una Sailor Senshi! ¡Ni idea de dónde salió, pero ten por seguro que una ráfaga de viento no la va a detener!

—¡Si tú lo dices! —exclamó Sailor Mercury y salió de su escondite brevemente para conjurar su niebla. A continuación, Sailor Silver Moon se internó en la bruma y utilizó sus poderes para generar una tempestad. Los soldados se guarecieron tras las numerosas rocas fracturadas por el calor, al tanto de que si se movían siquiera un centímetro fuera de la cobertura, ya no había nada que hacer para impedir lo inevitable.

Cuando los disparos se detuvieron, Sailor Mercury, protegida por los vientos de su compañera, corrió hacia la carpa, la cual se había derrumbado cuando Sailor Zephyr se estrelló contra ésta. Revolviendo los pliegues de la carpa, navegó el desorden con dificultad, hasta que encontró a Amara. Lucía más molesta que asustada y Sailor Mercury, conjurando un trozo de hielo, cortó las ataduras sin mucha dificultad y Amara se sobó las muñecas cuando estuvo libre.

—Gracias —dijo Amara con una voz que, extrañamente, sonaba como si fuese una mujer disimulando ser un hombre. Sailor Mercury pudo ver por qué, pues Amara tenía el cabello corto de un color castaño tan claro que casi era rubio y estilizado como el de un chico, ojos azules y una expresión adusta en su cara, no muy diferente a la de Saori—. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás vestida de ese modo? El carnaval ya acabó.

Sailor Mercury gruñó. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por algo tan trivial? Al final escogió no argumentar y guió a Amara entre los pliegues de la carpa hasta que salieron al aire libre. La niebla ya se había disipado, pero los soldados todavía no disparaban siquiera un tiro, pues Sailor Silver Moon no había disminuido en lo más mínimo el poder de su tempestad. Sailor Mercury apremió a Amara para que se escondiera tras las rocas. Cuando ella estuvo a salvo, Sailor Silver Moon detuvo los vientos y, dando un mortal simple hacia atrás, también se parapetó junto con Amara y Sailor Mercury.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —quiso saber Amara, mirando a las dos chicas con curiosidad—. ¿Y por qué usan esos uniformes tan ridículos?

—¡Oye! ¡Cuida tu bocota! —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, pero Sailor Mercury se interpuso entre ella y Amara.

—Somos guerreras —explicó Sailor Mercury pacientemente—, pero podremos decirte más cuando estemos a salvo de los soldados. Por ahora, tenemos que irnos de aquí…

Pero Sailor Mercury no pudo seguir hablando, porque la roca que les había servido de parapeto había volado lejos. Y, directamente frente a ellas estaba Sailor Zephyr, con los puños crispados y la cara tan arrugada que le hacía ver como diez años mayor de lo que era.

—Putas del demonio, ¡NO SE LLEVARÁN A ESA TONTA!

Pero Sailor Silver Moon la hizo callar nuevamente con uno de sus ataques. No obstante, Sailor Zephyr se recuperó rápido y le devolvió el favor a Sailor Silver Moon, pero con menos efectividad, pues Sailor Silver Moon repelió su ataque con una pared de aire. Y, de pronto, las balas volvieron a surcar el campo de batalla. Varios soldados, protegidos por Sailor Zephyr, comenzaron a tomar posiciones elevadas alrededor de las atacantes. Parapetados por las rocas, dispusieron sus rifles de asalto, a la espera de la orden del líder del escuadrón. Uno de los soldados llevaba un rifle francotirador.

—Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Sailor Mercury de improviso, mirando las lecturas de su visor—, nos están flanqueando.

—Entonces no sigamos perdiendo tiempo —dijo Sailor Silver Moon y, agarrando a Amara por la cintura, quien protestó por la acción, se la llevó al hombro como si fuese un saco de papas, dio media vuelta y se alejó del campamento a toda velocidad. Y Amara seguía rezongando y pataleando, sin efecto alguno. Sailor Silver Moon era demasiado fuerte.

—¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! —rugió Sailor Zephyr y, reuniendo todos sus poderes, hizo aparecer un huracán en miniatura sobre el grupo que escapaba de ella. Los vientos comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad y Sailor Silver Moon no pudo seguir avanzando. Sailor Mercury, mientras tanto, encaró a Sailor Zephyr e hizo una serie de movimientos que culminaron en un chorro de agua tan helada que congeló los brazos y piernas de Sailor Zephyr. Sailor Mercury estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando algo en su visor le hizo entrar en pánico.

Había un francotirador en la cima del cerro, cubierto por las rocas. Tenía su mira justo en la cabeza de Sailor Silver Moon. Sailor Mercury no podía atacarlo, pues estaba muy lejos y Sailor Silver Moon estaba ocupada cargando a Amara. Solamente había una cosa que hacer.

De pronto, un estampido que sonó como el trueno mismo hizo que Sailor Silver Moon girara la cabeza. Todo pareció enlentecerse mientras veía a Sailor Mercury arrojándose delante de ella, como protegiéndola de algo. Y, repentinamente, sangre salió disparada en todas direcciones cuando la bala impactó en su pecho. Sailor Mercury cayó al suelo de espaldas, gimiendo en silencio y respirando superficialmente. Su uniforme estaba mancillado por su propia sangre y su boca la tenía entreabierta, como si su alma estuviera a punto de salir por ésta en cualquier minuto.

Sailor Silver Moon, sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, la agarró por la cintura y la cargó sobre su otro hombro. Temblando de nervios, Sailor Silver Moon dio media vuelta, justo cuando el francotirador había terminado de cargar el siguiente cartucho y había posado el retículo en la cabeza de su siguiente blanco.

El disparo falló por milímetros.

Sailor Silver Moon había despegado del suelo en el momento exacto en el que el francotirador había jalado el gatillo. La bala de 7.62mm había pasado silbando por debajo de las botas de Sailor Silver Moon, quien se alejaba a toda velocidad del campo de batalla. Angustiada y choqueada por el horrendo espectáculo de hace unos pocos segundos atrás, Sailor Silver Moon reprimió las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos y, tragando saliva, aumentó la velocidad, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde para Amy.

* * *

(19) Saori es un ejemplo del efecto Florence Nightingale, cuyo caso general se basa en una persona que se enamora de otra que pasa por un estado de vulnerabilidad física o psicológica. La persona objeto de este efecto tiene que estar al cuidado de la otra persona o tiene que haber cierto vínculo entre ambos individuos para que este efecto tenga lugar. El caso particular más común ocurre en los hospitales, cuando las enfermeras se enamoran de sus pacientes. Suena ridículo, pero lo es más el que Rini tenga complejo de Electra en el anime de los noventas. xD

(20) Para este comportamiento, me basé en el personaje de Marty McFly de "Volver al Futuro" cada vez que alguien le dice "gallina", con la diferencia que Saori es capaz de salirse con la suya cada vez que alguien usa la palabra "puta". xD


	19. Tribulaciones

XVIII  
Tribulaciones

El planeta del fuego, Antares 6, a 520 años luz de la tierra

Aurora, pese a que había sido recibida con honores por la princesa de ese planeta, no podía sacarse de encima la preocupación por los suyos y por el destino de su hermana Alysia, cruelmente asesinada por una mujer menuda de cabello albino. Alysia (21) había sido la princesa del planeta del viento, y una guerrera con un corazón de oro, la Sailor Senshi más fuerte del sistema Arcturus.

—Es una pena lo que le pasó a Sailor Zephyr (22) —dijo la princesa, flanqueada por sus tres guardianas, también Sailor Senshi, pero cuyos uniformes dejaban muy poco a la imaginación—. Pero tú lograste sobrevivir.

—Es un triste consuelo —dijo Aurora sin mirar a la princesa—. Pero esa mujer ya sabe lo que soy en realidad.

—Por eso, estoy a tu disposición —dijo la princesa con una sonrisa—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedirla.

Y con eso, la princesa desapareció junto con dos de sus guardianas, pero una se quedó con Aurora, la del cabello negro.

—Soy Sailor Starfighter —dijo la mujer del cabello negro, tomando asiento junto a Aurora—. Y si no me equivoco, tú eres Sailor Eos (23).

Aurora asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que estás triste por Sailor Zephyr, pero eso no debe detenerte —dijo Sailor Starfighter, poniendo un hombro sobre Aurora—. Lograste escapar de Lynn Knoxville. Eso es algo.

Aurora crispó los puños cuando escuchó el nombre de Sailor Galaxia. Ella había enviado a esa maldita Lynn Knoxville al planeta del viento a matar a su hermana y obtener su Sailor Cristal. Aurora había oído que Sailor Galaxia estaba coleccionando Sailor Cristales por razones desconocidas, pero jamás había imaginado el nivel de crueldad con el que estaba consiguiendo tal objetivo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber Aurora con desesperación—. ¿Por qué nosotras estamos siendo asesinadas de este modo?

—Por lo que he escuchado de nuestra princesa —explicó Sailor Starfighter—, es que hay un conflicto teniendo lugar en la Vía Láctea. Las Sailor Guerras datan desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, cuando el universo era joven y equilibrado. Las Sailor Guerras desequilibraron el cosmos y lo volvieron cada vez más caótico. Nuestra princesa cree que Sailor Galaxia quiere terminar con las Sailor Guerras en sus propios términos y piensa que erradicando a todas las Sailor Senshi de la Vía Láctea cumplirá con ese propósito. Por eso está robando los Sailor Cristales

Aurora ponderó por un momento las palabras de Sailor Starfighter, sin entender por qué alguien haría algo así.

—Tanta muerte y destrucción, ¿sólo para terminar una guerra?

—Así es Sailor Galaxia —dijo Sailor Starfighter con voz queda. Aurora era una amante de la paz y siempre trataba de buscar las soluciones más pacíficas a problemas aparentemente insolubles. Pero la maldad de Sailor Galaxia iba más allá de lo concebible, haciendo imposible un desenlace sin violencia.

—Es terrible —dijo Aurora tristemente, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas—. Mi hermana pagó un precio demasiado alto por algo de lo que ni siquiera tiene la culpa. ¡Es injusto!

—Lo sé —dijo Sailor Starfighter—, es injusto para todos.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra a partir de ese momento. Aurora pensaba en su hermana muerta, en la devastación en el planeta del viento y, por ende, en el planeta del sol naciente, su hogar. A veces creía que debió haber perecido junto a Alysia, luchado a su lado hasta el fin, y el hecho que estuviera refugiada en un reino ajeno al suyo hablaba de su cobardía.

 _No, no soy una cobarde._

 _¿Entonces por qué no enfrentaste a Lynn Knoxville?_

 _Era la batalla de Alysia._

 _¡Pero es tu hermana! ¡Y la abandonaste!_

 _¡Ella me dijo que huyera!_

 _¡Pues Alysia es una tonta!_

 _¡No es una tonta! ¡Es la mujer más valiente que he conocido!_

Sailor Starfighter notó que una tormenta rugía dentro de la cabeza de Aurora y sintió pena por ella, por todo lo que le había pasado en su propio reino, por las acciones de Lynn Knoxville, por su reino destruido, sus súbditos muertos o esclavizados por aquella usurpadora que se atrevió a nombrarse de la misma forma que Alysia. ¿Acaso no había nadie que retara a Sailor Galaxia? ¿No había nadie con la fuerza suficiente para terminar con las Sailor Guerras sin derramar sangre inocente?

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —ofreció Sailor Starfighter.

Aurora giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de la Sailor Senshi.

—Me haría bien —dijo Aurora, tratando de insuflar ánimo a su voz, lográndolo a medias—. Y, si no es mucho pedir, también tengo hambre.

—Nada es mucho pedir —dijo Sailor Starfighter con más ánimos que antes—. ¡Acompáñame! Haremos todo lo posible para que te sientas cómoda y tranquila.

Aurora dudó de si volvería a sentirse tranquila y cómoda alguna vez, pero se puso de pie y siguió a la Sailor Senshi hasta el amplio comedor, donde la princesa ya estaba sentada junto con sus otras dos guardianas.

Dallas, 08 de noviembre de 1967, 07:54p.m.

El abogado de Timothy Swann había terminado su sesión con él, dejándolo más preocupado que hace dos horas atrás, cuando la última audiencia había tenido lugar. Pese a que el jurado estaba decidiendo si había suficiente evidencia para llevar el caso a juicio, Timothy sabía cuál iba a ser el veredicto. Aquello no le causaba ningún alivio, sin embargo. Y Amy todavía seguía sin hablarle, pese a la carta que le había enviado ayer.

Timothy no sabía que Amy no le había contestado su carta por razones distintas a su repudio.

El receso estaba por acabar y Timothy tragó saliva. Sus entrañas se retorcían como culebras ansiosas, causándole intensas ganas de ir al baño. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para eso. Resistiendo el impulso de defecar en ese mismo lugar, Timothy esperó el término del receso sentado en una silla austera y fría, juzgando que los segundos parecían arrastrarse por el fango de su existencia.

—¡Timothy Swann, favor entrar al estrado!

Arreglándose la corbata y sudando como si estuviera corriendo una maratón en medio del desierto, Timothy salió de la sala de espera y se dirigió al banquillo que le correspondía como acusado. Tomando asiento junto a su abogado (lo cual no fue una buena idea), Timothy apoyó los codos sobre la mesa frente a él y juntó ambas manos, aparentando serenidad. Su corazón y sus tripas contradecían flagrantemente sus intenciones.

—¿El jurado ya tiene su veredicto?

—Sí, su señoría.

Uno de los miembros del jurado entregó un papel al juez y lo leyó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. A continuación, se dirigió nuevamente al acusado, al fiscal y los asistentes.

—El jurado ha decidido que la evidencia presentada por la parte acusadora… es suficiente para llevar el caso a juicio. Timothy Swann, en vista del crimen que se le acusa, se le considera un peligro para la sociedad y será puesto en prisión preventiva hasta la fecha de inicio de juicio, la cual se le informará de manera oportuna. Se levanta la sesión.

Timothy, pese a que sabía que el caso iba a ser llevado a juicio, se sintió como si un yunque le hubiera caído en su regazo. _¿Peligro para la sociedad?_ _¿Yo?_ Se puso de pie como si ese mismo yunque se hubiera trasladado a su espalda.

—No te preocupes, Timothy —le tranquilizó su abogado, quien llevaba una maleta de aspecto pesado en su mano izquierda—. Las audiencias preliminares casi siempre terminan de este modo. Me aseguraré de limpiar tu nombre.

—Gracias, Jim —dijo Timothy con voz lúgubre antes de ser apresado por dos guardias. No opuso resistencia mientras era conducido fuera del tribunal y arrojado al interior de una furgoneta con destino a la prisión. Timothy volvió a tragar saliva. Aquel era un destino inesperado para él. Recordó las historias que había escuchado de gente que había estado en la cárcel, haciendo que su pobre estómago volviera a clamar en protesta. Estaba seguro que no había cometido ningún crimen, pero iba a ir a un lugar donde fechorías tenían lugar a diario: golpizas, violaciones e incluso asesinatos.

Mientras el conductor encendía el motor de la furgoneta, Timothy creyó que solamente un milagro lo salvaría del antro de mala muerte que se iba a convertir en su hogar.

San Francisco, 07 de noviembre de 1967, 01:14a.m.

Los médicos habían hecho todo lo posible por Amy, pero Saori seguía con la cara pegada a la ventanilla de la puerta que conducía a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Todavía no podía entrar porque Amy estaba siendo vendada en su pecho por las enfermeras. El médico le había dicho que el cirujano había podido extraer la bala pero que había perdido mucha sangre. Además de todo eso, su pulmón derecho había sido perforado por la bala y las posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducían con cada minuto que pasaba.

Cuando las enfermeras acabaron con su labor, Saori pudo entrar y notó que Amy estaba despierta, pero muy débil. Tenía que usar una máquina aparatosa para respirar normalmente y darle una oportunidad a su pulmón dañado para que sanara.

—Hola, Saori —dijo Amy en un silbido apenas audible.

—Hola, Amy —saludó Saori con la voz trémula. Tomó asiento junto a ella y sostuvo su mano derecha con la suya—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera contenido la respiración por horas —repuso Amy lentamente y con esa misma voz frágil que tanto apenaba a Saori—. Los médicos dicen que no lo voy a lograr, que perdí mucha sangre y que mi pulmón está demasiado dañado.

—No digas eso, Amy —dijo Saori, tragando saliva y suprimiendo las lágrimas—. Sé fuerte. ¡Tienes que serlo!

—No se trata de eso, Saori —dijo Amy, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, consiguiéndolo a duras penas—. Se trata de saber cuándo rendirse. Es una pena que tenga que irme sin cumplir con mi misión.

Saori notó que Amy quería decir algo más, pero se contuvo. No obstante, no hizo hincapié en el asunto.

—¡No se trata de eso, Amy! —gritó Saori con desesperación—. ¡Se trata de jamás rendirse, de luchar hasta el final por lo que quieres! ¡Tienes una misión que cumplir y, aunque yo no sepa de qué diablos se trata, a ti te importa!

Amy no dijo nada. Solamente miró a Saori con los ojos entrecerrados, soltando de a poco la mano de Saori. Sin embargo, ella afianzó el agarre, negándose a ver morir a su amiga.

—Dijiste que querías conocer a Sailor Silver Moon para aprender a ser fuerte —dijo Saori, esta vez con más aplomo—. Ahora que la conoces, ¿vas a rendirte? ¡Eso no lo voy a aceptar! ¡Vas a salir de ésta y lo vas a hacer por la puerta de adelante, no por la de atrás! ¡Vas a cumplir con tu misión y serás feliz!

Y Amy seguía sin decir nada. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano perdió toda fuerza restante. Saori sintió que le faltaba la respiración, pero cuando vio la máquina que medía su ritmo cardíaco, se tranquilizó. Amy no había muerto todavía. Solamente se había quedado dormida. Saori juzgó que era lo que más necesitaba y salió de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos a paso lento, pensando en lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde.

 _Amy se sacrificó por mí._

Mientras se dirigía a la cafetería del hospital para comer y beber algo, Saori se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le había llevado a conocer a Amy. Su deseo de conocer a Sailor Silver Moon, sus sonrojos cada vez que recibía un cumplido de ella, su confesión de querer estar con otra mujer… no supo por qué no lo había notado antes. Tal vez porque ella era torpe con los asuntos de los sentimientos. Amy no había sido precisamente sutil para manifestar su interés.

 _Le gusto a Amy. ¿Por qué?_

Saori era de la idea que, pese a su belleza y atractivo físico, era un repelente de hombres (y mujeres también). Pensaba de ese modo más que nada por su carácter. Había pocas mujeres en ese tiempo que fuesen tan groseras como Saori, pocas mujeres que tuvieran afinidad con las tuercas y los motores y, desde luego, pocas mujeres que pudieran ser capaces de defenderse sin ayuda. Era como si Saori fuese una criatura de otro tiempo, tiempo donde las mujeres tenían las mismas oportunidades que los hombres, donde podían ocupar cargos de poder sin que nadie arqueara una ceja, donde no eran tratadas como objetos sexuales.

Tal vez era por eso que no tenía pareja. Los hombres de ese tiempo preferían mujeres sumisas y frágiles para que jamás les contradijeran en algo, no mujeres independientes, fuertes y con carácter.

Por eso le sorprendía que Amy se sintiera atraída por ella. ¿Qué había visto en ella? Estuvo preguntándose lo mismo por varias horas, sentada en la cafetería del hospital, bebiendo café cargado y bollos con crema, cuando una enfermera la llamó, una expresión de urgencia en su cara.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Saori en tono cansado.

La enfermera no dijo nada. Solamente hizo un gesto con la mano para que Saori la siguiera. Obedeciendo, Saori siguió a la enfermera hasta la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, justo cuando el médico a cargo salía de la sala, ostentando una expresión indescifrable en su cara. Luego, compuso un gesto que le dijo a Saori todo lo que necesitaba saber.

No pudo evitarlo. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Y, sin embargo, una sonrisa adornaba su hermosa cara.

Amy lo había logrado. Se iba a recuperar.

* * *

(21) Llamé Alysia a la princesa del planeta del viento en honor a los vientos alisios que se producen por la rotación de la tierra.

(22) Lynn Knoxville también fue llamada Sailor Zephyr, el cual era el nombre de Sailor Senshi de Alysia. La llamé Zephyr, pues es el nombre en inglés del dios griego del viento poniente, Céfiro.

(23) En otra inspiración sacada de la mitología griega, Sailor Eos es la princesa del planeta del sol naciente. Dado que Eos es la diosa griega del amanecer, entonces tiene sentido que la hubiera llamado de ese modo.


	20. Confesiones

XIX  
Confesiones

San Francisco, 08 de noviembre de 1967, 11:14a.m

Cuando Amy despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Saori, durmiendo, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pese a que ella era una de las mujeres más rudas que había conocido alguna vez, lucía bastante dócil, frágil y tierna en ese estado. Estuvo tentada en tomarle la cabeza, hacerle alguna clase de cariño, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso, recordó la continuación de la conversación que había tenido en aquel hotel antes de ir a rescatar a Amara.

 _—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Saori, confusa._

 _—Yo permití que ella me reemplazara. Soy una tonta. —Amy tenía crispados los puños en señal de impotencia y frustración—. Hice una promesa cuando llegué al hospital y te vi en coma, la promesa de cuidarte. Esa era mi prioridad. Pero después supe que Jared Fox estaba silenciando a las personas que habían investigado el accidente del paso sobre nivel en Nueva Orleans. Creo que lo hace porque hay algo más tras el desastre, algo mucho más importante que un argumento sobre si alguna constructora tenía la culpa o no. Mi curiosidad pudo más y me puse a investigar, pensando que nada malo te podía pasar. Pero me equivoqué. Es obvio que alguien me reemplazó en varias oportunidades, y todo porque quería saber la verdad sobre el accidente._

 _—Pero, ¿hay algo más detrás de eso?_

 _—Me topé con muchos callejones sin salida, entre ellas, un ingeniero que supuestamente había realizado pruebas de resistencia a los pilares, pero resultó ser un violador. No confié en él. La única pista que me queda está en tu cabeza, porque sé que estuviste presente en ese lugar y salvaste decenas de vidas. Esa es otra razón por la que necesito que recuperes la memoria._

 _Saori la miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder. Amy tragó saliva, pensando que se le venía una enorme reprimenda encima._

 _—Amy, ¿por qué mierda me enojaría contigo? Es obvio que no podías estar todo el tiempo conmigo como si fueses una sombra. —Saori puso una mano sobre el hombro de Amy, sonriendo—. Si crees que ese paso sobre nivel esconde algo, debes hacer algo. Además, si ese tal Jared Fox está silenciando ingenieros, más razones tienes para sospechar._

 _—Pero permití que el enemigo accediera a esa lista de personas que te podrían ayudar a recuperar la memoria —dijo Amy, como queriendo que Saori se enojara y le abofeteara en la cara—. Si la falsa Rachel Stark obtiene los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata…_

 _—Lo sé, Amy, pero no puedes culparte. Tienes que sacudirte el polvo y seguir adelante —dijo Saori con aplomo—. Eres la chica más inteligente que conozco. Estoy segura que saldrás con un excelente plan para ganarle la carrera a esa imbécil._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Pero nada, Amy —interrumpió Saori con firmeza—. Debes confiar en tus fortalezas y vivir con tus debilidades. ¡Mírame a mí! Soy una chica complicada, pero aun así, tengo una amiga que me valora por lo que soy._

 _Amy se puso ligeramente colorada._

 _—Me… me halaga que me consideres tu amiga._

 _—O algo más que una amiga —dijo Saori con un guiño—. ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Amy se sonrojó más si cabe._

 _—No digas eso, Saori._

 _—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo?_

 _La pregunta dejó a Amy en silencio, preguntándose por qué Saori estaba diciendo esas cosas. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? Si lo estaba haciendo, entonces era un juego muy cruel._

 _—Es que… no me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos —dijo Amy, bajando la cabeza—. Si estás interesada en mí, digo, realmente interesada en mí, hazlo en serio, sin juegos._

 _—No estoy jugando, Amy —dijo Saori, levemente indignada—. Y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seamos novias ahora mismo. Solamente estoy sugiriendo la posibilidad de que podamos ser más que amigas._

 _Amy exhaló, sintiéndose más tranquila._

 _—Es bueno oír eso —dijo, mirando a Saori fijamente a los ojos—. Pero creo que no deberíamos apresurarlo. Seamos amigas primero y ya veremos._

 _—Es lo que quise decir —dijo Saori, poniéndose de pie y tirándose sobre la cama—. Deberíamos descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo._

Amy no sabía si había sido buena idea recordar ese momento en específico. Saori había sido muy directa con sus palabras, a su estilo. Aunque ella era de la idea que el amor era algo que se iba construyendo, no algo que brotaba de manera instantánea, las palabras de Saori retumbaban en su cabeza, haciéndole creer que sí era posible algo más que una amistad con ella. Lo bueno era que Saori no la estaba presionando y tampoco iba a estar decepcionada si nada llegaba a pasar.

 _Saori_ se dijo Amy, viéndola dormir. Seguramente había pasado la noche en vela mientras ella estaba fuera de combate, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Asumió que estaba demasiado preocupada por ella para pegar siquiera una pestañada.

 _Saori se preocupa por mí._

Durante todo el tiempo que la había estado observando, Amy había notado que, pese a su carácter, Saori era una mujer que se preocupaba por los demás y, ahora que sabía que ella era Sailor Silver Moon, que era capaz de entregarlo todo por defender a las personas que quería. También sabía que, pese a que había fingido que no sabía que Saori había estado enamorada, sí había observado desde lejos su relación con Violet y la forma en que esta última había evolucionado gracias a Saori. Había visto el sufrimiento de Saori cuando Violet fue capturada por Herbert Dixon, sus gritos de dolor, sus lágrimas, y se dio cuenta que Saori, debajo de su carcaza de acero, tenía un corazón frágil y vulnerable, como el de muchas mujeres.

 _No es muy diferente a mí en ese sentido_ pensó Amy, otra vez tentada en tomarle la cabeza a Saori, pero otra vez se contuvo. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo darle siquiera un poco de cariño? Se lo merece después de pasar la noche despierta preocupándose por mí. ¿Me siento amedrentada por ella?_ Pero Amy sabía la verdad. Se hacía esas preguntas para enmascarar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. _Pero no tiene sentido. ¡Apenas la conozco!_ Y sin embargo, las conversaciones que habían tenido no habían sido para nada aburridas, pese a que algunos tópicos si lo habían sido. Muchas cosas en Saori a Amy le recordaban a _ella_ , la mujer que había sacudido su mundo hace no mucho. Tanto _ella_ como Saori tenían caracteres fuertes, lucían muy femeninas, las dos eran muy hermosas y gozaban de una autoconfianza que Amy sencillamente no tenía. Pero había algo que Saori tenía en mayor medida que _ella_ , y ese algo era su preocupación por los demás.

 _¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que estoy interesada en Saori?_

Recordó algo que una muy buena amiga le había dicho en una oportunidad.

 _Tienes miedo a enamorarte._

¿Era así de simple? ¿Le asustaba sentir cosas por Saori, una mujer de la que, a simple vista, nadie se enamoraría? Pero, ¿qué había de malo en eso? ¿Era tan desastroso aceptar aquel interés?

Amy estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando Saori despertó. Bostezó a sus anchas, haciendo que todas esas preguntas se esfumaran de su cabeza. Tal vez era para mejor. Pensar demasiado era perjudicial para la salud.

—Hola, Amy —dijo Saori en medio de otro bostezo descomunal.

—¿Dormiste bien? —quiso saber Amy con preocupación.

—Dormí como la mierda —repuso Saori, aunque no lucía preocupada por eso—. Aunque creo que fue porque estuve roncando a tu lado todo el tiempo.

—Eh… no escuché ningún ronquido.

—¿En serio? Pensé que sonaba como una motosierra.

Tanto Saori como Amy berrearon de risa, haciendo que los demás pacientes miraran con desaprobación a las dos chicas, pero a ellas les importaba un pepino. Amy se dio cuenta que ninguna chica le hacía reír del mismo modo que Saori, pese a que no era intención de ella sonar graciosa. Fue tanta la risa que Amy se llevó una mano a su pecho, gimiendo de dolor.

—Olvidé que tengo un hoyo en el pulmón —dijo Amy, tratando de tranquilizarse. Saori lo notó también y también posó una mano en la zona afectada, cuidando de no tocar los pechos de Amy.

—No queman, ¿sabes? —bromeó Amy. Saori gruñó.

—No voy a tocar tus pechos, Amy —dijo, aunque siguió sobando el lugar donde el proyectil había atravesado a Amy—, a menos que estemos haciendo el amor o algo parecido.

Amy se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar las palabras de Saori.

—Nunca he hecho el amor con alguien —dijo Amy, tratando de sonar causal, con relativo éxito.

—¿Nunca? Pensé que sí lo habías hecho con esa chica de la que me hablaste.

Amy soltó una carcajada, sintiendo que el ardor en sus mejillas estaba disminuyendo.

—No, Saori. Jamás tuve una relación con ella, sea sentimental o sexual. Es más que nada lo que me hacía sentir mientras estaba con ella. Nunca me había pasado algo como eso en mi vida y, como te dije, tuvo un impacto profundo en mí.

—¿Y te causa dolor pensar en ella?

—No realmente —dijo Amy sinceramente—. Cuando la conocí ya sabía que tenía pareja. Es otra chica, si es que te interesa saber. El punto es que, pese a que estaba al tanto de su relación, era capaz de hacerme sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir. Por eso puso mi mundo patas arriba y me dejó muchas preguntas sin responder.

—¿Y tiene un nombre esa chica?

Amy compuso una sonrisa de reminiscencia.

—Se llamaba Michiru (24).

Saori arqueó una ceja.

—Suena a mujer linda.

—Lo es.

—Dudo que sea más linda que yo —dijo Saori maliciosamente.

—Realmente te crees el cuento, ¿verdad? —dijo Amy, siguiéndole el juego a Saori.

—Siempre.

—¿Y tú, Saori, has hecho el amor alguna vez? —preguntó Amy, y esa era una de las cosas que no sabía de Saori, pues era de esas cosas que se hacían a puertas cerradas.

—Amy, mi cerebro es un queso suizo, ¿recuerdas?

—O sea, no me vas a decir.

—¡Hay tres años perdidos en mi cabeza! ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de si lo hice o no!

—Pero, ¿te gustaría?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Saori sin tapujos—, con otra chica, por supuesto. Los chicos me apestan porque siempre están pensando en sexo, los muy imbéciles.

—Muchos chicos no son así —argumentó Amy, recordando al único hombre del que se había enamorado alguna vez—. No conviene meterlos a todos en un mismo saco.

—Puede que tengas razón —admitió Saori—, pero creo que me sentiría más cómoda con otra chica. Contigo me siento cómoda.

Otra vez Amy no supo qué decir, aparte que sentía de nuevo aquel ardor en sus mejillas. Saori podía ser tan directa que resultaba desconcertante. Sus palabras habían sido directas y ambiguas al mismo tiempo, pues no sabía si estaba hablando de sexo o de simple compañía.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Me agrada tu compañía, Amy —dijo Saori con falsa indignación—. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué estaba pensando en sexo? Me decepcionas, Amy.

Amy se sintió avergonzada de preguntar. Era obvio que Saori era una mujer para quien el sexo no era una urgencia o una prioridad.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Saori, haciendo fácilmente lo que Amy había fallado estrepitosamente en hacer: tomarle la cabeza—. Pero si todo sale bien, si algún día somos más que amigas, te haré olvidar a esa tal Michiru.

—Lo dudo —dijo Amy—. Ella tiene algo que a ti te hace mucha falta: sutileza. Y me encanta esa virtud en alguien.

Por un momento, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra. Simplemente se miraban, como tratando de jugar a las adivinanzas con sus pensamientos. Saori se sentía atraída por Amy porque era una chica modesta, amable y sutil, características que se contrapesaban con la autoconfianza, agresividad y brusquedad de ella. Además, Amy no era para nada fea. De hecho, poseía una belleza inocente que era muy difícil de ver para la gente que era muy superficial. Saori asumía que conquistar a Amy sería una experiencia similar a la de buscar un tesoro del que nada sabía.

Por otro lado, Amy se sentía atraída por Saori por las mismas razones por las cuales Saori se sentía de ese modo por ella. La diferencia estaba en que no había ningún misterio en su persona. Todo en Saori estaba a la vista, tanto su belleza física como su personalidad. Lo difícil era atravesar la corteza de metal que rodeaba su corazón. Amy asumía que conquistar a Saori sería una experiencia similar a la de asediar una fortaleza aparentemente inexpugnable.

Sin embargo, ambas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: sus sentimientos debían esperar. Sailor Zephyr no se iba a rendir por haber fracasado en haber obtenido el fragmento de Amara. Amy le había sugerido a Amara que saliera de la ciudad y no hablara con nadie de su paradero, salvo Michelle, pero Amara había resultado ser tan tozuda como Saori. Aunque Amy le había insistido que iba a correr peligro mientras permaneciera en San Francisco, Amara nunca dio su brazo a torcer. Cuando Amy le planteó el problema a Saori, ella gruñó.

—Esa Amara es una tonta. Se puso sola un blanco en el trasero.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada —dijo Amy, dando la impresión que iba a seguir hablando, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó callada, como si hubiera recordado algo que le había ocurrido hace no mucho.

—¿Amy? —dijo Saori, pensando que ella estaba sufriendo alguna clase de ataque, hasta que habló.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Amy, sobresaltando a Saori y a los demás pacientes—. No haremos nada.

—¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo? —dijo Saori con indignación—. ¿Vamos a dejar a todas esas personas a merced de Sailor Zephyr?

—Es la mejor opción —dijo Amy, más tranquila, su poderoso intelecto entrando en acción—. Buscar a todas las personas de la lista consume tiempo y recursos que no tenemos. Dejaremos que Sailor Zephyr haga el trabajo sucio y, cuando haya juntado los siete fragmentos del Cristal de Plata, se los robaremos.

Pero Saori, sin tener el CI de Amy, notó una falla en el plan.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esa tonta tiene un cristal que puede arrebatar los fragmentos del cuerpo de las personas que los tienen. Va a transformarlos en demonios si lo hace.

Sin embargo, Amy seguía sonriendo.

—Cuando tengamos el Cristal de Plata, nada de eso importará. Recuperarás la memoria y encontrarás la forma de volver a la normalidad a esos demonios.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso?

Amy hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

—Porque confío en ti.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Saori de ponerse colorada.

* * *

Sailor Zephyr terminó de descansar en la carpa y salió al sol del desierto, mirando una vez más el cristal oscuro.

Compuso una sonrisa maligna.

El cristal había recuperado su poder.

Dando órdenes a los soldados para que desmantelaran el campamento, Sailor Zephyr empuñó el cristal oscuro, mirando hacia el oeste, hacia la ciudad de San Francisco.

 _No volverás a escapar, Amara Teno._

* * *

(24) De momento esto parecerá un contrasentido, pero ya mostraré por qué Amy menciona a Michiru. Por cierto, la historia de amor entre Amy y Michiru que estaba escribiendo la borré por dos razones: no tenía tiempo y no estaba discurriendo como quería. Así que la estoy reescribiendo y, en algún momento, la volveré a publicar. No me voy a quedar con esa idea en la cabeza.


	21. Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo

XX  
Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo

En algún lugar de estado de Oregon, 07 de noviembre de 1967, 02:23p.m.

El dicho decía que la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

No obstante, Darren y Moira comprendieron que en ese lugar, la esperanza era un modo de vida para los habitantes de aquella modesta aldea perdida en los inmensos bosques del estado de Oregon. Mientras eran atendidos como reyes por los aldeanos, ambos viajeros podían notar la alegría en cada cara que veían, como si estuvieran completamente seguros que mañana iba a ser un día mejor. Y, a juzgar por lo que Darren estaba viendo, aquello era cierto.

—Siéntanse como en casa —les dijo una anciana, quien dejó condimento para la carne que ambos estaba a punto de comer—. No se sientan culpables. De todas formas, cada buena acción tiene su recompensa, hoy, mañana o en cien años más.

—Cien años es mucho tiempo —dijo Moira, quien era una escéptica consumada.

—No se trata del tiempo, señorita Lewis —dijo la anciana, quien lucía bastante enérgica para su edad—. Se trata de que alguien, en algún momento, va a estar agradecido de lo que hagamos hoy.

—¿Y cómo lo va a saber si no estará allí para verlo?

—Moira —murmuró Darren en señal de advertencia, pero la anciana no parecía molesta por la pregunta.

—Nunca subestimes el poder de una buena obra —dijo, sentándose frente a ellos y cogiendo un trozo de carne—. Toma como ejemplo a este animal. Era un ser vivo antes que alguien lo cazara y lo faenara. No obstante, este animal estaba mortalmente herido, sufriendo por algo que otra persona con menos escrúpulos hizo.

—¿Entonces el cazador mostró piedad al matarlo? —inquirió Darren con curiosidad.

—Ese es el punto, señor Church —repuso la anciana, dando un bocado—. Dar muerte a un ser vivo no siempre es algo malo. Hay experiencias peores que la muerte en este mundo, dolores que se niegan a curar, heridas demasiado profundas, almas mancilladas y mentes destruidas por el odio o la ira.

—¿Y qué le da el derecho a decidir si alguien vive o no? —cuestionó Moira, horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Nosotros no tomamos ninguna decisión. Solamente ayudamos a la Madre Naturaleza a hacer su trabajo. —La anciana se acomodó en el suelo y tomó otro pedazo de carne—. El más apto sobrevive, el que no, perece.

—¡Eso es cruel! —protestó Moira acaloradamente.

—Dígale eso a Adolf Hitler —dijo la anciana con serenidad.

Darren se mostró sorprendido al notar que en aquella aldea olvidada por la civilización había gente que estaba al tanto de los hechos históricos en otros continentes.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Moira con descortés incredulidad.

—Somos aldeanos, señorita Lewis, no salvajes —dijo la anciana con una pequeña risa—. Cincuenta y cinco millones de personas muertas por un simple capricho ideológico no es algo que la Madre Naturaleza tolere. Ella no conoce las guerras o el terrorismo. Solamente se asegura que la humanidad tenga la mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir, no de exterminar a grupos de gente que no cumplan con criterios arbitrarios. Ahora dígame, ¿quién es más cruel?

Moira quedó en silenció, sin saber qué diablos responder. Darren, por otro lado, había entendido a la perfección.

—El punto, señor Church, es que no estaríamos comiendo en este minuto de no ser por la bondad del cazador que alivió el dolor de este pobre animal. Todo tiene un propósito en este mundo y la esperanza es lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante para finalmente entender ese propósito.

El almuerzo transcurrió de manera normal a partir de ese momento, cuando la conversación tomó derroteros más mundanos y Moira pudo participar una vez más sin quedar en ridículo. Sin embargo, no habló mucho y se preocupó más de llenar el estómago, mientras que Darren se mostraba bastante interesado en las creencias y doctrinas de los aldeanos, cosa que llamó la atención de Moira, pues Darren era un arqueólogo, no un antropólogo.

La noche cayó sobre la aldea y la anciana condujo a Darren y a Moira a una carpa hecha de piel curtida. Incluso la gente que la había montado tuvo la decencia de instalar un separador para que Moira tuviera algo de privacidad.

—Y no se te ocurra hacer un agujero en el separador —advirtió Moira a Darren antes de entrar en la carpa. Darren arqueó una ceja.

—Como si hubiese algo para ver —dijo, acomodándose en su sección de carpa. Moira gruñó.

Cuatro horas más tarde, 01:10a.m.

Darren despertó por instinto. Se cercioró que Moira estuviera lanzando sus usuales ronquidos y salió de la carpa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Era crucial que nadie en la aldea notara su presencia.

No sabía que ya estaba siendo observado por alguien.

Darren salió de la aldea, en dirección al río en cuya ribera estaba instalado el asentamiento. Luego torció hacia el este, río arriba, cuidando de no tropezar con los afloramientos de rocas que poblaban la ribera. Se trataba de un asunto complicado, pues no había luna o cualquier fuente artificial de luz, pero Darren había llevado consigo su linterna, la cual de algo servía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, Darren abrió el pequeño bolso que llevaba en bandolera y extrajo el fragmento que había encontrado en el Hangar 18 del Área 51.

El fragmento vibraba levemente. Darren estaba acercándose.

Estuvo más de una hora buscando el lugar donde la vibración fuese más intensa. En una ocasión estuvo en serio peligro de ser atacado por un oso pardo, pero parecía ser que el animal estaba más interesado en otros asuntos y no atacó a Darren. Los lobos tampoco mostraban mucho entusiasmo. Aquello era extraño. Y lo fue más cuando extrajo nuevamente el fragmento, notando que la vibración se había incrementado de forma dramática. Y se hacía más fuerte todavía cada vez que Darren se acercaba a una cueva cercana, la misma cueva de la que había salido el oso que estuvo a punto de atacarlo.

Tentando a la suerte, Darren se acercó cautelosamente a la cueva, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando animales salvajes que pudieran tomarlo por sorpresa, pero nada ocurrió. Solamente el canto de los grillos se podía escuchar. Tampoco había viento. Darren decidió entrar en la cueva, sabiendo que el fragmento estaba incrementando la intensidad de sus vibraciones, tanto que casi podía ver el objeto distorsionarse con el movimiento. Con la linterna apuntando hacia delante, Darren se internó en la cueva, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a encontrar.

* * *

El soldado había seguido al individuo en completo silencio, llevando el rifle francotirador desarmado y guardado en su maleta. Tenía la impresión que no lo iba a necesitar.

Había procurado siempre mantener la ventaja de discurrir en terreno elevado, observando a su presa a través de binoculares equipados con visión nocturna. Pero no era la visión nocturna que había desarrollado uno de los tantos contratistas del Departamento de Defensa, sino una de las invenciones de Herbert Dixon. Haber trabajado unos cuantos años para una tal Sailor Galaxia le había garantizado un salto tecnológico de por lo menos unos cincuenta años hacia delante. Aquellas gafas utilizaban sensores de gran tamaño, mejorados con una tecnología de exposición condensada, lo que garantizaba visión nocturna de alta calidad y a todo color. Ver a través de esos binoculares era como estar observando un paisaje cualquiera al atardecer.

De pronto, vio cómo el objetivo torció en dirección este, hacia la pared escarpada del cerro desde el cual estaba observado. Como ex miembro de la Brigada 2506, se había preocupado de efectuar un reconocimiento exhaustivo del terreno aledaño a la aldea y sabía que allí había una cueva. No le había dado mucha importancia hasta ese momento, pues sus observaciones preliminares habían determinado que aquel era un hogar de osos pardos. Pero en ese momento, una oportunidad única se había presentado ante él.

El soldado inspeccionó las cercanías y encontró un tronco hueco que había caído hace tiempo ya. Decidió esconder la maleta con el rifle allí y, acto seguido, extrajo su nueve milímetros con silenciador y, cautelosamente, descendió por la ladera con menos pendiente, rodeando al objetivo y aproximándose a éste por detrás. Se escondió tras un árbol y esperó hasta que el individuo entrara en la cueva.

 _Estás muerto, maldito ladrón de mierda_ se dijo el soldado antes de seguir sus pasos hacia el interior de la cueva.

* * *

Darren no penetró más de treinta metros en la cueva cuando se topó con un peligro inesperado.

Creía que esa cueva estaba desprovista de osos, pero se había equivocado. Había por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco osos pardos observándolo bajo la trémula luz de la linterna que Darren sostenía en sus manos. No obstante, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de los animales. Aunque Darren estaba en territorio de osos, ellos no parecían muy preocupados por eso. Ninguno de ellos hacía algún esfuerzo por espantar al invasor. Temblando de miedo, Darren decidió seguir adelante. Faltaban otros cincuenta metros más para llegar al fondo de la cueva. Tragó saliva y sostuvo la linterna con más fuerza, procurando que el haz de luz no se desviara del objetivo, un pedestal de piedra en cuyo tope parecía haber algo que refulgía a la luz de la linterna. Darren extrajo con manos temblorosas el fragmento y notó que éste parecía bailar en la palma de su mano.

Veinte metros. Darren comenzó a perder el miedo.

Diez metros. El fragmento casi se escapó de sus manos por el movimiento.

Cinco metros. La aprensión dio paso a la emoción. Las palmas de sus manos dejaron de sudar.

Cuando Darren llegó al pedestal supo que su pequeña incursión nocturna había valido la pena. Un trozo de cristal, semejante al que tenía en su mano, yacía encima del pedestal, reaccionando de la misma forma que el fragmento en la mano de Darren. Sabiendo que cualquier demora podría arruinar aquel momento, tomó el fragmento del pedestal y lo guardó junto con el trozo que ya tenía. Los osos seguían sin hacer nada cuando Darren volvió sobre sus pasos, cuidando que nadie anduviera tras él.

El estampido velado lo oyó demasiado tarde.

El soldado de la Task Force 101 tuvo que reír para sus adentros al notar la torpeza de su objetivo. Era claro que Darren Church esperaba que alguien viniera por detrás y tratara de forcejear con él, haciendo mucho ruido innecesario. Por fortuna, él era más práctico.

Habría entrado a la cueva, de no ser por los gruñidos de los osos que había dentro. Daba lo mismo, sin embargo. La única entrada era, al mismo tiempo, la única salida, y el soldado iba a usar su reconocimiento previo a su favor. Conocer el terreno era algo básico cuando se trataba de supervivencia, y el soldado había hecho un trabajo ejemplar.

Cuando vio a su presa de la cueva, usó una mano para sostener los binoculares y la otra para sostener su pistola nueve milímetros. Cuidando de tener el arma a la vista de los binoculares, buscó el objetivo y apretó el gatillo sin vacilación.

El disparo ni siquiera espantó los pájaros.

Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo, el soldado se aproximó con cautela, pistola en ristre, buscando otras amenazas que podrían representar un problema. Notando que no había animales salvajes en varios metros a la redonda, dejó de sostener sus binoculares y registró al hombre.

Diez segundos después, el soldado tenía los dos fragmentos en su poder. Guardándolos en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme militar, se dispuso a asegurarse que el individuo estuviera realmente muerto. Sin embargo, no iba a tomarle el pulso. Con su pistola, presionó el cañón contra el mentón del sujeto y jaló del gatillo.

El soldado sonrió. No había forma que ese hombre siguiera con vida después de ese disparo. Asegurándose que los fragmentos siguieran en sus bolsillos, el soldado se alejó del cuerpo en silencio, trepando por el cerro y llegando al lugar designado para la extracción. A continuación, dejó su morral en el suelo y extrajo una radio. Ajustó el canal correcto y transmitió el mensaje.

La misión había sido todo un éxito.

Pero el soldado sabía que la misión no había terminado del todo. El helicóptero iba a tardar media hora en llegar a la zona de extracción y muchas cosas podían pasar en ese lapso de tiempo, por lo que no bajó la guardia. Se mantuvo despierto, vigilante, usando los binoculares para detectar cualquier amenaza imprevista. Iba a descansar cuando hubiera entregado los fragmentos a Herbert Dixon.

* * *

La sangre seguía brotando de la cabeza de Darren Church. Su corazón no latía, sus pulmones no recibían aire. Necesitaban instrucciones para funcionar, instrucciones que eran entregadas por un órgano que ya no funcionaba, perforado por la bala. No había tenido tiempo siquiera para pensar.

Unos pasos ligeros rasgaron la quietud de la noche. Un tenue fulgor plateado acompañaba al sonido. La hierba susurraba a medida que una capa blanca como la nieve la rozaba. Los zapatos de taco alto no dañaban la vegetación y parecían hacerse a un lado, como si una suerte de deidad pasara por allí. Y, en cierto modo, así era.

La mujer se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Darren Church, mirando con tristeza las consecuencias del acto que había culminado con su muerte. A continuación, la mujer depositó un beso breve en los labios de Darren y volvió a ponerse de pie, contemplando cómo las heridas se cerraban, la sangre volvía al cuerpo y los ojos de Darren se abrían.

Cuando vio a la mujer, abrió aún más los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero todavía estaba muy débil y volvió a caer de espaldas sobre la hierba.

—Descansa —dijo la mujer en un tono de voz apropiado para una diosa—. No tardarás en recuperarte, pero debes tener paciencia.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estuviste muerto por unos veinte minutos —repuso la mujer. Darren la miró con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta que esa mujer se parecía mucho a la que había visto en el Hangar 18, con la diferencia que su cabello no era lacio, sino que tenía dos moños en forma de corazón a cada lado de la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo más extraño era que no tenía una letra griega en su frente, sino una suerte de estrella con muchas puntas. Luego, se fijó en sus atuendos y tuvo que reprimir un grito.

—¿Eres una Sailor Senshi?

—Lo soy —repuso la mujer con una sonrisa triste, como si hubiera algo que estuviera atormentándola por dentro, pero Darren juzgó imprudente preguntar por qué.

Darren no entendía nada. El uniforme era el mismo que el de Sailor Alpha: un traje totalmente blanco y una capa larga, también blanca.

—Luces como Sailor Alpha.

—Soy una descendiente lejana de ella —repuso la Sailor Senshi, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara en lo más mínimo—. Mi nombre es Sailor Cosmos. (25)

* * *

(25) Ella no es una invención mía. Es uno de los personajes más misteriosos del Sailorverso y supuestamente es Sailor Moon proveniente de un futuro muy remoto, quien ha alcanzado su máxima transformación. Los que solamente han visto el anime de los noventas posiblemente no la conozcan, pues solamente aparece explícitamente en el manga, al final de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, aunque en el anime de los noventas aparece una figura alada al principio del último capítulo de la serie con moños idénticos a los de Sailor Moon. Ella es Sailor Cosmos, aunque no lo dice explícitamente.


	22. Larga recuperación Parte I

XXI  
Larga recuperación, Parte I

San Francisco, 9 de noviembre de 1967, 01:08p.m.

Saori no podía estar más impaciente.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro como un perro nervioso, mordiéndose las uñas a ratos y crispando los puños en otros. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, no podía permitir que esas personas fuesen víctimas de Sailor Zephyr, pero Amy le recordaba que aquel era el mejor plan.

—Ese es el camino fácil, Amy —protestó Saori cuando ya no pudo soportar la tensión—. No puedo creer que por un momento haya aceptado tu plan. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

—¿Y qué podemos hacer, Saori? —dijo Amy, quien no estaba en condiciones de discutir por culpa del boquete en su pulmón—. Eres solamente tú contra Sailor Zephyr y un pelotón de soldados altamente entrenados.

Saori frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sabes de esos soldados?

—No mucho, pero leí algunos de sus expedientes y muchos de ellos formaron parte de la Brigada 2506, un equipo paramilitar que lideró la invasión de Bahía de Cochinos en abril de 1961.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —dijo Saori, sabiendo que ese año se lo había perdido por completo—, pero sí escuché cosas sobre esa invasión porque formaba parte de mi tratamiento psicológico—. Al escucharse hablar, Saori recordó que había pasado tiempo desde la última sesión, pero había asuntos más importantes que atender que una simple aclimatación temporal.

—Ya no vas a necesitar ese psicólogo —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—, porque si mi plan funciona, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tus lagunas mentales.

—Eso espero —dijo Saori, aceptando a regañadientes que era poco lo que podía hacer para impedir que Sailor Zephyr y su séquito siguiera atacando a las personas de la lista—. Porque siento que todavía no puedo desatar todos mis poderes ni toda mi fuerza.

—Eso ocurre porque no recuerdas las batallas que peleaste —dijo Amy—, pero solamente es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas darle su merecido, quiero decir, su real merecido a Sailor Zephyr.

El médico a cargo del cuidado de Amy entró en la sala de cuidados intensivos con una cara que expresaba claramente su desaprobación ante la forma en que la paciente conversaba casualmente con aquella muchacha del cabello gris.

—Señorita Müller, la señorita Anderson necesita descansar. Un agujero en su pulmón no es un asunto que se deba tomar a la ligera, así que debo pedirle que salga de la sala.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Saori hizo caso al médico y cerró violentamente la puerta tras ella, no sin antes mirar brevemente a Amy, jurando haber visto una expresión de tristeza en su cara.

Por un momento, Saori pensó en hacer caso omiso del plan de Amy e ir en busca de las demás personas de la lista, pero luego se percató que Amy tenía razón. Esos soldados no eran los típicos conscriptos del ejército norteamericano. Eran veteranos con amplia experiencia de combate y, pese a sus poderes, estaba Sailor Zephyr, quien podía entorpecer sus movimientos mientras sus soldados hacían el trabajo sucio, o al revés.

Y tampoco podía dejar sola a Amy.

Saori se dio cuenta que era esta última razón la que le anclaba con más firmeza al hospital. Era cierto que se preocupaba por las personas cuyos fragmentos iban a ser arrancados a la fuerza, pero también se preocupaba por Amy, y Saori podía hacer más por ella que por las potenciales víctimas de Sailor Zephyr.

Por último, Saori regresó a la cafetería del hospital a aliviar el hambre que estaba comenzando a sentir

10 de noviembre de 1967, 09:33a.m.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más puedo quedarme en el hotel? —preguntó Saori, percatándose del tiempo que había pasado desde que llegó a la ciudad. Amy lucía bastante pálida por culpa de una complicación durante el difícil tratamiento que debía emprender para que el pulmón dañado pudiera volver a funcionar como antes. Sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara, como si nada pudiera afectar su humor.

—Por dos meses —dijo Amy, sintiéndose mal por lo que debió hacer para ganar semejante cantidad de dinero.

—¿Dos meses? —balbuceó Saori con los ojos como platos—. ¿Y de dónde mierda sacaste tanto dinero?

—Lo robé —admitió Amy, su sonrisa desapareciendo—. Vengo de muy lejos y no podía llevar mucho dinero conmigo, así que asalté un banco. Es algo que me mata por dentro y que no creo poder superar en bastante tiempo. Pero fue necesario para financiar mis operaciones.

—¿Robaste un banco? —inquirió Saori, incredulidad tapizando su cara.

—Como dije, tuve que hacerlo —insistió Amy, sintiéndose definitivamente mal y un dolor punzante en su pecho hizo que ella gimiera—. De donde yo vengo, no hay margen para hacer lo correcto. Lo que has visto hasta el momento es solamente una fachada, algo a lo que siempre he aspirado a ser.

Saori tragó saliva. Aquello no era lo que esperaba oír de Amy. Un mal presentimiento la atenazó.

—¿Y entonces, quién rayos eres en realidad?

—Alguien que no está por encima de torturar y matar personas para conseguir lo que quiere —repuso Amy tristemente y Saori vio sus peores temores confirmados—. No he tenido que hacerlo hasta el momento, y no quiero que alguna vez tengas que ver esa faceta de mi persona.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala de cuidados intensivos. Saori no sabía qué decir. Era como si todo ese tiempo estuviera viendo a una persona oculta tras una máscara. No obstante, Saori no tenía forma de saber si aquello era verdad o no, pues Amy no había mostrado jamás siquiera una señal de ser violenta o maquiavélica en su proceder, bueno, salvo en su decisión de permitir que Sailor Zephyr atacara a las personas con fragmentos del Cristal de Plata dentro de ellas.

—No puedo decir que no la he visto —dijo Saori, todavía insegura sobre cómo debía sentirse—. Dejar diez personas a merced de una lunática no es algo que una persona decente haría.

—Tienes razón, Saori —admitió Amy, sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que Saori no había explotado—. Te juro que es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa, pero es necesario. Tan malo es el lugar de donde vengo que ya no se puede hacer lo que es correcto, sino lo que es necesario.

—¿Y de dónde vienes?

Amy no dijo nada. Saori entendió.

—Es algo que todavía no necesito saber —dijo Saori, recordando la promesa que Amy le había hecho sobre revelarle todo sobre ella cuando hubiera encontrado el Cristal de Plata y recuperado la memoria.

—Me alegra que entiendas, Saori.

—No lo entiendo, pero respeto tu decisión.

Amy volvió a sentir aquel pinchazo en su pecho, pero recordó que el médico le había dicho que aquellos dolores eran normales durante el proceso de recuperación. Sin embargo, Amy volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué estás feliz? —quiso saber Saori, recordando que Amy también estaba sonriendo cuando ella entró a Cuidados Intensivos.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

—¿Me vas a decir o no?

—Es porque tú estás aquí, Saori —dijo Amy, extendiendo una mano y tomándola—. Me hace sentir mucho mejor cuando sé que estás cerca.

—¿Acaso tengo un aura de felicidad rodeándome? —bromeó Saori, aunque el ardor en sus mejillas hizo evidente que estaba sonrojada.

—No puedo exactamente descartar la posibilidad —dijo Amy, también en tono de broma.

—Eres increíble —dijo Saori sarcásticamente, pero el sonrojo no se esfumó.

—Lo decía en serio, Saori —dijo Amy, haciendo más firme el agarre de su mano con la de ella—. Me das fuerzas para enfrentar esto. Ya eres testigo de lo doloroso que es el proceso y de que hay momentos en que solamente deseo que todo se detenga. Pero tú, Saori, has enfrentado cosas peores y siempre has salido adelante.

—Amy…

—No te menosprecies, Saori. Ya te dije que te he estado observando y soy testigo de muchas de las cosas que has conseguido. Te admiro, Saori, porque en ningún momento has comprometido lo que eres por tratar de salvar a alguien que amas.

—¿Es admiración, o algo más?

—Saori —dijo Amy, acomodándose en su camilla para tomar ambas manos de su amiga—, es obvio que hay algo más que admiración y lo sabes. ¿De verdad necesitas que te muestre mis sentimientos para que estés convencida?

—¿Me conoces bien, Amy?

—Eso pensé.

Saori no esperó ni en mil años lo que ocurrió después. Amy dejó de tomar las manos de ella, la jaló por el cuello de su sudadera (Saori vestía de forma muy masculina) y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, suavemente claro estaba. Era como si Amy se hubiera vuelto Saori y Saori, Amy. Y mientras tanto, ninguna de las dos parecía querer separarse, como si, en lo más hondo de sus corazones, ambas quisieran que ese beso tuviera lugar. Saori movía sus labios por instinto, pues, técnicamente, jamás había besado a alguien. Amy, por otro lado, tenía experiencia, así que sabía lo que estaba haciendo… o al menos su corazón lo sabía.

Sin embargo, la sensación se volvió tan abrumadora que ninguna de las dos pudo soportarlo más y se separaron, respirando agitadamente, como si hubieran estado conteniendo la respiración en lugar de besándose. Ambas se quedaron mirándose con una expresión extraviada en sus caras, luego, como si hubieran cobrado conciencia de lo que había pasado, después, una sonrisa tímida cruzó sus caras y, por último, las dos prorrumpieron en carcajadas, sobresaltando una vez más a los demás pacientes de la sala.

—Eso estuvo…

—Besas muy bien, Saori —interrumpió Amy, pasándose a veces la lengua por los labios. Saori hallaba muy sexy aquel gesto, pero luego recordó que Amy no era de esa clase de chicas.

—¡Claro que no! —se excusó Saori, como si besar bien fuese un defecto vergonzoso—. Jamás he hecho tal cosa.

—Pero en esos tres años bien pudiste haberlo hecho —dijo Amy con la sonrisa más amplia que Saori le había visto en todo el tiempo que la conocía—. No necesitas recordarlo. El instinto es un área separada de los recuerdos, ¿lo sabías?

—O sea, ¿no necesito recordar cómo besar?

—No —dijo Amy, contenta—. Dicho en palabras simples, es tu corazón quien recuerda cómo besar, no tu cabeza.

—Cursi —gruñó Saori, pero le agradaba pensar que no era un cero a la izquierda besando—. Bueno, Amy, debería irme. No quiero que el médico me grite sobre el bienestar del paciente y todo eso.

Saori, por un momento, se vio tentada en despedirse de Amy con un beso, pero juzgó prudente no apresurar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Dirigiendo a Amy una última mirada, como asegurándole que la volvería a ver pronto, desapareció por la puerta. Amy, por otro lado, vio cómo Saori se alejaba de ella y sonrió.

 _No importa cuán impenetrable sea una fortaleza, un ataque frontal siempre funciona._

15 de noviembre de 1967, 03:17p.m.

Amy lucía bastante desmejorada cuando Saori entró a verla. Su piel estaba pálida y padecía de ojeras. Cuando Saori le preguntó por qué se veía tan mal, Amy le explicó que los medicamentos que necesitaba para su recuperación tenían varios efectos secundarios bastante molestos, como el insomnio y presión baja.

—El médico dice que no puede administrarme pastillas para dormir porque podrían producir interacciones (26) potencialmente letales —dijo Amy débilmente, pero aun así, ella pudo componer una pequeña sonrisa.

Saori no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, sobre todo por las acciones que la condujeron al hospital en primer lugar. Tomó un asiento cercano y se sentó junto a Amy, tomándole ambas manos con firmeza.

—Vas a salir de esta, Amy —aseguró Saori con una sonrisa más amplia que la que Amy podía mostrar—. Ya pasaste la etapa más difícil. No dejes que unas pastillas de mierda te estropeen el humor.

—Usas mucho la palabra "mierda" —observó Amy con voz queda.

—Es mi muletilla —admitió Saori sin pudor—. Cuando yo estaba en el orfanato, golpeé a un niño porque me había dicho "puta". Supe que la madre de ese niño había sido prostituta y que había fallecido por una enfermedad venérea y su padre era un cliente frecuente, quien murió a causa de lo mismo. Asumo que el niño no tomó muy bien la ocupación de su madre. Bueno, el punto es que la encargada del orfanato me castigó por haber golpeado al niño y me hizo limpiar los baños por un mes. Vi tanta mierda que se me pegó la palabra y el maldito olor. Pasé meses con el tufo a caca en mi nariz hasta que se me pasó, pero la palabra formó parte de mí desde ese entonces.

—Es terrible —acotó Amy débilmente—. Solamente te defendiste porque un niño te insultó y tú pagaste el precio.

—Injusto, ¿verdad?

—¿Y tuviste más experiencias como esa?

—Todo el tiempo —repuso Saori casualmente, como si su vida pasada fuese una mera anécdota—. Los niños siempre la tenían más fácil que las niñas, recibían menos castigos y les daban mejores comidas. Dos niñas fallecieron durante el tiempo que estuve allí.

—¿Dos? ¿Y nadie hizo nada?

—¿Y qué rayos iban a hacer las autoridades? En esos tiempos no había la fiscalización que existe hoy, y más cuando uno crecía en la Alemania de la posguerra. Había un caos absoluto, hambre, pobreza y otras cosas que no quiero nombrar.

—¿Y sobreviviste todo eso?

—No estaría aquí si no lo hubiera hecho. Mucho de lo que soy se forjó en esos años oscuros.

Amy había observado a Saori, pero nada sabía sobre su niñez y adolescencia. Ignoraba que ella había crecido en una época terrible, con una Alemania fragmentada y sumida en el total descalabro económico por culpa de la guerra. Otra cosa que no sabía era que toda la Segunda Guerra Mundial se habría evitado de no ser por un hombre: Herbert Dixon.

—¿Y estabas completamente sola allá?

—Sí —dijo Saori, tomando las manos de Amy con más fuerza—, y nunca fue un problema, hasta ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Amy y, aunque sabía ya la respuesta, necesitaba oírla de los labios de Saori, necesitaba que sus sentimientos fuesen justificados y que los de Saori fuesen reales.

—Me refiero a ti, Amy —dijo Saori sin vacilar ni ponerse colorada—. En ti veo reflejado lo que me gustaría llegar a ser y siento que lo logro cuando estás cerca. Perdóname si sueno cursi, pero creo que mi estilo no es el adecuado para decirte estas cosas.

Amy soltó una risa suave.

—La verdad es que no.

—A veces pienso que lo único que debo hacer es emularte y completar mi persona por mi cuenta, pero, de algún modo, siento que jamás lo haría tan bien sin ti. Mucho tiempo me esforcé en pensar que todo eso podía lograrlo sola, pero no es así, simplemente no es así. Hay veces en que me pregunto si de eso se trata el amor en realidad, de equilibrar tus virtudes y defectos con otra persona para ser mejor que ayer, juntos.

Amy miró a Saori como si pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Saori, eres tú?

—Por todos los diablos que soy yo, Amy.

—Es que… lo que me acabas de decir… me llegó al alma —dijo Amy con voz trémula, una lágrima traicionera rodando por su mejilla—. Es algo que la Saori que conocí en aquel bus jamás diría.

—¿Acaso soy la misma Saori que conociste en ese bus?

—¿Lo eres?

—¡Por supuesto que no, qué diablos creías! —gritó Saori, percatándose que había ido demasiado lejos y ablandó el tono de su voz—. No soy la misma Saori desde que te conocí. Pensé que había quedado claro.

Amy se limpió las lágrimas con las sábanas de la camilla.

—Lo siento, Saori, es que necesitaba oírlo de tus labios —dijo, hipando suavemente—. Por lo menos ahora sé que lo que sientes es cierto, que no estás jugando conmigo y que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

—¿Cómo podría jugar contigo, Amy? ¡Me salvaste la vida a costa de la tuya, por los mil demonios!

—Oh, Saori.

El beso que tuvo lugar a continuación fue muy distinto al de hace cinco días atrás. Ambas estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo y sus movimientos tenían más propósito y las emociones casi eran palpables. Y, por supuesto, ambas dejaron de besarse cuando ellas quisieron, no por alguna otra fuerza externa.

—Te lo diré una vez más, Saori. Besas divino.

—¡Por favor! ¡Fue suerte!

—La suerte no existe —dijo Amy, mirando a Saori con unos ojos más vivos que los que había exhibido cuando Saori entró a la sala, contrastando flagrantemente con su piel y su aspecto general—. Hay una razón por la que eres buena besando.

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—¡Está bien, está bien! —apaciguó Amy, recordando que sí había algo que Saori podía hacer mientras Sailor Zephyr recolectaba los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata—. Te tengo buenas noticias. Ya no estarás ociosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Jared Fox —dijo Amy, sabiendo que la única que podía plantarle cara a ese hombre era Sailor Silver Moon—. Antes que te vayas, revisa mi cartera y encontrarás unas instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a su base de operaciones. Averigua por qué está silenciando ingenieros estructurales y qué tiene que ver todo eso con la caída del paso sobre nivel en Nueva Orleans.

Saori no dijo nada por un rato y Amy pensó que iba a protestar una vez más por su reticencia a salvar a las personas de la lista de Sailor Zephyr. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones eran en balde.

—¡Al fin algo de acción! —exclamó Saori, sobresaltando una vez más a los demás pacientes de la sala—. Considéralo hecho, Amy.

Y, con un breve beso de despedida, Saori tomó la información que necesitaba de la cartera de Amy y salió a paso raudo de Cuidados Intensivos, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace minutos atrás, componiendo una sonrisa.

 _No importa cuán escondido esté un tesoro. Siempre hay un camino que te lleve a él._

* * *

(26) Interacción se llama a lo que ocurre cuando un medicamento dado interactúa con otro, provocando efectos colaterales en el organismo. Es por eso que en las fichas clínicas deben aparecer los fármacos que el paciente está consumiendo, para que el médico sepa qué medicamentos no harán interacciones con los que ya está ingiriendo.


	23. Impulsividad y frialdad

XXII  
Impulsividad y frialdad

El planeta del fuego, Antares 6, a 520 años luz de la tierra

Aurora había comido bien y fue atendida como si fuese la princesa de ese planeta. Y aunque las guardianas de la princesa, las Sailor Starlights, no fueran tan risueñas como Aurora había imaginado, había percibido una fuerza contagiosa brotando de ellas, fuerza que se impregnaba en su ser y le hacía sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, no había pasado mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que Sailor Starmaker era una erudita como pocas que había visto y que a Sailor Starhealer le gustaban los animales. Pero había encontrado algo parecido a una amistad en Sailor Starfighter, quien era la más amigable de las tres. Pasaban horas conversando sobre varios temas, entre ellos, la historia del planeta del fuego y del viento, cómo Aurora había llegado a ser Sailor Eos y la pasión de las Sailor Starlights por el canto.

Un día, Aurora paseaba por el jardín trasero, mirando el cielo anaranjado del planeta del fuego. El suelo era rojizo a causa de la abundancia de óxido de hierro en la superficie y, por esa razón, las plantas tenían un tinte bermellón en sus hojas. Era como si todo en ese mundo luciera oxidado y a veces podía transmitir una sensación desoladora.

—Ya no cae agua en este planeta —dijo la princesa, quien se había acercado silenciosamente a Aurora por detrás—. En sus inicios sí hubo lluvias. El planeta poseía un exceso considerable de hierro y el agua hizo que las rocas se oxidaran. El aire, rico en oxígeno, también tuvo parte en el proceso. Las plantas se adaptaron para utilizar el óxido de hierro como pigmento para llamar la atención de los insectos polinizadores. Ahora toda el agua es subterránea y las plantas que no son capaces de extender sus raíces para captarla, perecen.

—¿Y hay vida animal aquí?

—Bastante —dijo la princesa, señalando a un cuadrúpedo que semejaba a una jirafa, pero con el cuello menos desarrollado—. La gravedad de este planeta no permite que los animales crezcan demasiado, pero nos ha servido de mucho para que mis guardianas sean más fuertes que muchas de las Sailor Senshi de esta galaxia.

—¿Y conoces a Sailor Galaxia?

—Nunca me he encontrado cara a cara con ella —dijo la princesa con un leve temblor en la voz y Aurora se dio cuenta que la mujer frente a ella también le tenía mucho miedo a Sailor Galaxia—, pero he oído cosas horribles sobre ella. He escuchado que sacrifica a sus propios sirvientes para conseguir algún propósito y convierte a las guardianas de algún sistema solar a su causa y las usa para destruir el mismo sistema al que pertenecían. Muchos morían con la incomprensión de no saber qué les estaba pasando para que los atacaran sin piedad, otros, cegados por el odio que acarrea la traición, tratan de matarlas y amargas batallas tienen lugar. Sailor Galaxia es capaz de destruir no sólo los planetas, sino que los mismos lazos de amistad y fraternidad de las personas para su propio beneficio. Y todo eso lo hace a sangre fría, sin consciencia, sin remordimientos. Esa mujer no tiene un corazón que lata dentro de ella.

Aurora deseó no haber hecho tal pregunta. Ella sabía, por experiencia propia, cuan poderosa era Sailor Galaxia, pero no tenía idea de lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza para concebir tanta maldad. La princesa tenía razón; Sailor Galaxia no tenía corazón. ¿Cómo podía tenerlo si no estaba por encima de destrozar los lazos de unión entre las personas, lo único que impedía que la gente se matara entre sí? ¿Cómo era posible luchar contra algo así?

Aurora, en ese momento, mirando al horizonte del planeta del fuego, prometió encontrar la forma de derrotar a Sailor Galaxia y devolver la libertad y la esperanza a la gente de la Vía Láctea.

—¿Estás segura de poder cumplir con esa promesa? —preguntó la princesa, poniéndose al lado de Aurora y mirando al horizonte.

—No lo sé, pero haré lo que es necesario para poner fin a la tiranía de Sailor Galaxia.

—¿Y es lo que Alysia hubiera querido?

—Por supuesto que sí —repuso Aurora con firmeza—. Nosotras, las Sailor Senshi, fuimos concebidas para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Y eso es lo que haré.

—Aurora —dijo la princesa en un tono que expresaba su preocupación—, tienes que entender que luchar contra el mal es un concepto ambiguo. No has mencionado en ningún momento cómo lo vas a hacer. No me gustaría ver que vas a rebajarte a las estrategias del enemigo para ganar tus batallas.

—¿Y si no hay otra opción? —desafió Aurora con más prepotencia de la que había previsto.

—Siempre hay otra opción, Aurora —dijo la princesa suavemente—. Si esperas vencer a Sailor Galaxia a través de la agresión, solamente harás más fuerte a tu oponente. La violencia engendra violencia, Aurora, así que, por favor, si vas a enfrentarla, no emplees sus propias armas.

Aurora exhaló en señal de frustración. ¿Desde cuándo importaba el método por el cual un enemigo era derrotado? Lo único que importaba era que Sailor Galaxia mordiera el polvo.

—Si te refieres a crear odio entre las razas de la galaxia, no, no lo haré —dijo Aurora con una voz más firme, haciendo patente su determinación—. ¿Qué es lo que Sailor Galaxia quiere más que cualquier otra cosa?

—Pues, semillas estelares y Sailor Cristales.

—Entonces la mataré de hambre —dijo Aurora, girando su cabeza para encarar a la princesa—. Me aseguraré que jamás vuelva a poner una mano encima de un Sailor Cristal o una semilla estelar.

La princesa tenía una expresión escéptica en su cara.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Voy a hallar una forma no letal de extraer los Sailor Cristales de todas las Sailor Senshi de la galaxia —dijo Aurora como si acaba de tener la idea más brillante jamás concebida—. Haré lo mismo que Sailor Galaxia, pero sin matar a nadie y luego esconderé todos los Sailor Cristales en el Pozo Negro.

—¿El Pozo Negro?

—Es básicamente un agujero negro sin singularidad —explicó Aurora, quien había visto el fenómeno en sus viajes por el sector de la galaxia en el que se encontraba su sistema solar—. Puedes esconder cualquier cosa allí y nadie lo sabrá jamás, incluso Sailor Galaxia. Y cuando ella se percate de que no hay Sailor Cristales que robar, entrará en desesperación, cometerá errores y será vulnerable a un contraataque.

—Pero, si no hay Sailor Senshi que se oponga a Galaxia, ¿cómo esperas derrotarla?

—No será una Sailor Senshi quien derrote a Sailor Galaxia —dijo Aurora, pero no entró en detalles sobre quién sería el responsable de asestarle el golpe de gracia a la guerrera más fuerte de la Vía Láctea. Había pasado un tiempo en la biblioteca del palacio, buscando algún individuo que pudiera hacer frente a Sailor Galaxia, alguna leyenda sobre seres poderosos que ya no existían en el presente y otras fuentes aún más oscuras.

—¿Entonces quién?

Aurora no dijo nada. Había encontrado a los candidatos perfectos para la tarea. Uno de ellos ya estaba disponible y estaba segura que se uniría a su causa, pues había sido el novio de Alysia y razones tenía para vengarse. Los demás le iban a dar más trabajo, pues Aurora debía viajar a una sistema solar remoto y despertar a un ente que podía ser bastante peligroso.

—Créeme, hay muchas personas en la Vía Láctea que no le tienen ningún amor a Sailor Galaxia, y las reclutaré a todas si es posible.

—O sea, vas a juntar un ejército para poner a los Sailor Cristales lejos del alcance de Sailor Galaxia y después, con ese mismo ejército, derrotarla.

—Es un buen plan.

Pero la princesa tenía el ceño fruncido y negaba con la cabeza.

—Es exactamente lo que Sailor Galaxia haría. ¿No te das cuenta? Estás obsesionada con vencerla, tanto que ni siquiera te pones a pensar en lo poco que sabemos sobre ella.

—Lo único que necesito saber sobre Sailor Galaxia es que mató a mi hermana —gruñó Aurora con la voz trémula de rabia—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien cercano a ti es asesinado delante de tus ojos? ¡Dímelo!

La princesa no dijo nada por un buen rato. Miraba sin ver los paisajes agrestes que rodeaban el palacio, pensando en cuál podía ser su reacción si algo como eso llegaba a ocurrir alguna vez. Ella era una mujer afortunada, pues la ira de Sailor Galaxia no había llegado aún a esos confines, pero era solamente cuestión de tiempo. La princesa del planeta del fuego se caracterizaba por buscar soluciones pacíficas a conflictos amargos y no le gustaba para nada la idea que Aurora había concebido.

—Me sentiría triste, sí, pero no pensaría en venganza.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no sentirías un deseo natural por tratar de matar al desgraciado que te arrebató a alguien que amabas?

La princesa volvió a mirar a Aurora, esta vez con unos ojos sorprendentemente penetrantes.

—Digamos que emprendes una misión de venganza en contra de Sailor Galaxia —dijo, procurando que Aurora no apartara sus ojos de ella—. Imagina que sales victoriosa y que Sailor Galaxia, en efecto, muerda el polvo. ¿Te hará sentir mejor? ¿Hará que Alysia vuelva a la vida? ¿Se acabarán las pesadillas?

—¡No me importa si me hace sentir mejor o no! ¡Sólo quiero ver a esa arpía muerta! ¿Acaso no entiendes que no se trata de mí, sino que de todos los seres de esta galaxia?

—Aurora, escúchate como hablas. Es obvio que esto es un asunto personal, o al menos lo hiciste personal mientras formulabas tus planes. Si pretendes robar los Sailor Cristales a guerreras que probablemente no estarán de acuerdo con tu plan, ¿en qué eres diferente a Sailor Galaxia?

—¡Sí estarán de acuerdo! ¡Accederán a mi plan después que sepan a qué se enfrentan!

—Yo tengo una idea de a lo que me podría enfrentar y de lo que podría perder —dijo la princesa con sorpresiva severidad—, y no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan. No entregaré mi Sailor Cristal ni el de mis guardianas por un capricho tuyo.

—¿Capricho? ¿El que Sailor Galaxia amenace con acabar con todo es un capricho? —Aurora lucía realmente desesperada en ese momento, y la princesa temió por su alma—. Si no quieres cooperar conmigo, otras lo harán, y después estarás muy arrepentida de no haber accedido a mi plan.

—Por favor, Aurora. ¡Recapacita! No juegues el mismo juego que ella. Si lo haces, te convertirás en alguien igual a Sailor Galaxia. ¡Entiéndelo, por favor! ¡Así es como el mal persiste!

Pero Aurora no quiso seguir escuchando a la princesa. En ese momento, ella era un estorbo, alguien que no era capaz de dimensionar lo que iba a ocurrir si Sailor Galaxia tenía éxito cosechando los Sailor Cristales de la Vía Láctea. Solamente dependía de ella, Aurora, el destino de toda una galaxia. Y, aunque antes se había visto consumida por el dolor de ver la muerte de su propia hermana, ahora había una nueva determinación fulgurando en sus ojos.

 _Sailor Galaxia se arrepentirá de haberme dejado con vida._

Washington, 15 de noviembre de 1967, 10:16p.m.

La actividad en el ala Tychus era casi inexistente. Pero a Herbert Dixon no le preocupaba tal cosa. Si todo salía bien en la NASA, aquel sector del laboratorio estaría lleno de gente haciendo experimentos dentro de un par de años. Pero en ese momento, toda su atención estaba enfocada en el ala Clavius. Y le estaba gustando mucho lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Kobayashi Tomoe había sido un rotundo acierto para la investigación en el ala Clavius. Su trabajo en radiocomunicaciones y energía electromagnética había resultado ser clave en su camino por domar a Sailor Galaxia. Además, estaba el éxito de la misión en Oregon. El soldado que había llevado a cabo la tarea ya había sido asignado para la recuperación del último fragmento. Los soviéticos estaban demasiado ocupados amasando misiles nucleares para prestar atención a unos trozos de cristal aparentemente inútiles, y resultaba que el último fragmento estaba en Siberia. El operativo se había comunicado hace unas horas atrás, reportando que nadie había advertido su presencia.

Herbert Dixon volvió a la realidad y notó que el profesor Tomoe lo estaba llamando a través de la gruesa placa de vidrio. Herbert hizo un gesto para denotar que había entendido y, después de seguir los estrictos protocolos de seguridad, se reunió con el jefe de investigación del ala Clavius. Lucía bastante entusiasmado.

—Señor Dixon —dijo el profesor Tomoe, gesticulando animadamente—, es sobre el Objeto Gamma.

—¿Algún avance?

—Muchos avances, en realidad —aclaró el profesor Tomoe en un tono que no ocultaba para nada su emoción—. El Objeto Gamma solamente funciona cuando envuelve materia orgánica viva. Sin embargo, cuando esto ocurre, se activa una especie de bobina cuántica que absorbe energía de la nada.

Herbert Dixon arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el Objeto Gamma es una batería?

—Es precisamente eso, señor Dixon, una batería que se recarga de manera automática y solamente cuando es usada por un ser vivo. Muy similar a cuando un dispositivo se le corta su suministro principal de energía y éste recurre a las baterías para obtenerla.

Aunque al principio se había mostrado escéptico, aquella en realidad era una buena noticia para Herbert Dixon. De hecho, era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en un buen tiempo.

—Si el Objeto Gamma es, en efecto, una batería, ¿puede desactivarse remotamente? ¿Permanentemente?

—Con un pulso electromagnético sería bastante fácil —dijo el profesor Tomoe, tendiéndole unos informes a Herbert Dixon, quien los tomó para echarles un vistazo—. Todo lo que funcione a base de electromagnetismo puede deshabilitarse mediante este método. En cuanto a la distancia necesaria, eso no será un problema. He diseñado un paraguas electromagnético que es capaz de neutralizar cualquier equipo eléctrico a más de dos kilómetros de distancia.

—Excelente —dijo Herbert, viendo que al fin iba a tener a sus pies a Sailor Galaxia. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente a su servicio para saber una o dos cosas sobre ella, entre ellas, el punto débil de la guerrera más fuerte de la Vía Láctea, debilidad que compartían sus servidoras. Y, aunque era mucho más fácil usar esa arma para matar a Sailor Galaxia, ella era más útil viva que muerta—. Podríamos poner este paraguas en un edificio alto, disfrazado como pararrayos, y Sailor Galaxia jamás lo sabrá.

—Le he hecho unos ajustes para que solamente afecte a las longitudes de onda emitidas por el Objeto Gamma —añadió el profesor Tomoe—, así no estropearemos los demás sistemas eléctricos.

Herbert Dixon iba a hablar cuando se escuchó la voz de su secretaria por el megáfono del ala Clavius, diciendo que había una llamada para Herbert en su despacho. Sabiendo que había una sola persona que llamaba a su despacho después de las nueve de la noche, acudió a paso raudo y se encerró en la oficina. Cuando tomó el auricular, no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón de tripas, como si las noticias que iba a escuchar no fuesen buenas.

—¿Diga?

—¿Herbert? —crepitó la voz de Richard Helms, quien sonaba arrepentido y avergonzado—. Asumo que estás en el laboratorio.

—Eso es obvio, así que deja de estupideces y dime qué te trae tan preocupado.

—Cometí un serio error de juicio, Herbert —dijo Richard Helms con la voz apagada—. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que ella no era ninguna amenaza.

Herbert frunció el ceño.

—¿Ella? ¿A quién rayos te refieres?

—Rachel Stark, ¿quién más?

—¿Y qué pasa con ella?

—¡Ella jugó con nosotros! ¡La verdadera Rachel Stark se llama Amy Anderson y la que ha estado comunicándose conmigo ni siquiera se llama así! Un amigo que tengo en el FBI me contactó y me mostró unas fotografías de una mujer que estaba llamando desde un teléfono público. ¡La hora y la fecha coinciden con la noche en que ella me llamó sobre la señorita Müller!

Herbert no sabía adónde quería llegar Richard Helms con eso.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Müller con eso?

—Es que "Rachel" quería obtener por las buenas su pendiente de transformación, pero Müller se rehusó. Una de las medidas que emprendí para asegurarme que Sailor Silver Moon jamás volviera a aparecer. Pero la llamada fue una farsa. Ella solamente quería la Task Force 101.

Esta vez, Herbert arqueó ambas cejas.

—Espera un momento. ¿Cómo diablos te pusiste en contacto con "Rachel"?

—En resumen, ella había admitido ser una espía soviética y le ofrecimos un trato: si lograba obtener información sobre Saori Müller y de sus intenciones, le íbamos a otorgar inmunidad. Ella cumplió con su parte del trato, aunque no del todo. Supimos que ella estaba buscando a siete individuos, pero "Rachel" no dio mayores detalles de por qué. Sólo que esas personas podían ayudarle a recuperar la memoria. La llamada de "Rachel" me puso en alerta y, sabiendo que no podía permitir que Saori Müller recuperara la memoria, puse a disposición de "Rachel" a varios elementos de la Task Force 101. ¿Recuerdas esa llamada?

—Claro que la recuerdo. Fuiste bastante enfático.

—El punto es que ese amigo del FBI me envió unas fotografías, comparando a la mujer que llamaba por teléfono a la mujer que hace unos meses atrás escapó de una prisión en circunstancias bastante raras. Ambas fotografías no mienten; las dos mujeres son idénticas. Y más encima me dio un nombre para la maldita: Lynn Knoxville.

—¿Y para qué mierda quería la Task Force 101? Tú me dijiste que era para lidiar con Müller.

—Ese es el problema, Herbert —dijo Helms, cuyo tono de voz hablaba de urgencia y desesperación—. Ella jugó con nosotros. Tiene sus propios planes, pero ignoro cuáles serán. Lo único que sé es que no tiene nada que ver con Saori Müller. Además, están los reportes de la CIA en San Francisco. Hablan de un tiroteo en la falla de San Andrés, donde soldados identificados como miembros de la Task Force 101 recibían órdenes de una Sailor Senshi.

—¿QUÉ? ¿UNA SAILOR SENSHI?

—Se hace llamar Sailor Zephyr y creo que estamos hablando de Lynn Knoxville.

Herbert era un hombre bastante meticuloso, y había cosas que no podía tolerar, como por ejemplo, la incompetencia. El error de Richard Helms podría costarle muy caro, pues estaba la posibilidad que Sailor Zephyr estuviera trabajando para Sailor Galaxia. Y si así era, algo no muy bueno debía tener entre manos. Tenía que saber más sobre la nueva jugadora que había entrado al tablero y si estaba en posesión de información que haría que sus propios planes para Sailor Galaxia culminaran en el más vergonzoso fracaso.

—Richard, quiero que investigues más sobre esa tal Sailor Zephyr. Quiero saber qué diablos está tramando y si es una amenaza a nuestros planes. Y no quiero fallos esta vez, porque si los hay, me aseguraré que caigas bien duro contra el suelo. ¿Te quedó claro?

—Herbert, puede que seas quien eres, pero recuerda con quién estás hablando. No soy un perro al que le das órdenes.

—Richard, solamente te estoy dando una oportunidad para limpiar tu propia mierda —dijo Herbert en un tono lento y deliberado—. Si no lo haces, tú serás el único perjudicado. Yo tengo inmunidad presidencial. Tú no. Que no se te vaya a olvidar.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Herbert colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer sobre su asiento, exhalando, buscando paciencia. Tenía que recuperar el control de la Task Force 101, pues los necesitaba para una de las operaciones más delicadas del plan.

Lo que iba a suceder inmediatamente después del término de la misión tripulada a la luna.


	24. Larga recuperación Parte II

XXIII  
Larga recuperación, Parte II

San Francisco, 16 de noviembre de 1967, 05:46p.m.

Amy había pasado por otra tortuosa sesión y su cara lucía más pálida que ayer. Los medicamentos necesarios para mejorar su salud parecían estar haciendo más mal que bien, pero sabía que muchos tratamientos eran así. Lo que no le gustaba era padecer tanto dolor y pasar tantos malos ratos en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos.

Iba a beber un poco de agua cuando un grupo de paramédicos entró a la sala, acarreando una camilla con un paciente que parecía haber sangrado hasta por los poros de su piel. Luego, su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando reconoció el cabello gris y largo al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

 _Saori… no._

—Con cuidado —indicó uno de los paramédicos—, tiene la columna rota en dos partes y múltiples hemorragias internas. No llegará a la noche con vida.

Amy tragó saliva, al tiempo que sus entrañas parecieron desaparecer de su interior. Saori estaba en un estado crítico, a punto de morir. En su creciente angustia, se dio cuenta que había solamente una persona que podía hacerle eso a Saori, y esa persona era Jared Fox.

 _¿Pero cómo pudo derrotar a Sailor Silver Moon?_

La única respuesta posible era que Jared Fox era mucho más poderoso de lo que Amy había imaginado, lo cual llevaba a la pregunta del millón.

 _¿Qué podemos hacer para derrotarlo?_

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si Jared Fox era así de poderoso y temible, no había solución a ese problema. Había fracasado, y más encima, Saori iba a morir, y Amy no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por eso, Amy no supo qué mierda decir cuando Saori entró en la sala de Cuidados Intensivos tranquilamente. No tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo y ni siquiera su ropa poseía alguna pista de que hubo peleado una batalla.

—¿Qué te sucede, Amy? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Y Amy todavía no podía encontrar su voz. Había creído que la mujer de la cama era Saori por su cabello, pero poco más había visto. Los paramédicos habían hecho un buen trabajo ocultando el resto de su cuerpo para no escandalizar a los demás pacientes presentes. Saori notó que Amy estaba viendo el cuerpo oculto por la muralla de paramédicos y apenas pudo contener la risa.

—Su nombre es Cora Logan —dijo Saori, tratando de modular su tono de voz para no sonar demasiado casual—. Me costó un poco de trabajo hacer que cooperara, pero obtuve unas declaraciones muy interesantes.

Amy giró su cabeza para mirar a Saori, jurando que algo no andaba bien.

—Pero… pero…

—Estoy bien, Amy —la tranquilizó Saori y, por una vez, tuvo el tacto de no abrazarla, pues juzgaba que haría las cosas mucho peores—. Y yo no le hice eso a Cora. Fue Jared Fox cuando se enteró que había abierto la boca. Lo mío fue un masaje comparado a lo que él le hizo.

Amy todavía trataba de buscar una explicación, aunque no era necesario hacerlo. Era evidente que su corazón había creído que Saori estaba a punto de fallecer y no era fácil sacarse de encima lo que el corazón sentía. Sin embargo, a medida que sostenía la mirada en Saori, más se daba cuenta que la mujer frente a ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Los paramédicos habían dejado de trabajar en la paciente y notó que sus facciones ni siquiera eran orientales. Algo hizo clic y el corazón de Amy dejó de latir con tanta urgencia.

—¡Pensé que ibas a morir! ¡Pensé que Jared Fox te había encontrado!

Saori, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que Amy necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo, algo que hiciera real el momento para su corazón. Se acercó a Amy y, con cuidado, la envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola suavemente contra su pecho. Amy finalmente colapsó y se deshizo en llanto, llamando a Saori por su nombre y temblando en su hombro. Saori acarició el cabello azulado de Amy, tratando de aliviar su dolor, pero no fue necesario. Llorar hacia muy bien ese trabajo.

—Estoy aquí, Amy, estoy aquí. No me arrebatarán de tu lado así de fácil. —Saori se separó un poco de Amy para mirarla a los ojos—. Tendrán que hacerme puré dos veces si quieren conseguirlo.

Amy soltó una risa débil.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Saori —dijo, sonándose la nariz—. Suenas romántica y agresiva al mismo tiempo. Suave y fuerte a la vez.

—Bueno, ya basta de halagos —dijo Saori en un susurro—. ¿Qué tal si seguimos adelante con esto? Se supone que debo besarte ahora.

—Y yo me pregunto qué te impide hacerlo.

Ambas chicas juntaron sus labios justo cuando el corazón de Cora Logan se detuvo. Parecía cruel que un corazón acabara de sanar y otro dejara de dar vida a alguien. Pero aquella era la ley en un hospital; algunos sanaban, otros morían y unos pocos jamás salían de allí.

Saori y Amy se separaron, a sabiendas que una persona acababa de morir.

—Ese Jared Fox no tiene compasión ni con sus propios sirvientes —gruñó Saori, tomando asiento en una silla cercana, la misma en la que se había sentado desde que Amy llegó a Cuidados Intensivos—. No me encontré con él, y fue algo bueno, porque pude haber acabado como la pobre mujer que acaba de fallecer.

—Sé que él es fuerte, pero no cuánto —acotó Amy, luciendo más tranquila, pero seguía pálida a causa del tratamiento—. Por momentos dudé de si eras capaz de contender contra él.

—Bueno, él puede derrotarme, eso es seguro —dijo Saori, tan casualmente que Amy se quedó mirándola con desconcierto—. Recuerda que todavía no tengo el Cristal de Plata en mis manos y mi memoria brilla por su ausencia.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Amy—. No es conveniente enfrentar a Jared Fox sin toda tu fuerza y poder. Pero pudiste averiguar algo sobre lo que planea, ¿verdad?

Saori no dijo nada por momentos, recordando todo lo que había podido indagar sobre el asunto; la infiltración en la base de operaciones de Jared Fox, la obtención de un nombre clave, el interrogatorio subsiguiente.

—No, no pude encontrar información sobre los planes actuales de Jared Fox —dijo Saori, anticipando la decepción de Amy, pero ella no mostró señales de ello, por lo que continuó—. Pero Cora Logan es… era parte del equipo que realizó una operación clandestina en Dallas a mediados de octubre. Me dijo que había recibido órdenes de un tal Foster Grey para drogar a una niña y hacerle creer que había sido violada.

Amy, por alguna razón, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si algo en las palabras de Saori le hubiera traído a la mente un recuerdo bastante desagradable.

—¿Y, por casualidad, no mencionaron a un hombre llamado Timothy Swann?

Saori frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Cora confesó que él era el objetivo. Querían achacarle a él la supuesta violación.

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos y Saori supo que Amy estaba inmersa en pensamientos que ella no podía dimensionar. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Saori que ese tal Timothy Swann estaba en posesión de algo que podía hacerle mucho daño a Jared Fox.

—¡Soy una tonta! —gritó Amy, golpeando la cama con sus puños, sobresaltando a Saori—. ¡Debí creerle a Timothy cuando me dijo que él no había violado a esa pobre niña! ¡Jared Fox incriminó a Timothy para que no hiciera públicas unas pruebas de resistencia!

—¿Qué pruebas?

—Según él, la caída del paso sobre nivel en Nueva Orleans no fue un accidente. Todavía tengo que ver los ensayos que Timothy realizó y escuchar sus declaraciones. Pero si Jared está tratando de encubrir lo que pasó, entonces eso significa que él posiblemente estuvo detrás del accidente.

Saori volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y por qué Jared Fox mandaría abajo un paso sobre nivel a propósito?

Amy se quedó en silencio, tratando de imaginar posibles escenarios y motivaciones, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea plausible. El ataque de Jared Fox no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué era lo había hecho? Si había sido un acto de violencia casual, ¿por qué hacía tantos esfuerzos para encubrir el hecho?

—Necesitamos más información sobre Jared Fox —dijo Amy después de un buen rato—. Tenemos que entender bien a este enemigo; de dónde proviene, cuál es su objetivo final y qué está dispuesto a hacer para conseguir sus propósitos.

—Pero dijiste que ya habías tenido algunos encuentros con él —dijo Saori, recordando las conversaciones anteriores con Amy—. Algo debes saber.

—Sé que es muy fuerte y que está silenciando ingenieros estructurales, pero nada más —dijo Amy, aunque sabía que eso no era verdad. Había enfrentado antes a Jared Fox, pero era imperativo que Saori recuperara la memoria, pues había cosas que Saori no recordaba que iban a ser de gran ayuda para explicarle las cosas en el contexto correcto. De otro modo, el impacto sería demasiado grande y podría incluso separarla de Saori. Y, aunque Amy sabía que ese día iba a llegar, tarde o temprano, prefería hacerlo en buenos términos.

—¿Quieres que salga otra vez?

—No, Saori —dijo Amy, y tomó las manos de ella con delicadeza—. Quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

Saori tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres…?

—No, Saori —dijo Amy con una risita, sabiendo a lo que se refería Saori, aunque se puso ligeramente colorada—. En mi actual condición es imposible. Por ahora, me conformo con que estés aquí.

—Me tranquiliza eso —dijo Saori en un tono que expresaba su alivio—. Por un momento pensé que querías que te hiciera mía aquí.

—¡No te pertenezco, Saori! —exclamó Amy, pero notó que Saori se había puesto a reír y se puso colorada—. ¡No es gracioso!

—¡Por supuesto que no me perteneces, Amy! —dijo Saori efusivamente—. ¿Creías que yo era de esas chicas posesivas que controlan a sus parejas? ¡Por favor! ¡Me estás insultando!

El rubor de Amy se hizo más pronunciado.

—Lo siento.

Saori consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Las ocho y media.

—Voy a comer algo —anunció, acariciando el cabello de Amy para tranquilizarla—. No tardo.

Pero Amy no necesitaba eso. Sabía que Saori iba a volver. Era otra cosa lo que le molestaba, y estaba a un metro a su izquierda.

La malograda Cora Logan había sido cubierta por una sábana. Sabía que en cuestión de minutos vendría el médico encargado de la autopsia, aunque Amy juzgaba superfluo practicarle una. Era obvio que esa pobre mujer había sido golpeada de manera brutal. Aquello le decía algunas cosas nuevas sobre Jared Fox: él era un hombre impulsivo, de poca paciencia y escasa tolerancia al fracaso.

El dolor estaba amainando y Amy pudo moverse para tomar el vaso de agua sobre el velador a su derecha. Sin embargo, todavía sentía una dolorosa puntada en su pecho cada vez que hacía algún esfuerzo o trataba de sentarse sobre la cama. Trató de apartar sus pensamientos de Cora Logan y enfocarlos en Saori Müller.

 _Saori Tsukino_ se corrigió Amy, a sabiendas de quiénes eran sus padres.

Se había presentado ante los padres de Saori como Rachel Stark, no como Amy Anderson. Y pensar que también les había mentido a ellos, pues Amy había dicho que estaba allí para cuidar de Saori, pese a que no necesitaba ningún cuidado por estar en coma. En realidad, Amy había venido a ayudar a Saori a recuperar la memoria y averiguar qué había detrás del accidente en Nueva Orleans.

Amy odiaba ocultar cosas a Saori, ahora que tenían una relación más allá de la amistad, aunque le asustaba un poco llamar "relación de pareja" a lo que había entre ellas. A Amy le consumía por dentro saber que su atracción por Saori tenía una fecha de expiración, pero se recordaba que necesitaba seguir adelante con eso, pese al dolor que iba a sentir cuando tuviera que decirle adiós a Saori.

Eran las nueve y cuarto cuando Saori volvió a aparecer en Cuidados Intensivos. Sostenía dos vasos de plástico, uno lleno de agua y otro lleno de jugo de naranja. Le tendió a Amy el vaso con agua y tomó asiento junto a ella, como siempre.

—El médico dijo que no podía traerte cualquier cosa —se excusó Saori, pero Amy hizo un gesto para denotar que no importaba.

—Parece que quieres permanecer aquí a toda costa.

—Sí —admitió Saori, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya tengo bastantes sermones médicos en la cabeza y me los quiero ahorrar.

—Sólo trata de ayudarte, Saori.

—Y yo sólo quiero acompañarte.

Saori tomó ambas manos a Amy y le dirigió una sonrisa. Amy se la devolvió, admirando la belleza del rostro de Saori, belleza que no había heredado de su madre, eso era claro.

—Eres hermosa, Saori.

—¿En qué sentido? —Saori nunca se sonrojaba cuando alguien le hacía esa clase de cumplidos—. ¿En la cara o en el carácter? Dudo que sea por mi carácter.

—Respondiste tu propia pregunta, Saori —dijo Amy, tomando la mejilla de Saori con su mano derecha—. Eres un manojo de contrastes; suave como la seda y fuerte como el acero, hermosa y terrible a la vez. Me encanta.

Saori permaneció inmutable ante los cumplidos de Amy, recordando lo que había dicho ella hace unos días atrás.

—¿Y qué hay de esa tal Michiru?

—Michiru puede irse al diablo —dijo Amy sin vacilar—. Ella puede ser muy sutil, pero no es una contradicción viviente como tú.

—¿Te gustan las contradicciones? —inquirió Saori en un tono escéptico—. Pensé que esa cabeza que tienes no era amiga de las contradicciones.

—Saori, hay muchas veces en que el corazón quiere cosas opuestas a la razón —dijo Amy, ahora poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas—. El amor rara vez se construye a partir del razonamiento lógico.

—Para ser la chica más inteligente que he conocido, esas palabras son muy curiosas —observó Saori, sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban calentándose a causa de las manos de Amy—. Pensé que valorabas la lógica por sobre todas las cosas.

—Eso es un simple estereotipo de las personas inteligentes —dijo Amy, percibiendo que sus manos estaban calentándose y las retiró de las mejillas de Saori, juzgando que la conversación no ameritaba semejante gesto—. Es como si ninguna persona inteligente pudiera procesar bien sentimientos y emociones.

—¿Acaso no es eso cierto?

—¿Lo es? —retó Amy, tomando otra vez las manos de Saori—. ¿Entonces cómo explicas esto que pasa entre nosotras? Porque me gustas mucho, Saori, de eso ya no hay duda que valga. No tengo miedo de decirlo porque es mi corazón quien lo sabe, no mi cabeza.

—Y pensar que hace unos días te preguntabas cómo podías sentir cosas por mí.

—Me di cuenta que esas no son preguntas que debas responder, al menos no con la cabeza. La cabeza, y esto te lo dije en una ocasión, es un simple lastre cuando de amor se trata.

—En tu caso, menudo lastre tienes —bromeó Saori, y las dos se deshicieron en carcajadas. Amy se llevó una mano al pecho para aliviar un poco el dolor—. Lo siento. A veces olvido lo frágil que eres en este momento.

—No te preocupes. Me hacía falta echar unas cuantas risas.

Un grupo de paramédicos entró a Cuidados Intensivos y se llevó la camilla en la que Cora Logan había muerto. Amy notó que nadie había acudido a verla, ni siquiera alguno de sus colegas. Era obvio que esa pobre mujer era desechable para Jared Fox.

—¿Me vas a acompañar, Saori?

—Toda la noche si es necesario… o posible.

—Disculpa que te lo pida, pero te necesito. El tratamiento es más duro de lo que pensé.

Saori no dijo nada. Se limitó a rodear con un brazo el hombro de Amy y ella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Saori.

—Me gustaría estar así toda la noche —dijo Amy suavemente—, pero sé que sería mucho pedir.

—Me quedaría dormida y caería sobre ti y… no sería bonito —dijo Saori justo cuando el médico a cargo del caso entró con un manojo de papeles y radiografías. Lucía bastante animado.

—Señorita Anderson —dijo el médico, consultando los documentos—, le tengo buenas noticias. El tratamiento ha resultado ser un éxito. Las últimas radiografías muestran que el agujero de bala se ha cerrado casi por completo y la saturación de oxígeno va en aumento. Permanecerá en observación por la noche y mañana la daremos de alta. Sin embargo, debo enfatizar que no debe realizar actividades físicas moderadas a intensas por al menos una semana más.

—Gracias —dijo Amy en un tono soñoliento, dándose cuenta que podía respirar con más facilidad que ayer—. ¿Puede ella acompañarme el resto de la noche?

—Desde luego —repuso el médico en un tono profesional—. Pero trate de no reír demasiado.

El médico se retiró después de decir esas palabras y Amy abrazó a Saori, eufórica.

—¡Al fin saldré de este hospital!

—Ya era hora —murmuró Saori, harta de pasar noches en vela sin una cama en la que dormir—. Pero tendré que esperar para…

—¿Para qué?

—Nada —dijo Saori, recordando que no había pasado siquiera un mes desde que había conocido a Amy—. Es que ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que nos encontramos en ese bus que pensé que sería poco inteligente pedirte que pasáramos un momento a solas.

—Pero estaremos a solas en la habitación.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes —gruñó Saori y Amy entendió. Estaba de acuerdo con Saori en que era muy pronto todavía, pero también era algo a lo que le tenía muchas ganas, más que nada porque jamás había hecho algo como eso en su vida.

—Hay tiempo para todo, Saori —dijo Amy, emocionada porque Saori también compartía su entusiasmo—. Por mientras, podríamos conocernos mejor durante esa semana.

—Es lo mejor —accedió Saori—, pero recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir.

—Lo sé, y te tengo una nueva tarea.

—¿Tiene que ver con Timothy Swann?

—No. Yo me encargaré de eso cuando me haya recuperado. De hecho, no tiene nada que ver con Jared Fox. Es sobre Sailor Zephyr. Averigua cómo va con su misión. Necesitamos saber cuáles son nuestras prioridades, y eso depende de cuán rápido está trabajando Sailor Zephyr.

Saori asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí mismo, no te preocupes.

Y ella volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Saori, juzgando que esa sería la primera noche desde que fue baleada en la que podría conciliar el sueño.


	25. La historia de Sailor Cosmos

XXIV  
La historia de Sailor Cosmos

En algún lugar del estado de Oregon, 08 de noviembre de 1967, 09:12a.m.

Moira Lewis no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Iba caminando por un sendero que la alejaba de la aldea, acompañada de Darren y de la compañera de viaje más extraña que había visto en su vida.

—Así que tú eres Moira —dijo Sailor Cosmos con una pequeña sonrisa—. Has sido amiga de Darren por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Por diez años —repuso Moira, todavía incómoda por el hecho de estar dialogando con una Sailor Senshi, que más que Sailor Senshi parecía un ángel—. Y todavía sigue siendo tan cabeza dura como siempre.

Sailor Cosmos profirió una leve carcajada.

—Escuché eso, Moira —gruñó Darren, quien parecía estar más a gusto con la mujer a su lado. Sailor Cosmos era bastante alta, como de metro noventa de estatura y tenía unos moños decorados en forma de corazón, un cabello gris plateado, ojos azules y una tez pálida. Usaba un uniforme completamente blanco con una capa ondeando detrás de ella, sostenía un cetro muy extraño y alargado y usaba zapatos de taco alto, aunque no parecía tener problemas para caminar por terreno irregular.

—Ustedes son muy divertidos —dijo Sailor Cosmos, a quien parecía hacerle mucha falta algo de humor, pues sus ojos transmitían una tristeza muy profunda, además de impotencia y cansancio—. No hay nada de eso en el lugar de donde vengo.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? —inquirió Moira, aunque intuía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—De un lugar muy lejano —respondió Sailor Cosmos—, un lugar donde no hay felicidad, amor ni paz. Vine aquí porque quiero entender, quiero saber cómo puedo continuar mi misión, porque, la verdad, estoy cansada de pelear la misma guerra por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué guerra?

—Una guerra que la comenzó un individuo llamado Herbert Dixon —dijo Sailor Cosmos con un temblor en la voz—. Sus acciones llevaron a crear al enemigo con el que siempre tengo que estar combatiendo, una y otra vez, sin cesar, por toda la eternidad.

Moira escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras de Sailor Cosmos, pero Darren ya estaba al tanto de lo que la Sailor Senshi enfrentaba. Darren estaba más ocupado mirando el curioso peinado de Sailor Cosmos. De algún modo, ese peinado se le hacía muy familiar.

—¿Y qué hizo ese tal Herbert Dixon?

—Algo terrible —dijo Sailor Cosmos con tristeza—. Sin embargo, todavía no lo ha hecho, pero está en camino de hacerlo.

Moira dilató los ojos a tope.

—¡No me digas que provienes del futuro!

—Uno muy distante —repuso Sailor Cosmos como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. Allí, el brillo de las estrellas casi ha desaparecido, absorbido por el mal que trato de derrotar, sin éxito. Ese mundo es un páramo desolado, consumido por el mayor poder que la agresión puede concebir. Monstruos extraños aparecieron, seres cuyo único afán es la supervivencia.

Moira tragó saliva al darse cuenta que el futuro iba a ser un lugar muy lúgubre. Darren, por otro lado, sabía que ese futuro solamente sería cierto si las cosas seguían su curso. Sin embargo, Darren se preguntaba qué había hecho ese tal Herbert Dixon para que el futuro fuese tan poco auspicioso.

—¿Te refieres a una guerra nuclear? —quiso saber Moira como temerosa de siquiera imaginar la noción.

—Hizo más que un holocausto nuclear —dijo Sailor Cosmos con una pena tan profunda como los abismos del océano—. Creó el mal con el que tengo que pelear para siempre.

Darren comprendía a la perfección cómo se sentía Sailor Cosmos. A nadie le gustaría librar una batalla eterna contra un enemigo que nunca daba su brazo a torcer. Y Herbert Dixon era el responsable de todo ello. Recordaba haber visto a ese hombre en televisión, cuando apareció la Sailor Senshi en armadura dorada y una mujer con unos moños similares a la mujer que caminaba a su lado…

—Me recuerdas a Sailor Moon, ahora que te veo mejor —dijo Darren de repente, y Sailor Cosmos se detuvo, un torrente de recuerdos anegando su mente, recuerdos de amigas que sucumbieron al invierno nuclear y que se habían convertido en abominaciones sin conciencia. Y todo había sido su culpa. Sailor Cosmos miró a Darren con una mirada penetrante que transparentaba su angustia.

—Yo soy Sailor Moon —dijo Sailor Cosmos después de un buen rato—. O mejor dicho, solía ser Sailor Moon, pero cometí errores y me dejé caer en la trampa del enemigo, creyendo que estaba salvando al mundo haciéndolo. Pero todo fue una mentira. Herbert Dixon me engañó y me usó para crear al ser maligno con el que debo contender eternamente.

Sailor Cosmos siguió caminando, tratando con todo su empeño de no arrastrar los pies. Se lamentaba por no poder decirle toda la verdad a Darren y Moira, pues lo que en realidad había ocurrido la llenaba de una vergüenza y repulsión por sí misma que apenas podía ocultar. No podía permitir que ellos supieran la verdad, no por una cuestión de imagen, sino por una cuestión de confianza. Creía que si Darren o Moira se enteraban de cómo había sido creado aquel ser maligno, ellos ya no confiarían en ella.

—¿Y por qué apareciste justo aquí? —quiso saber Moira, sabiendo que Darren estaba preguntándose la misma cosa.

—Porque ustedes están en una posición única para cambiar la historia. Quieren saber más sobre las Sailor Senshi, ¿verdad?

—Darren, no yo —puntualizó Moira, aunque hace rato que eso era mentira. Darren se había encargado de contagiarle la curiosidad.

—Supongo que ustedes andaban tras el fragmento que se ocultaba en esa cueva —dijo Sailor Cosmos, frenando su avance una vez más—. Ese fragmento es una de las tres partes de un Sailor Cristal. Le pertenece a la guardiana de la Vía Láctea, Sailor Galaxia.

Darren recordaba bastante bien a esa mujer. Se trataba de esa maniática que había matado a cientos de personas en un instante, la mujer en armadura dorada con la que Sailor Silver Moon estaba peleando.

—¿Y por qué está dividido en tres partes?

—Sailor Galaxia, en su afán de derrotar un antiguo mal, lo encerró en su cuerpo y, para que su Sailor Cristal no sufriera ningún daño, lo expulsó de su cuerpo. Viajó incontables años luz antes de llegar a la Tierra. El impacto destrozó el cristal en tres partes, por eso está fragmentado.

—¿Y ese cristal nos ayuda en qué? —preguntó Moira, haciendo gala de su escepticismo habitual.

—Herbert Dixon no debe apoderarse de ese cristal —dijo Sailor Cosmos con suma urgencia impregnando su voz—. No deben permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si Herbert obtiene el cristal, tendrá a Sailor Galaxia en la palma de su mano y podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella.

—¿Y por qué eso nos ha de importar?

—Porque ese fue el principio del fin de la humanidad en el futuro —dijo Sailor Cosmos, su mente llena de imágenes horribles, experimentos brutales y transferencias macabras de energías malignas—. Si no quieren vivir en un infierno en la misma Tierra, deben hacer lo que les pido. Pero no estarán solos en esta misión, porque yo les ayudaré. Ya es hora que mi batalla se acabe de una vez.

—Pero no sabemos dónde mierda está el tercer fragmento —protestó Darren, avergonzado de haber sido tomado por sorpresa por un rufián de gatillo fácil.

—Yo lo sé —dijo Sailor Cosmos, tendiéndole una mano a Darren y a Moira—. Si son tan amables de tomar mi mano…

A tientas, Darren y Moira sostuvieron la mano de Sailor Cosmos, inseguros de lo que iba a pasar. A continuación, una sensación extraña se apoderó de sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran convirtiéndose en millones de granos de humanidad. Un segundo más tarde, ninguno de los tres se podía ver en el bosque, transportados hacia uno de los lugares más inhóspitos del planeta.

La Siberia rusa, instantes más tarde.

—¡Podrías habernos dado unos malditos minutos para prepararnos para este frío del demonio! —protestó Moira Lewis, cruzándose de brazos y castañeteando los dientes. Darren, luchando contra los temblores, extrajo un set de ropa especial para el frío. Moira gruñó.

—¿Qué? Soy muy fan del lema de los Boy Scouts: siempre listo.

—Sí, cómo no —volvió a gruñir Moira, cuando sintió algo colisionar con ella. Miró hacia abajo y vio un paquete envuelto en papel aluminio.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Tu equipo —dijo Darren lacónicamente mientras se enfundaba pantalones térmicos. Moira, sintiendo cómo enrojecía en sus mejillas, cogió el paquete e imitó a Darren. Mientras tanto, Sailor Cosmos se erguía en toda su estatura frente al frío, sin siquiera temblar. Darren, cuando hubo acabado de vestirse, miró a Sailor Cosmos, preguntándose cómo alguien que usaba una faldita y tenía los brazos desnudos podía soportar tanto frío sin siquiera cruzarse de brazos.

—El fragmento se encuentra a unos cinco kilómetros al oriente —dijo Sailor Cosmos, dirigiéndose en esa dirección a paso ligero. Darren y Moira la siguieron, preguntándose cómo diablos podía saber dónde buscar. Sailor Cosmos percibió la confusión y respondió.

—Puedo sentir la energía de un Sailor Cristal, aunque esté roto o enterrado cientos de metros bajo tierra —dijo, sin dejar de caminar. Sus zapatos de tacón no dejaban huellas sobre la nieve y tampoco se hundía en ésta, como si ella no pesase nada. Por otro lado, Darren y Moira tenían muchos problemas para mantener el paso. La capa de nieve era tan gruesa que caminar por allí era como vadear un río poco profundo.

—No usen todo su peso para caminar —aconsejó Sailor Cosmos, notando que sus dos acompañantes estaban quedando atrás—. Caminan como si trataran de pisar cosas.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Darren y Moira pudieran discurrir por la nieve más fácilmente. No obstante, el clima estaba empeorando, y la visibilidad también. Y la blancura del uniforme de Sailor Cosmos hacía difícil ubicarla en la creciente ventisca. Lo único positivo de todo el entuerto era que el viento soplaba a su favor, facilitando la caminata.

—¡Me estoy entumiendo aquí! —protestó Moira, volviendo a castañetear los dientes.

—¡No me sorprende! —exclamó Darren, pues el viento sonaba tan fuerte que una conversación normal era imposible—. ¡Aquí la temperatura puede llegar a los cincuenta grados bajo cero! ¡Si no llevaras ropa térmica estarías muerta ya!

—¡Eso es un tremendo consuelo, gracias! —gritó Moira sarcásticamente.

Nadie habló por la próxima hora, tiempo que le tomó al grupo llegar a una mina abandonada. Una placa cubierta de nieve y escarcha rezaba el nombre del dueño del complejo.

—Boris Makarov —leyó Darren, quien era familiar con el hombre que había viajado a Siberia en busca de un tesoro legendario que yacía bajo la nieve y la roca—. Un tipo intrépido… y mentiroso. En 1927 le prohibieron ejercer la arqueología porque había robado una reliquia supuestamente perteneciente a los Romanov. Por eso eligió convertirse en empresario y compró este terreno para propósitos mineros, pero lo que realmente estaba buscando era aquel tesoro.

—¿Construyó una mina solamente para eso?

—Y en un lugar donde no hay minerales de valor —dijo Darren con una sonrisa—. Se supone que cuando vas a usar un terreno para explotación minera, primero debes hacer prospecciones para verificar si, en efecto, hay minerales valiosos en el terreno, de lo contrario, no puedes darle uso minero (27). Makarov sabía eso y falsificó el informe de la prospección para obtener el permiso de explotación.

—¿Y lo descubrieron?

—Claro que lo hicieron —dijo Darren, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, ignorando el cartel de "Zona Restringida" que se erigía delante del acceso a la mina—. Este lugar fue abandonado en 1938, cuando Makarov fue arrestado y condenado a veinte años de prisión por falsificación de instrumento público. Nunca obtuvo el tesoro que buscaba.

—Y el fragmento está justo debajo de nosotros, a ochocientos metros bajo tierra —dijo Sailor Cosmos, siguiendo a Darren hacia el interior de la mina.

—Espero que haga más calor dentro —gruñó Moira, temblando de la cabeza a los pies mientras seguía a los otros dos.

La temperatura había aumentado unos cuantos grados, pero no lo suficiente para Moira. Y lo que era peor, el elevador estaba muerto. De hecho, no había energía en absoluto, ni siquiera para prender una ampolleta.

—¿Y cómo mierda vamos a bajar? —inquirió Moira, quien comenzó a morderse las uñas a causa del nerviosismo.

—Tomen mi mano —dijo Sailor Cosmos y ambos obedecieron al instante. Cualquier alternativa era mejor que quedarse allí.

Y los tres se arrojaron al vacío.

La cavidad por la que el elevador transitaba no era demasiado espaciosa, pero Sailor Cosmos descendía a una velocidad razonable, lo suficiente para evitar que Darren y Moira hicieran movimientos involuntarios y no colisionaran contra las paredes. Sin embargo, Darren solamente pensaba en cómo rayos ella podía controlar la velocidad de su caída libre, casi como si los tres estuvieran descendiendo por el elevador.

Sailor Cosmos se dio cuenta que estaba por llegar al fondo y disminuyó la velocidad hasta tocar suavemente el suelo. Darren y Moira tampoco lucían heridos; solamente un poco desconcertados. Los tres miraron alrededor y notaron que a ese tal Makarov todavía le quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer.

—Faltan veinte metros para llegar al fragmento —dijo Sailor Cosmos—, pero no puedo atravesar la roca.

—Entonces lo que necesitamos son explosivos —dijo Darren, mirando hacia un costado de la amplia caverna, donde había una caseta con múltiples carteles advirtiendo sobre el peligro de explosivos.

—¿Y sabes manipular dinamita? —quiso saber Moira, a quien no le gustaba para nada el plan de Darren.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto —repuso Darren, tomando un paquete de dinamita y varios cables—. Moira, busca un taladro industrial. Necesito hacer unos agujeros en la roca.

Moira, como dudando de la sanidad mental de Darren, se dirigió a una caseta en el lado opuesto de la caverna y encontró lo que buscaba. Era un armatoste demasiado pesado para ser sostenido por una sola persona.

—Yo lo haré —ofreció Sailor Cosmos, levantando el taladro como si estuviese hecho de cartón—. Dime dónde hago los agujeros, Darren.

—Busca fisuras en la roca y perfora allí —instruyó Darren, indicando un punto de falla que pasaba por uno de los costados de la pared—. También conviene hacer otros agujeros en el lado opuesto. La roca se fracturará por su punto más débil, lo que podría darnos una oportunidad.

Sailor Cosmos obedeció y realizó las perforaciones necesarias. Luego, Darren introdujo un cartucho de dinamita en cada agujero y las conectó con los cables. Finalmente, retrocedió hasta la parte posterior de la cueva, donde estarían protegidos de la explosión.

—Y ahora… la parte final —dijo Darren teatralmente. Encendió la mecha con unos fósforos que había encontrado en la caseta donde estaba el taladro y los tres esperaron la explosión sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

El estampido fue tan potente que de nada sirvió haberse taponado los oídos. Esquirlas saltaron en todas direcciones y el polvo bloqueó la visión. Se escuchó el sonido de rocas cayendo al suelo y rebotando en las paredes por unos momentos antes que el silencio volviera a reinar en las entrañas de la tierra.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Moira a gritos. La explosión la había dejado temporalmente sorda.

—¡Esperemos a que el polvo se disipe! —gritó Darren, quien no se había movido de su posición, sabiendo que no era inteligente hacerlo debido a la nula visibilidad.

Pero Sailor Cosmos no necesitaba taparse los oídos o esperar a que el polvo desapareciera. Caminó lentamente hacia el boquete que había abierto la dinamita, jadeando como si estuviera exhausta y vio el resplandor que buscaba.

Entre rocas derruidas y piedras sin ningún valor comercial o industrial yacía el tercer fragmento del Sailor Cristal de Sailor Galaxia. Luchando contra su creciente cansancio, Sailor Cosmos se adentró en el boquete, cuidando de no pisar piedras sueltas y tomó el trozo anaranjado. Sonriendo débilmente, regresó por donde había venido y encontró a Darren y Moira, todavía agazapados en la misma posición en que habían esperado la explosión.

—Tengo el fragmento —dijo Sailor Cosmos como si le faltara el aire y se lo tendió a Darren—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Estás cansada? —observó Darren, preocupado.

—Eso no importa ahora —insistió Sailor Cosmos, extendiendo su mano para que él y Moira la tomaran—. Sosténgase fuerte, porque subiremos a toda velocidad.

Y los tres despegaron del suelo como un cohete. Solamente un minuto pasó para que los tres pudieran salir de la mina. No obstante, Darren se dio cuenta que Sailor Cosmos había caído al suelo y se apresuró a tomarle el pulso. Exhaló en señal de alivio.

—Solamente se desvaneció —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarla, pero era muy difícil—. ¿Podrías ayudarme, Moira?

Pero ella no respondió. Darren gruñó.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Moira! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Y aún no había respuesta. Darren se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones, solamente para saber por qué su amiga no respondía.

Moira tenía los brazos arriba y de rodillas sobre la nieve. Frente a ella, varios soldados soviéticos apuntaban sus rifles de asalto en su dirección. Darren se quedó congelado, sabiendo que se habían metido en un problema muy serio.

* * *

(27) De hecho, para construir una mina, no solamente se necesitan hacer prospecciones. Hay un montón de papeleo involucrado, como el registro del terreno en bienes nacionales, lo que implica la individualización del terreno a explotar con planos topográficos, coordenadas de los vértices del terreno, más una pila de documentación que avale, entre otras cosas, que quien solicita el permiso de explotación sea, en efecto, el dueño del terreno en cuestión. Al menos así funciona en mi país y otras exigencias pueden aplicar en diferentes países, pero el punto es que armar una mina no es simple.


	26. Agridulce

XXV  
Agridulce

San Francisco, 21 de noviembre de 1967, 05:45p.m.

Saori había regresado de su misión. Aunque todavía mostraba reparos por permitir que Sailor Zephyr no tuviera impedimentos para robar los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata, también tenía presente que ella no era precisamente un as para forjar planes. Ese honor recaía en Amy.

Hablando de Amy, ella había hecho caso a las indicaciones del médico y las puntadas en su pecho se fueron haciendo cada vez menos dolorosas. Ya podía caminar con facilidad y hacer tareas básicas sin que le faltara el aire. Ella estaba en la cama cuando Saori entró a la habitación del hotel, leyendo un libro llamado "El viejo y el mar".

—Hola, Saori —saludó Amy distraídamente, poniendo más atención a las desventuras de Santiago por cazar un pez ridículamente grande—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—¿Cómo crees que me fue? —gruñó Saori, evidentemente molesta por dejar que esa tonta continuara con su plan como si nada—. Sailor Zephyr lleva cinco fragmentos ya. Solamente le queda atacar a Andrea Torres. Por lo que pude averiguar, ella trabaja en un cementerio.

—Vaya trabajo —acotó Amy, dejando el libro sobre la cama y acercándose a Saori—. Sé que es difícil para ti no hacer nada, pero recuerda que tenemos el fragmento de Michelle. Sailor Zephyr tendrá que venir por nosotras si quiere completar su misión.

Saori sabía que había sido muy inteligente por parte de Amy concebir ese plan, porque Sailor Zephyr necesitaba todos los fragmentos, pero todavía tenía serias dudas sobre un aspecto clave del plan. No se lo había dicho a Amy porque implicaba directamente a Saori.

—Lo sé, pero… pero no sé qué te hace pensar que encontraré la forma de regresar a los demonios a la normalidad —dijo Saori de forma que no mostrarse débil ante Amy, pero ella vio las inseguridades de Saori como si estuvieran escritas en su frente.

—Ya te lo dije, Saori —dijo Amy pacientemente—. Confío en ti.

—¿Y qué pasa si tu confianza está mal depositada? —inquirió Saori con brusquedad—. ¿Y si algo sale mal? Estás dejando muchas cosas en manos de la suerte, Amy, y eso no me gusta.

Amy se puso frente a Saori, muy cerca de ella, y tomó sus manos gentilmente. Le dedicó una mirada penetrante, como transmitiéndole sin palabras la confianza que tenía en ella.

—No estoy dejando nada a la suerte, Saori —dijo Amy en un tono apenas más elevado que un susurro—. Hay una gran diferencia entre la suerte y la confianza. Si siguiera adelante con el plan y no confiara plenamente en que tú harás bien tu parte, eso sería depender de la suerte. Pero sé que tendrás éxito.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Yo creo en ti, Saori, y lo sabes —dijo Amy, acercándose más a Saori, a tal punto que casi podía sentir su respiración en la cara—. Y también confío en que me harás feliz en este momento.

Saori no sabía de qué mierda estaba hablando Amy cuando vio cómo ella se quitó la camiseta, arrojándola al suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Entregándome —susurró Amy, sosteniendo con firmeza las manos de Saori y retrocediendo hacia la cama sobre la cual tomó asiento—. Quiero que continúes lo que yo empecé.

Saori frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que no estabas lista para esto.

Amy no dijo nada. Solamente sonreía.

De pronto, Saori entendió. En los días siguientes desde que Amy fuese dada de alta, había notado que ella la miraba con más intensidad que de costumbre, sus besos eran más apasionados y se abrazaban con más frecuencia. Saori, en su momento, pensó que Amy solamente estaba acostumbrándose a estar con ella, pero ahora que la veía sentada sobre la cama, con nada más que su sostén cubriendo sus pechos, se dio cuenta que había algo más en aquellos momentos a solas.

Amy había sido muy comprensiva y sensible al dejar que la intimidad entre ambas fuese creciendo de forma gradual, precisamente para que ese mismo momento se viera justificado y no sobrevinieran remordimientos.

—¿Y tú estás lista, Saori?

Ella no dijo nada. Empujó suavemente a Amy contra la cama y la besó suavemente, quitándose la camisa con urgencia y tumbándose encima de ella, acariciándola y besándola como si no hubiese un mañana.

Detroit, 21 de noviembre de 1967, 06:01p.m.

Las visitas se estaban acabando cuando Andrea Torres entró a trabajar. Tal vez era la única persona en todo Detroit que disfrutaba trabajar en el cementerio. Había algo que la atraía a ese lugar, e intuía que tenía mucho que ver con el silencio. A Andrea le gustaba el silencio; la reconfortaba y tranquilizaba, le hacía pensar en la inmensidad del espacio y todas las noches, cuando trabajaba cuidando las tumbas y los mausoleos, miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, en especial hacia una estrella que no era una estrella. Cuando era pequeña, su padre le había comprado un telescopio y había visto ese cuerpo estelar, el cual no era otro que Saturno, el planeta de los anillos. Desde ese entonces, Saturno fue su estrella, su consuelo cuando se sentía triste, cosa que era bastante común para alguien que trabajaba rodeada de muerte.

Cuando los últimos visitantes abandonaron el cementerio, Andrea encendió su linterna para asegurarse que no hubiera intrusos profanando las tumbas. Ya era de noche en el hemisferio norte y hacía frío, pero Andrea no parecía darse por enterada. Continuó inspeccionando las lápidas, buscando señales de daño, cuando escuchó pasos en las cercanías. Con el corazón en un puño, Andrea hizo más silenciosas sus pisadas, maniobrando su linterna sin temblores, buscando a quienquiera que estuviera en el cementerio a deshoras.

Un crujido hizo que Andrea girara sobre sus talones violentamente. La luz de la linterna iluminaba a una mujer vestida de manera muy extraña. En su mano izquierda sostenía un cristal de color negro. Un viento ligero parecía emanar de ella.

—No se puede estar en el cementerio a estas horas —informó Andrea con la voz más firme que pudo sacar. La desconocida solamente se largó a reír.

—Tienes algo que es mío, Andrea Torres —dijo la mujer, extendiendo el cristal hacia Andrea. Para sorpresa de ella, Andrea no parecía tan débil como aparentaba. Un campo de energía repelió los intentos de la mujer por hacer lo que fuese que planeaba.

—Impresionante —dijo la mujer del atuendo extraño—, pero no inesperado.

De improviso, ella extendió ambos brazos, tomando por sorpresa a Andrea. El viento que brotó de las palmas de sus manos la levantó del suelo y colisionó con una lápida, pegándose en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Sonriendo, Sailor Zephyr caminó a paso tranquilo hacia Andrea y extendió el cristal oscuro hacia ella. En momentos, el fragmento del Cristal de Plata brotó de su pecho y Sailor Zephyr lo tomó, ignorando la transformación que estaba sufriendo Andrea.

 _Sólo falta un fragmento… y sé exactamente dónde encontrarlo._

San Francisco, 21 de noviembre de 1967, 06:07p.m.

Las ropas de Saori y Amy habían quedado tristemente olvidadas en el suelo de la habitación, indiferentes a lo que estaba pasando en la cama.

—Saori, ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? —dijo Amy entre jadeos, pues Saori había enterrado su cabeza entre sus piernas.

—¿Acaso eso importa ahora? —repuso Saori, haciendo una breve pausa en lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, para luego bajar la cabeza nuevamente.

Amy, en medio de su delirio, supo que Saori tenía razón. La belleza de Saori no parecía tan importante como la dulce sensación que iba creciendo en sus entrañas. Además, el placer estaba comenzando a anegar todo lo demás; la pelea contra Sailor Zephyr, Jared Fox, todo eso parecía tan lejano como el centro de la Vía Láctea. Lo que le sorprendía era que Saori parecía saber muy bien cómo complacerla, aunque no resultaba tan sorprendente después de todo. Era evidente que Saori había estado en esa misma situación con otra mujer y, como con sus besos, era su corazón quien había tomado el mando de su cuerpo, no su cabeza.

—Oh, Saori —gimió Amy, asombrada cómo una mujer con tanta fuerza podía tratarla como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Estaba siendo amada muy sutilmente por la mujer menos sutil de universo—. Creo que voy a estallar.

Saori no dijo nada. Las palabras estaban de más cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, y Amy había dicho demasiadas. Era tiempo de callarla de una vez, para bien, por supuesto. Usando su boca y sus dedos en equipo, en poco rato, condujeron a Amy a un lugar que jamás había explorado. Y supo que lo había conseguido cuando a Amy le faltó el aire siquiera para gritar. Solamente unos gemidos brotaron de su boca, pero su cuerpo tembló como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque.

Cuando Saori acarició su piel, notó que Amy tenía carne de gallina. Sudaba como si hubiera pasado horas trotando al sol. Sin embargo, mientras ella recuperaba el aire, se llevó una mano a su pecho, gimiendo, no de placer, sino de dolor. Saori entendió al instante.

—Lo siento —dijo Saori con voz queda—. Olvidé que todavía estás en recuperación. Sólo pensaba en hacerte el amor… perdón.

—No te… preocupes, Saori —la tranquilizó Amy, respirando con más normalidad—. Yo quería esto, y no me arrepiento de nada. Este dolor es un precio insignificante comparado con lo que me entregaste ahora. Tanto me diste que me siento obligada a devolverte el favor.

—No es necesario, Amy. Tú querías esta oportunidad y la tuviste. No necesitas más.

—Al contrario, Saori —repuso Amy, tumbándola sobre la cama, rebotando en ésta—. Necesito complacerte, necesito amarte, necesito fundirme contigo para que nadie pueda saber quién es quién.

Saori se estremeció y no supo por qué. Tenía una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ que no la dejó actuar por unos instantes y que no era capaz de explicar. Amy notó que Saori lucía pensativa y pensó que no quería seguir adelante.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Sentí algo raro, como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes —dijo Saori, frustrada por sus propios sentimientos. No quería que ese momento se diluyera por algo que ni siquiera venía al caso.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes que ocurrieron, Saori —dijo Amy amablemente—. Tienes tres años en tu cabeza que no puedes recordar. Preocúpate de ellas cuando tengas el Cristal de Plata en tu poder. Por ahora, me tienes a mí para darte lo que deseas.

—Pero…

Pero Amy jamás supo cuál era el reparo de Saori, porque el sutil movimiento de unos dedos había hecho que Saori comenzara a jadear como si estuviera muy agotada, pero no lo estaba.

—Oh, diablos…

—¿Hice algo malo?

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¡Sigue, por favor!

Y, tal como Saori lo había hecho minutos antes, ahora Amy era la que había enterrado la cabeza entre sus piernas. Pronto, Saori olvidó a Sailor Zephyr, Jared Fox, el Cristal de Plata y todos sus problemas. Amy no tenía experiencia sexual, pero ella era buena para leer, y seguramente había estudiado un libro sobre sexualidad antes de aventurarse. Pero eso también quedó olvidado cuando el calor fue ascendiendo por su cuerpo como fuego descontrolado.

—¡Oh, Amy! ¡Sigue, por favor!

Al final, hubo un momento en que la mente de Saori había quedado completamente en blanco, sin saber que había pegado un grito que pudo haber despertado a los muertos. Al rato siguiente, Saori luchaba por recuperar el aire de sus pulmones, respirando como si hubiera peleado mil batallas sin cuartel ni descanso. Vio cómo Amy se acercaba a ella y la besaba dulcemente, claro que el sabor de sus labios no era ni remotamente dulce. No le importó, sin embargo, porque Amy la estaba abrazando con fuerza y Saori le correspondió, sintiendo cómo sus pieles se rozaban, se tocaban y parecían confundirse. Tan apretado era el abrazo que Saori y Amy no lucían como dos personas, sino como una.

—Te amo, Saori —susurró Amy, acariciándole la mejilla, sus ojos brillando de deseo—. Ahora lo sé, y no quiero separarme de ti.

Amy realmente lo deseaba, pese a que sabía que tal romance no iba a durar, para bien o para mal.

—Yo también te amo, Amy —dijo Saori, tomándole el cabello a Amy y enredando sus dedos en sus hebras de color azul marino.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que ese amor no iba a sobrevivir la noche.

Diez pisos más abajo, 10:21p.m

Una mujer había entrado al hotel tranquilamente. Usaba un vestido color crema bastante conservador y demasiadas joyas adornaban su cuello y muñecas. La cartera era exigua y daba la impresión que ni una billetera cabría dentro. Para completar la imagen, usaba zapatos con tacones ridículamente altos, también de color crema. Era casi como si una estrella de Hollywood se hubiera dejado caer en aquel modesto hotel.

La recién llegada se acercó al mostrador y encontró al recepcionista viendo un late show para no quedarse dormido, claro que sus ojos contradecían aquella intención.

—Disculpe, necesito ayuda para ubicar a dos personas.

El recepcionista espabiló y apartó sus ojos cansados del aparatoso televisor.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo hacer eso —repuso el recepcionista con voz cansina—. Si se le ha perdido alguien, debe contactar con la policía.

La mujer pegó una risa estridente.

—No, no se me ha perdido nadie, disculpe si formulé mal la pregunta. Esas dos personas están alojadas en este hotel, pero no sé en qué habitaciones. Sus nombres son Amy Anderson y Saori Müller.

—¿Y para qué las necesita?

—Necesito dejarles un recado, personalmente si es posible.

—Lo siento, señorita —repitió el recepcionista, esta vez con más energía—, pero esa es información que no puedo entregarle. Las personas de las que me habla pidieron expresamente no divulgar la información que necesita.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, la mujer no pareció decepcionada.

—En ese caso, ¿podría usted darle el recado por mí? Tengo papel y bolígrafo.

—Si me ofrece esa alternativa, entonces no hay problema.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó la mujer, esta vez con más mesura—. Deme un minuto y le entregaré el recado. Lo único que pido es que lo haga lo antes posible.

El recado fue corto y preciso. La mujer agradeció al recepcionista, quien se dirigió inmediatamente al décimo piso para cumplir con la petición de la mujer. Y, hablando de ella, apenas salió del hotel se dirigió al lugar que había elegido para la siguiente fase de la misión. Había escogido cuidadosamente el sitio, pues estaba rodeado de edificios altos, lo cual era crítico para el éxito de su plan.

 _Si todo sale bien, mañana será un gran día._

Décimo piso del hotel, diez minutos atrás

—Me gustó mucho lo que hicimos, Saori —dijo Amy en un tono que expresaba una felicidad sosegada—. Pude sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir. Tenías razón. Me hiciste olvidar a Michiru.

—Para que sepas que usualmente no hablo en balde —dijo Saori, quien estaba de lado, abrazando a Amy. Ambas todavía estaban desnudas, con la diferencia que ahora estaban cubiertas parcialmente por las sábanas—. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, no sé cómo mierda pude complacerte tan fácilmente. Era como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Amy, acomodándose en los brazos de Saori, sintiendo su calor—, probablemente con otra chica.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—¿Por qué me habría de molestar? Estás conmigo en este momento. Jamás he estado tan agradecida de que Herbert me hubiera dicho que estabas en ese hospital.

Saori, de pronto, frunció el ceño, separándose un poco de Amy.

—¿Herbert?

Amy supo en ese momento que había metido la pata.

—No… no es lo que piensas.

—No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando —dijo Saori, elevando un poco la voz—. Ahora dime, ¿Herbert Dixon te dijo que yo estaba en coma en Nueva Orleans?

—No sabía a quién más preguntar —se excusó Amy, recordando amargamente la conversación y, lo que era peor, el trato al que había llegado con él—. Tenía que encontrarte a toda costa. Estaba desesperada, Saori.

—Pues había otra persona que lo sabía, Amy —gruñó Saori, cuya imagen de Amy se estaba desdibujando lentamente—. ¿Acaso no se te pasó por la cabeza el nombre de Henry Abberline?

—Henry Abberline desconfía de mí —se defendió Amy, tratando de mantener su voz pareja—. No me dijo nada sobre tu paradero, creyendo que yo tenía malas intenciones contigo.

—¿Y le diste algo a cambio?

—N… no.

Pero Saori supo que Amy estaba mintiendo. Henry Abberline no le había dicho mucho sobre Herbert Dixon, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que él jamás hacía algo de manera desinteresada. Además, Amy sudaba como si hubiera recién acabado con un triatlón.

—Dime la verdad, Amy —insistió Saori con más severidad—. Sé que Herbert Dixon no te dio la información por un asunto de caridad.

Saori esperó, pero Amy no decía nada. Se dio cuenta que había intercambiado algo relevante.

—No lo hizo —dijo al fin Amy, evitando los ojos de Saori—. Me preguntó si yo tenía alguna información sobre Sailor Galaxia.

Saori frunció el ceño, recordando aquella conversación con Henry Abberline.

—¿De esa lunática?

—Bueno… he oído que está loca de atar, pero creo que Herbert quiere deshacerse de ella… por lo que me dijo.

—¿Y le creíste?

—¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Necesitaba encontrarte.

—Pero no habrías podido haberlo hecho si no hubieras tenido la información que buscaba —razonó Saori, arrugando la cara—, pero me encontraste, lo que significa que tenías información sobre ella, ¿verdad?

Amy bajó más la cabeza si cabe.

—Le dije lo que necesitaba saber… y él fue fiel a su palabra. ¿Por qué insistes en pensar que hice algo malo?

—¡Amy! ¡Ayudaste a un sujeto que quiere destruir a la humanidad! —gritó Saori, haciendo que Amy se estremeciera—. ¡Nada justifica aliarte con el enemigo, por mucho que necesites encontrarme!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Saori? —retó Amy, pero sin fuerza en su tono de voz—. ¿Preguntar de puerta en puerta por tu paradero? Estaría haciéndolo todavía de no ser por Herbert. Sí, puede que haya contribuido a acelerar sus planes o lo que sea, pero ahora estás más cerca que nunca de recuperar tu memoria.

—Me da igual, eso te hace cómplice —dijo Saori testarudamente—. Por principio debería matarte, pero no lo hago porque no desconozco lo que has hecho por mí. Pero ayudar a Herbert Dixon es un crimen en sí mismo. Lo siento, Amy, pero no puedo seguir colaborando con alguien que claramente no tiene idea de cuáles son sus lealtades.

Y fue así como el amor entre las dos murió. Saori se levantó de la cama y se vistió en silencio, ignorando a Amy, quien comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero con las lágrimas a flor de piel. Había cometido un grave error al mencionar a Herbert Dixon, pero ella no había podido saber que Saori ya sabía sobre él y sus planes. No obstante, eso ya no importaba. Saori ya no la amaba y Amy se culpaba a sí misma por ello.

Saori ya se había vestido cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con urgencia.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó Saori con voz cortante.

El recepcionista titubeó antes de responder.

—Tengo un recado para las señoritas Müller y Anderson.

—Yo lo tomaré —espetó Saori y, luego de arrancar el papel de las manos del recepcionista, tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación a paso raudo hacia las escaleras. Amy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Se quedó sentada sobre la cama, con las manos sobre su cara, resistiendo en vano las ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas le ganaron la batalla y el recepcionista, incómodo con lo que estaba viendo, cerró la puerta, escuchando unos sollozos velados mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su mostrador en la planta baja.

Diez minutos más tarde

Sailor Zephyr esperaba en la azotea de un edificio, preguntándose si esas dos Sailor Tontas iban a aparecer. Ya todo estaba dispuesto. No iba a ser ella quien asesinara a aquellas impertinentes que se atrevieron a desafiarla.

De pronto, una mujer ataviada como una Sailor Senshi aterrizó en la azotea. Sailor Zephyr arqueó una ceja. Sailor Silver Moon había venido sola.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu compañera? —dijo Sailor Zephyr burlonamente.

—No estuvo a la altura —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, crispando los puños y afianzando su posición—. ¿Así que quieres organizar un duelo para ver quién se queda con los fragmentos?

—Es lo más justo.

—Pues conociéndote, dudo que estés sola —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, aunque no podía ver a nadie con un arma en las cercanías—. Nunca juegas limpio, Sailor Zephyr, porque sabes que no puedes derrotarme.

—Pues te aseguro que mis soldados están en otro sitio —dijo Sailor Zephyr en un tono divertido—. Ellos no son los indicados para ponerte en tu lugar, Sailor Silver Moon.

—¿Y tú lo eres?

Sailor Zephyr soltó una carcajada.

—Muéstrame el fragmento que tienes y yo te mostraré los míos.

Hubo un momento en el que Saori consideró la propuesta. Había un sinfín de escenarios posibles, y no había tiempo para ponderarlos todos. Sin embargo, la distancia que había entre ellas jugaba a su favor.

—Las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y ambas mostraron sus fragmentos. No hubo juego sucio por ninguna de las partes.

—Caray, estoy asombrada —dijo Sailor Silver Moon sarcásticamente—. Primera vez que no haces trampa.

—Te equivocas —repuso Sailor Zephyr con una sonrisa maligna—. Siempre juego sucio.

Sailor Silver Moon se puso en guardia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Hubo un estampido detrás de ella y, después, una mano muy fuerte le agarró el brazo, forzándolo a que soltara el fragmento. Al final, la fuerza fue tal que Sailor Silver Moon soltó el fragmento y fue arrojada violentamente hacia el suelo. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, giró sobre sus talones y lo que vio la dejó enraizada al piso.

Una mujer ataviada con una armadura dorada sostenía el fragmento que tenía Sailor Silver Moon. Se le vino a la mente la descripción que había hecho Henry Abberline sobre esa mujer y supo que estaba en serios aprietos.

—Oh, pero si es Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Sailor Galaxia, ligeramente sorprendida. Sailor Zephyr, mientras tanto, se acercó a ella y le entregó los seis fragmentos restantes. Haciendo una reverencia, se retiró a su posición inicial—. Has hecho un trabajo magnífico, Sailor Zephyr. Ahora, los siete fragmentos son míos. ¡No habrá nadie que me detenga!

Sailor Galaxia comprimió un puño y los siete fragmentos se fundieron en uno solo. Unos rayos plateados escapaban de entre sus dedos, iluminando por un rato la noche en San Francisco. Después, Sailor Galaxia relajó la mano y, en el lugar donde habían estado los fragmentos, ahora había una flor de cristal.

—¡El Cristal de Plata es mío! —gritó Sailor Galaxia mientras Sailor Silver Moon emprendió una carrera desesperada para hacerle el mayor daño posible, pero se frenó en seco cuando Sailor Galaxia esgrimió el Cristal de Plata contra ella. Sailor Silver Moon quedó como paralizada por unos segundos antes de caer al piso, inconsciente y sin signos vitales.

Sailor Galaxia no cabía en sí de gozo por lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Al fin he derrotado a Sailor Silver Moon! —chilló mientras admiraba la flor de cristal que sostenía—. Ahora, pasaremos a la segunda fase de nuestro plan. Tú sabes cuál es tu nueva misión, Sailor Zephyr.

—Por supuesto. Iré ahora mismo para prepararme.

—Excelente. Estaré muy ocupada con mi nuevo juguete. —Sailor Galaxia profirió una última carcajada siniestra antes de desaparecer. Sailor Zephyr también hizo lo mismo, dejando a Sailor Silver Moon encima de la azotea de aquel edificio, aparentemente muerta.


	27. Los reemplazos

XXVI  
Los reemplazos

Miami, 22 de diciembre de 1968, 07:54p.m.

No era un invierno típico en una ciudad donde el verano parecía perpetuarse en el tiempo. Hacía mucho frío y había un viento inusualmente fuerte. La postal general de Miami se asemejaba más a lo que uno encontraría en Nueva York en esa época del año a lo que uno acostumbraría ver en la ciudad.

Pero eso no parecía molestar a una mujer que caminaba a paso decidido hacia un conjunto de departamentos ubicado en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Iba cubierta con una capa gris, que ocultaba una mirada endurecida por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir hace casi un año atrás. Había sido una experiencia agridulce, una experiencia que la había llevado a la estratósfera, solamente para estamparla contra el suelo, rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso.

Consultó la dirección escrita en un trozo de papel para cerciorarse que iba por el camino correcto, luego, apresuró el paso, sabiendo que contaba con poco tiempo para llevar a cabo su misión. Había estado siguiendo a la misma persona por casi un año, discretamente claro estaba, averiguando sus actividades desde las sombras, haciéndose una idea de qué era lo que pretendía hacer. Luego, cuando obtuvo suficiente información, se trasladó a Miami, lugar que había escogido aquella persona para residir.

Pero había otra cosa que la estaba molestando.

Era inusual que en Miami hubiera temperaturas tan bajas. Y no solamente estaba pasando allí, sino que todo Estados Unidos, desde Oregon hasta Florida. Claro, uno podría pensar que aquello pasaba por la estación del año, pero ella dudaba que aquel frío fuese natural. Además, la temperatura venía bajando lenta pero gradualmente desde principios de año, demasiado rápido para ser una ocurrencia de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, no tenía ni la menor pista sobre qué podría estar causando ese desbarajuste climático. Por el momento, tenía que prestar atención a sus preocupaciones más inmediatas.

Se aproximaba al grupo de departamentos. Faltaban solamente dos cuadras para llegar a su destino. Se acomodó su capa alrededor de la cabeza y aminoró la marcha, procurando caminar de manera casual. Nadie podía sospechar de ella, ni siquiera por casualidad.

Se detuvo frente al departamento que buscaba. Luego, deliberadamente, tomó asiento sobre el frío suelo de concreto y arqueó la espalda hacia delante, procurando temblar mientras tanto. Todos aquellos movimientos los había planeado y practicado por semanas antes de poner en práctica su plan. Si todo salía bien, ella estaría en Cabo Cañaveral mañana en la tarde.

Consultó su reloj: 08:20p.m. No faltaba mucho para que esa persona llegara a su departamento. Continuó con su mascarada, pensando en qué le iba a deparar el futuro.

Langley, en ese mismo momento

Richard Helms lucía bastante pálido.

Había sido Director de Operaciones Encubiertas de la CIA por varios años ya, pero todo parecía indicar que dentro de quince minutos más su carrera iba a dar un giro del cual no iba a haber retorno. Y todo comenzó el día de ayer, cuando un informe de Recursos Humanos había llegado a su escritorio. Cuando Helms lo leyó, no pudo evitar sudar por la espalda.

Eran las nueve de la noche de ayer cuando Richard Helms sintió que las paredes de su oficina se acercaban a él, dejándolo sin aire. De acuerdo con el informe, Helms había violado repetidamente la normativa relacionada con colaboradores externos a la agencia. La normativa decía explícitamente que todo colaborador externo de la agencia debía pasar por un riguroso control que incluía diversos exámenes psicológicos, pruebas de aptitud física, mental y otros. Dicha violación podía desembocar, en el menor de los casos, en una expulsión de la agencia. Aquella normativa era muy importante para mantener el secreto de todas las operaciones de la organización.

Sin embargo, cuando leyó el nombre del colaborador externo, Richard Helms supo que había una horrible equivocación. Aparentemente, el encargado de Recursos Humanos no estaba al tanto que Herbert Dixon había sido aprobado como colaborador externo por el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos. No obstante, cuando Helms acudió a la oficina de Recursos Humanos para aclarar el error, el encargado respondió que el protocolo se aplicaba con indiferencia de quién hubiera aprobado tal designación. Y Herbert Dixon jamás fue sometido a ninguna prueba, lo que, en palabras del encargado de Recursos Humanos, no garantizaba su lealtad a la agencia y a la nación. Helms estuvo protestando por al menos unos veinte minutos hasta darse cuenta que su interlocutor era un hombre muy tozudo. Volvió a su despacho casi arrastrando los pies, a sabiendas de lo que eso podía significar para su carrera.

El teléfono sonó, arrancando a Helms de sus oscuras cavilaciones. Se llevó el auricular al oído e, inmediatamente, tragó saliva. Era el director subrogante de la CIA. El momento más importante de su carrera había llegado y Richard Helms temía lo peor. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se puso de pie, se arregló el traje y salió de su oficina, haciendo una pequeña parada en el baño para mojarse el cabello y la cara. Si iba a ser despedido de la agencia, al menos tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta y un "pase" velado hizo que Helms abriera la puerta y se encontrara con el director subrogante de la agencia. Curtis Rowland era un hombre alto y enjuto, cuyo rostro flácido y demacrado recordaba más a una momia sin vendas que al director de una agencia. No obstante, su mirada bastaba para intimidar incluso al agente más curtido. Y Richard Helms, siendo Director de Operaciones Encubiertas, no era la excepción.

—Buenas noches, señor Helms —dijo Curtis Rowland con una voz aflautada que parecía no estar en sintonía con el resto de su aspecto—. Me alegra ver que, pese a las circunstancias, se mantiene puntual en este tipo de cosas.

Richard Helms no dijo nada. Rowland continuó, hojeando un informe que lucía bastante escueto, a juzgar por su escasez de hojas.

—Parece que el señor Harper se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

Helms supo que se refería al encargado de Recursos Humanos, pero siguió sin decir nada. Creía que su mundo se iba a venir abajo si abría la boca. Rowland lo notó y continuó hablando.

—Según este informe, usted no acató la Normativa de Colaboradores Externos, artículo 26, párrafo 2. Esa es una falta muy grave, señor Helms.

—Estoy al tanto de ello, señor —repuso Helms con voz trémula.

—Y aun así, usó al señor Herbert Dixon como colaborador externo, sin pruebas preliminares que comprobaran su lealtad a esta agencia y al país. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que Herbert Dixon no es un comunista pretendiendo ayudarnos?

—Es obvio que no es un comunista, señor Rowland —repuso Helms, sintiendo que el nerviosismo estaba cediendo frente a la indignación—. Apuesto mi carrera a que tengo razón.

Rowland arqueó una ceja.

—Esa es una apuesta muy atrevida, señor Helms —dijo, cerrando el informe y poniendo sus manos sobre éste—, considerando que es su carrera precisamente lo que está en juego, cuando menos.

—Sé lo que está en juego —dijo Helms, tratando de no perder el control frente al director de la agencia—. También sé que usted puede depositar su confianza en Herbert Dixon.

—Tengo un informe aquí que demuestra lo contrario.

—No, señor Rowland. Solamente demuestra que no hay certeza sobre su lealtad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando en esta agencia, señor Helms?

—Veinte años.

—Bueno, entonces debe saber a estas alturas que cualquier duda razonable se interpreta de forma negativa —dijo Rowland con calma—. Es lo que nos hace buenos en nuestros trabajos dentro de esta agencia. Nosotros no somos optimistas, señor Helms. Siempre apelamos al peor escenario posible para prepararnos de acuerdo a esa posibilidad.

—¿Entonces usted me ha llamado a su despacho para darme una lección antes de echarme a patadas de esta agencia?

Curtis Rowland no dijo nada por unos instantes antes de soltar una carcajada comedida. Helms no vio la gracia en la situación.

—¿Despedirlo? ¡Por supuesto que no lo voy a despedir, señor Helms! Usted no está aquí para eso. La verdad, usted está aquí para reemplazarme como Director General de la Agencia.

Richard Helms abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido brotó de ella. Rowland acababa de decir algo sorprendente, completamente opuesto a lo que creía que iba ser aquella reunión. _Pero si acaba de decirme que rompí una regla importante de la agencia._ Rowland notó la confusión en el rostro de Helms y se explicó.

—Estoy dándole una lección que le será muy importante cuando asuma como Director General. Y, en cuanto al reporte de Harper, haré lo que debí haber hecho en cuanto lo acabé de leer. —Rowland tomó el informe y lo arrojó al tacho de la basura—. Como dije, Harper se toma muy en serio su trabajo, tanto que se le olvidó el hecho que Herbert Dixon goza de inmunidad presidencial y fue el mismo Lyndon Johnson quien lo propuso como colaborador externo de esta agencia. Es un necio por desautorizar al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Lo despedí minutos antes que usted entrara a mi despacho.

Pero Helms, en lugar de lucir más tranquilo, parecía más desconcertado. Era como la escena de un sueño que jamás se haría realidad.

—¿Es una broma?

—No bromearía con algo tan importante, señor Helms —dijo Rowland en un tono más severo—. Los procedimientos de transición ya están en marcha. Asumirá como Director General de la agencia dentro de una semana y yo me haré cargo de Operaciones Encubiertas.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque usted es el único miembro de esta agencia con experiencia para lidiar con el problema que tenemos.

Richard Helms supo al instante de lo que estaba hablando Rowland. Había una batalla campal entre el ejército y un grupo de siete mujeres que parecían colegialas glorificadas. Por supuesto, Helms era el único en la agencia con conocimiento cabal sobre esas mujeres, pues no eran otra cosa que Sailor Senshi. Su ascenso quedó completamente explicado. Se sintió más confiado.

—Es Herbert Dixon quien sabe más sobre ellas.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Usted es quien tiene más contacto con él. Como Director General, tendrá más influencia en las decisiones del presidente.

—Pero usted sabe que la CIA no puede actuar en territorio nacional.

—Oficialmente.

Fue cuando Richard Helms se dio cuenta que estaba en una posición única para influir en todo lo que ocurriera desde ese momento en adelante. Era cierto que la agencia no tenía jurisdicción en suelo estadounidense, pero solamente un ingenuo creería esa mentira al pie de la letra. Ayudado por Herbert Dixon, iba a asegurarse que ninguna Sailor Senshi amenazara la seguridad nacional, pero sabía que aquel no era la totalidad del plan de Herbert. Aquella victoria en la Unión Soviética había puesto las cosas sobre rieles para la última y más demorosa fase del plan.

 _Corrección: de uno de los planes._

—Por cierto, ¿cuántas cabezas nucleares tiene la Unión Soviética?

—De acuerdo con Herbert, unas treinta mil.

—Suficiente para borrar a la humanidad del mapa —dijo Rowland, luciendo preocupado por la capacidad destructiva de los comunistas. Sin embargo, Helms sabía que esa era la idea. Herbert ya había hecho el suficiente lobby para que Estados Unidos comenzara la producción de armas de destrucción masiva. Pero Helms sabía que esa era solamente el plan primario, el cual podía fallar si Sailor Silver Moon recuperaba la memoria. Por eso Herbert contaba también con el éxito de la misión tripulada a la luna, que había sido fijada para junio del año siguiente. Las pruebas de los cohetes Júpiter habían sido todo un éxito. Solamente faltaban las pruebas del vehículo que tocaría la superficie lunar.

—Con suerte, borraremos a los soviéticos del mapa —dijo Helms por puro compromiso, pues estaba al tanto que la intención principal de Herbert Dixon era joderle la existencia a Sailor Galaxia. Aunque sabía que estaba teniendo unos problemas con el paraguas electromagnético y el infiltrado en la Unión Soviética había sido capturado y hecho prisionero, junto con Darren Church, una amiga de él y una mujer que parecía ser una Sailor Senshi. Los cuatro habían pasado casi un año en un gulag de mala muerte, siendo aporreados por los demás prisioneros, esperando que todos ellos se pudrieran en la Siberia Rusa.

O sea, los planes para someter a Sailor Galaxia habían quedado estancados.

—¿Algo le preocupa, señor Helms? —preguntó Curtis Rowland, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Helms salió de sus elucubraciones con un pequeño salto.

—No, nada. Es solamente que este nombramiento me tomó por sorpresa.

—No me extraña —dijo Rowland, acomodándose en su asiento—. Bueno, creo que he dicho todo cuanto debía decirle. Puede retirarse, señor Helms. Tómese el día de mañana libre para que pueda procesar mejor esto.

Helms se puso de pie, agradeció a Rowland y se retiró de la oficina, juzgando que realmente necesitaba de un descanso. Además, Herbert estaba ocupado recomponiendo la Task Force 101, luego que una odiosa Sailor Senshi los dispersara a lo largo y ancho del país, sin recuerdo alguno de lo que hicieron.

 _Tomará tiempo volver a encarrilar las cosas_ se dijo Richard Helms antes de entrar a su despacho, hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas y bajar al primer piso para irse a su casa a tomar un merecido descanso.

Miami, 9:17p.m.

La mujer decidió que había esperado lo suficiente.

Había visto a su objetivo entrar a su departamento hace diez minutos atrás, tiempo suficiente para que se sintiera seguro. Con cuidado y sin dejar caer la capa que cubría su rostro, la mujer se aproximó a la entrada al departamento y tocó a la puerta casualmente, como si estuviera visitando a un viejo amigo. Y mientras tanto, hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta.

Cinco segundos tuvieron que pasar para que la puerta se abriera. Una mujer de cabello corto de color azul marino se asomó detrás de ésta, pero luego frunció el ceño.

Se demoró mucho en reaccionar.

Un chorro de aire congelado impactó en su cuerpo, dejándola inconsciente y rígida como un bloque de hielo. La mujer del cabello azul cayó hacia atrás, haciendo mucho ruido. La mujer de la capa supo que no disponía de mucho tiempo, por lo que entró al departamento, arrastró a la dueña hacia una de las habitaciones, le administró una dosis de glicerina intravenosa y la encerró en un armario. A continuación, la mujer se quitó la capa, revelando un rostro y cabello idénticos a la persona que yacía en animación suspendida dentro de aquel armario, solamente que iba ataviada con el uniforme típico de una Sailor Senshi, un uniforme que hacía juego con su cabello.

Para finalizar con la primera fase de su plan, corrió todas las cortinas, revisó la correspondencia de la dueña y, por último, usó su cetro para volver a ser una chica común y corriente.

La falsa Rachel Stark había sido reemplazada por la verdadera.

En otras palabras, Lynn Knoxville había sido reemplazada por Amy Anderson. (28)

* * *

(28) Esta última escena corresponde a la primera escena de "Carrera a la luna" desde el punto de vista de la persona que la dejó inconsciente, o sea, Amy. Ahora saben cuál es la verdadera identidad de la persona que viajo a la luna en ese fic.


	28. Complejo de fénix

XXVII  
Complejo de fénix

San Francisco, 15 de junio de 1969, 07:35a.m.

Un año y medio había pasado y muchos pacientes habían pasado por Cuidados Intensivos, pero había uno solo que era algo así como un residente permanente de ese lugar. Bien podía ser el mayor misterio médico de la historia.

Los médicos no ocultaban su asombro al ver a aquella mujer de cabello gris y ojos azules. Su corazón no latía, casi todos sus órganos no funcionaban, pero su cerebro parecía trabajar a toda capacidad, como si estuviera pensando en una solución para un problema terriblemente complicado. Su cuerpo no mostraba muestras de descomposición, que era lo que usualmente ocurría cuando alguien dejaba de existir. Las más grandes mentes médicas habían acudido a San Francisco para tratar de explicar lo que le pasaba a esa mujer, sin éxito en absoluto.

—¿Cómo puede funcionar su cerebro sin flujo sanguíneo? —se preguntaba un médico que monitoreaba a la mujer, específicamente sus ondas cerebrales—. ¿Y cómo diablos no se ha descompuesto?

—¿Y has medido su temperatura?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Treinta y seis punto cinco grados. ¡Es una locura!

Otro médico entró en Cuidados Intensivos, sosteniendo unos papeles.

—Y pensar que es la misma mujer que estuvo clínicamente muerta por unas horas en Nueva Orleans hace unos cuantos años atrás —dijo el recién llegado, hojeando los papeles que llevaba consigo—, y la misma que estuvo en coma por tres años, también en Nueva Orleans.

—Esta mujer es un misterio —dijo uno de los médicos—, o es propensa a que le pasen cosas extrañas. ¿Estás seguro que es de este planeta?

—Bueno, luce lo suficientemente humana para mí —opinó el segundo médico—. Sus órganos están en los lugares correctos, su estructura ósea es definitivamente no extraterrestre…

—Me quedó claro, gracias —gruñó el primer médico, notando que su colega no había captado la broma.

—Su actividad cerebral está disminuyendo —informó el tercer médico, dejando los papeles a los pies de la paciente y observando el electroencefalograma con extrañeza—. O al menos está regresando a la normalidad.

—¡Tengo pulso! —exclamó el segundo médico, tomándole el cuello a la paciente—. Es muy débil, pero se va haciendo cada vez más rápido.

—Su pecho se dilata —dijo el primer médico, sorprendido—. Está respirando.

—¿Pero cómo mierda lo hizo? —inquirió el segundo médico, alejándose de la paciente, como si ella estuviese poseída por algún demonio.

Los tres médicos se quedaron callados, incapaces de creer lo que estaba pasando delante de ellos. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando la paciente comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y a mover los brazos, casi como si no hubiera estado clínicamente muerta por un año y medio. Luego, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como comprobando que sus funciones motoras no hubieran sufrido algún daño y posó su mirada en los tres médicos.

—¿Por qué mierda estoy en un hospital? —dijo la mujer con prepotencia.

El segundo médico, en un alarde de valentía, se acercó a la paciente con el objeto de hacerle unas preguntas. Era posible que ella sufriese de alguna clase de amnesia.

—¿Sabe quién es usted?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Soy Saori Müller, por los mil demonios!

—¿Recuerda algo?

Saori bufó.

—Recuerdo que una estúpida en armadura dorada me robó algo antes que perdiera el conocimiento. No sé en qué año y en qué mes estoy.

—Puede que sea duro para usted, pero se encuentra en el año 1969. Estuvo un año y medio… sin vida.

—Sí, sígame diciendo cosas que yo no sé —gruñó Saori con los puños crispados—. Sé que estuve "muerta", pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—¿Sabía en qué estado se encontraba?

—Mire, no voy a estar contestando preguntas cuyas respuestas no va a entender ni en mil años. Lo que quiero saber en este momento es si estoy en condiciones para que me den de alta. Eso es todo.

Los médicos no podían creer que un paciente pudiera lucir tan compuesto después de estar tanto tiempo sin vida. Bueno, "sin vida" no era el término correcto, pero daba lo mismo. Saori se había convertido en el nuevo Lázaro. Y, dado que ya había vuelto de la muerte una vez, los médicos a cargo de Saori habían convenido en que ella tenía "complejo de fénix".

—Señorita Müller —dijo el primer médico con tiento—, volver a la vida no es un asunto fácil de lidiar. Mucho ha pasado desde el incidente y puede que su noción del tiempo esté levemente alterada. Necesita una batería de pruebas psicológicas para descartar cualquier síntoma asociado al tiempo que estuvo… inactiva, además de terapias de aclimatación temporal…

—Eso ya lo sé, y me importa una mierda —dijo Saori, levantándose de la cama sin siquiera trastabillar—. Lo que quiero saber —y esto no lo volveré a repetir— es que si estoy en condiciones físicas óptimas para que den de alta.

Era cierto que los médicos habían estudiado sus años en la universidad para ser lo que eran y también era cierto que tenían experiencia diagnosticando enfermedades y tratando pacientes, pero la voluntad del paciente era lo más importante. Los médicos accedieron a las demandas de Saori y le hicieron toda clase de pruebas, solamente para confirmar lo obvio: Saori, pese a su estado anterior, gozaba de un excelente estado físico. Y, a juzgar por la determinación con la que ella pidió las pruebas, su estado mental tampoco mostraba alguna falla. Sin embargo, los médicos estaban preocupados por cómo Saori iba a aclimatarse temporalmente sin la ayuda de un psicólogo.

Los médicos volvieron del laboratorio con los resultados de las pruebas. No les sorprendió ver que Saori estaba completamente vestida (sus ropas habían sido guardadas en el velador en caso que alguna vez despertara).

—Señorita Müller, es nuestro deber informarle que usted se encuentra en perfecto estado físico. No hay nada que indique que deba permanecer en el hospital.

Saori, pese a las palabras del médico, intuyó que había un "pero" implícito.

—Asumo que eso no es todo lo que quiere decirme.

—Debo recomendarle que busque ayuda psicológica. El desbarajuste temporal producto de su larga inactividad podría llevarle a tener problemas para conciliar el sueño, desórdenes alimenticios y alteraciones en la percepción del tiempo. Si se preocupa por su salud, debería hacerme caso.

—Está bien —dijo Saori, aunque en realidad no tenía tiempo para buscar ayuda. Había cosas que requerían su atención y que no podían esperar por mucho tiempo—. Lo intentaré.

—Entonces, puede irse, señorita Müller.

Saori asintió por toda respuesta. Cogiendo su pendiente, su más preciada posesión y, dando zancadas largas, dejó la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, procurando buscar una forma de llegar a Nueva Orleans. Necesitaba hablar con alguien muy importante allí, alguien a quien no había prestado mucha atención por dudar de Rachel Stark, o mejor dicho, de Amy Anderson.

Nueva Orleans, dos horas más tarde

Saori casi había olvidado que, como Sailor Silver Moon, podía volar casi a la velocidad del sonido. Caminaba por una calle con vehículos caros estacionados a ambos lados, buscando una mansión más grande que las demás. Después de dos minutos de caminata, la encontró. Saori, sin dudar, tocó el timbre y esperó.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando un hombre entrado en años y ataviado con ropas lujosas apareció por la puerta principal y abrió el portón. Lucía sorprendido de ver a Saori de pie y con tantas energías.

—Pensé que todavía estabas en coma —dijo el anciano.

—Pues ya no lo estoy —repuso Saori—. Tengo que hablar con usted sobre varios asuntos que estoy segura que le van a interesar.

—Lo dudo —dijo el anciano—, pero sería una descortesía no dejarte entrar a mi humilde morada. Vamos.

 _Humilde mi trasero_ se dijo Saori antes de seguir al dueño de casa al interior de la opulenta morada.

El anciano parecía desconcertado al notar que Saori no lucía impresionada por los amplios espacios de la mansión, tampoco por las fastuosas decoraciones ni los cuadros de pintores famosos adornando las paredes.

—Vaya… es como si hubieras estado aquí antes.

Saori gruñó.

—Es porque he estado aquí antes, Henry.

Henry arqueó una ceja.

—Pensé que habías perdido la memoria, de nuevo, después de ese ataque.

—Lo recuerdo todo ahora.

—¿Todo?

—Todo lo que pasó entre noviembre de 1960 y diciembre de 1963.

Henry Abberline se quedó pensativo por un rato antes de abrir la boca, como si hubiera estado tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado.

—¿Y cómo rayos lo conseguiste? Yo te iba a proponer una terapia psicológica avanzada.

—Ni yo entiendo cómo mierda lo conseguí, pero creo que cuando Sailor Galaxia unió los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata, mi memoria regresó. Aunque asumo que fue demasiado para mí y por eso estuve en coma por tanto tiempo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala de estar. Henry Abberline no tenía palabras para describir lo que le había pasado a Saori. Ella había pasado por dos estados de coma en una década y una muerte clínica, sólo para volver a la vida en aquellas tres oportunidades. Tampoco entendía cómo había vuelto a aparecer el Cristal de Plata. Hasta dónde sabía, la gema había desaparecido después del incidente del domo plateado.

—¿El Cristal de Plata?

—Estaba dividido en siete fragmentos —explicó Saori, recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir siquiera dos de ellos—, todos dentro de una persona. Pero había alguien más tras los fragmentos. Una tonta con un vestido de carnaval que se hace llamar Sailor Zephyr.

Henry Abberline arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar las dos últimas palabras de Saori.

—¿Sailor Zephyr?

Saori frunció el ceño.

—¿La conoces?

—Setsuna me platicó sobre ella —dijo Henry Abberline en un tono sombrío—. Es una impostora que responde al nombre de Lynn Knoxville. Sailor Galaxia asesinó a la verdadera Sailor Zephyr y la reemplazó por Lynn, Dios sabrá para qué diablos lo habrá hecho.

—Pero… pero Rachel Stark es Sailor Zephyr.

—Sí, y Lynn Knoxville es el verdadero nombre de Rachel Stark.

—¿Pero por qué mierda necesitaba cambiarse el nombre? Bastaba con usar su nombre real para reemplazarme.

—Lo hizo porque necesitaba reemplazar a alguien que también usaba el nombre de Rachel Stark.

Saori, en ese momento, entendió todo. La mujer que había hecho la promesa de cuidarla durante su coma entre 1964 y 1967 había sido Amy todo ese tiempo, oculta bajo la identidad de Rachel Stark. La pregunta era por qué Amy necesitaba una identidad falsa, pero sus recuerdos acudieron a su auxilio, cuando recordó la fotografía que había visto en casa de Serena, la fotografía de ella, Darien y sus amigas. En efecto, había una chica idéntica a Amy, y dedujo que solamente podía ser ella. Aquello trajo consigo una implicación aún más desconcertante.

Si Serena provenía del futuro… eso significaba que Amy también venía del mismo lugar.

 _Amy viene del futuro. ¡Por eso necesitaba una identidad falsa!_ _Así que ese era su gran secreto… y también explica por qué no me lo dijo antes. Si no hubiera recuperado la memoria… no lo habría entendido._

También explicaba sus acciones. Si venía del mismo futuro que Serena, entonces Amy debió haber enfrentado situaciones muy difíciles y hacer cosas indecibles en nombre de la supervivencia. Sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas y Saori supo qué significaba ese dolor.

Remordimiento.

Haber recuperado la memoria había hecho las cosas mucho más difíciles para Saori, pues ahora tenía el corazón fragmentado en dos. Sus sentimientos por Violet habían regresado con toda su fuerza, pero Amy también se había ganado a pulso un lugar en su corazón, pese a toda la artillería verbal que usó contra ella cuando supo que había acudido a Herbert Dixon por ayuda. Saori sabía que Violet era la elección lógica, pues la había amado en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, cuando Saori era Andrómeda y Violet, Perséfone, pero el Cristal de Plata seguramente había borrado todo recuerdo de ese amor. Por otro lado, Amy todavía debía albergar cierto resentimiento en su contra y, más encima, debía volver al futuro en algún momento.

—¿Te pasa algo, Saori?

Henry Abberline miraba a Saori inquisitivamente, como preocupado por su salud. Ella pegó un leve brinco y fijó su mirada en el anciano.

—Es que… es mucho lo que debo procesar todavía.

—Entiendo —dijo Henry, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Creo que deberías pasar un tiempo aquí para tomar un descanso. Me temo que lo vas a necesitar.

—¿Para qué?

Henry volvió con un par de tazas humeantes, las dejó sobre la mesa ratona y le arrojó un periódico que yacía sobre éste. Saori lo tomó, leyendo la primera plana con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La misión tripulada a la luna?

—Queda menos de una semana para el lanzamiento —dijo Henry Abberline en un tono lúgubre—. Pronto sabremos qué planea Herbert Dixon. Pero no es eso lo que más me preocupa.

—¿Y qué es?

—Uno de los tripulantes es una mujer —dijo Henry sombríamente—. Te dará un ataque cuando sepas quién es. Está en la primera plana también.

Saori cogió nuevamente el periódico y leyó el nombre de la primera mujer que iba a pisar la superficie lunar. Sintió otro retortijón de tripas.

—¡Es Amy!

Henry Abberline frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién diablos es Amy?

—Es la chica que se hizo pasar por Rachel Stark al principio, antes que esa idiota de Lynn tomara su lugar. Ella viene del futuro. —Saori dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, exhalando hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse—. Tenías razón, Henry. Ella ocultaba algo. Pero jamás pensé que fuese algo tan importante.

—¿Viene del futuro? —repitió Henry con incredulidad.

—Del mismo futuro que Serena —repuso Saori, recordando nuevamente esa fotografía, un extraño pensamiento cruzando su mente—. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que sus amigas se habían sacrificado para que ella pudiera viajar a este tiempo. Algo tiene que haber cambiado en el futuro.

—O Amy no viene del mismo futuro que Serena —dijo Henry pensativamente—. Serena dijo que el enemigo había obtenido el Cristal de Plata antes que ella y que por eso el futuro era un desastre. ¿Amy te ha dicho algo sobre el futuro?

Saori negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que iba a esperar a que yo recuperara la memoria… pero creo que todavía debe estar muy dolida conmigo.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Saori tragó saliva. Ahora que sabía cuál era el gran secreto de Amy, se sintió culpable de haber hablado con el estómago en aquella fatídica noche. Si hubiera pensado en frío, se habría dado cuenta que Amy no tenía otra alternativa. _Yo y mi bocota_ se dijo Saori, enojada consigo misma.

—Es una larga historia —repuso Saori después de exhalar por la boca—, pero basta con decir que metí la pata con Amy. Yo… yo me enamoré de ella y la alejé de mí por una tontería. —Saori, en su frustración, golpeó la mesa ratona con sus puños, haciéndola astillas. Henry arqueó una ceja.

—Debiste estar muy enamorada —dijo, sacando su palito de madera y reparando la mesita ratona en un instante. Cuando notó que Saori le observaba con atención, añadió—. Recuerda que soy un Desterrado, pero sin la ambición ni la mentalidad de uno.

Saori volvió a exhalar.

—Hicimos el amor antes de separarnos.

—Ay, Saori, parece que siempre alejas a las personas que te aman, por una u otra razón —dijo Henry, llenando la taza de Saori con té rojo—. Eres muy impulsiva, ese es tu problema. Y si a eso le agregamos tu compulsión por hacer siempre lo correcto, pues esto es lo que obtienes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy muy buena persona? ¿Y que por eso alejé a Amy de mi lado?

—No exageres, Saori —dijo Henry Abberline con una carcajada—. Eres una buena persona que tiene una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo, nada más. Y no fue eso lo que dije. El que hagas lo correcto no necesariamente te hace una buena persona. Maquiavelo estaba equivocado. Los medios importan tanto como los fines, e incluso yo diría que son más importantes, pues son los medios los que deciden la calidad moral de una persona y, por ende, cómo esa persona es percibida por los demás. Tú, por ejemplo, tienes buenas intenciones, pero siempre recurres a la agresión como medio. Y ahora ves que no siempre da resultado.

Saori bajó la cabeza como por inercia, ignorando su té humeante olímpicamente.

—Ya la perdí —dijo en un tono lúgubre.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ella tiene que volver a su futuro en algún momento, ¿verdad? —Saori volvió a alzar la cabeza, como si acabara de darse cuenta que no iba a ganar nada con lamentarse—. Ya perdí la oportunidad de amarla. Es trágico, porque ella quería tener una grata experiencia estando con otra chica. Ella se ve tan inocente, tan modesta y amable…

—Te gustan las chicas dóciles.

—Así parece —dijo Saori con una carcajada triste—. Me dio mucha pena cuando se interpuso entre una bala y yo. Casi perdió la vida tratando de protegerme. ¡Y yo la traté como mierda! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ANDA MAL CONMIGO?

Saori, en su rabia, volvió a romper la mesita ratona, hizo trizas la pared y arrancó varios cuadros de sus lugares, haciéndolos pedazos. Henry miraba, impasible, cómo Saori desahogaba su frustración con su propia casa, gritando al tope de su voz hasta que ella ya no pudo más y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala de estar, alzando y bajando los hombros, respirando agitadamente, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Estás muy enamorada, Saori —dijo Henry con serenidad mientras usaba su varita para reparar el daño causado por su huésped—, pero eres muy fuerte y orgullosa para dejarte caer sobre la cama y llorar. Creo que, por el nivel de destrucción que sembraste en mi casa, todavía amas a Amy, y mucho. Algo increíble, dado que, como ya recuperaste la memoria, asumo que también regresaron tus sentimientos por Violet.

Saori no dijo nada, por lo que Henry continuó hablando.

—Lo que yo haría en tu lugar sería lo siguiente. —Henry hizo una pausa para verte té en su propia taza y aprovechó de beber un sorbo antes de retomar la palabra—. Iría a Cabo Cañaveral mañana en la mañana y le pediría perdón a Amy. Tienes que sacarte ese palo de tu trasero si quieres enfocarte en Herbert Dixon. No vayas con la ilusión de recuperar su corazón, porque eso es un error. Anda solamente a disculparte para que ella sepa que le rompiste el corazón. Lo demás… solamente Dios lo sabe.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Saori pudiera calmarse y aceptar que Henry tenía razón. No debía pensar en recuperar a Amy, sino que solamente en disculparse. Ya había metido la pata y no había vuelta atrás.

—Está bien —dijo Saori con voz queda, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a Henry y bebiendo un sorbo de su té—. En realidad no puedo pensar ni mierda, y si lo hago, solamente tomaré malas decisiones.

—Esa es una buena respuesta —dijo Henry, llevándose nuevamente la taza a la boca—. Mientras acabas con tu té, voy a preparar una de las habitaciones para que puedas dormir allí.

—¿Y no tienes sirvientes para eso?

—¿Para qué necesito sirvientes si tengo esto? —repuso Henry con un guiño y mostrando su varita antes de subir las escaleras. Saori se quedó un rato pensando en qué podría decirle a Amy cuando se reencontrara con ella, pero no había caso. Su cabeza todavía estaba hecha un desastre. Al final, lo único que podía hacer era acabar con su té y descansar. Con suerte, mañana hallaría las palabras adecuadas para disculparse con Amy.


	29. La ira de Jared Fox

XXVIII  
La ira de Jared Fox

Dallas, 27 de noviembre de 1967, 04:12p.m.

Timothy Swann no decía ninguna palabra, encerrado en su celda. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos cubriendo su cara, esforzándose por no sucumbir a las lágrimas. Estar en la cárcel, aunque fuese a modo de medida preventiva, había resultado ser un suplicio casi insoportable. Lo único que impedía que se volviera loco era su total convicción en su inocencia. Sabía que no había violado a ninguna niña, pero la evidencia contradecía sus ideas. Pero eso no era lo que realmente tenía a Timothy al borde del colapso.

Los demás convictos evitaban acercarse a él y Timothy entendía a la perfección. Eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno no se duchaba seguido por tener miedo de ir al baño. Allí había tenido lugar su pesadilla, lo que le impedía dormir por las noches y que explicaba las ojeras que él ocultaba con sus manos.

El baño era un lugar público, y más cuando había un grupo de gente que no conocía el concepto del respeto por el prójimo. Por supuesto, aquello era algo así como un requerimiento tácito en un lugar como ese, pero Timothy creyó que iba a lidiar con asesinos, ladrones, drogadictos y violadores, no que estos últimos pensaran con sus hipocampos antes que con sus cortezas cerebrales y ultrajaran a diestra y siniestra, sin importar género, etnia o edad. Timothy no se caracterizaba por su fuerza bruta y eso le convirtió en un blanco fácil. Fue cuando entendió que las leyes de la cárcel no eran muy diferentes a las de la jungla, pero eso no le trajo ningún consuelo. Solamente vergüenza… y un intenso dolor en el trasero.

Un guardia se acercó a su celda y golpeó los barrotes con su porra. Timothy apartó sus manos de la cara y miró al guardia con ojos inquisitivos.

—Tienes visita, Swann.

Cinco minutos más tarde, escoltado por cuatro guardias y sus manos encadenadas con grilletes, Timothy se dirigió a la sala de visitas. Cuando llegó allí, notó que había otras personas hablando por auriculares con familiares, esposas, hijos o amigos. Timothy no tenía amigos, o al menos ninguno que se preocupara por él después de darse cuenta que él era un pederasta. Por eso se quedó congelado cuando vio que había alguien que quería hablar con él, alguien que también creía que tenía fijaciones sexuales torcidas. Atontado por el desconcierto, Timothy tomó asiento y tomó el auricular como si tuviera miedo que le salieran cuernos.

—Hola, Timothy.

El pobre tardó lo que le pareció una eternidad en responder.

—¿Amy?

—Sí, soy yo —repuso Amy, pero Timothy notó que él no era el único con dramas personales. Amy lucía más pálida y sus ojos se antojaban opacos, sin mencionar que también ostentaba ojeras—. Antes que todo, quisiera pedirle disculpas por creer que usted había violado a esa niña. Una… asociada descubrió que otra persona le inculpó. La niña en cuestión fue sugestionada con Pentotal Sódico para que creyera que fue violada por usted. Esa persona de la que hablo trabajaba para Jared Fox.

Timothy se quedó callado, tratando de entender lo que esa nueva información implicaba. _Jared Fox trató de incriminarme para que yo nunca publicara los resultados de las pruebas de resistencia._

—Entonces… ¿soy inocente?

—Mi… asociada obtuvo una confesión grabada del acto —dijo Amy y Timothy se dio cuenta que ella hacía una pausa cada vez que hablaba de su "asociada". ¿Acaso esa asociada tenía algo que ver con lo que le pasaba?

—¿Y es admisible en un juicio?

—No sin la declaración original. Y, lamentablemente, esa persona fue asesinada a golpes por Jared Fox.

Timothy tragó saliva.

—Entonces, ¿nunca saldré de aquí?

—No he dicho eso —dijo Amy, tratando de componer una sonrisa, con poco éxito—, y tampoco dije que íbamos a ir a juicio. De todas formas, ¿cómo podrían si no hay cargos en su contra?

—No te entiendo.

—La niña que supuestamente violaste —dijo Amy, luciendo un poco más animada—. Está en un albergue del Estado a modo de protección. Jared Fox no la puede tocar allí, pero yo sí.

—¿Vas a hablar con ella?

—Para que diga la verdad —repuso Amy—. Con suerte, solamente pasarás en esta pocilga uno o dos días más. Después de eso, serás un hombre libre, pero Jared Fox no estará muy contento que digamos.

—Me imagino.

—Bueno, eso sería todo —dijo Amy, haciendo un ademán para ponerse de pie—. No te preocupes por tratar de contactarme. Yo lo haré.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Amy colgó el auricular y Timothy fue conducido de vuelta a su celda. Y pensar que hace diez minutos atrás se sentía como mierda, pero ahora había un rayito de esperanza al que colgarse. Solamente le bastaba eso para que los nefastos recuerdos de ese baño no siguieran atormentándolo.

Dallas, a esa misma hora, dos días más tarde

Timothy Swann se había equivocado.

Las ojeras se habían hecho más visibles y apenas tenía apetito. Aquel rayito de esperanza no había hecho mucho para evitar las pesadillas. A veces creía que esos recuerdos le iban a perseguir por el resto de su vida y que siempre estaría mirando hacia atrás por si venía un energúmeno con ganas de saciar sus "necesidades".

Los dos días habían pasado y Timothy estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez Amy no había podido contactar a la niña. Es fácil perder las esperanzas cuando estás en un lugar donde te quitan precisamente eso, aparte de tu libertad y tu dignidad. Tal vez de eso se trataban las prisiones, pensó Timothy amargamente, de quitarle las cosas que hacían humano a alguien hasta convertirlo en algo subhumano, como una especie de lección para que la gente supiera lo que le pasaba a alguien que no respetaba la ley. Pero, nuevamente, aquellos pensamientos no le trajeron alivio alguno, solamente más insomnio.

Como hace dos días atrás, un guardia se aproximó a su celda y, como hace dos días atrás, golpeó los barrotes con su porra.

—Swann, el alcaide me comunicó que estés listo.

Timothy abrió levemente los ojos. No podía ser que el juicio tuviese lugar tan pronto.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Timothy con una voz descolorida que no parecía pertenecerle.

—Parece que tienes un ángel de la guardia, Swann —respondió el guardia como si eso representase un problema para él—. El fiscal a cargo de la investigación pidió tu liberación inmediata. Fuiste exonerado de todos los cargos.

Por un momento, Timothy pensó que estaba alucinando o que estaba soñando, porque las palabras del guardia no parecían ajustarse a la realidad. Pero cuando un grupo de tres guardias se presentaron delante de él, abrieron la celda y condujeron a Timothy por varios corredores hasta llegar a una bodega donde le entregaron sus efectos personales, ya no creyó que aquella escena formaba parte de su imaginación. Amy, como lo había prometido, cumplió con su parte.

 _Y yo que creí que iba a permanecer en este antro hasta el día del juicio final._

Después de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes y colores apagados, Timothy apenas pudo dar crédito a cuán colorido era el mundo, cuánta luz y alegría podía haber en un ambiente tan mundano como una ciudad. Había leído en alguna parte que muchas personas pasaban por esa misma experiencia después de haber pasado penurias indecibles, solamente para apreciar mejor cosas comunes como el agua. La gente comenzó a llamar "Efecto Posguerra" (29) a esa sensación.

—Veo que lo disfrutas —dijo una voz a la izquierda de Timothy. Giró su cabeza y su mirada se clavó en la persona que había asegurado su libertad.

—¿Sabes? Si fueses un par de años mayor, te daría un beso enorme en la boca.

Amy se puso colorada.

—No es para tanto, señor Swann. De hecho, era mi obligación, pues yo fui quien le envió a la cárcel en primer lugar.

—Lo hiciste sin saber la verdad sobre esa niña.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no hay tiempo para disculpas. —Amy emprendió una marcha brusca en una dirección que Timothy ignoraba, pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía ojeras y su expresión era más luminosa, casi como si hubiera encontrado —o reencontrado— el amor.

—¿Y me vas a contar sobre esa asociada?

Amy mostró una sonrisa.

—Ya no es un problema, si es que estás interesado en saber más.

—¿Y quién es?

—Una mujer a la que amo y respeto mucho —repuso Amy con ligereza—. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero en un punto nos dimos cuenta que fuimos unas tontas y que nos peleamos por pequeñeces. Al final, es el amor lo que más importa. Ya no está conmigo, pero al menos nos separamos en buenos términos.

—Pero dijiste que la amabas.

—Y siempre lo haré, pero el destino tiene otros designios para mí y ella.

Timothy no dijo nada. Él no creía en el destino, simplemente porque no le gustaba la idea de no tener control sobre su propia vida. De todas formas, él había elegido estar soltero, él había decidido tener amigos y no pareja, él había escogido estudiar Ingeniería Civil en lugar de Derecho, como su padre había querido. El destino, según Timothy, no era otra cosa que la suma de todas las decisiones que alguien tomaba en su vida. Sin embargo, escogió no sacar el tema a colación, no con alguien que le había salvado de pasar el resto de sus días entre cuatro paredes y rodeado de orangutanes sin conciencia.

—Pero… ayer lucías como un cadáver. Es muy poco tiempo para que hayas cambiado de opinión tan rápido.

Amy mostró una sonrisa misteriosa.

—No creerías lo que puede pasar en dos días.

En realidad, mucho había pasado, pero Timothy necesitaba conocimientos avanzados de relatividad general para entender. Lo más seguro es que él creyera que ella le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Te creo —dijo Timothy al final, pensando en todo lo que debió hacer Amy para conseguir su liberación antes del juicio, algo que casi nunca ocurría, pues el juicio servía precisamente para demostrar inocencia o culpabilidad respecto a algún crimen—. Por cierto, ¿adónde diablos vamos?

—A un lugar seguro. Hay mucho de lo que hablar.

Dos horas más tarde

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy, mirando detenidamente los resultados de las pruebas de resistencia de los pilares mientras Timothy preparaba un café. Los dos habían escogido esconderse en la casa de Timothy, pues Jared Fox todavía no se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido en la cárcel, pero solamente era cuestión de tiempo—. Las dosificaciones del hormigón son las correctas y el acero no presenta deformaciones fuera de tolerancia. El espaciado en las mallas de acero se ajusta a las especificaciones técnicas. La granulometría de los áridos empleados está dentro de los parámetros aceptados. El pilar no pudo haber colapsado por alguna falla estructural.

—También estuve revisando los controles topográficos de los pilares —acotó Timothy, hojeando unos papeles llenos de números—. La desviación de los ejes de los pilares con respecto a la vertical también está dentro de tolerancia. Eso descarta cualquier anomalía con la distribución de la carga en el paso sobre nivel.

—Eso significa que el pilar fue debilitado de manera intencional —dijo Amy, mirando unas fotografías de los pilares después del accidente—. Fíjese en las secciones transversales de los pilares. Se supone que si hay una falla estructural, el acero debería estar doblado en los extremos. Pero no es el caso. El acero fue cortado como si fuese mantequilla, sin doblar los bordes.

Timothy frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo nadie se dio cuenta de eso?

—Probablemente Jared Fox no quería que esto saliera a la luz —dijo Amy, dejando los documentos sobre la mesa e invitando a Timothy a que la acompañara al sillón—. Lo cual nos lleva a la razón de por qué estamos aquí.

—Presiento que tienes un cuento interesante.

—Algo así —dijo Amy, acomodándose en el sillón y Timothy hizo lo mismo—. Tus pruebas de resistencia son las últimas y más importantes piezas de un complejo rompecabezas que Jared Fox no quería ver resuelto. Silenciaba ingenieros estructurales para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta que no fue una falla estructural la que derrumbó ese paso sobre nivel.

—¿Pero por qué Jared Fox haría algo así?

—Porque quería cambiar el futuro.

Aquellas cinco palabras fueron suficientes para sumir a Timothy Swann en la más absoluta confusión. ¿Cambiar el futuro? ¿Jared Fox? ¿Había ido a parar a una película de ciencia ficción por error?

—No… no te entiendo.

—¿Sabe algo sobre Sailor Senshi, señor Swann?

Timothy se llevó una mano al mentón, recordando los incidentes de finales de 1963 y la aparición de aquella extraña mujer en el accidente del paso sobre nivel a finales de 1960. No había pensado en aquellos acontecimientos básicamente porque nadie le había pedido su opinión sobre ellos.

—Sé que al gobierno no le gusta que la gente meta las narices en el asunto —dijo Timothy, bebiendo un sorbo de su café—. También sé que fue una Sailor Senshi la que salvó a todas esas personas en el incidente del paso sobre nivel.

—Sí, fue Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Amy, poniéndose ligeramente colorada. Timothy arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es ella la "asociada" de la que me has hablado?

—Lo es —repuso Amy, cuyo rubor desapareció así como había aparecido—. El punto, señor Swann, es que, de entre todas las personas que rescató Sailor Silver Moon, había una mujer llamada Reika Omura. Su hija, Ikuko, cayó del vehículo en el que iba su madre y habría muerto de no ser por Sailor Silver Moon.

Timothy no dijo nada. Dejó que Amy siguiera con el relato.

—Se suponía que Ikuko tenía que morir ese día. Ese era el objetivo de Jared Fox. Si moría, nunca podría casarse y tener hijos… y me temo que eso tendrá consecuencias muy nefastas en el futuro.

—¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

Amy sonrió y Timothy supo la verdad, aunque aquello le trajo más confusión.

—Esa es la razón por la que Jared Fox estuvo silenciando ingenieros e hizo ver el incidente del paso sobre nivel como un accidente, para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Pero, si Jared Fox quería cambiar el futuro, ¿cómo supo qué alterar?

—Lo supo porque él también es del futuro, aunque de uno más lejano que el mío —dijo Amy, preguntándose qué había motivado a Jared Fox a tomar medidas tan desesperadas. Lo único que lamentaba era que Timothy no supiera toda la verdad. Había una sola persona que era capaz de dimensionar el verdadero alcance de las acciones de Jared Fox. Y esa persona ya lo sabía, o mejor dicho, lo iba a saber dentro de un año y medio—. Lo lamento, señor Swann, pero hay más en juego que lo que le acabo de contar. Es sólo que no es para sus oídos, sino para los de mi asociada.

—¿Le concierne más a ella?

—Digamos que su vida depende de ello.

La conversación fue súbitamente interrumpida por una explosión que envió a Amy y a Timothy unos diez metros hacia la cocina, junto con astillas y trozos de cerámica. Amy se puso lentamente de pie, sintiendo un zumbido penetrante en sus oídos y apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Timothy ya estaba de pie y se llevaba ambas manos a sus orejas, mirando hacia el enorme boquete que había dejado la explosión en la sala de estar. Para hacer la escena más terrorífica, había una figura de pie en medio de la deflagración.

Era Jared Fox, y sus ojos tenían un brillo diabólico.

—¡Así que eras tú la puta que ayudó a este imbécil a escapar y a divulgar lo que pasó en Nueva Orleans!

Amy no respondió. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si se hubiera decidido a hacer algo probablemente temerario.

—¿Amy? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que todo este tiempo temí hacer —repuso ella, tragando saliva y blandiendo una especie de cetro con el símbolo astrológico de Mercurio grabado en éste—. Ponte a cubierto, Timothy. Esto no será bonito.

—Por supuesto que no será bonito —gruñó Jared Fox, crispando los puños, mirando a Amy con saña—. ¡Será sangriento y terminará con la cabeza de esa mocosa en una picana!

Timothy notó el extraño cetro que sostenía Amy y la miró con descortés incredulidad.

—Pero… pero… ¿quién eres en verdad?

Amy giró su cabeza hacia Timothy y le sonrió.

—También soy una Sailor Senshi —dijo y volvió a encarar a Jared Fox, gritando a todo pulmón—: ¡POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO!

* * *

(29) Se llama "Efecto Posguerra" porque aquellos eran tiempos de extrema escasez y la gente valoraba o disfruta más las cosas escasas. También ocurre cuando una persona pasa por un largo tiempo de privación de algún estímulo y, cuando se encuentra con ese estímulo, percibe cosas nuevas sobre éste o puede sentirlo con más intensidad que antes.


	30. El Sailor Senshi

XXIX  
El Sailor Senshi

La Siberia rusa, 24 de diciembre de 1968, 11:55p.m.

Darren Church se preguntaba si en aquel antro olvidado de Dios se celebraba la Navidad, pues faltaban solamente cinco minutos para la medianoche. Sin embargo, la falta de decoraciones en lo que había podido ver del complejo terminó de convencerlo de que allí el espíritu navideño era solamente una ilusión.

Había pasado casi un año desde que una corte lo encontró culpable de entrar en una zona restringida. A él y a otros tres individuos más: su amiga Moira, Sailor Cosmos y un tipo que parecía haber salido de alguna película de guerra. Moira, para alegría de Darren, había sido encerrada junto a él, pero Sailor Cosmos había sido llevada a una celda aparte y, a juzgar por los gritos que se podían escuchar en el lado norte del complejo, no estaba siendo tratada exactamente como una reina. En cuanto al cuarto hombre, a Darren no le podía importar menos lo que le pasara. Había sido él quien lo dejó abandonado frente a esa cueva allá en Oregon.

No obstante, pese a que allí no se celebraba la Navidad, estaba a punto de ocurrir un milagro navideño.

Por esas cosas del destino, ningún soldado soviético sospechó del trozo de cristal que Sailor Cosmos le había entregado a Darren antes de perder el conocimiento. Por mucho tiempo no supo qué rayos hacer con éste… hasta esa noche, cuando escuchó una voz agonizante hablarle dentro de su cabeza.

—Darren… Darren…

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy yo, Sailor Cosmos. —Su voz se escuchaba muy débil, pero discernible y Darren sintió un acceso de rabia por aquellos que le hicieron daño—. ¿Todavía tienes el trozo de cristal?

—Sí.

—Ese es un fragmento del Sailor Cristal de Sailor Galaxia. Si lo usas, tendrás algunos poderes propios de ella.

Darren escuchó las palabras de Sailor Cosmos, pero no las registró.

—¿Qué diablos dijiste?

—Tendrás algunos poderes de Sailor Galaxia si usas el fragmento.

Pese a que esta vez entendió las palabras de Sailor Cosmos, Darren supo que ella estaba hablando tonterías. ¿Cómo podía _usar_ el fragmento? ¿Tenía que esgrimirlo en contra de sus adversarios? ¿Arrojarlo?

—Debes alojarlo en tu interior, Darren —añadió Sailor Cosmos, como adivinando la pregunta no formulada—. Lo más rápido es tragándotelo, como si fuese una píldora. Habrá ciertos efectos secundarios que no querrás saber en este momento, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de salir de aquí.

—¿Y te tomó UN AÑO llegar a esa conclusión?

—Es la primera vez en un año que esos científicos me dan un respiro. No tienes idea de los horrores por los que tuve que pasar estos meses tan largos.

Por supuesto que Darren lo sabía, pero los gritos no habían sido constantes. Pero ahora sabía que los científicos soviéticos eran igual de implacables que los norteamericanos.

—¿Y por qué no Moira? Ella es una mujer.

—Pero no cree totalmente en mí. Pensará que estoy tomándole el pelo.

—¿Y no lo estás haciendo?

—Darren, esto es serio —dijo Sailor Cosmos con más urgencia—. Si no quieres que los soviéticos averigüen mis secretos, entonces debes darte prisa. Haz lo que te digo y sálvanos a todos. Estamos en tus manos.

Pobre Darren. Parecía una decisión imposible. _Habrá ciertos efectos secundarios que no querrás saber en este momento._ ¿Qué efectos secundarios? ¿Qué poderes tendría? ¿En qué se parecería a Sailor Galaxia? Después, se dio cuenta que estaba divagando en balde. Ya no podía tolerar ni un segundo más en aquel gulag y cualquier alternativa era mejor que no hacer nada.

Bloqueando su mente de pensamientos estúpidos, Darren tragó saliva y se llevó el fragmento a la boca, tragándoselo con su propia saliva. Se sorprendió que los bordes del trozo no le rasgaran la garganta a medida que viajaba hacia su estómago.

Luego, ocurrió lo increíble.

Dos minutos más tarde

La alarma sonó en todo el complejo. Los guardias tomaron sus armas y se dirigieron al ala este del gulag, donde había tenido lugar la emergencia. Todos los demás sectores fueron aislados, especialmente el ala norte, donde los experimentos con Sailor Cosmos tenían lugar.

Un soldado salió eyectado hacia la entrada a uno de los bloques de celdas en el segundo piso del ala este. Un grupo se separó para inspeccionarlo y notaron que su uniforme estaba chamuscado en la zona del tórax, bajo el cual había quemaduras de segundo grado.

—¡Bloqueen la salida! ¡Disparen al primer movimiento! —ordenó el líder de sección en un ruso bastante espeso y los demás se agruparon en posición defensiva detrás del acceso al bloque.

De nada sirvió.

Varias esferas de luz derrumbaron las defensas en segundos, dejando a los guardias en las mismas condiciones que el primero de ellos. El acceso había quedado destruido y los guardias que todavía seguían en pie vaciaron los cargadores de sus rifles en señal de pánico. Las balas rebotaron en los barrotes, en el techo y algunas hirieron o mataron a otros reclusos.

Una cinta de luz apareció de la nada y agarró a uno de los guardias por el tobillo. Incapaz de oponer resistencia, el hombre fue arrojado hacia las sombras, donde se escucharon unos gritos velados antes que el silencio volviera a reinar en el bloque.

—¡Dejen de bloquear la salida, o este hombre la pasará muy mal!

Una figura se hizo visible entre la oscuridad, pero ninguna que los guardias hubieran visto alguna vez. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, varios hombres trataron en vano de contener la risa mientras que otros tomaron sus armas con más firmeza.

Se trataba de un hombre… vestido de mujer. Usaba una especie de uniforme, con una falda dorada, botas doradas y una enorme corbata de moño roja. En la frente llevaba una tiara con una gema roja en su centro (30). No obstante, lejos de lucir gracioso, se veía como alguien capaz de hacer mucho daño… y bastante daño había hecho. Sostenía por el cuello a uno de los guardias, usándolo de escudo humano.

—¡No lo volveré a repetir! —bramó el hombre ataviado de mujer.

Algunos guardias soltaron unas risas burlonas, pero fueron apagadas rápidamente al ver el estado de sus demás camaradas.

—Bajen sus armas —ordenó el líder en voz baja, aunque se podía notar el temblor en su hablar. Cuando vio que sus propios hombres recelaban, insistió con más urgencia—. ¡Bajen sus malditas armas, AHORA!

Los guardias hicieron caso y el hombre vestido de mujer avanzó lentamente. Detrás de él, una mujer le seguía con cierto tiento, como si todo eso formara parte de algún sueño. Sin apartar sus ojos de los guardias, el hombre traspuso el acceso al bloque y, cuando su compañera estuvo a unos buenos cinco metros de los hombres, arrojó al sujeto que usó de escudo humano y se dio a la fuga como quien huía de un perro rabioso.

—¡CAPTÚRENLOS, CAPTÚRENLOS! —ladró el líder de sección a sus hombres y, enseguida, decenas de sonidos de botas se escucharon en el pasillo.

Ya en el primer piso, Darren y Moira se dirigieron al ala norte del gulag, buscando el laboratorio en el cual debería estar Sailor Cosmos. Varios guardias salieron al paso del Sailor Senshi, pero fueron derrotados fácilmente. Finalmente, ambos fugitivos llegaron a unas puertas dobles, sobre las cuales una placa de metal rezaba "Laboratorio" en cirílico. Darren voló las puertas de acero con sus nuevos poderes y se encontró con un nutrido grupo de guardias, todos apuntando sus armas hacia los dos recién llegados.

—Ponte detrás de mí, Moira —instruyó Darren, pero ella no necesitaba que se lo dijera para obedecer. Esas armas lucían capaces de hacer mucho daño.

De pronto, el aire se llenó con el estacato ensordecedor de una veintena de ametralladoras rociando balas al mismo tiempo. Veinte segundos duró el infierno sónico al que fueron expuestos los oídos de todos los presentes en el laboratorio, luego de los cuales se hizo un silencio tan profundo que bien podría pertenecer al de un cementerio. Las armas de las dos decenas de guardias humeaban y las manos que las sostenían temblaban levemente.

Sin previo aviso, varias esferas de luz brotaron del polvo que se había levantado después del tiroteo, las cuales, a diferencia de las balas, encontraron sus blancos y dejaron a una veintena de hombres en el suelo, sus uniformes humeando y con feas quemaduras lacerando sus pieles.

Pero Darren no era un hombre que hubiera librado demasiadas batallas y no estaba acostumbrado a ver cuerpos lastimados de esa forma, y menos cuando el perpetrador había sido él mismo. Se instruyó a sí mismo a no ver las heridas de los guardias para no tener que vomitar y se concentró exclusivamente en liberar a Sailor Cosmos. Por fortuna, los científicos soviéticos no habían podido encontrar la forma de quitarle el uniforme, pero le causó mucha pena ver heridas en sus piernas y brazos, además de algunas incisiones que lucían dolorosas.

—¡Sailor Cosmos! ¿Estás bien?

Darren se acercó a ella y la movió suavemente, gracias a lo cual abrió los ojos y vio a quien la había salvado.

—Te… te dije que habría efectos secundarios —dijo Sailor Cosmos débilmente mientras que Darren aflojaba sus ligaduras, luciendo avergonzado—. Es… es bueno que no le hayas dado tanta importancia.

—¡Estoy vestido como una Sailor Senshi! —exclamó Darren, sus mejillas furiosamente coloradas—. ¡Claro, tengo poderes y todo eso, pero luzco afeminado! ¡Parezco un chiste, y uno bastante burdo!

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Sailor Cosmos, quien trató de ponerse de pie después de que fue desatada por Darren, pero sentía sus piernas temblorosas—, pero nunca habrías podido llegar hasta aquí si no fuese por esos poderes.

—¿Podríamos dejar de perder el tiempo y salir de este agujero del diablo? —interrumpió Moira, quien tenía los brazos encogidos y castañeteaba los dientes. Darren notó la prisa de su amiga y sostuvo a Sailor Cosmos por la cintura. Asegurándose que no hubiera más guardias en las cercanías, salió al patio principal y hacia el ala oeste, donde se encontraba la salida. Inmediatamente los ánimos se fueron por el desagüe.

—¡Hay un maldito ejército entre nosotros y la libertad! —gruñó Moira, poniéndose detrás de Darren—. ¡Y uno de ellos tiene un lanzacohetes!

Darren sabía que no iba a poder atravesar la muralla de guardias sin herir a alguien, pero ya estaba harto de dejar cuerpos con quemaduras de segundo grado en sus pechos. Sailor Cosmos, al parecer, notó su preocupación, a juzgar por lo que dijo.

—Recuerda, Darren, que tienes el fragmento de tu lado. Sácale provecho y podrás salir de aquí sin matar a nadie.

—¡Tienen cinco segundos para rendirse! ¡Háganlo, o abriremos fuego! —La advertencia fue hecha por un guardia con un megáfono en su mano izquierda y parecía ser el jefe de seguridad de todo el complejo.

Moira tragó saliva y Sailor Cosmos lucía bastante pálida. Era obvio que Darren era el único que podía sacarlos del gulag con vida. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma no letal de acabar con los guardias.

 _Tienes el fragmento de tu lado_ habían sido las palabras de Sailor Cosmos. Pero Darren no había visto pelear a Sailor Galaxia para saber cuáles eran sus habilidades, o al menos parte de ellas. Sin embargo, había visto pelear a Sailor Silver Moon y recordó que ella podía manejar las corrientes de aire. Era un pensamiento desesperado y posiblemente no funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Tomó la decisión.

—¡Abran fuego! —crepitó la voz del jefe de seguridad por el megáfono y los guardias estuvieron a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando Darren se apoyó en sus piernas y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante con las palmas abiertas.

Por un momento, los guardias pensaron que el clima había empeorado en cuestión de segundos, pero el viento que les impedía disparar sus rifles no se antojaba natural. Las ráfagas se volvieron más fuertes, a tal punto que los guardias ya no pudieron sostenerse y salieron eyectados hacía atrás con fuerza arrolladora pero no letal. Algunas balas escaparon, pero ninguna hirió a Darren o a Sailor Cosmos o a Moira. Todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, Darren arrastró a Sailor Cosmos hacia la salida, sin que ningún guardia pudiera oponer resistencia.

Cuando los tres estuvieron por lo menos a cinco kilómetros del gulag, se detuvieron y Darren armó un campamento improvisado, usando nieve como cobertura, justo en la ladera de un cerro para que nadie pudiera divisarlos. Encendió fuego usando ramas sueltas que había encontrado diseminadas aquí y allá y (Darren no era tan tonto como olvidar su equipo en el gulag) preparó un poco de carne que había encontrado en la despensa del complejo que había dejado atrás. Esperaba que Sailor Cosmos recuperara sus energías para poder trasladarse a Maryland y dejar a Moira allá.

—Es el mejor plan que se te ha ocurrido desde que se te ocurrió ir al Área 51 —gruñó Moira, mascando un trozo de carne. Darren lucía un poco herido por el comentario, pero fue tan sutil que Moira no lo notó.

—Eres la única de nosotros tres que no quiere estar aquí —dijo Darren, cuidando de dar mordiscos pequeños para no acabar con las raciones tan rápidamente—. Cuando Sailor Cosmos recupere su fuerza, te dejaremos en tu consulta en el hospital de Bethesda y nosotros continuaremos con nuestra misión.

Moira notó que Darren no lucía muy contento con su propio plan, pero se quedó callada, sabiendo lo que ese malestar significaba. La verdad, Moira estaba sorprendida que Darren actuara de ese modo con ella… y más de lo que había detrás de aquel gesto. Moira no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado perceptiva, pero aun así había podido ver que escondía Darren.

—Voy a ver si encuentro más ramas sueltas —adujo Darren, poniéndose de pie y mirando en lontananza, tratando de encontrar alguna amenaza. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían con toda claridad, pero Darren no vio ninguna sombra, cerca o lejos. Iba a comenzar la faena de buscar ramas cuando se detuvo de repente. Sentía su cuerpo rígido como una tabla y parecía brotar algo de su pecho, un líquido espeso y caliente. Cayó al suelo justo después de darse cuenta que era sangre.

Por desgracia, Moira fue testigo de todo el horrendo espectáculo y se arrodilló junto a Darren, llamándolo frenéticamente por su nombre, sin hallar respuesta. Movió sus hombros, cegada en su afán de hacer que despertara, cuando sintió el cañón de un rifle tocar su cabeza.

—No te muevas, puta.

No fue necesaria la orden, porque Moira tenía sus nervios paralizados y sus músculos agarrotados a causa del pánico. Apenas pudo contener los gritos mientras veía cómo el desconocido le daba un potente puñetazo a Darren en el abdomen, lo que hizo que él tosiera y expulsara el fragmento. El desconocido tomó el cristal y se lo guardó en uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Podría haber matado a los otros dos, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que el clima haría ese trabajo. Claro, estaba despejado en ese momento, pero la Siberia rusa podía ser muy veleidosa e inmisericorde, y sin Darren Church, quien era un experto en supervivencia, bien pudo haber firmado la sentencia de muerte de la mujer y de esa desconocida vestida como Sailor Senshi. Manteniendo la calma, el soldado se alejó del campamento, asegurándose que el fragmento siguiera en su poder y extrajo un comunicador, el mismo que los guardias le habían confiscado hace un año atrás y que había recuperado durante el caos en el gulag. Oprimió unos pocos botones y se llevó el micrófono a la boca, sabiendo que alguien en Langley estaría muy contento con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mientras tanto, a doscientos metros del soldado, Moira hacía lo que podía por mantener a Darren con vida, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, más estaba comenzando a entender que su afán era una causa perdida. La única alternativa que le quedaba estaba demasiado agotada para ser útil.

 _No te mueras, Darren. ¡Por favor, no te mueras!_

* * *

(30) Para la descripción del uniforme de Darren me basé en unos fanarts de Sailor Galaxia con el uniforme de Eternal Sailor Senshi, no como aparece en el anime. Ya he dicho en otra oportunidad que Sailor Galaxia es la única Sailor Senshi que usa armadura.


	31. T menos seis horas

XXX  
T menos seis horas

Nueva Orleans, 20 de junio de 1969, 07:41p.m.

Hace cuatro días atrás que Saori tenía la intención de partir a Cabo Cañaveral para pedirle disculpas a Amy, pero se había dado cuenta que iba a necesitar más tiempo para que sus recuerdos se asentaran correctamente en su cabeza. La dolorosa división que había en su corazón había probado ser el obstáculo más difícil en su afán por recomponer su vida, pese a que sabía que ya había perdido a Amy y que recuperar el amor de Violet iba a ser una tarea casi imposible, sobre todo cuando ella era un demonio empeñado en diezmar el ejército de los Estados Unidos.

Faltaban horas para que la primera misión tripulada a la luna tuviera lugar y, recién en ese momento, Saori encontró la quietud mental necesaria para tomar una decisión. Sabía que iba a obrar en contra de los designios de Henry Abberline, pero se dio cuenta que era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Violet estaba más allá de su alcance y Amy estaba a una disculpa de sus brazos. Lo demás había sido comparativamente fácil de asimilar, entre los cuales estaban sus reales capacidades como Sailor Silver Moon. En esos cuatro días había estado entrenando junto con Henry Abberline y Sailor Pluto, quien ya había compartido sus hallazgos con Saori.

—Yo permití que Amy pudiera viajar a esta época —dijo Setsuna cuando era hora de la cena y esperaba por su plato educadamente—. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que la única forma de hacer un mejor presente era cambiando el pasado. Y Amy es la que mejor comprende los riesgos de alterar sucesos que se supone que ya ocurrieron. Sin embargo, ninguna de nosotras pudo anticipar la presencia de Jared Fox.

Saori se atragantó con un trozo de fruta que había sacado de una cesta encima de la mesa.

—¿Jared Fox viene del futuro también?

—De uno más lejano que el de Amy —repuso Setsuna con una expresión de preocupación en su cara—. En cuanto a sus motivaciones, Amy sabe más al respecto que yo, pero sé que tiene mucho que ver contigo.

—Bueno, otro buen motivo para ir a verla antes del despegue —Saori tomó otra fruta, pero cuidó de dar un mordisco más moderado, pues, en lo concerniente a la comida, ella se parecía mucho a su madre—. Ahora que lo pienso, conocemos a muchas personas que provienen del futuro, mis padres incluidos.

—Serena y Darien querían el Cristal de Plata, pero éste te pertenecía por derecho. Afortunadamente, tus acciones hicieron que el Cristal de Plata en mi presente volviera a las manos de Serena y, eventualmente, despertar como la Princesa de la Luna. Pero Amy vino por otra razón, pues algo salió muy mal después que la princesa despertara y sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con un accidente de ingeniería en Nueva Orleans.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—La princesa derrotó a su enemigo, pero aparecieron otros individuos, sujetos que sabían cuáles eran las debilidades de la princesa y las explotaron. Esto no lo sé con certeza, pero esas personas recibieron información privilegiada de un tercero, y creo estar en lo cierto que ese tercero es Jared Fox.

—Y Amy vino a este tiempo para averiguar qué era lo que sabía Jared.

—Precisamente —dijo Setsuna, tomando una copa de vino cuando Henry apareció con la cena, repartiendo los platos con la eficiencia y pulcritud de un mayordomo—. Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo saber que Jared Fox se había asegurado que esa información fuese verdadera.

—Necesitas ir a ver a Amy cuanto antes —intervino Henry, tomando asiento frente a Saori, su tono de voz serio—. No sólo por Jared Fox, sino por Herbert Dixon también. Prioriza a Herbert Dixon, porque he oído que Leonid Brezhnev es el comunista más recalcitrante que he visto en toda mi vida y no va a dudar en lanzar todos sus misiles contra Estados Unidos. Y fue precisamente Herbert quien lo provocó para que se atreviera a regar el Armagedón por el mundo entero.

—¿Y cuántos misiles tiene la Unión Soviética?

—Como cuarenta mil ICBMs —dijo Henry Abberline y Saori tenía una expresión perdida en su cara.

—¿ICBMs?

—Misiles Balísticos Intercontinentales —aclaró Henry, luciendo más asustado que nunca—. Pueden ser lanzados desde territorio soviético y caer en suelo estadounidense. Son armas de largo alcance espantosas. Cada uno de esos instrumentos de destrucción contiene una cabeza nuclear de veinte kilotones (31), suficiente para erradicar a toda la raza humana sin dejar rastro.

Saori tenía la boca abierta, olvidada de su cena, de Amy y de Jared Fox. Herbert Dixon estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso, solamente para impedir que Sailor Galaxia hiciera su trabajo. Provocar a Leonid Brezhnev había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Y cómo Herbert pudo salirse con la suya? ¿Nadie hizo nada? ¿Ni el presidente?

—Lyndon Johnson jura que podrá detener un ataque nuclear soviético con un lanzamiento preventivo —dijo Henry Abberline, tragando saliva, también olvidado de su cena—. Tiene planeado atacar a la Unión Soviética después de la misión tripulada a la luna. No sé por qué habrá escogido ese momento en específico, pero creo que también cuenta con que la misión sea un éxito.

Después de esas palabras, la cena transcurrió en un silencio tenso, solamente roto por el sonido de cubiertos siendo manipulados. Saori ponderaba en silencio la nueva información de Henry Abberline, sin atreverse a creer que alguien no estuviera por encima de erradicar a la humanidad solamente para impedir que otra persona tuviera éxito con sus propios planes. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en qué ganaba Herbert Dixon con la misión a la luna. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar allá? ¿Una nueva arma? ¿Se trataba de algún plan de contingencia por si el Apocalipsis fallaba? Había demasiadas posibilidades y Saori no perdió el tiempo tratando de jugar a las adivinanzas con las intenciones de Herbert. Tenía que averiguarlo, y para hacerlo, tenía que ir a Cabo Cañaveral, antes que Amy despegara hacia los cielos. Con eso en mente, apresuró la cena, bajo la mirada curiosa de Henry Abberline y, cuando hubo terminado, subió a su habitación, se aseó los dientes, se cambió de ropa y, sin siquiera despedirse, salió de la mansión. Un estampido le dijo a Henry que Saori acababa de despegar e irse volando hacia Cabo Cañaveral.

—Está realmente enamorada —dijo Henry a Setsuna, quien, por extraño que pudiera parecer, estaba sonriendo.

—Quizá sea algo bueno —dijo, volviendo a fijar su atención en la cena—. Quizás el amor sea la respuesta a toda esta debacle.

Cabo Cañaveral, siete horas para el lanzamiento

Sailor Silver Moon noqueó a los guardias que custodiaban el acceso al complejo donde se alojaban los astronautas, seguramente comunicándose con sus seres queridos antes de ir a la misión espacial más importante de la historia de la humanidad. Tratando de no hacer más ruido del necesario, se aproximó a la puerta que decía "Rachel Stark" y tocó tres veces.

Cinco segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Saori tragó saliva al ver a Amy, totalmente despierta y con una cara de desconcierto visible a millas de distancia.

—¿Saori? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shh… no hagas mucho ruido —le advirtió Saori, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha, buscando posibles agresores—. ¿Puedo pasar? Solamente será por unos minutos.

Amy se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, como ponderando si hacer caso a Saori o cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Razones no le faltaban para hacer esto último, pero tenía aún más razones para dejarla entrar. Al final, Amy se hizo a un lado y Saori pasó a la amplia habitación, dejándose caer sobre un sillón. Amy tomó asiento a su lado, sintiéndose bastante confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Saori? —repitió Amy y Saori, sabiendo que era muy importante que ella cooperara, respondió a la pregunta.

—Vine… vine a disculparme, Amy —dijo Saori, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa—. Te traté como la mierda, y sin razón, ninguna en absoluto. Creíste en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, te interpusiste entre una bala y yo, te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a mí… y lo primero que hice fue juzgarte por algo de lo que no sabía nada. ¡No tenía idea de lo que estabas enfrentando cuando aceptaste la ayuda de Herbert Dixon!

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación y Amy notó que Saori estaba tensa. Miraba hacia el suelo, con los puños crispados y apoyados sobre sus rodillas, temblando levemente. Era evidente su frustración y su enojo consigo misma por haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Fue eso, más que sus palabras, las que empujaron a Amy a perdonar a Saori.

—Saori… nunca dejé de amarte, ¿sabes? —Amy tomó las manos de Saori e hizo que la mirara a los ojos—. Traté por mucho tiempo de odiarte por lo que me hiciste, pero ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta que tus acciones te afectaron tanto como a mí. Mi madre siempre me decía que una acción valía lo mismo que mil palabras, y tus acciones, en este momento, me hablan de tu arrepentimiento. Asumo que destrozaste muebles cuando te diste cuenta.

—Y algunos cuadros también —admitió Saori, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila—. Me sentí como mierda de caballo cuando me di cuenta de lo que te hice… a sabiendas de lo que me habías dado. No sé qué diablos anda mal conmigo, y me odio a mí misma por ser así.

Amy se acercó más a Saori y ella pudo sentir el calor que provenía de su cuerpo. Era una sensación reconfortante.

—Pero Saori, es eso lo que más me gusta de ti —dijo Amy, dejando las manos de Saori y tomando sus mejillas—. Eso que te hace agresiva y dura te hace fuerte también, te hace una chica con carácter, no como la mayoría de las mujeres, que todavía creen que siendo dóciles van a ser más aceptadas por los hombres.

—¡Pero te hago daño con ese carácter!

—De la misma forma en que una polilla se siente atraída por una luz, sabiendo que podría quemarse y morir —dijo Amy con una sonrisa—. Me hace mal, pero me hace bien al mismo tiempo. Me has hecho una mejor mujer de lo que era antes, aunque tuve que pagar un precio por ello. Ningún amor es perfecto.

—¿Y consideras que es un precio aceptable? —cuestionó Saori, preguntándose por qué estaba tratando de alejar a Amy de su vida, cuando su corazón quería exactamente lo contrario—. ¡Te deje hecha un mar de lágrimas, por los mil demonios! ¿Acaso ese es un precio que estés dispuesta a pagar cada vez que me asalte un ataque de rabia?

—¡Por Dios, Saori! Creí que querías recuperarme.

—Es que ahora sé lo que puede pasar si sigues conmigo —dijo Saori, tratando de hacer que Amy dejara de tomar sus mejillas—. No vale la pena tanto dolor, sólo por amor. Ninguna mujer debería sufrir por amor.

—Y sin embargo, no hay amor sin un poco de dolor —dijo Amy, afianzando su agarre, mostrando más fuerza que Saori—. Es bueno sentir dolor, pero es malo cuando lo sientes y no puedes sobreponerte a éste. Y créeme, Saori, lo que me puedas hacer no se compara en lo más mínimo con la alegría que implica estar contigo. Sí, me puedes herir, pero también me puedes hacer muy feliz. Todavía recuerdo la noche en la que hicimos el amor, Saori, y esos recuerdos siempre son más intensos que los que sentí después de eso.

Y, por una vez siquiera, Saori se quedó callada, tratando de dimensionar las palabras de Amy. Había notado cómo sus ojos brillaron cuando recordó aquel momento en la habitación de ese hotel, cada caricia, cada beso y cada palabra de amor, y se dio cuenta que Amy no estaba mintiendo.

—Dijiste que ninguna mujer debería sufrir por amor —dijo Amy, acercando sus labios a los de Saori, hablando en un dulce susurro que hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca a Saori—. Permíteme corregirte: ninguna mujer debería sufrir por amor sin razón.

—Amy… —dijo Saori, ya sin convicción. Amy se había convertido en su debilidad desde que actuó de escudo humano con ella.

—Vamos, Saori, sabes qué es lo que quieres. Estoy aquí. Nadie vendrá a esta habitación hasta dentro de tres horas.

—Pero…

Ya era demasiado tarde. Saori estaba perdida y lo sabía. No había más alternativa que dejarse llevar. Sin preocuparse por si alguien estuviera escuchando, tomó a Amy de la mano y la condujo a la cama. Con un poco de violencia, arrojó a Amy sobre ésta, rebotando un poco por causa del colchón y Saori se trepó encima de ella, olvidada que estaba vestida como Sailor Silver Moon. Amy no se quejó, sin embargo. Entregarse era lo único que importaba…

Cabo Cañaveral, tres horas para el lanzamiento

—Sí, fue Setsuna la que me permitió viajar al pasado —dijo Amy, vistiéndose y admirando la anatomía de Saori, quien todavía yacía sobre la cama, cansada como pocas veces en su vida. Al parecer, complacer a una chica era más agotador que pelear contra un enemigo para ella—. Vine aquí para averiguar lo que había pasado con ese accidente en Nueva Orleans.

—Y según Setsuna, tiene mucho que ver conmigo.

—Es cierto. —Amy se moría por decirle toda la verdad a Saori y ya no tenía excusas para seguir ocultándole cosas—. Y, si más no recuerdo, te prometí que te diría la verdad cuando recuperaras la memoria. Bueno, es tiempo de que lo sepas todo.

Saori estaba tan pendiente de lo que le iba a decir Amy que ni se preocupó de vestirse.

—Cuando llegué aquí, no sabía que tú habías perdido la memoria, sólo que estabas en coma después de pelear contra Sailor Galaxia. Yo sabía, por medio de registros históricos, que tú habías estado presente en el colapso del paso sobre nivel y que tenías conocimiento de lo que realmente había pasado allí. Vine a este tiempo porque Jared Fox quería cambiar el futuro y mi trabajo era impedirlo a toda costa.

—¿Y qué quería cambiar Jared Fox?

—Es lo que todavía no sé —dijo Amy, consultando su reloj. Faltaba poco para ser trasladada a la plataforma de lanzamiento—. Pero, después de averiguar lo que Timothy Swann sabía sobre el accidente, descubrí que no había sido ningún accidente el colapso. Jared Fox derrumbó el paso sobre nivel, lo que me lleva a preguntarte, ¿hay algo que me puedas decir sobre el accidente que yo no sepa?

Saori, aunque sus recuerdos habían regresado a su cabeza, todavía le costaba trabajo ordenar su cabeza. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que volviera a abrir la boca.

—Bueno, recuerdo que al principio no quería intervenir en el incidente —dijo Saori, mirando su pendiente con una pequeña sonrisa de reminiscencia—. Me había llegado ese pendiente el día anterior al accidente y dudé por mucho rato si debía usarlo o no. Me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque no habría podido salvar a esa niña de caer más de diez metros.

Amy frunció el ceño.

—Sí, eso lo vi en los periódicos de este tiempo. Una heroína misteriosa, a la que todos comenzaron a llamar "Seaman Grey", salvó a una niña que había caído desde un vehículo. —Saori crispó los puños al escuchar nuevamente aquel apodo tan ridículo—. Pero no aparece el nombre de la niña en el periódico.

—Se llamaba Ikuko —dijo Saori automáticamente, mostrando otra sonrisa de reminiscencia al recordar cómo jugaba con ella y cómo le enternecía escucharla hablar de ella—. Su madre se llamaba Reika.

Amy abrió la boca, desconcertada. Después de tanto tiempo, había encontrado la información que le faltaba, y las implicaciones de aquel descubrimiento eran mayores a las que había imaginado en un comienzo. Explicaba todo lo que había salido mal en el futuro, desde que el enemigo encontró primero el Cristal de Plata hasta la razón que había motivado a Amy a viajar al pasado.

—¿Qué pasa, Amy? —inquirió Saori, dándose cuenta que todavía estaba desnuda y tomó su uniforme con un poco de prisa.

—Ikuko es la madre de Serena —dijo Amy lentamente, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño que no había sido realidad—, quien es a su vez tu madre —añadió, haciendo que el corazón de Saori pegara un brinco desagradable—. Ese era el objetivo de Jared Fox. Derrumbando aquel paso sobre nivel, mataba a Ikuko y Serena habría nacido en un hogar distinto (32). Y fue eso precisamente lo que pasó. Serena creció en un hogar disfuncional y, como resultado, no se convirtió en la heroína que estaba destinada a ser. Cometió errores y permitió que el Cristal de Plata fuera encontrado por el enemigo. Pero su viaje al pasado tuvo un desenlace inesperado… y ese fuiste tú, Saori. Y fuiste precisamente tú la que se aseguró que Ikuko sobreviviera, cambiando el futuro para bien, sin que lo supieras siquiera. También sé que Jared Fox venía de un futuro más lejano al mío y, seguramente, no le gustó como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, así que intentó cambiar el pasado.

—También explica por qué estaba silenciando ingenieros estructurales —dijo Saori, quien ya tenía su uniforme puesto—. Quería hacer que todo el asunto luciera como un accidente, para que nadie advirtiera su mano en la caída del paso sobre nivel.

—Es verdad, pero todo esto deja una gran pregunta sin responder.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué Jared Fox estaba tan empecinado en cambiar la historia?

Era, en efecto, una buena pregunta. ¿Qué había sido lo que empujó a Jared Fox a tomar una decisión tan drástica? ¿Acaso no estaba contento con lo que estaba pasando en su futuro? Y si era así, ¿qué daño le había hecho Sailor Moon para recurrir a esa clase de medidas?

—Debería irme, Amy —dijo Saori—, pero te agradezco por decirme la verdad. Ahora sé por qué Jared Fox me odia tanto y por qué era tan importante que yo recuperara la memoria. Pero… pero hay otra amenaza a la que debo hacer frente.

—Te refieres a Herbert Dixon.

—¿Tienes alguna información sobre él?

—Sé que es uno de los asesores principales de la misión tripulada a la luna —dijo Amy, sin saber que Herbert Dixon era mucho más peligroso que Jared Fox—, pero no ha dado muestras de tener algún motivo oculto con esta misión. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, me parece extraño que haya tantos asesores militares en una misión pacífica.

—¿No sabías que está planeando el Armagedón? —inquirió Saori, escandalizada.

—¿Lo está?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Provocó a Leonid Brezhnev para que apresurara el lanzamiento de los misiles! ¡También ha hecho lobby a favor de la producción de armas nucleares en suelo estadounidense! ¡Lyndon Johnson cree, gracias a Herbert, que puede ganarle la guerra a la Unión Soviética! ¡Está esperando a que la misión a la luna concluya para presionar el maldito botón!

—¿Y por qué esperar?

—¡No lo sé, pero sé que Herbert jamás actúa sin un plan! ¡Ese maniático de porquería quiere acabar con la humanidad solamente para que Sailor Galaxia no pueda obtener semillas estelares!

Amy frunció el ceño, como recordando algo a lo que no le había dado mucha importancia hasta ese momento.

—Recuerdo que, en una conferencia de prensa, Herbert Dixon dijo, en broma, que para construir un mundo mejor había que hacerlo sobre las cenizas del anterior. Pero, ahora que sacaste el tema a colación, no creo que haya hablado en broma. ¡Y con el holocausto nuclear conseguirá exactamente lo que quiere!

Saori se quedó un momento como enraizada al piso, hasta que decidió entrar en acción. Tenía que encontrar a Herbert Dixon y acabar con él… permanentemente.

—No me has dicho qué pasó con Jared Fox.

Amy mostró una sonrisa amplia.

—Se fue con la cola entre las piernas, por decirlo de algún modo —dijo Amy, recordando cómo obtuvo la victoria estando al borde de la derrota—. Eso suele ocurrir cuando aparece alguien más fuerte que él.

—¿Quién?

—Solamente sé que se llama Garrett.

Saori se preguntó quién diablos era ese tal Garrett y cómo podía tener más poder que Jared Fox. Pero luego se dio cuenta que ese no era el asunto más acuciante en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar a Herbert Dixon, y rápido.

—Debo irme, Amy —dijo Saori, acercándose a ella y estrechándola firmemente entre sus brazos—. Gracias por perdonarme… y por todo lo que has hecho por mí, incluyendo lo de hace un rato atrás.

—Oye, es lo que haría por la persona que más amo en este momento.

Después de un largo y apasionado beso, Saori abrió la ventana y salió volando hacia la lejanía, dejando a Amy con un sabor agridulce en su boca. No sabía por qué, pero la opresión que de repente apareció en su pecho le dijo que aquella sería la última vez que probara sus labios.

* * *

(31) Un kilotón es una medida del potencial destructivo de un explosivo y es equivalente a mil toneladas métricas de TNT.

(32) Hay que recordar que Serena no nació como una persona normal, sino que reencarnó en una forma en la que ella no recordaba nada sobre el Milenio de Plata, que alguna vez fue la princesa de la luna y que su verdadera madre es la reina Serenity. Tomando eso como base, ella pudo haber nacido en cualquier parte y en cualquier familia, lo que fácilmente pudo haber alterado su personalidad.


	32. El proyecto Warbringer

XXXI  
El proyecto Warbringer

Washington, 27 de junio de 1969, 01:15a.m.

El ala Tychus finalmente bullía con actividad. La misión tripulada a la luna había sido un éxito rotundo y Herbert Dixon no podía estar más complacido, pues se había enterado que Sailor Silver Moon había recuperado la memoria y que había hecho una visita no muy corta a uno de los astronautas que participó en la misión. No obstante, los reportes oficiales solamente hablaban de gemidos y palabras un poco subidas de tono, por eso Herbert no le dio mayor importancia. El sexo lésbico no era prioridad para él, no cuando estaba contemplando el cadáver que había encontrado en la luna.

 _Así que era esto lo que Sailor Galaxia quería que encontráramos_ se dijo Herbert, mirando a la mujer del cabello plateado decorado con vistosos "odangos". _Me recuerda mucho a Saori Müller._ Herbert sabía que el parecido del cadáver con Saori no era coincidencia, pues ella era su abuela, la mismísima reina Serenity, la mujer que había negado a los Desterrados el poder del Cristal de Plata.

—¿Y qué pretende hacer con ella? —inquirió Kasumi Tomoe a Herbert, quien miraba a la reina Serenity con los puños crispados a causa de la rabia. Cuando notó que alguien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, dejó de crispar los puños y encaró a Kasumi con una mirada diabólica en sus ojos.

—Quiero convertirla en aquello que más odia —repuso Herbert, volviendo a mirar al cadáver de la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata—. Y es por eso que estás aquí. Eres la mayor eminencia en bioingeniería del mundo.

—Pero solamente puedo trabajar con sujetos vivos.

—Lo sé. La reina Serenity no es el sujeto de prueba. Yo lo soy.

Kasumi miró a Herbert como si acabara de anunciar que se iba a quitar la vida.

—Pero dijo que iba a convertir a la reina en aquello que más odia. ¿Cómo lo va a hacer si experimentaremos con usted?

Herbert entendía la confusión de Kasumi, pero su plan era diabólicamente simple. Cuando se lo explicó a la jefa de investigación del ala Tychus, ella entendió a la perfección cuál era la intención de Herbert Dixon. Cualquiera se habría negado a participar en semejante aberración, pero Kobayashi y Kasumi Tomoe simpatizaban con la idea central detrás de las acciones de Herbert. Ambos creían que el mundo ya no tenía salvación, que debía ser destruido para construir uno mejor y que la mejor persona para gobernar el nuevo mundo era, en efecto, Herbert Dixon.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que llamemos a nuestra plantilla?

—Sí, creo que es el momento perfecto.

En el laboratorio central de ala Tychus había dos camillas, las cuales estaban rodeadas de equipos electrónicos, sensores, monitores, cámaras que captaban todo el espectro electromagnético, microscopios y una amplia variedad de utensilios de laboratorio. Todo eso estaba iluminado por unas potentes luces que poseían una gran amplitud de luminosidad, lo cual era útil para llevar a cabo varios experimentos.

—Ahora veremos si el trabajo del profesor Tomoe ha rendido frutos —dijo Herbert y apuntó una pistola nueve milímetros a un trozo de cristal anaranjado—. Enciendan el paraguas electromagnético.

En alguna parte de Washington, un aparato similar a un pararrayos comenzó a vibrar con pulsos electromagnéticos inofensivos para los equipos electrónicos de la ciudad y del laboratorio de Herbert Dixon, pero letales para una persona que caminaba en contra de su voluntad hacia el laboratorio del ala Tychus. Vestía una bata de hospital, cuando normalmente usaba una armadura. Tenía unos brazaletes en sus muñecas, las cuales lucían como si estuvieran a punto de caerse… y era eso precisamente lo que quería Herbert.

—Recuéstate en la cama —ordenó Herbert Dixon y la mujer obedeció a regañadientes, mirando a Herbert con el más profundo odio—. Y no te muevas hasta que te hayamos inyectado con el químico, o lo vas a lamentar.

Sailor Galaxia lucía extraña con una bata de hospital, obedeciendo las órdenes de un sujeto que había trabajado para ella por varios años. Pudo haberse opuesto a la voluntad de su captor, pero se dio cuenta que Herbert era muy inteligente. Había puesto un paraguas electromagnético en Washington para deshabilitar su brazalete y tenía su Sailor Cristal en una galería de tiro, listo para ser destruido a la menor señal de oposición. Estaba atada por partida doble, a sabiendas que si no obedecía la voluntad de Herbert, la galaxia se quedaría sin guardiana.

Bullendo de odio, Sailor Galaxia dejó que sus muñecas y tobillos fueran sujetados por grilletes afianzados a la cama y, minutos más tarde, sintió cómo un químico era inyectado en su sangre, apagando su conciencia y debilitando su espíritu. Al final, no hubo nada más que negrura.

—Ya está en coma, señora Tomoe —dijo uno de los técnicos, guardando la jeringa en una caja hipoalergénica y trasladándola a un gabinete cercano—. Puede proceder cuando guste.

—Quiero sus signos vitales monitoreados de forma constante —ordenó Kasumi Tomoe por el intercomunicador antes de descender al nivel del ala Tychus. Mientras tanto, Herbert supervisaba la primera fase del plan, y una de las más críticas, pues involucraba transferir la conciencia de Sailor Galaxia al cuerpo de la reina Serenity y viceversa. Y era por esa razón que había reclutado a Kasumi Tomoe, pues ella tenía una especialidad en neurología que la hacía bastante apta para el trabajo.

—Signos vitales estables —dijo el técnico y Kasumi miró el monitor. Todo lucía listo para el procedimiento.

—Necesito bajar el pulso cardíaco. Adminístrenle 0.2cc de acetilcolina.

Uno de los técnicos instaló una vía en una de las venas de Sailor Galaxia, la cual suministró el químico lentamente en el torrente sanguíneo. Instantes más tarde, el pulso de Sailor Galaxia bajó hasta el nivel correcto.

—Hay que mantener el pulso bajo, porque si sube, la hará despertar del coma químico y no será bonito, así que mantengan el suministro de acetilcolina a 0.1cc cada dos horas. Cuando hayan pasado cuatro horas desde la entrada al coma, comiencen con el goteo de terconalina para aislar el sector del cerebro que contiene el pensamiento consciente. Que no suba de 0.5mg por kilo de peso corporal cada dos horas.

El proceso era realmente largo. Cuatro horas para la administración de la terconalina y otras diez horas para aislar la conciencia de Sailor Galaxia y comenzar la transferencia. Y ésta no podía realizarse con cables, tal como se podía hacer con computadoras, sino que era necesario un puente neural entre ambos cerebros. Para eso, Kasumi tenía que "diseñar" el puente neural con muestras de cerebro de ambos especímenes, y tenía que hallar el lugar correcto para tomar dichas muestras, sino tanto Sailor Galaxia como la reina Serenity podían quedar con daño cerebral irreversible. Y era ahí donde sus conocimientos de neurología y bioingeniería serían útiles.

Sin embargo, Herbert sabía que el paso más largo del procedimiento era la transferencia en sí. Dependiendo de cuánta experiencia y conocimiento dispusieran los especímenes, la transferencia podía tomar entre dos meses y cinco años. Había sido una pesadilla logística para Herbert gestionar y adquirir todos los insumos médicos necesarios para mantener estables a los especímenes por varios años, diseñar el puente neural y desarrollar los químicos necesarios para hacer posible el procedimiento. Herbert no se preocupaba por la luz y el agua, pues el gobierno de los Estados Unidos se hacía cargo de aquellos gastos.

—Bueno —dijo Kasumi Tomoe con un suspiro—, el largo camino ha comenzado. Mis subordinados fueron especialmente entrenados para esto. Confío plenamente en ellos, aunque siempre es necesario algo de supervisión.

—En mi caso, la confianza es un lujo que no me puedo permitir —dijo Herbert, mirando de brazos cruzados cómo los técnicos trabajaban como hormigas laboriosas—. Lo he aprendido de la manera difícil.

—Cada uno actúa de acuerdo a sus propias experiencias —dijo Kasumi, buscando la mirada de Herbert—. Mi marido, por ejemplo, tiene más experiencia con energía electromagnética, pese a que tiene un grado de licenciado en física general.

—¿Y cómo esta Soichi?

—Creciendo —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa triste—. Es un niño muy curioso y le gusta mirar los libros que tenemos en la casa. Es una pena que no podamos verlo con la frecuencia que quisiéramos, ya sabes, por el trabajo que estamos haciendo aquí.

Herbert se quedó mirando el trabajo en el ala Tychus antes de girar su cabeza hacia Kasumi.

—Yo podría hacer que Soichi se traslade a este complejo.

La expresión de pena de Kasumi cambió por completo. El ofrecimiento de Herbert la pilló con la guardia baja, aunque no pudo evitar componer una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Lo harías, Herbert?

—Claro. Estará más cerca de sus padres y la ciencia que estamos haciendo aquí alimentará su curiosidad. Será un gran científico.

Kasumi no cabía en sí de alegría por la noticia que acababa de escuchar. No podía esperar a contarle todo a Kobayashi, quien todavía tenía trabajo que hacer en el ala Clavius, pero Kasumi sabía que Herbert lo iba a trasladar al ala Tychus cuando se hubiera asegurado que el paraguas electromagnético estuviera en buenas manos. De todos modos, el puente neural no sería una realidad sin conocimiento de electromagnetismo.

—Deberías comunicarle la noticia a Kobayashi —sugirió Herbert y Kasumi, viendo que su jefe le había dado permiso, acudió a la carrera al ala Clavius, resistiendo las ganas de cantar a todo pulmón su canción favorita.

 _Un villano que se precie de serlo solamente tiene un punto de vista distinto a los héroes. No trata mal a sus subordinados, aunque no confíe en ellos, y los castiga solamente cuando han cometido un error significativo._

Herbert Dixon tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Hasta los malos de la película eran capaces de evolucionar, aunque fuese un poco. Recordaba cuando era un perfeccionista de mierda, castigando a sus colaboradores al menor error, tal como pasó con su más leal lugarteniente, Patrick Knoxville. _Si estuviese a mi servicio en este momento, quizás le hubiese perdonado su desliz._ Esto le hizo preguntarse qué había sido de él, si todavía seguía en prisión o si ya había sido liberado. Después de todo, veinticinco años de cárcel era demasiado castigo para alguien que había sido, esencialmente, solamente un cómplice.

Sin embargo, no era momento de ponerse sentimental. Tenía nuevos aliados y nuevas prioridades. El pasado ya no debía ser algo de su incumbencia. El presente era todo lo que importaba… eso y la promesa de un grandioso futuro.

Langley, cinco minutos atrás.

Un guardia miraba en lontananza hacia la noche. Sostenía su rifle de asalto con manos firmes, escudriñando las cercanías, asegurándose que ningún intruso penetrara en el perímetro del edificio. La seguridad había sufrido un drástico cambio desde que Sailor Silver Moon y otros dos acompañantes sembraron la devastación a finales de 1963. La fachada del cuartel general de la CIA todavía ostentaba huellas del ataque aéreo fallido que tuvo lugar en esa ocasión.

No obstante, ninguna mejora de seguridad impidió que sus pies abandonaran el suelo y fuese arrojado con fuerza contra un árbol, estampando su espalda contra éste y sumiéndose en la negrura. Lo mismo pasó con su colega que hacía guardia junto a él.

Sailor Silver Moon juzgó que era más fácil infiltrar el complejo por el techo, pues recorrería menos distancia para llegar a su objetivo. Además, no había muchos guardias en ese lugar y había varios puntos en los que atacar a las patrullas y esconder los cuerpos. En cuestión de minutos, Sailor Silver Moon neutralizó a los guardias de la azotea, cuidando de no matar a nadie. Luego, tomó una llave de uno de los guardias y accedió al interior del edificio. Una vez dentro, discurrió con más cuidado por los pasillos, evitando noquear agentes y empleados, y llegó a una oficina al final de un corredor bastante largo. Aplanó su cabeza contra la puerta y escuchó voces veladas. El dueño de la oficina estaba presente. Sailor Silver Moon sonrió.

Richard Helms acababa de terminar una conversación telefónica con el presidente de los Estados Unidos cuando la puerta de su despacho se vino abajo violentamente. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio que había sido Sailor Silver Moon quien había irrumpido sin permiso en su oficina.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Helms —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, avanzando a paso lento hacia el Director General de la CIA—. Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos querías que yo asesinara al presidente Kennedy. También recuerdo que fue la vez que dejé de trabajar para ustedes.

Richard Helms, entre las palabras de Sailor Silver Moon, se dio cuenta que había pasado lo que tanto temía: ella había recuperado la memoria.

—Así que ya tienes tus preciados recuerdos de vuelta —dijo el director de la CIA, maldiciendo para sus adentros, pues había sido en parte su culpa que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Si hubiera desconfiado más de Lynn Knoxville, Saori todavía estaría buscando la forma de recuperar la memoria—. Herbert Dixon no estará complacido.

—Y eso te asusta, ¿verdad?

—Herbert Dixon no me asusta —dijo Helms como si fuese cierto. En realidad, él conseguía erizarle los vellos de la nuca con sus planes. Él solidarizaba con sus esquemas porque tenía ideales similares a los de Herbert—. La que debería tenerle miedo eres tú, Sailor Silver Moon. O dime que no tienes idea de lo que está pasando en la Unión Soviética.

—Sé que tu colaborador quiere erradicar a la raza humana —repuso Sailor Silver Moon, crispando los puños y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo mierda puedes estar de acuerdo con semejante idea? ¿Estás jodido de la cabeza o qué?

—Este mundo es el que está jodido, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Helms, poniéndose de pie y botando su silla giratoria al mismo tiempo—. Herbert Dixon es el único que se da cuenta de la triste y horrible verdad. Cuando me lo hizo ver, también me di cuenta de lo obvia que era la realidad en que vivimos. Además de eso, tenemos a una lunática que quiere apoderarse de las almas de todos los seres humanos de este planeta. ¿Esa es tu idea de un mundo bueno y pacífico?

—¡Eres un idiota de pacotilla! —gritó Sailor Silver Moon, dando un paso hacia Helms, quien no retrocedió—. ¡Crees eso porque no tienes ninguna maldita fe en la humanidad! ¿Eres tan arrogante para afirmar que ya no tenemos salvación? ¿Has intentado siquiera creer en tu propia especie?

—Vives en una utopía, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Helms en un tono más sosegado pero no con menos fuerza—. Yo tengo que convivir con el mundo real a diario y te puedo decir que he visto cosas que me han hecho perder la fe en la humanidad. ¿Qué hay de la maldita Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Qué hay de esta Guerra Fría? Un maniático en el Kremlin quiere lanzar cuarenta mil ojivas nucleares sobre nosotros, ¿y quieres que crea en la humanidad? ¿Sabes qué? Tú no eres más que una joven insulsa e ingenua que tiene los redaños de vestirse como puta.

Pero Richard Helms había ido demasiado lejos. En un segundo, el escritorio se hizo astillas, en otro, el director de la CIA tenía una mano alrededor de su cuello, una mano que poseía una fuerza brutal, capaz de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo con un simple apretón.

—Odio… esa… palabra —rugió Sailor Silver Moon, su rostro contraído por la rabia, tentada en matar a Richard Helms, pero necesitaba información de él y no podía permitir que su temperamento arruinara su visita a Langley—. Ya no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con un imbécil de mierda. Me vas a decir dónde puedo encontrar a Herbert Dixon, o el presidente tendrá que buscarse otro director para esta estúpida agencia.

Washington, cuatro horas más tarde.

—Comiencen con el goteo de terconalina —ordenó Kasumi y los asistentes y técnicos se sumieron en una actividad febril. Unos preparaban el químico, otros comprobaban que las vías se encontraran en buen estado y varios más monitoreaban diversas estadísticas relacionadas con el estado de salud de Sailor Galaxia.

Herbert Dixon miraba desde la "pecera", como era llamado su despacho. Tenía ese apodo porque consistía en una burbuja que actuaba de puente entre las dos alas principales, una burbuja hecha de un cristal especial que era capaz de resistir el movimiento de un terremoto grado nueve o el estallido de una carga nuclear de cinco megatones. Además, la pecera se encontraba en la parte más alta del complejo subterráneo, lo que facilitaba la supervisión de la actividad en ambas alas. En cuanto a la decoración, a Herbert le gustaba sentirse como en casa, por lo que la pecera contenía escritorios victorianos enormes, pinturas de artistas como Da Vinci y Salvador Dalí (lo que era extraño) y esculturas de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, aparte de objetos exóticos de diversas partes del mundo.

Pese a que le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer, Herbert no lucía apremiado. La paciencia había probado ser una virtud incuestionable a lo largo de los años, desde los tiempos en que buscaba demonios legendarios hasta ese momento, cuando estaba a minutos de dar la noticia más devastadora de la historia de la humanidad, una noticia que movería al presidente de los Estados Unidos a tomar una decisión que podría transformar para siempre la vida en la Tierra. Por suerte para Herbert, el complejo que había construido estaba diseñado de tal forma que pudiera sobrevivir un ataque nuclear masivo. Ni el presidente contaba con el nivel de protección que gozaba Herbert en ese momento.

Herbert había determinado que a la humanidad no le tomaría más de veinte años ponerse de nuevo de pie después de la catástrofe, el cual era el tiempo necesario para completar el proyecto Warbringer. Cuando eso ocurriera, un nuevo líder nacería en medio de las cenizas para liderar a la humanidad en su camino a la gloria que la especie se merecía, gloria que sería compartida con todos y cada uno de los seres humanos del planeta, no como la egoísta de la reina Serenity, quien había negado el poder del Cristal de Plata a los Desterrados.

Se venían tiempos mejores.

Un sonido penetrante y desagradable sacó a Herbert Dixon de sus ensoñaciones. Se dio cuenta que era la alarma de proximidad. Enseguida, consultó las imágenes en vivo de las cámaras ocultas de seguridad que rodeaban el complejo y maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba a punto de concretar su plan y tenía que ocurrir eso. Pero Herbert se tranquilizó, decidiendo que la presencia de esa persona solamente había acelerado los planes.

—Prepara el telegrama —ordenó Herbert al encargado de comunicaciones del laboratorio—. Comienza a transmitir el mensaje en cuanto yo salga del complejo.

—Sí, señor.

Herbert tomó su arma, la miró por unos pocos segundos y traspuso las puertas interiores, sabiendo que estaba tomando un riesgo demasiado grande. El éxito del proyecto Warbringer dependía de la supervivencia de Herbert, y Sailor Silver Moon era la única que podía poner en peligro su vida. No había olvidado la paliza que ella le dio a finales de 1963.

 _No tengo otra alternativa_ se dijo Herbert Dixon, esperando resistir el tiempo suficiente para que el presidente presionara el botón.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros de Washington, en Nueva Orleans, una mujer menuda y de cabello albino consultó un instrumento extraño y compuso una sonrisa.

 _Herbert Dixon ha mordido el anzuelo._


	33. Con la cola entre las piernas

XXXII  
Con la cola entre las piernas

Dallas, 29 de noviembre de 1967, 06:29p.m.

Timothy Swann no podía creer la transformación que había sufrido Amy. Había pasado de ser una estudiante de preparatoria a ser una chica con un uniforme de marinero, con una falda corta de color azul, una tiara alrededor de su frente y una enorme corbata de moño celeste. Timothy había visto la suficiente televisión para darse cuenta que Amy era, en realidad, una Sailor Senshi.

—Ya no tengo miedo de enfrentarte, Jared —dijo Amy, sintiéndose un poco mal por haber ocultado su verdadera identidad a Timothy—. Tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver si quieres matar a Timothy.

—¡No solamente pasaré por encima de tu cadáver, Sailor Mercury! —rugió Jared Fox, adoptando una postura de pelea—. ¡Lo haré polvo y después cumpliré la promesa que le hice a ese idiota de Timothy Swann!

Sailor Mercury tragó saliva y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, para luego acercar sus manos a su pecho. Estaba lista para atacar.

—¡Tu ataque no funcionará! —gritó Jared Fox y avanzó a la carrera hacia Sailor Mercury. Ella no perdió más tiempo y empleó su ataque especial de agua en contra de su enemigo, pero no apunto directamente a su cuerpo, sino que a sus piernas. Jared Fox se dio cuenta muy tarde y sus piernas fueron congeladas, deteniéndolo de forma repentina. Sailor Mercury se aproximó a él y, con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un puñetazo, rompiendo el hielo y arrojándolo contra las ruinas de la casa.

—Saori me enseñó algunos trucos —dijo Sailor Mercury, jadeando y recuperando el aire. Jared Fox, mientras tanto, se sacudió la cabeza y se sobó la mejilla, sonriendo.

—Vaya. Has madurado como guerrera. Pero no te servirá de nada, porque yo soy Jared Fox, y puedo hacerte puré cuando yo quiera.

Sailor Mercury vio cómo Jared Fox se ponía de pie y flexionaba las piernas. Después, crispó los puños y los extendió hacia arriba, tal como haría un gorila defendiendo su territorio. Sailor Mercury volvió a hacer su ataque de agua, pero Jared fue más rápido. Violentamente, él bajó los brazos y una cúpula de energía brotó de su cuerpo, lanzando lejos a Sailor Mercury y haciendo añicos lo que quedaba de la casa de Timothy Swann.

Para cuando el resplandor hubo desaparecido, Sailor Mercury yacía junto a un trozo de concreto, con las piernas y la espalda rotas. Apenas podía moverse, apenas tenía fuerza para siquiera crispar un puño y veía con creciente resignación cómo Jared Fox se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo, tronando los nudillos, preparado para cobrar la vida de aquella Sailor Senshi que se había atrevido a desafiarlo—. No eres más que una guerrera débil y sin habilidades—. Y Jared Fox le propinó un puñetazo tan poderoso que Sailor Mercury sintió cómo la fuerza del golpe le desencajaba la mandíbula. Sangre brotó de su nariz y supo que había perdido el combate de forma ignominiosa. A continuación, Jared Fox hundió su codo en el abdomen de Sailor Mercury con virulenta violencia, reventando sus órganos internos. Era cuestión de minutos para que ella sufriera una dolorosa muerte, por lo que Jared Fox dejó de agredirla y se dirigió adonde Timothy Swann estaba escondido. Era hora de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho en aquel galpón.

Timothy temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Había visto la golpiza que Jared Fox le había dado a Sailor Mercury y supo que él era el siguiente en sufrir… y morir. Su último recurso era permanecer escondido y rezar para que la naturaleza descuidada de Jared Fox jugara en su favor.

Sus rezos fueron en balde.

Todo estaba en ruinas, por lo que no había muchos lugares para esconderse. Jared Fox no necesitó mucha paciencia para encontrar a Timothy Swann y tomarlo por el cuello. Sin dudar ningún segundo, Jared comprimió el puño con fuerza abrumadora y la cabeza de Timothy salió eyectada de su cuerpo, cayendo sobre un trozo de madera y rodando fuera de la vista de Jared Fox.

 _No tomaré riesgos. Me aseguraré que Sailor Mercury muerda el polvo._

Caminando con calma, Jared se acercó a la mujer que había masacrado a golpes hace un rato atrás, pero se dio cuenta que había desaparecido. Gruñendo, Jared buscó con la mirada a Sailor Mercury, sin éxito. Crispando los puños, Jared creó otro domo de luz, destruyendo todo a su paso y dejando solamente terreno llano en unos treinta metros a la redonda.

—¡Maldición! ¡Dónde mierda está!

—Ella está fuera de tu alcance, Jared Fox —dijo una voz profunda que provenía de un punto a cincuenta metros a la izquierda. Jared miró en esa dirección y vio a un sujeto que se le hacía muy familiar, pero que no debía estar en ese tiempo.

—¿Garrett?

—Diablos, Jared, ¿nunca sabes cuándo detenerte?

—¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Estoy haciendo el trabajo que tú no puedes hacer!

—Ya sabes cuáles son mis puntos de vista, Jared —dijo Garrett con calma, pero sus puños estaban crispados—, pero tan mala es tu memoria que te recordaré cuáles son.

—¡Tus métodos son inútiles, Garrett!

—Sí, y cambiar el pasado te dio muy buenos resultados —dijo Garrett sarcásticamente—. Has fracasado en matar a la madre de Sailor Moon, como si con eso ganaras algo.

—¡Sailor Moon es un fracaso! —gritó Jared Fox, temblando de rabia.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero tus métodos son crudos e inhumanos —dijo Garrett, todavía sin perder la calma—. Matar no es la solución, Jared, ¿cuándo demonios lo vas a entender?

—Matar es la única solución, Garrett, pero no tienes las agallas para tomar una vida.

—Al contrario, Jared, matar es la solución fácil, el atajo. Y los atajos no siempre son buenos.

—¡No te pongas a discutir filosofía conmigo, Garrett, porque no te servirá de nada! —bramó Jared, haciéndose daño en las palmas de sus manos con sus uñas—. ¡Sailor Moon ha fracasado, y tiene que pagar con la vida! ¡Por su culpa el futuro es un infierno!

—De nuevo, Jared, tienes razón sobre Sailor Moon, pero, ¿por qué tiene que pagar con su vida? ¿Acaso recuerdas para qué fuimos creados? ¡Fuimos creados para reemplazar a las Sailor Senshi, no para eliminarlas!

—¡El error de Sailor Moon fue catastrófico! —gritó Jared Fox, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de Garrett—. ¡Su castigo debe estar a la altura de sus equivocaciones! ¡Eso es justicia!

—Y dime, Jared, ¿eso va a cambiar lo que pasó? Esfuérzate todo lo que quieras, pero tus afanes son estériles. No cambiarás nuestro futuro si alteras el pasado. El único futuro que estás cambiando es el de las personas de este tiempo, no el tuyo o el mío.

—¿Y qué mierda te hace pensar que tienes razón?

—No lo digo yo. Lo dice Colin.

De la nada, apareció otro hombre, de cabello rubio largo. Luego, otro sujeto, esta vez con el cabello largo y castaño hizo acto de presencia. Por último, un tipo con el cabello corto y de color paja descendió del cielo. Los cuatro rodeaban a Jared Fox, quien tenía los puños crispados a causa de la rabia.

Sailor Mercury observaba la escena a lo lejos, sin saber qué pensar sobre los hombres que habían aparecido. Eran tan familiares y tan extraños al mismo tiempo que resultaba confuso, sobre todo el hombre del cabello rubio largo y ondulado. ¿Eran los individuos que ella creía que eran? ¿Habían regresado de la muerte? Porque ella recordaba que ellos habían muerto a manos de una mujer cuyos celos habían llegado demasiado lejos.

 _No puede ser_ se dio Sailor Mercury, su corazón latiendo desbocadamente cada vez que veía a Colin, el hombre del cabello rubio ondulado. _Son… ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Los Shittenō han regresado? Pero lucen distintos con esos uniformes. ¿Por qué?_

—Es tiempo que regreses al tiempo que te pertenece —dijo Garrett, pero Jared no iba a irse sin luchar.

—Sobre mi cadáver —desafió Jared y repitió el movimiento con el que había enviado lejos a Sailor Mercury hace unos minutos atrás. No obstante, ninguno de los cuatro pareció demasiado afectado por el domo de energía. El del cabello castaño extendió su mano derecha y un arco eléctrico paralizó a Jared por completo. Luego, el sujeto llamado Colin hizo un movimiento raro con sus brazos y el cuerpo de Jared comenzó a congelarse hasta convertirse en una placa de hielo.

—Bueno, es hora de volver —dijo Garrett, pero en lugar de desaparecer, se acercó a Sailor Mercury con una sonrisa amable en su cara—. Cuídate, Amy. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver algún día.

—Gracias por curar mis heridas, Garrett —dijo Sailor Mercury y, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, añadió—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son los Shittenō?

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Garrett con genuina curiosidad—. Bueno, te puedo decir que nosotros no nos llamamos así. Somos los Galthazar, guerreros elegidos para combatir el mal, tal como lo hacen las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Galthazar?

—Créeme, mientras menos sepas, mejor será —dijo Garrett con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Nunca es conveniente saber mucho sobre el futuro. Eso es lo que Colin siempre me dice. ¡Adiós!

Garrett se reunió con sus demás camaradas y todos alzaron sus brazos hacia el cielo. El bloque de hielo en el que se había convertido Jared Fox fue envuelto en un halo de luz y, segundos más tarde, no había nadie en las cercanías. Sailor Mercury se quedó mirando por varios segundos el lugar donde Garrett y los demás habían desaparecido y notó que había un cuerpo sin cabeza tirado en las cercanías. Ella reconoció la indumentaria y se vio asaltada por una oleada de náusea. Sailor Mercury vio confirmados sus peores temores cuando vio la cabeza de Timothy Swann tirada en medio de la explanada como si fuese basura.

 _Oh, no, ¡Timothy!_

Jared Fox había sido derrotado, pero el precio por esa victoria había sido muy alto. Y lo más extraño de todo el asunto era que tuvieron que aparecer guerreros del tiempo de Jared para que él fuese subyugado de una vez por todas.

 _Si tan sólo pudiera haber contado con la ayuda de Sailor Silver Moon._

Sailor Mercury hundió sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Había comprobado la fuerza de Jared Fox y, muy tarde, se había dado cuenta que Sailor Silver Moon tenía oportunidades para haberlo vencido. _¿Por qué rayos tuve que mencionar a Herbert?_ _¡Soy una tonta!_ Y, por culpa de su indiscreción, Timothy Swann había tenido que pagar con su vida.

Unas sirenas se escucharon en la lejanía y Sailor Mercury regresó a la realidad. Tenía que huir del lugar de los hechos, y debía hacerlo de manera discreta. Regreso a ser Amy y corrió en dirección sur, procurando usar los pocos escombros que quedaban como cobertura.

 _Mi trabajo en este tiempo está hecho. Debo regresar a mi presente._

Pero antes, tenía que ir a Nueva Orleans. Necesitaba hacer una última cosa antes de marcharse de ese tiempo para siempre.

Nueva Orleans, 01 de diciembre de 1967, 11:06a.m.

—Soy amiga de Saori Müller —dijo Amy al recepcionista del hospital—. Mi nombre es Amy Anderson.

El recepcionista consultó unos registros y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. La señorita Müller se encuentra en Cuidados Intensivos, en el tercer piso. Dígale al médico a cargo que usted tiene permiso para visitarla.

—Gracias —dijo Amy, ladeando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa amable. A continuación dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, ansiosa por ver a Saori una última vez. Sabía que ella no podría responderle porque se había enterado que Sailor Galaxia la había dejado en coma usando el Cristal de Plata.

Cuando Amy llegó al tercer piso, había una actividad moderada en Cuidados Intensivos, pero no por Saori, sino por un sujeto que se había recuperado de una grave afección pulmonar. Saori se encontraba en una cama bastante separada del resto, siendo monitoreada por una máquina que entregaba información en tiempo real sobre su estado de salud.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Anderson —dijo un hombre alto y ataviado con una bata de médico—. Sé que la gente podría pensar que es inútil visitar a un paciente en coma, pero yo soy de otra opinión. Creo que el paciente en coma puede percibir estímulos, aunque no pueda reaccionar a ellos, pero el coma de Saori es bastante peculiar. Ella no tiene signos vitales, pero su cerebro parece estar en plena actividad, sobre todo los centros de memoria a corto y largo plazo.

 _Tiene sentido_ se dijo Amy, sonriendo. _Su cerebro está procesando los recuerdos que acaban de regresar a ella. Pero es difícil creer que un órgano funcione sin irrigación sanguínea. Es como si su mente trabajara con independencia de si su cuerpo funcione o no._

—Tenemos a un equipo de médicos tratando de entender cómo es que Saori puede tener actividad cerebral sin que su corazón funcione —dijo el médico a cargo de la supervisión del estado de Saori—, pero los primeros indicios son bastante confusos.

—Tal vez logren encontrar alguna respuesta —dijo Amy por puro compromiso, pues sabía que la medicina convencional jamás hallaría las respuestas que buscaba en cuanto al misterio médico en el que se había convertido Saori—. No deberían rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Todavía no lo han hecho —dijo el médico, dirigiéndose al interior de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos y haciendo un gesto para que Amy le siguiera—. Puede estar aquí el tiempo que guste, con la condición que no intervenga con ningún instrumento de monitoreo. La cafetería está en el último piso, por si le da hambre. Estaré en la oficina frente a esta sala en caso que necesite algo.

—Gracias —dijo Amy y el médico se retiró, dejándola sola con Saori. Se quedó quieta por un momento, mirándola, admirándola… amándola en silencio. Tomó una silla cercana y tomó asiento junto a Saori, tentada en acariciar su mejilla y darle un beso en sus labios, pero juzgó que aquello no sería prudente dadas las circunstancias.

 _Bah, al diablo con las circunstancias_ se dijo Amy y tomó ambas mejillas de Saori y le propinó un suave beso en su boca. Nada catastrófico pasó, y Amy se sintió más tranquila.

—Por Dios que eres hermosa, Saori —susurró Amy, suspirando y componiendo una expresión lúgubre en su cara—. Me habría gustado pertenecer a este tiempo, solamente para conocerte y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero no puedo. No pertenezco a este lugar y debo alejarme, aunque eso signifique perder tu amor. No obstante, estoy agradecida por el tiempo que pasé contigo, por lo que has hecho de mí, por todo lo que me has entregado. Es una experiencia que jamás voy a olvidar, Saori. Jamás.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Amy como si fuesen piedras preciosas que rodaran por una cascada, y cayeron sobre las sábanas de la cama. Saori no mostró ninguna reacción.

—Te amo, Saori… y siempre lo haré, aunque esté con otra persona. No amaré a nadie sin pensar en ti, en cómo me has hecho una mujer más fuerte, en cómo me hiciste tuya en el hotel y en mi habitación en Cabo Cañaveral… en cómo transformaste mi vida. Recuerdo que dijiste que tenías mal carácter cuando comenzamos a conocernos. —Amy soltó una pequeña carcajada y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera—. Es verdad. Tienes mal carácter y puedes ser bastante maleducada e impertinente, brusca y terca, pero eres fuerte, valiente, decidida y posees un gran corazón. —Amy soltó otra risa—. Eres todo lo que debió ser tu madre, Saori. Fuiste una bendición para este mundo. Salvaste a la madre de tu madre, fuiste un ejemplo para ella y, por eso, ustedes tendrán un mejor futuro. El mío seguirá siendo lo que es, pero no estoy luchando por mi futuro. Lo hago por el tuyo y por el del resto de este mundo. Solamente espero que, cuando despiertes, te conviertas en la heroína que estás destinada a ser. Porque yo siempre he creído en ti, Saori, y siempre lo haré. Siempre.

Amy volvió a derramar lágrimas, pero se las limpió y tragó saliva.

—Adiós, Saori —dijo, crispando los puños y mirando a la mujer que había remecido su vida—. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, gracias por abrirme tu corazón, por permitirme adueñarme de tu cuerpo y, más que todo, por cambiar mi vida para mejor. Te lo agradezco mucho. Siempre habrá un espacio para ti en mi corazón—. Amy estuvo a punto de sucumbir al llanto otra vez, pero algo en ella impidió que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera sobre la cama de Saori. Amy tuvo que mostrar una sonrisa. Aquella fuerza interior no la tenía antes de conocer a Saori, y aquello hizo más fácil lo que debía hacer—. Adiós, Saori. Hasta siempre. Mis pensamientos siempre estarán contigo.

Amy giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la sala de Cuidados Intensivos en silencio. Caminó como por inercia hacia las escaleras, las bajó a paso lento y salió del hospital en dirección a la mansión de Henry Abberline, lugar donde sus aventuras en los sesentas iban a llegar a su fin.

—Cumplí con mi misión —dijo Amy a Setsuna cuando hubo llegado a la mansión—. Jared Fox es cosa del pasado… o mejor dicho, del futuro.

Henry y Setsuna tenían las bocas abiertas. Ambos estaban al tanto del enorme poder de Jared Fox, por lo que no podían entender cómo una Sailor Senshi pudo haberse encargado de él.

—No lo hice —dijo Amy cuando ambos le preguntaron sobre el tema—. Jared Fox estuvo a punto de matarme, pero aparecieron cuatro guerreros del mismo futuro que él. Parece que él era como un renegado de un grupo cuya misión era proteger a la humanidad. Uno de ellos dijo que Sailor Moon había fracasado en algo, pero no dijeron en qué. El punto es que ellos derrotaron fácilmente a Jared Fox y se hacen llamar "Galthazar".

Henry y Setsuna tenían los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que sus bocas.

—¿Galthazar? —repitió Setsuna cuando pudo recuperar la capacidad del habla.

—¿Sailor Moon fracasó en algo? —añadió Henry, visiblemente confundido.

—No sé qué significarán ambas cosas —dijo Amy, a sabiendas que quizás jamás supiera la verdad—, pero algo debió salir muy mal en el futuro lejano. Eso no lo sabremos hasta que esos hechos tengan lugar. Pero lo más extraño era la apariencia de esos Galthazar.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Setsuna—. ¿Lucían familiares?

—Muy familiares —repuso Amy, quien todavía estaba desconcertada por eso—. Ellos eran idénticos a los Shittenō.

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato. Setsuna conocía bastante bien a esos hombres. Se suponía que ellos eran los guardianes del príncipe de la Tierra y que se enamoraron de las guardianas de la princesa de la luna. Recordaba que habían muerto como consecuencia de los celos de una mujer muy peligrosa. La historia había sido muy distinta cuando Jared Fox tuvo éxito en asesinar a la madre de Serena en aquel accidente de ingeniería, pues en aquella línea temporal, el enemigo obtenía el Cristal de Plata antes que Sailor Moon. Sin embargo, cuando Serena viajó a ese tiempo y tuvo a Saori, todo cambió. La madre de Serena sobrevivió y la historia tomó otro rumbo, conduciendo a la relación entre las Inner Senshi y los Shittenō y al despertar de la princesa de la luna. Setsuna lo sabía pues ella era la única Sailor Senshi que existía al margen del tiempo y podía ver múltiples hilos temporales de forma simultánea, aunque era muy difícil predecir las consecuencias de eventos en cientos de tangentes temporales.

—Ya veo —dijo Setsuna y Henry la miró con incredulidad—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que ellos pudieron haber revivido de algún modo, pero sin recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron. Pero no puedo imaginar quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa y con qué finalidad.

Amy se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Setsuna, aunque sabía que no le iban a servir de nada. Los Galthazar venían de un futuro no sólo más lejano que el de ella, sino que de uno distinto, un futuro al que ella jamás tendría acceso.

Tendrían que pasar más de mil años para que ese misterio fuese aclarado.

—Por cierto —dijo Setsuna, mirando fijamente a Amy—, ¿por qué regresaste a 1967 después de ir en esa misión a la luna?

—Había un hombre llamado Timothy Swann —dijo Amy, tragando saliva—. Él tenía pruebas de que Jared Fox había derrumbado el paso sobre nivel y yo supe la verdad tras el accidente cuando hablé con Saori antes de ir a la luna. Ella tenía la pieza faltante del rompecabezas y todo se aclaró. Regresé para que Timothy supiera la verdad, pero me imagino que eso fue un error, porque fue asesinado por Jared Fox.

Setsuna, lejos de estar enojada, compuso una sonrisa.

—No fue un error de tu parte —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Amy—. El tiempo siempre halla la forma de balancear las cosas. La muerte de Timothy Swann ocurrió porque, simplemente, la humanidad no está lista para saber la verdad sobre el accidente del paso sobre nivel. Sería mucha conmoción para ellos.

Amy bajó la cabeza.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora me imagino que quieres regresar a tu presente —dijo Setsuna, transformándose en Sailor Pluto y enarbolando su cetro—. ¿Estás al tanto que nada de lo que hiciste aquí tendrá algún efecto en tu presente?

—Lo sé —repuso Amy, quien ya tenía asumido que no iba a cambiar nada, salvo el futuro de las personas del tiempo de Saori—. Pero no lo hice por mí. Lo hice por ustedes.

Sailor Pluto hizo aún más amplia su sonrisa y, con un movimiento de su cetro, Amy fue envuelta en una esfera de luz antes de desaparecer por completo.

—Me da la impresión que Amy ha cambiado desde que llegó aquí —dijo Henry Abberline, quien no mostraba el menor desconcierto al ver y escuchar todo eso. Después de todo, era un Desterrado y los viajes en el tiempo no se le antojaban tan disparatados—. Luce más compuesta y decidida que antes, pero sigue conservando su inocencia y amabilidad.

—Eso solamente demuestra que yo estaba equivocada con respecto a Saori —dijo Sailor Pluto, quien también se preparaba para regresar a su lugar junto a la Puerta del Tiempo—. Ella resultó ser una fuerza positiva para este mundo. Cambió toda la historia para bien e hizo mejores personas a quienes se relacionaron con ella. Es algo impresionante, tratándose de la mujer más terca, agresiva y brusca que he conocido.

—Sin mencionar que es grosera e impertinente —añadió Henry, viendo que Sailor Pluto parecía estar despidiéndose—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —dijo Sailor Pluto, alzando su cetro hacia el techo de la sala de estar—. Estoy segura que Saori sabrá qué hacer con respecto a Herbert Dixon… cuando salga del coma.

Y, con un resplandor dorado, Sailor Pluto despareció del tiempo de Henry Abberline.


	34. La dualidad de la verdad

XXXIII  
La dualidad de la verdad

La Siberia rusa, 25 de diciembre de 1968, 04:16a.m.

Una tormenta estaba a punto de llegar al campamento y Darren Church batallaba por su vida, gimiendo y gritando. Moira no sabía qué hacer. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban dilatados a tope, buscando una forma de ayudar a su amigo, pero verlo en ese estado había entumecido su cabeza y acelerado su pulso. El frío había quedado en el olvido.

Sailor Cosmos miraba el drama desarrollarse frente a ella, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada. Aparte de estar débil a causa de los experimentos que le hicieron aquellos científicos, había usado la mayor parte de su energía en la mina, y no era que había llegado a ese tiempo con mucha. Solamente podía observar cómo Darren trataba de luchar contra el daño que había recibido su cuerpo.

 _No puedo permitir que Darren muera, pero, apenas tengo energías. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Sailor Cosmos apartó sus ojos de Darren y miró a Moira. Se notaba a la legua que estaba buscando la forma de sobreponerse al shock, sin éxito. De acuerdo a lo poco que sabía de ella, Moira era neuróloga con una especialidad en psicología y desempeñaba ambos trabajos en el Hospital Naval de Bethesda. Jamás había salido fuera de Maryland y, por supuesto, jamás había visto a alguien morir, menos a Darren Church, su amigo de hace diez años.

 _Moira es la única que puede salvar a Darren, pero, ¿cómo hago para que reaccione?_

 _Tal vez si le muestro lo que puede pasar si Darren muere… podría funcionar._

Conjurar imágenes en la mente de otras personas era una habilidad que Sailor Cosmos odiaba utilizar, pero era el único recurso que podía emplear para espolear a Moira a salvar a Darren.

Mientras tanto, Moira seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sus brazos estaban paralizados y su cabeza estaba hecha un torbellino de emociones contradictorias y pensamientos ominosos. No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, su visión se iba apagando y, momentos más tarde, Moira se había adentrado en la oscuridad.

Tokio de Cristal, 05 de agosto de 2995, 04:25p.m.

La visión de Moira volvió, pero estaba en un lugar distinto. Estaba en medio de una enorme plaza desde la que se podía ver un colosal palacio de cristal. Además, la periferia de su campo visual lucía borroso, como si estuviera recordando algo. Luego, notó la presencia de cuatro hombres, ataviados como en la Edad Media, cada uno con un símbolo distinto estampado en su pecho. Ellos tenían sus espadas desenvainadas y esperaban por algo que ocurriera.

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna. Moira, en un segundo recorrido visual, se dio cuenta que la plaza estaba en ruinas, los edificios habían sufrido graves daños y el palacio de cristal tenía muchas grietas en su fachada. El suelo estaba tapizado con cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños, pero también de monstruos, uno de ellos de un tamaño colosal. Sangre había sido derramada por doquier y los únicos seres vivos indemnes eran los guerreros que esperaban por la siguiente calamidad.

Y tal calamidad llegó.

Un hombre ataviado en una armadura negra y puntiaguda, con una capa más oscura que la muerte, descendió del cielo y dio con sus pies en el suelo, dejando unas pequeñas grietas. Moira no tenía idea de quién era ese individuo, pues su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara que semejaba a unas efigies del dios de la guerra combativa, Ares.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el guerrero del cabello albino, empuñando su espada con más fuerza.

El recién llegado no dijo nada. Simplemente se llevó una mano a su máscara y se la quitó. Los cuatro guerreros quedaron mudos de la conmoción al contemplar la cara del hombre en armadura negra. Moira también lucía estupefacta y confundida. Ese rostro era muy familiar y, por lo mismo, muy extraña al mismo tiempo.

 _Dios, ¿ese no es Herbert Dixon? ¿Por qué diablos está vestido así?_

—Pero… no puede ser.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estoy —dijo el hombre de la armadura en un tono distorsionado y ominoso—. Así que ustedes son los Galthazar, los responsables de causarle tantos problemas a mi ama. Incluso derrotaron al poderoso Ketos (33). Impresionante.

—Pero se supone que estabas muerto —dijo el guerrero del cabello color paja, igualmente sorprendido que sus compañeros—. Destruimos tu laboratorio, y a ti contigo.

—Corrección. _Creyeron_ destruirme junto con mi laboratorio. Ustedes pueden ser más poderosos que las Sailor Senshi, pero ciertamente son descuidados. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien observador entre ustedes…

—¡No pasamos nada por alto! —gritó el guerrero del cabello rubio ondulado, esgrimiendo un puño en contra del hombre de la armadura.

—Ah, Frostbite, eres inteligente, pero no sabes sacarle provecho a ese cerebro. Nunca te diste cuenta de la habitación secreta debajo del ala Clavius. Si hubieses tenido las herramientas correctas, lo habrías notado fácilmente y hubieras evitado esta confrontación. Pero, como dije, aquí estoy, y yo soy muy diferente a los demás lugartenientes de mi ama.

—¡Nunca nos derrotarás! —gritó el guerrero del cabello albino—. ¡Pudimos con tus colegas y podremos contigo!

Y se abalanzó, espada en ristre, hacia el hombre de la armadura. Pero su ataque fue repelido con facilidad, sin siquiera el uso de un arma para ello. A continuación, el guerrero del cabello albino fue arrojado violentamente a los pies de sus camaradas, un hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente.

—Maldición —dijo, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, aunque con cierta dificultad.

—Eres patético, al igual que todos tus compañeros. ¡Yo soy Warbringer, el guerrero supremo, el mejor y más terrible lugarteniente de Sailor Chaos! ¡NO TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD DE DERROTARME!

Y Warbringer hizo un gesto violento. Inmediatamente, los Galthazar salieron eyectados a gran velocidad y fueron estampados en contra de los edificios cercanos. Tuvieron que pasar unos pocos minutos para que ellos volvieran a ponerse de pie, aunque a todos les temblaban las piernas y apenas podían sostener sus espadas. Warbringer soltó una risa maligna que puso los pelos de punta a los Galthazar. No había ninguna posibilidad de victoria en contra de semejante enemigo. Pero los Galthazar eran hombres que jamás daban su brazo a torcer y, a duras penas, todos ellos alzaron sus espadas y se lanzaron al ataque.

Warbringer se puso en guardia y esperó los ataques. No obstante, éstos carecían de fuerza y le era muy fácil bloquearlos con sus brazos. Por varios minutos los Galthazar atacaron sin cuartel, pero su oponente no había sufrido ningún daño, hasta que los ataques cesaron a causa del cansancio. Warbringer estaba hastiado del combate y decidió ponerle término.

Con un gesto de manos, Warbringer arrebató las espadas a los Galthazar y, manejándolas a distancia, las apuntó hacia sus propios dueños y, con otro gesto, más violento y decisivo que los anteriores, las espadas se clavaron en los cuellos de los cuatro guerreros. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, todos ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, sin vida, encima de un enorme charco de su propia sangre.

Warbringer se aseguró que sus oponentes estuvieran muertos y, una vez hecho esto, se dirigió al palacio de Tokio de Cristal, donde su trabajo concluiría. Y, como si estuviera en el interior de una cámara que siguiera a Warbringer a todo lugar al que fuese, Moira se trasladó con él al palacio, conmocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Tenía la impresión que aquella no iba a ser la última muestra de violencia que iba a contemplar.

Warbringer irrumpió en el salón del trono, donde el rey esperaba con los puños crispados, en un inútil intento de proteger a la reina. Moira vio, con ojos desorbitados, cómo Warbringer se acercaba lentamente al rey, pero, para su desconcierto, no parecía tener intenciones de agredirle, sino que esperaba por algo. Moira no podía imaginar qué era lo que esperaba que ocurriera.

—Rey Endymion —dijo de repente Warbringer en un tono divertido—. Ha llegado tu hora. Este reino ya dejó de ser el baluarte del amor y la justicia. Has fracasado.

—Eres… abominable —gruñó el rey, blandiendo su bastón y esgrimiéndolo en contra de Warbringer, quien soltó una risa alta y fría al ver la patética resistencia de su oponente.

—¿Quieres atacarme? ¿Acaso eres lo bastante ingenuo para creer que puedes vencerme?

—No es ingenuidad —dijo el rey, haciendo más firme su gesto de desafío—. Es esperanza, algo que tú no eres capaz de entender.

—Para el caso es lo mismo —dijo Warbringer, todavía sin intenciones de atacar al rey—. Además, no he venido a matarte. Sólo vengo a observar tu muerte.

El rey abrió ligeramente los ojos y la boca, tratando de entender qué había querido decir Warbringer con esas palabras. Pero él no decía nada, mirando al rey con ojos divertidos. Luego, notó que él no estaba mirándolo directamente, sino que a un punto detrás de él.

La triste realidad cayó como un yunque encima del rey antes que su pecho fuera horadado por una daga de plata. El rey apenas podía creerlo. La reina, la mujer a la que había tratado de proteger desde que aquella amenaza ensombreció Tokio de Cristal, acababa de romperle el corazón, literal y figurativamente hablando. A continuación, mientras el rey iba perdiendo la conciencia y los latidos de su corazón se apagaban, vio cómo una sombra negra iba envolviendo a la reina hasta que solamente se podía ver una silueta, claro que era una silueta como ninguna que había visto antes. La forma era la de una Sailor Senshi, pero tenía una capa negra que parecía estar hecha de humo y ningún detalle de su cara o de su uniforme era visible.

 _Sailor Chaos. No puede ser._

Y su visión se volvió negra como la muerte.

Moira sintió cómo era catapultada hacia el cielo e, instantes más tarde, estaba viendo una panorámica de Tokio de Cristal. Se preguntó por qué estaría viendo eso, hasta que un destello de luz le dijo que aquel reino había dejado de existir.

 _Tenemos la última semilla estelar._

 _El universo es nuestro, sólo nuestro._

Y lo último que escuchó Moira fue una risa cruel. Después, la imagen se difuminó y, en cuestión de segundos, estaba de vuelta.

La Siberia rusa, 25 de diciembre de 1968, 04:35a.m.

Moira volvió a la realidad, mirando cómo Darren todavía peleaba contra sus heridas, pero era evidente que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sin embargo, entre toda la desesperación que la estaba anegando, se preguntó qué significaban esas visiones que acababa de tener. ¿Era una suerte de premonición? ¿Una advertencia? De lo único que estaba segura era que el hombre de la armadura negra era Herbert Dixon, pero eso traía más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Qué hacía él en el siglo treinta? ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

—Es lo que va a ocurrir si Darren muere —dijo una voz débil. Moira giró su cabeza y vio a Sailor Cosmos. Su aspecto era lastimero, pero sus palabras tenían la fuerza de un terremoto. La primera reacción de Moira fue de incredulidad. Era imposible que la muerte de un arqueólogo pudiera acabar en el fin de la humanidad y de toda la vida existente en el universo. Luego, recordó una conferencia a la que había asistido cuando todavía no conocía a Darren, algo que el expositor llamaba "Teoría del Caos". De acuerdo con aquella teoría, eventos insignificantes podían tener consecuencias superlativas en el futuro. ¿Podría la muerte de Darren culminar en la calamidad que había ocurrido en aquel reino llamado Tokio de Cristal? No parecía posible, pero los hechos que había visto recientemente habían tenido lugar más de mil años en el futuro. Pero, Moira razonó, había una explicación más simple.

—¿Y cómo sé que lo que vi es verdad? Hasta donde yo sé, bien pudo ser una alucinación.

—No lo fue —dijo Sailor Cosmos, tratando de sentarse, pero volvió a caer de espaldas—. Lo que viste es una proyección de lo que puede pasar si Darren muere. ¿O vas a decirme que vas a dejar que muera sólo porque crees que estoy tratando de engañarte?

Moira no supo qué decir ante aquellas palabras. Sailor Cosmos no parecía una mujer capaz de engañar a alguien para salvarle la vida a otra persona. Miró a Darren, y su corazón volvió a darse prisa por latir, sabiendo que él estaba moviéndose cada vez menos. Estaba muriendo y Moira estaba ahí, incapaz de reaccionar correctamente. _¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo reaccionar? Siento mis manos agarrotadas. ¡Quiero salvarlo, pero no puedo!_

—Temes hacerle más daño del que ya tiene —dijo Sailor Cosmos, interpretando correctamente la impotencia de Moira—. Y sé por qué te pasa eso.

—¿Lo sabes? —dijo Moira, un poco a la defensiva para su gusto.

—Puedo reconocer a una chica enamorada a kilómetros de distancia (34). No me sorprende, la verdad.

Pero Moira no era de la misma opinión.

 _¿Yo, enamorada de Darren? ¡Imposible! ¡Odio su personalidad, me desagrada que se comporte como un adolescente! ¡A mí me gustan los chicos maduros y responsables!_

—Y sin embargo, seguiste a Darren al Área 51, a Oregon y a este lugar —dijo Sailor Cosmos, otra vez leyendo correctamente los pensamientos de Moira. Ella creyó que Sailor Cosmos tenía poderes mentales—. No harías tales cosas si no sintieras cosas por él.

—Lo hago porque es mi amigo y es mi deber apoyarlo.

—¿Y entonces por qué te quedas petrificada cada vez que ves a Darren debatirse entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Por qué le sigues el juego cada vez que él coquetea contigo? Cada vez que das cuenta de eso, cambias de tema para no parecer una colegiala atiborrada de hormonas.

Moira, en lugar de replicar, se quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos a Darren. No supo por qué, pero se le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con él cuando estaban acampando en Oregon.

 _¿En qué estabas pensando?_

 _Solamente en tonterías. Cosas que jamás van a pasar en esta vida._

Moira, después de tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había querido decir Darren con esas palabras. Sabía que lo de ellos jamás iba a pasar, pues estaba al tanto de sus personalidades tan dispares. Sin embargo, Moira finalmente pudo entender a lo que se refería Sailor Cosmos.

 _Seguí a Darren, a sabiendas que estaba arriesgando su pellejo. Sí, es lo que un buen amigo haría, pero… no sé… no explica cómo me siento ahora. ¡Darren puede morir y yo soy incapaz siquiera de atender sus heridas!_

Los brazos de Moira comenzaron a reaccionar de a poco.

 _Puede que sea infantil, pero siempre está listo para enfrentar su próxima aventura. No lo piensa y se lanza al vacío sin cuestionamientos. Además, tiene la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo. Hemos sido amigos por más de diez años, pese a que no me agradan muchos de sus rasgos. ¡Tiene muchos defectos, y aun así, soy capaz de aceptarlos! ¡Le sigo a cualquier lugar, pese a mis reticencias! ¡Diablos! ¡Sailor Cosmos tiene razón!_

Inmediatamente, Moira entró en acción. Revisó el morral de Darren, buscando útiles de primeros auxilios. Los encontró en una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la tapa. Usando unas pinzas y tratando de controlar su pulso, Moira extrajo la bala del pecho de Darren e, inmediatamente, taponó la herida con un dedo mientras buscaba unos vendajes. Cuando los encontró, levantó a Darren con todas sus fuerzas y envolvió su torso con las vendas y le administró una inyección de coagulante para que la herida se cerrara más rápido y disminuyera el shock que suponía recibir un balazo.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Darren se tranquilizara, pero aún estaba pálido y Moira se dio cuenta que estaba horriblemente anémico y que solamente había ganado un poco de tiempo. Moira conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para entender que todavía era capaz de salvarle la vida. Sabía que el tipo de sangre de Darren era A, lo que, en otras circunstancias, le habría condenado, pero el tipo de sangre de Moira era O (35). Poniéndose nuevamente en acción, Moira extrajo un set de transfusión de sangre (Darren venía preparado para toda ocasión) y realizó todos los procedimientos con sumo cuidado. Utilizó un encendedor para esterilizar las agujas y, apretándose el brazo con un elástico, Moira se clavó una aguja en el lugar correcto e hizo lo mismo con Darren.

Sailor Cosmos observaba la escena con una sonrisa débil. Ahora que Moira sabía la verdad sobre su relación con Darren, ya no tenía dudas. Pese a que era neuróloga con una especialización en psicología, Moira había estudiado medicina general como todos los médicos y sabía realizar aquellos procedimientos. Por eso, no había sido su falta de conocimientos lo que le impedía actuar, sino su temor de hacer algo mal y perder a Darren para siempre.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Moira dio parte de su sangre a Darren y el color de su cara había regresado. Había abierto los ojos y notó que tenía vendas en su pecho. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor punzante le forzó a permanecer recostado junto al fuego.

—¡Darren! ¡Despertaste! —gritó Moira, abrazando a Darren con cuidado, sabiendo que todavía se encontraba muy delicado.

—No, todavía sigo dormido —dijo Darren sarcásticamente—. ¿Tú me pusiste esas vendas?

—Y te di parte de mi sangre —añadió Moira, bebiendo jugo de naranja para recuperar energía—. Habías perdido bastante, pero parece que taponé la herida a tiempo. ¡Pensé que ibas a morir!

—Yo también —dijo Darren, notando algo peculiar en la mirada de su amiga—. ¿Acaso es preocupación lo que veo en tus ojos?

—No, creí que ibas a recuperarte por tu cuenta —gruñó Moira con sarcasmo—. ¡Puedes apostar tu trasero a que estaba preocupada! ¿Cómo diablos no iba a estarlo? ¡Estuviste a centímetros de morirte! ¡Literalmente!

—No me refiero a eso, Moira —dijo Darren, acomodándose en su saco de dormir—. Sabía que ibas a tratar de salvarme. Lo que no puedo explicar es por qué me miras de ese modo, como si hubieras encontrado algo nuevo en mí, algo que te preocupa.

Moira, por alguna razón, se puso colorada.

—No… no es nada, Darren.

—No digas que no es nada. Algo te perturba. Dímelo, por favor.

Después de un minuto de batallar contra sí misma, Moira le contó a Darren sobre sus visiones, de cómo Herbert Dixon había arruinado el futuro y de una tal Sailor Chaos.

—Sailor Cosmos me dijo que eso es lo que va a pasar si tú fallecías.

Darren, por momentos, olvidó el dolor en su pecho, preguntándose quién era esa Sailor Chaos. Luego, recordó algo que había dicho Sailor Cosmos cuando estaba en Oregon y, como por arte de magia, algo encajó.

—Sailor Chaos es el enemigo que Sailor Cosmos dijo que debía batallar por toda la eternidad.

Moira miró a Darren como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Ni siquiera conoces a Sailor Chaos! De hecho, me parecía que Warbringer era el que estaba a cargo.

—Te equivocas —dijo Darren con plena convicción—. Tú misma lo dijiste. Warbringer era el mejor lugarteniente de Sailor Chaos. Es claro que ella es la gran villana en todo lo que me contaste. Lo único que no entiendo es cómo nació Sailor Cosmos si todo fue destruido.

—Es verdad, todo fue destruido, pero el Cristal de Plata me hizo renacer con nuevos poderes —intervino Sailor Cosmos, ya sin intenciones de tratar de incorporarse—. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que era la única persona en el camino de Sailor Chaos. Pero no importaba cuánto hiciera para derrotarla, nunca lo conseguí. No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas mal o tenía que ganar más poder para vencer a mi enemigo. El punto es que he batallado por cientos de años contra Sailor Chaos, y el combate parece no tener fin. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Darren y Moira tampoco sabían cuál era el siguiente paso. Ambos habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. Y lo que era peor, el fragmento que estaba en su poder había desaparecido y Darren asumió que el hombre que le hizo aquella herida en el pecho lo tomó.

 _Es el mismo hombre que me atacó frente a la cueva, cerca de la aldea._

—Tenemos que regresar al gulag —dijo Darren, para conmoción de Moira y Sailor Cosmos—. Allí podría estar la única pista que podría indicarnos dónde está el fragmento que obtuvimos en la mina.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Después de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para escapar? Además, no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. Necesitas recuperarte.

—Lo sé, Moira, pero, ¿qué opciones tenemos? Debemos ir ahora, de lo contrario será muy tarde.

—¿Y para qué quieres regresar? —preguntó Sailor Cosmos, tratando de entender la repentina decisión de Darren, sin éxito.

—Porque es la única oportunidad que tenemos para descubrir la verdad sobre por qué el gobierno no quiere que la gente sepa sobre las Sailor Senshi.

* * *

(33) Ketos es el nombre del monstruo marino que, en la mitología griega, trató de matar a Andrómeda, pero fue derrotado por Perseo usando la cabeza de Medusa. Es curioso que en la película "Furia de Titanes", tal monstruo sea llamado con el nombre de una criatura perteneciente a una mitología totalmente distinta (léase Kraken).

(34) Aquí tomé la premisa que Sailor Cosmos es Sailor Moon pero de un futuro muy lejano, por lo que deduje que compartía algunos rasgos clave de la personalidad de Serena (no todos, pues pertenece a otro futuro), entre los que está darse cuenta fácilmente cuándo alguien está enamorado(a) o se siente atraído(a) por alguien.

(35) Las personas que poseen sangre tipo O son donantes universales, o sea, pueden donar sangre a cualquier persona, con independencia de su tipo sanguíneo (a menos que ese alguien sufra una enfermedad como el Lupus, por ejemplo, o el donante consuma psicotrópicos de forma permanente).


	35. La segunda crisis de los misiles

XXXIV  
La segunda crisis de los misiles

Washington, 27 de junio de 1969, 03:22a.m.

Herbert Dixon esperó a que las puertas dobles se abrieran y salió al campo que se extendía delante de él. No se trataba de un lugar especial y no habría prestado mucha atención de no ser por la persona que estaba de pie delante de él.

Sailor Silver Moon había llegado en un muy mal momento. Era la única Sailor Senshi a la que jamás había podido derrotar o subyugar, y eso le causaba cierto nerviosismo. Conocía la fuerza de su oponente y supo que iba a ser una tarea muy difícil mantener a raya a Sailor Silver Moon el tiempo necesario para que el telegrama llegara a su destino y el operativo hiciera su trabajo. Si todo salía bien, Lyndon Johnson no tendría más alternativa que presionar el botón.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Herbert con una confianza que no sentía—. Veo que vienes con la intención de derrotarme de manera definitiva. Lamento informarte que eso no va a ocurrir.

Sailor Silver Moon no dijo nada. Tenía los puños crispados y, aunque la luz de la luna fuese tan tenue que no se pudiera ver mucho, su cara mostraba una furia que Herbert jamás había visto antes en ella.

—Ah, veo que estás enojada por alguna razón —continuó Herbert, viendo una pequeña luz en aquella oscuridad—. No te conviene pelear en ese estado. Varias mujeres como tú pelearon conmigo con emociones nublando sus juicios y perecieron miserablemente.

—¿Tú crees, maldito imbécil? —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon en voz baja, pero trémula de ira—. ¿Por qué no me atacas para sacarte las dudas de encima, condenado genocida?

—¿Genocida? —repitió Herbert, mostrando una sonrisa—. Creo que todavía es demasiado pronto para que comiences a colocarme semejante epíteto. Todavía no se han lanzado los misiles, pero solamente es cuestión de tiempo.

—Pues vas a tener que cancelar tus planes, porque te desfiguraré la cara, grandísimo atorrante —dijo Sailor Silver Moon con rabia supurando de sus palabras—. Ándate despidiendo de este mundo.

Herbert supo que la pelea no podía esperar más tiempo. Blandió su arma y conjuró aquel conocido látigo de luz, esperando por el momento correcto para atacar. Sailor Silver Moon comenzó el ataque corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Herbert Dixon. La idea era impedir que él usara su látigo, pero Herbert era astuto. Se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo y arrojó su látigo, enrollándose en los tobillos de Sailor Silver Moon. Hubo un breve momento en el que Herbert cantó victoria y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para hacerle perder el equilibro, pero Sailor Silver Moon no se movió. Herbert gruñó, al tiempo en que su oponente ejecutaba un doble mortal, consiguiendo lo que Herbert no pudo. Apenas sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, Sailor Silver Moon le propinó una patada tan fuerte que lanzó a Herbert unos cien metros en dirección contraria, dejando un surco poco vistoso sobre el pasto.

—Jamás aprendes —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, acercándose lentamente a Herbert, quien se puso de pie con ciertas dificultades—. No he olvidado que eres un asesino de Sailor Senshi. Es justo que una de ellas te ponga en el lugar que mereces.

—Puede que me mates, pero ya es demasiado tarde para evitar lo que he puesto en marcha —dijo Herbert Dixon, esgrimiendo su arma en contra de su oponente—. El Apocalipsis está a las puertas de este mundo. ¡No podrás hacer nada, Sailor Silver Moon! —Y Herbert prorrumpió en carcajadas, muy fuera de su carácter normal. Aquello llamó la atención de la Sailor Senshi. Tal vez reaccionaba de ese modo porque estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. Sailor Silver Moon sonrió y llevó sus brazos hacia atrás, al tiempo que Herbert extendía su arma, listo para atacar.

Sailor Silver Moon extendió sus dos brazos hacia adelante y Herbert conjuró una tempestad con su arma. La colisión de ambos vientos dio origen a un tornado que destruyó todo a su paso. Mientras ambos combatientes luchaban en aquel juego de tira y afloja, el tornado se hizo más grande y poderoso, pero se estaba dirigiendo lentamente hacia Herbert Dixon. Sailor Silver Moon dio dos pasos hacia adelante y el tornado se desestabilizó, haciendo que los pies de Herbert dejaran de tocar el suelo y quedara estampado en contra de un árbol. Sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo y Herbert se dio cuenta, con horror, que una rama le había roto el codo, atravesando el brazo, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre. Gruñó. Sailor Silver Moon había recuperado todos sus poderes y él perdió toda esperanza de ganarle. Su única oportunidad estaba en el plan que había puesto en marcha con el telegrama.

El comunicador en el cinturón de Herbert crepitó. La voz de uno de los empleados del laboratorio se escuchó. Sailor Silver Moon apresuró el paso.

—Señor Dixon. El telegrama ha llegado a su destino. El elemento está a punto de llevar a cabo lo conversado.

Herbert tuvo que usar su otro brazo para activar su aparato de radio.

—Excelente. Sólo es… cuestión de tiempo…

Sailor Silver Moon llegó al árbol en el que había caído Herbert Dixon y, con un movimiento de brazo, lo arrojó al suelo.

—Te daré la oportunidad de confesar tus pecados antes que perezcas —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, posando un pie sobre el brazo herido de Herbert, quien chilló de dolor—. Mucho daño has causado a este mundo. Este dolor que sientes es lo menos que mereces por tus malditos juegos de mierda.

—Te arrepentirás de haber dicho esas palabras, arpía —dijo Herbert Dixon con la voz ahogada por el dolor en su brazo—. Está bien, confesaré.

—Hazlo de una maldita vez.

—Supongo que has recuperado la memoria —dijo Herbert, soportando estoicamente el dolor—. Si es así, seguramente ya recuerdas tu vida pasada, cuando tú eras Andrómeda. ¿Recuerdas el fin del Milenio de Plata, cuando mis antepasados llegaron a la luna y arrasaron con tu precioso reino?

Sailor Silver Moon no dijo nada. Herbert interpretó su silencio como un sí.

—Pues la última persona en perecer fue la reina Serenity. Usó el maldito Cristal de Plata para derrotarnos antes de morir. Y adivina qué. Su cuerpo quedó en las ruinas del reino, indemne a los elementos y al paso del tiempo. Ese era mi objetivo con la misión a la luna: recuperar su cadáver. Y lo he logrado. Mi equipo está haciendo experimentos con ella mientras hablamos.

Sailor Silver Moon rugió de rabia. Había conocido a la reina Serenity en su vida pasada como Andrómeda y sabía que ella no era capaz de emprender ningún acto de maldad. Le parecía insoportable que Herbert Dixon estuviera mancillando su cuerpo para jugar con éste en un laboratorio.

—No esperé que recuperaras la memoria tan pronto. Pensé que te iba a tomar años conseguirlo. Pero eso ya no importa. Pude concretar mis planes sin que tú te dieras cuenta. Y ahora, gracias a la Task Force 101, tengo el Sailor Cristal de Sailor Galaxia en mis manos. Ella no tuvo más opción que rendirse ante mí y ahora mis asociados están experimentando con ella también.

—¿Estás demente? —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, aplastando su brazo herido y Herbert arrugó la cara, tratando de soportar el dolor—. ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a experimentar con Sailor Senshi? ¿Ese era el gran plan que estabas cocinando, estúpido degenerado?

—Pues… sí.

—¿Y qué hay del holocausto nuclear?

—Es… vital para mis propósitos… pero solamente estoy facilitando lo inevitable —dijo Herbert Dixon, resistiendo heroicamente las ganas de vomitar derivadas del suplicio por el que estaba pasando—. Este mundo está condenado. Ya viste lo fácil que fue provocar a ese engreído de Leonid Brezhnev para que acelerara la producción de misiles. Fue una idea de Richard Helms, ¿sabes? Él tuvo la brillante idea de apoyar a un sujeto de cabeza caliente para que no pudiera tomar buenas decisiones en tiempos de crisis. Resultó como él esperaba. Jrushchov se fue con su maldito rabo entre las piernas y asumió Brezhnev, temperamental y agresivo. Solamente espera una buena razón para oprimir el botón y terminar con la humanidad.

—Y dime, soberano idiota, ¿qué mierda tuviste que hacer para conseguir todo eso? Tú querías esto, por lo que debe haber mano tuya en lo que está pasando.

—Por supuesto que he intervenido en los acontecimientos recientes, pero solamente hice lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer. Este mundo es como una roca al borde de un acantilado. Basta un pequeño empujón para que caiga al vacío.

—¿Y eres lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que no tenemos salvación? ¿Quién rayos te crees para afirmar tal cosa? ¿Dios?

—No es lo que yo creo, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Herbert Dixon, notando que su contrincante no estaba apretando su herida, lo que aliviaba un poco el dolor en su brazo—. Es la naturaleza humana. Estamos programados para ser agresivos, para responder a la violencia con violencia. Ya viste lo que pasó en la Crisis de los Misiles en Cuba. El mundo jamás estuvo tan cerca de su aniquilación, y todo por un simple conflicto sobre qué sistema económico y político es mejor. La humanidad necesita comenzar de nuevo, y el mejor comienzo es precisamente el fin.

—Basas tus ideas en la maldita desconfianza —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, hundiendo su pie en el brazo de Herbert y él ya no pudo resistir más las ganas de vomitar—. Eres patético. Crees que el mundo está condenado a su extinción y ni siquiera le das una oportunidad para redimirse.

—¡La humanidad tuvo muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, las suficientes, pero jamás aprendió de sus errores! —gritó Herbert, casi atragantándose con su propio vómito—. Conflicto tras conflicto, guerra tras guerra… millones de vidas perdidas por culpa de ideologías retorcidas. ¡No tienes que buscar más allá de Hitler! ¡Por tratar de imponer sus doctrinas murieron más de cincuenta millones de personas! ¡Troya! ¡Una nación pereció entre sangre y muerte por culpa de los celos! ¡El Malleus Maleficarum! (36) Cinco millones de mujeres fueron asesinadas a lo largo de tres siglos, ¡POR CULPA DE UN MALDITO LIBRO! Y ahora, la historia vuelve a repetirse. ¿Capitalismo o comunismo? ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Ves a alguien debatiendo el tema con otra persona? Pues yo veo a espías infiltrarse tras líneas enemigas, aviones tomando fotografías de silos nucleares, carreras locas en el espacio para ver quién llega a la luna primero y un maldito tira y afloja entre dos potencias militares. Pues yo digo basta. Basta de conflictos, basta de muertes sin sentido e ideas retrógradas. ¡Esto tiene que terminar, y serán los mismos humanos los que desatarán el fin de los tiempos! ¡Es la única forma de comenzar de nuevo y no cometer los errores del pasado!

Sailor Silver Moon tenía una ceja arqueada, tanto por la forma en que Herbert podía hablar pese a que estaba sintiendo un dolor terrible, como por la convicción en sus propias ideas. Pero ella estaba muy en desacuerdo con Herbert. Creía que siempre había esperanzas para que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor sin tener que recurrir a la agresión y a la destrucción. Y, pese a que ella era un paradigma de ambas cosas, jamás hizo algo que pusiera en peligro a la humanidad de manera intencional. Ella era una defensora, una guardiana del amor y la justicia, una Sailor Senshi que iba a darlo todo para proteger a la humanidad de hombres como Herbert Dixon.

—Pues creo que tú eres igual a todos esos malditos déspotas que trataron de imponer sus ideas a la fuerza —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, aflojando un poco el brazo de Herbert, mostrando siquiera un poco de compasión—. Crees que la única forma de crear un mundo mejor es destruyendo el anterior y no eres capaz de siquiera considerar que, tal vez, este mundo tiene oportunidad de salvación. Eres tan cerrado de mente como todos esos maniáticos que trataron de poner en peligro a la tierra por culpa de sus ideas. ¡No mereces vivir!

Sailor Silver Moon alzó su brazo, con la intención de hacer trizas el corazón de Herbert Dixon para que ya no pudiera concebir más planes, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

 _Dañar a las personas no es la forma._

De nuevo esa voz. Pero Sailor Silver Moon había recuperado la memoria, así que sabía a la perfección a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Serena.

 _Madre_ se dijo Sailor Silver Moon, su puño colgando sobre el pecho de Herbert. _¡No me digas eso, por favor! ¡Este hombre es demasiado peligroso para dejarlo con vida!_

 _Ningún hombre es demasiado peligroso para morir. Siempre hay una alternativa mejor._

 _¡Pero no la encuentro!_

 _Déjalo vivir._

 _¡Él no merece vivir!_

 _¿Acaso merece morir?_

 _¡Sí! ¡Ha causado demasiado daño a la humanidad!_

 _¿Y qué solucionarás con matarlo? Si lo asesinas, aparecerá otro como él, o peor, quien tomará el relevo. Jamás es tarde para arrepentirse de los errores que uno ha cometido._

 _¿Y esperas que permita que este energúmeno siga tratando de destruir el mundo?_

 _Mientras haya personas que crean en el mundo, él no podrá destruirlo. Asegúrate que todos crean, y Herbert será derrotado de la forma más vergonzosa posible._

 _¿Y cómo hago eso?_

 _La respuesta, como siempre, está en tu corazón, Saori._

Sailor Silver Moon salió de sus diatribas mentales, percatándose que su puño todavía amenazaba con quitarle la vida a Herbert Dixon. La conversación que acababa de tener con su conciencia la había dejado helada. Se preguntó si realmente ganaba algo matando al hombre frente a ella. ¿Venganza? No, ese era un pretexto muy endeble. ¿Protección? Tampoco, pues no estaría dando un buen ejemplo al mundo.

Era cierto. No ganaba nada con el asesinato. Aunque le causaba escozor pensar que Herbert podía seguir con lo suyo, Serena tenía razón. Matar no era la solución, sino convencer a Herbert que sus ideas estaban erradas. _Asegúrate que todos crean en el mundo._

Sailor Silver Moon compuso una expresión neutra en su cara mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba de pisar la herida en el brazo de Herbert Dixon.

—Vete de aquí —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon y Herbert Dixon compuso una expresión de sorpresa en su cara antes de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad y dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada al laboratorio. Sailor Silver Moon crispó los puños y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, diciéndose una y otra vez que había tomado la decisión correcta al perdonarle la vida a Herbert.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad duró poco.

Siete figuras descendieron del cielo y rodearon a Sailor Silver Moon con los puños crispados. Tuvo que aguzar la vista para notar que las personas que la rodeaban eran Sailor Senshi, pero sus caras tenían un horrible tinte pálido y sus ojos eran rojos, los cuales brillaban en la oscuridad con un fulgor siniestro. Sailor Silver Moon tardó un poco en darse cuenta que aquellos eran los demonios que Sailor Zephyr había despertado cuando arrancó el fragmento del Cristal de Plata a la fuerza de sus cuerpos. Pudo reconocer cuatro de ellas, pero las otras tres jamás las había visto en su vida. Sailor Silver Moon tragó saliva al ver a la chica del uniforme violeta.

 _Violet._

 _Sailor Amethyst._

Las otras tres que pudo reconocer eran Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie en sus formas de Sailor Senshi. Volvió a crispar los puños, maldiciendo a Sailor Zephyr por cometer semejante atrocidad. Era doloroso para ella tener que enfrentar a sus propias amigas y se maldecía a sí misma por tener que pasar aquella prueba tan difícil.

—Soy Sailor Neptune y te ayudaré, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo una voz que provenía de su izquierda y vio a una chica de cabello verde que se le hacía muy familiar. Usaba un uniforme de color verde muy oscuro, casi negro y una corbata de moño azul marino.

—¿Michelle? —se atrevió a decir Sailor Silver Moon y ella asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, las demás encararon a Sailor Neptune, mostrando sonrisas malvadas—. ¿Qué mierda haces con estos engendros?

—Tratar de averiguar qué pretendían hacer, hasta que estas abominaciones se pusieron a pelear con el ejército.

—¿Y cómo diablos pudiste convertirte en una Sailor Senshi? Recuerdo que perdiste tus poderes cuando brotó ese fragmento de tu pecho.

Sailor Neptune sonrió.

—No. No perdí mis poderes. Desperté una vez más como Sailor Senshi. Cuando Amy me explicó lo que estaba pasando, me puse en marcha de inmediato. Desde ese entonces estuve siguiendo los movimientos de estos demonios y supe que no actúan de forma consciente, sino como si fuesen muertos vivientes. Atacan a todo lo que pueden y apenas pude contender con ellas. Pero ahora estás tú, Sailor Silver Moon.

La aludida sonrió también.

—Será un honor pelear a tu lado, Sailor Neptune.

—Lo mismo digo, Sailor Silver Moon.

En algún lugar del estado de Nevada, en ese mismo momento.

Jackson Fletcher, apodado "Shadow" dentro de la Task Force 101, estaba disfrazado de un técnico de mantenimiento en uno de los tantos silos nucleares de una innominada base aérea en medio del desierto. No por nada tenía tal epíteto, pues era siempre el más indicado para infiltrarse en cualquier instalación sin ser detectado. Su capacidad para ejercer discreción por encima de todas las cosas le había hecho sobresalir en lo que hacía.

—Fletcher —atronó la voz de su supervisor por el altavoz—, tienes un mensaje de tu madre.

—Voy enseguida, señor —repuso Jackson y, con calma, como había sido enseñado en el tiempo que pasó con los Rangers, subió las escaleras ubicadas en la periferia del silo y entró a la oficina de mensajería, donde un técnico en comunicaciones le indicó un mensaje impreso en papel que yacía sobre otros papeles que contenían otros telegramas sin importancia para él. Jackson tomó el papel, lo leyó cuidadosamente y lo arrojó a la trituradora. El técnico en comunicaciones arqueó una ceja.

—No soy sentimental, ¿sabes? —dijo Jackson en un tono parejo—. Amo a mi madre, pero no ando coleccionando mensajes de ella. Eso es infantil.

Y con esas palabras, Jackson regresó a su puesto de trabajo. Resultaba que éste no había sido fruto de la casualidad. Había entrenado por seis meses para poder desempeñar sus labores de manera convincente. Era la única forma de llevar a cabo las instrucciones que Herbert Dixon le había encomendado.

—Fletcher —anunció una vez más la voz de su supervisor por el megáfono—. ¿Qué decía el telegrama?

—Mi madre se encuentra muy enferma y necesita mi presencia por unos pocos días —dijo Jackson, infundiéndolo un convincente tono de preocupación—. Terminaré con mis labores y, si me lo permite, acudiré al lado de mi madre.

—No te preocupes, Fletcher —dijo el supervisor—. Termina con lo que estás haciendo, llena el reporte diario y ve con tu madre. Te necesita.

—Gracias, señor —dijo Jackson con verdadero agradecimiento y bajó las escaleras a terminar con su trabajo.

Se suponía que la labor de Jackson Fletcher era realizar mantenimiento a la cabeza nuclear que se alojaba en el silo para asegurarse que no fallara. No obstante, las órdenes que había recibido de Herbert Dixon contradecían a las tareas para las que había sido contratado.

Jackson se trepó a una grúa que comunicaba directamente con la ojiva nuclear y entró en el estrecho habitáculo por una escotilla de mantenimiento. Era muy difícil trabajar allí y muy fácil estropear algo y causar una catástrofe. Por eso, Jackson entró con mucho cuidado, usando un traje a prueba de radiación y se puso a trabajar en lo que Herbert Dixon le había ordenado.

Las dos cargas de uranio 235 pesaban seis kilos cada una y necesariamente debían estar separadas, pues si se juntaban, en lugar de un silo habría un cráter y nada podría crecer en ese lugar por miles de años (37). El trabajo de Jackson, en teoría, era asegurarse que la espoleta funcionara correctamente. El dispositivo estaba conectado a un altímetro para que el detonador se activara a cierta altura, pero Jackson no estaba allí para prevenir un accidente nuclear.

Sabiendo que no era práctico colocar cámaras al interior de cabezas nucleares, Jackson reemplazó el detonador estándar por una espoleta de tiempo, conectando el dispositivo a un reloj de bolsillo. Cuando el reloj marcara determinara hora, la espoleta se activaría y el caos se desataría.

Jackson completó el reemplazo del sistema de detonación y salió del interior del misil en completa calma. Sin embargo, antes de llenar el reporte diario, se dirigió a los casilleros, sabiendo que a esa hora no había nadie en el lugar y llevó a cabo la etapa final del plan.

Sabiendo que sí había cámaras en los casilleros, Jackson se adentró en la amplia estancia y, subrepticiamente, extrajo un pequeño disco de su casillero. Tomando asiento, pretendiendo que estaba examinado un objeto de poca importancia y posicionándose de forma que la cámara no pudiera ver el movimiento de sus manos, Jackson presionó el botón.

Todos los aparatos eléctricos en un radio de diez metros se apagaron al instante.

 _Es una fortuna que Kobayashi Tomoe esté trabajando para Herbert Dixon_ se dijo Jackson antes de ponerse de pie. Tenía poco tiempo para hacer sus últimas maniobras.

A sabiendas que nadie debía encontrar el disco, Jackson se deshizo de él aplastándolo y guardando los trozos en su overol. Luego, volvió a su casillero para tomar un papel en blanco y un pequeño frasco con una sustancia incolora etiquetada como un medicamento para la tos. A continuación, se dirigió al casillero de un colega y, usando un par de alambres, lo abrió, dejó el papel en blanco en el casillero y derramó parte del medicamento para la tos sobre el papel. Dejó el frasco junto al papel, cerró el casillero y salió del lugar calmadamente en dirección a la oficina de administración para dejar su reporte y salir del complejo en su vehículo.

Cuando estaba a cuarenta kilómetros del silo, Jackson se salió del camino por un par de kilómetros y regó el suelo con los trozos del dispositivo de pulso electromagnético, para luego volver al camino.

El trabajo estaba hecho, y lo que iba a ocurrir en treinta minutos más sería su carta de renuncia.

Washington, 27 de junio de 1969, 03:47a.m.

Sailor Silver Moon y Sailor Neptune luchaban frenéticamente contra las otras Sailor Senshi, y no parecía haber fin para aquel combate. En otras circunstancias, Sailor Silver Moon habría derrotado sin problemas a sus contendientes, pero Sailor Zephyr había incrementado los poderes de los demonios a través de su cristal oscuro.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes que yo soy Sailor Silver Moon? —dijo ella, mandando a volar a Sailor Jasper con una corriente de aire y bloqueando el ataque de Sailor Tourmaline con el otro brazo—. Yo no te he dicho quién soy.

—Amy me lo contó todo —dijo Sailor Neptune—, después de ese incidente en la falla de San Andrés. La fui a visitar al hospital mientras tú descansabas en el hotel y me platicó sobre el tema.

—Pensé que yo había sido la única visitante.

—No eres la única que se preocupaba por Amy —dijo Sailor Neptune, repeliendo un ataque especialmente virulento de parte de Sailor Uranus—. Ella es una chica adorable. Es casi imposible que no te caiga bien.

—Lo sé —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, tratando de atacar a Sailor Amethyst, pero ella había conjurado una barrera de energía. Sailor Saturn había hecho lo mismo—. ¡Lo sé por experiencia propia! ¡Y no puedo atacar a estas brujas!

—¡Yo tampoco! —gritó Sailor Neptune, cuyos ataques acuáticos no podían romper el campo de energía de Sailor Saturn.

—¡Protégete con lo que puedas! —exclamó Sailor Silver Moon, alzando los brazos hacia arriba y crispando los puños—. ¡Estas Sailor Idiotas ya me están colmando la paciencia!

Sailor Neptune se fue retirando hacia los árboles más cercanos, intuyendo que Sailor Silver Moon se estaba preparando para ejecutar un ataque realmente devastador. Y no se había equivocado.

Los Sailor Demonios aprovecharon la confusión para rodear a Sailor Silver Moon y también prepararon sus movimientos más poderosos. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Sailor Silver Moon bajó los brazos violentamente, dando un grito que pudo escucharse a un kilómetro a la redonda y, a continuación, un viento extremadamente fuerte brotó de forma radial de las manos de la guerrera. Sailor Neptune se agarró lo más firmemente que pudo de un árbol mientras los Sailor Demonios salían eyectados hacia la distancia, perdiéndose en la noche.

—Uf, eso fue agotador —dijo Sailor Silver Moon casualmente, pero en su interior se sentía como mierda por haber desatado su ataque más poderoso en contra de Sailor Amethyst.

 _Perdóname, Violet_ se dijo Sailor Silver Moon, bajando la cabeza. Sailor Neptune se acercó a ella, percatándose que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero cuando llegó a su lado, un estampido hizo que ambas giraran la cabeza. Un hombre ataviado con ropas caras había aparecido en medio del campo. No podía ser otra persona que Henry Abberline.

—Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Henry, mirando a su alrededor—. Parece que llegué un poco tarde. Había venido a ayudarte con Herbert Dixon.

—Te lo agradezco, pero ya puse en su lugar a ese imbécil —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, mirando a la pequeña cúpula con las puertas dobles—. No lo maté, aunque tenía la intención de hacerlo. Algo me disuadió de tomar su vida.

Henry Abberline puso una cara de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo dejaste ir? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije que no sé qué fue lo que me pasó —dijo Sailor Silver Moon con impaciencia—. Es sólo que… no pienso que… no pienso que matar a Herbert sea la solución.

—Pero Saori —dijo Henry, incapaz de creer que Sailor Silver Moon le hubiera perdonado la vida a Herbert Dixon—. Él…

—Ha hecho mucho daño, lo sé —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, mirando al suelo como si hubiera algo muy interesante allí—. Pero creo… creo que es lo correcto. He agredido y matado a mucha gente por culpa de cómo soy. Creo que… por lo menos una vez… debo encontrar una forma de solucionar este conflicto sin recurrir a la violencia.

Henry Abberline miraba sin ver a Sailor Silver Moon. Las palabras que habían brotado de su boca no las había anticipado ni en mil años. Ella siempre se había caracterizado por su agresión y por ser muy violenta al defender a las personas que quería. Aquel giro marcaba una nueva dirección para el destino de la humanidad.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que estás bien —dijo Henry, luciendo urgido por alguna razón—. Pero no he venido solamente para asistirte. Tengo que mostrarte algo y por eso necesito que vengas a mi casa de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo que más temía al fin ha ocurrido —dijo Henry con un pánico que jamás se le había visto antes—. No tiene sentido que te lo explique. Lo entenderás mejor si vienes conmigo. Y creo que sería bueno que tú nos acompañaras. —Henry dirigió su mirada a Sailor Neptune, quien lucía confundida

—¿Yo? ¿Acompañarlos?

—Eres una Sailor Senshi, ¿verdad?

Sailor Neptune asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces ven con nosotros.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Sailor Neptune se aproximó a Henry Abberline, insegura de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

—Toma mi mano.

Sailor Neptune obedeció, aunque no sabía por qué, y Sailor Silver Moon hizo lo mismo. Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual solamente podía escucharse el canto de los grillos y después, un estampido.

El campo había quedado desierto.

Nueva Orleans, dos minutos más tarde.

Henry había puesto el aparatoso televisor frente al sillón más grande para que los tres pudieran ver la pantalla sin complicaciones. Michelle miró a Saori con extrañeza, pero esta última tampoco entendía qué era lo que pretendía mostrar Henry Abberline.

El televisor se encendió y Henry sintonizó el canal de noticias. Inmediatamente, Saori se dio cuenta de lo que el dueño de casa quería mostrarles.

Un reportero vestido con un traje a prueba de radiación hablaba de un accidente nuclear en el desierto de Nevada. Según las palabras del periodista, una falla en el dispositivo de detonación de un misil alojado en un silo hizo que éste estallara y redujera a cenizas todo el complejo. Solamente unas instalaciones bajo tierra habían sobrevivido a la explosión, pero la onda de choque había provocado severos daños a las dependencias administrativas y técnicas responsables de la operación del silo.

Inmediatamente, la imagen cambió y ahora mostraba el interior de las dependencias dañadas por el estallido. Hombres en trajes a prueba de radiación examinaban unos casilleros que habían sido dañados o destruidos por la onda de choque. Los tres contuvieron el aliento cuando uno de los hombres extrajo un papel arrugado junto a un frasco roto de medicamento para la tos. El papel estaba escrito en ruso y en éste había instrucciones sobre cómo reemplazar un detonador estándar por una espoleta de tiempo.

—Como se puede apreciar en las imágenes, el frasco con medicamento para la tos no contenía medicamento para la tos, sino que es un químico especial empleado para revelar tinta invisible. Es probable que aquella sustancia fuese usada para revelar las instrucciones secretas consignadas en el trozo de papel. De confirmarse, esto se convertiría en el mayor sabotaje soviético exitoso en la historia de la Guerra Fría. Esto podría tener consecuencias muy graves para la estabilidad general del mundo.

Henry, Saori y Michelle no eran capaces de hablar. Solamente hacía falta un incidente como el que acababa de ocurrir para que Estados Unidos lanzara todo su arsenal nuclear y la Unión Soviética hiciera lo mismo. Saori estaba perdida en pensamientos. _¿Habrán sido los soviéticos capaces de realizar semejante golpe? No tiene sentido. Hacer eso es como si se pusieran ellos mismos un blanco en el trasero… a menos que un tercero quiera ver el mundo arder…_

Saori se puso de pie repentinamente. Tenía una expresión de férrea determinación fruto de una plena conciencia de lo que debía hacer.

—Esto es lo que quería Herbert Dixon —dijo Saori, crispando los puños y apretando los labios—. ¡Herbert está detrás de ese accidente!

Henry y Michelle miraron a Saori y se dieron cuenta que había algo nuevo brillando en sus ojos. Ya no se trataba de aquel deseo de proteger a los demás por medio de la agresión, sino que de una voluntad marmórea por salvar al mundo sin tener que propinar un solo puñetazo. De todas formas, ya lo había hecho una vez.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Saori? —preguntó Henry, sudor corriendo por su frente—. Ya no podemos hacer nada. Los misiles van a volar y todo será reducido a polvo. ¡Herbert ha ganado!

Pero Saori volvió a crispar los puños, mirando al techo de la sala de estar.

—Tengo que creer que puedo salvar a este mundo de la destrucción —dijo Saori en voz baja, pero cargada con una fuerza que Henry jamás le había visto—. ¡No importa si tengo que entregar mi vida por la humanidad! ¡ESTO SE TERMINA AQUÍ, CONMIGO, AHORA!

Henry y Michelle vieron cómo Saori se transformó en Sailor Silver Moon, abrió la puerta principal y despegó a toda velocidad en una dirección desconocida. Henry salió al frescor de la noche, mirando hacia las estrellas. Compuso una sonrisa.

 _Te admiro, Saori… Sailor Silver Moon. Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido. Jamás has sido más digna de usar ese uniforme que ahora. Aun cuando el fin se cierne sobre nosotros, no te das por vencida._

Henry bajó la cabeza, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

Había recuperado la esperanza.

* * *

(36) El Malleus Maleficarum, o el Martillo de las Brujas, era un libro redactado por la Iglesia Católica de los tiempos de la Inquisición que mostraba las maneras que había de cazar, torturar y matar brujas. Se llamaba bruja a toda mujer que vivía bajo las doctrinas de la Madre Naturaleza, usaban pócimas para aliviar el dolor del parto (castigo que Dios le impuso a las mujeres después que Eva cogiera la manzana de aquel árbol), en resumen, toda mujer que tuviera prácticas paganas.

(37) Las cargas de uranio 235 tienen que estar separadas en dos bloques, puesto que si el bloque posee mucha masa, el elemento pierde estabilidad y conduce inevitablemente a la fisión nuclear. Esto se conoce como masa crítica, el límite de masa por la que un elemento radioactivo permanece estable.


	36. Herbert expuesto

XXXV  
Herbert expuesto

La Siberia rusa, 25 de diciembre de 1968, 08:31a.m.

La devastación en el gulag había sido casi absoluta. Los tres viajeros entraron por el boquete que Darren había hecho hace varias horas atrás, viendo que había muy pocos guardias con vida, casi todos ellos con heridas lo suficientemente graves para impedirles caminar o siquiera tomar un arma.

Sailor Cosmos había recuperado buena parte de sus energías y podía caminar sin dificultad. No obstante, no se podía decir lo mismo de Darren, quien era ayudado por Moira para que no se hiciera más daño en la herida en su pecho.

—Vaya, es increíble que tú hayas hecho todo esto, Darren —dijo Moira, quien estaba ligeramente ruborizada por sostener a su amigo por la cintura, casi como si fuesen pareja—. Bastó con tragarte una gema para tener los poderes y la apariencia de una Sailor Senshi.

Darren se puso colorado, pero por razones distintas a las de Moira.

—Te juro que no es algo que me enorgullezca —dijo, indicando con el dedo el edificio central del gulag, donde seguramente encontraría lo que estaba buscando—. Es por aquí, pero la entrada está bloqueada por un trozo de hormigón.

—No hay problema —dijo Sailor Cosmos y se deshizo de la obstrucción como si en lugar de levantar hormigón armado sostuviera plumas—. Hay unas escaleras, pero se ven inestables. Yo los llevaré al último piso.

Segundos más tarde, el trío estaba mirando la oficina central del complejo. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con equipos electrónicos, estantes llenos de carpetas y un escritorio victoriano que desentonaba flagrantemente con el resto de los aparatos allí presentes.

—Hay que revisar las carpetas —dijo Darren y los tres se pusieron a examinar los archivos. Había reportes diarios de peleas y castigos, inventarios varios, currículums de los diversos empleados del gulag…

—Convictos —dijo Moira, sosteniendo un archivador bastante grueso y que se antojaba muy pesado. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a hojear los expedientes de cada recluso. Darren estaba seguro que allí estaba la información que necesitaba.

—¡Es él! —dijo de repente, mirando el expediente de un sujeto llamado Roger Mullins y cuya fotografía mostraba a un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada, corte de cabello militar y ojos que semejaban trozos de carbón—. Es el hombre que me atacó en Oregon y aquí.

—¡Vaya! Esos soviéticos hicieron un trabajo especialmente minucioso con este tipo —acotó Moira, notando que el expediente de Roger Mullins era bastante extenso—. Tiene todos sus antecedentes militares, su tiempo en el cuerpo de marines y…

—¿Brigada 2506? —interrumpió Darren, recordando el escuadrón paramilitar que había sido la punta de lanza en la invasión de Bahía de Cochinos en abril de 1961—. Este sujeto fue uno de los hombres que lideró aquella fracasada invasión a Cuba.

—¿Task Force 101? —dijo Moira, mirando el final del expediente—. ¿Qué rayos es la Task Force 101?

—Pues aquí dice que es un grupo selecto de soldados que realiza operaciones paramilitares dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos —leyó Darren en una nota al margen, pero fueron las siguientes líneas lo que le causó escalofríos—. Según este expediente, la Task Force 101 fue creada por una junta militar por sugerencia de Richard Helms y es actualmente liderada por un individuo llamado Herbert Dixon.

Sailor Cosmos frunció el ceño.

—¿Herbert Dixon?

—Sí, el mismo del que me platicaste hace no mucho —dijo Darren, sintiendo sus músculos adormecidos por la revelación—. ¿Pero cómo diablos los soviéticos pudieron obtener esa información?

—Aquí hay otra nota —dijo Moira, indicándola con el dedo—. Dice que el sujeto se mostró reacio a entregar información importante hasta que fue sometido a tortura psicológica. Los soviéticos quebraron al soldado para que entregara la información.

Pero a Darren ya no le importaba cómo los soviéticos supieron sobre Herbert Dixon. Ese expediente era exactamente lo que había estado esperando encontrar. Las implicaciones desfilaron en rápida sucesión por su cabeza.

 _Roger Mullins trabaja para Herbert Dixon._

 _Roger Mullins quería el fragmento._

 _Herbert Dixon está juntando los trozos del Sailor Cristal de Sailor Galaxia. ¡Por eso no quería que nadie supiera sobre las Sailor Senshi! Si nadie estaba buscando los fragmentos del Sailor Cristal, le sería más fácil encontrarlo sin levantar sospechas. En cambio, si todos sabían sobre el tema, solamente sería cuestión de tiempo para que más de alguien descubriera lo que eran esos trozos y se armaría un tremendo tumulto. Sería una búsqueda del tesoro a una escala jamás vista._

Darren extrajo el expediente de Roger Mullins con cuidado y lo guardó en su morral. Luego, miró a Sailor Cosmos.

—¿Estás en condiciones de llevarnos de vuelta a Estados Unidos?

Sailor Cosmos sonrió.

—¿A qué lugar desean llegar?

Chicago, 26 de diciembre de 1968, 03:32p.m.

Darren despertó y, estirándose, se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta que Moira había dormido a su lado. _¿Habré tenido sexo con ella sin que me diera cuenta?_ Luego, notó que se había preocupado en balde. Moira usaba su conservador pijama y le estaba dando la espalda. _Me pregunto si Moira sabrá siquiera lo que es el sexo._ Darren lanzó una carcajada suave. La sola noción de ella en un acto sexual le causaba mucha gracia. Por último, olvidó el asunto y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café.

La herida ya no dolía tanto, no cuando Moira le había insistido hasta el cansancio que se dirigiera a un hospital. Darren le había hecho caso y los médicos hicieron un buen trabajo con su problema, recetándole antibióticos para prevenir infecciones y algunas píldoras para el dolor.

Se sorprendió de ver a Sailor Cosmos haciendo algo tan mundano como beber leche, de pie en la cocina. Era como si un ángel hubiera decidido hospedarse en la casa de alguien por unos días, y la Sailor Senshi lucía muy fuera de lugar allí.

—Hola, Darren.

El aludido dudó por un segundo antes de devolver el saludo.

—Te agradezco por haberme ayudado con este asunto. Ahora sé lo que salió mal en mi tiempo. Saberlo me da fuerzas para seguir peleando.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo Darren, leyendo las intenciones de Sailor Cosmos como si estuvieran escritas en su frente—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo que continuar —dijo Sailor Cosmos, mirando al techo y crispando los puños—. Ustedes los humanos pueden ser seres muy tenaces. Solamente tienen que creer en sí mismos y verán que harán de este mundo un lugar mejor, algo que me hace mucha falta.

—Entiendo —dijo Darren, tomando el envase con leche y vertió un poco en un vaso limpio—. Te deseo mucha suerte en tu batalla contra Sailor Chaos. Solamente espero que no tengas que pelear por toda la eternidad contra ella.

Sailor Cosmos sonrió.

—Yo también, Darren. Yo también. —Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y alzó su cetro por encima de su cabeza—. Adiós, Darren. Que la fortuna te sonría siempre.

Darren se llevó una mano a los ojos para protegerse del destello de luz blanca que envolvió a Sailor Cosmos por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer del mundo por completo.

 _Cuida a Moira. Cuídala bien._

Las últimas palabras de Sailor Cosmos resonaron por un largo rato en la cabeza de Darren antes de recordar que había acudido a la cocina por un café. Se quedó quieto por un momento para asegurarse que Moira siguiera durmiendo y llenó la tetera con agua. Mientras ponía a hervir el agua en la cocina, Darren pensó en las últimas palabras de Sailor Cosmos.

 _Cuida a Moira. Cuídala bien._

Darren soltó una risa sarcástica.

 _Estoy seguro que ella no querría eso. Diría que ella puede cuidarse por su cuenta y que no necesita a un hombre, ni mucho menos a un hombre como yo._

Unos toques a la puerta sacaron a Darren de sus pensamientos. Preguntándose quién podría ser, abrió la puerta, sólo para ser atacado por un hombre que usaba un palo de madera como arma. Darren cayó al suelo y vio que un lazo de luz brotaba del palo y se envolvía en su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

—Así que tú eres Darren Church —dijo una voz amenazante—. El hombre que ha descubierto la verdad sobre mí.

—Tú… eres… Herbert…

—Sí, soy Herbert Dixon —dijo el aludido con calma—. Y sé lo que obtuviste en ese gulag olvidado de Dios. Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, ya que tengo a la CIA comiendo de mi mano. Lo normal sería acabar con tu vida en este preciso instante, pero últimamente me he vuelto generoso. Te perdonaré la vida, con la condición que no digas ni pío sobre tus hallazgos. ¿Verdad que es un trato justo? Pues a mí me lo parece, y una persona racional como tú debería estar de acuerdo, ¿no crees?

Darren se estaba ahogando y no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Herbert lucía conforme y levantó su arma, desenrollando el lazo de luz y vio con una sonrisa cómo Darren se sentaba sobre el piso, llevándose ambas manos al cuello y respirando agitadamente. Herbert dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, dirigió una mirada cargada de amenaza a Darren.

—Ah, pero si hablas sobre tus descubrimientos, aunque sea una pequeña parte de ellos, por cualquier método de difusión, te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré. ¿Verdad que te parece una condición razonable?

Y con esas últimas palabras, Herbert desapareció, dejando a Darren luchando por aire y con un cúmulo de pensamientos revoloteando como canarios enjaulados dentro de su cabeza. No se puso de pie por varios minutos, tratando de decidir qué hacer, pero su mente no reaccionaba como usualmente lo hacía. La amenaza de Herbert había sido algo terrible, pero lo era más la liviandad con la que se había expresado, como si amenazar personas fuese un pasatiempo estimulante.

 _¿Qué diablos hago ahora? Si hablo, Herbert me matará. Pero si no lo hago, nadie sabrá la verdad y Herbert quedará impune. ¡Mierda!_

Darren, en su frustración, golpeó fuertemente el piso con ambas manos, apretando los dientes para refrenarse de gritar. Luego, trató de respirar para calmarse y tratar de encontrar una solución que no involucrara un ataúd pero que al mismo tiempo expusiera a Herbert Dixon. En eso estaba cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él. Darren giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Moira. Ella notó la frustración y el miedo en su mirada y se acuclilló delante de él, sin decir siquiera una palabra. No las necesitaba, pues había escuchado hablar a Herbert Dixon y sabía lo que se cernía sobre Darren. Tampoco era el momento para salir con un comentario del tipo "te lo dije". Él necesitaba apoyo, una mano que ayudara, no que hiciera las cosas peor.

—Mo… Moira.

Ella, de improviso, le dio un abrazo muy apretado a Darren, con tal fuerza que casi lo tumbó.

—Pero… Moira.

Las palabras brillaban por su ausencia. Moira seguía abrazando a Darren y él no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar. Ella jamás se había comportado de ese modo con él, pese a que ambos habían sido amigos por más de diez años. Lo único que sabía era que sería una descortesía no devolverle el abrazo, así que lo hizo. Así estuvieron los dos por un minuto que se hizo eterno, sin palabras, sin gestos raros.

Finalmente, Moira dejó de abrazar a Darren y se puso de pie. Él hizo lo mismo.

—Darren… podrás contar conmigo cuando quieras.

El aludido se quedó mirando a su amiga como si ella fuese otra persona.

—Eh… sí… porque somos amigos.

—No —dijo Moira, bajando la cabeza—. No le hecho justicia a la amistad que hay entre nosotros. Nunca estuve ahí para ayudarte, y sin embargo, tú estuviste para mí cuando te necesité. Solamente veía tus defectos, tu lado infantil y cómo jamás tomabas algo en serio. Pero me equivoqué. No vi más allá de tu comportamiento y te juzgué por eso. Pero en esta aventura me demostraste que yo solamente había arañado la superficie contigo. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta que si te lo tomabas todo a la ligera, jamás habrías sido bueno en lo que haces. Perdóname por no apreciarte por lo que realmente eres.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado muy honestas, por eso Darren tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Ese momento era uno de los pocos en los que Moira no salía con un comentario ácido o mostrara su agudeza. Estaba hablando en serio y no sabía qué decir.

—Por favor, dime algo, Darren —dijo Moira con apremio—Tu silencio no me sirve. Necesito que hables.

¿Y qué podía decir el pobre Darren? Moira no se estaba comportando como usualmente lo hacía ni decía las palabras de siempre, y él no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Dime algo —insistió Moira. Darren tragó saliva, sabiendo que ella iba a seguir hasta que él dijera algo. Temía decir algo inapropiado o algo que proviniera de su estómago. Al final, después de mucho debate mental, decidió hablar con lo único que podía hacerlo en esas circunstancias.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te tomo la temperatura?

Moira se quedó de piedra antes que le comenzara a temblar el ojo. Se sentía como si hubiera cargado con el peso de un edificio y fuese recompensada con una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Oye! Mi preocupación es genuina…

—¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! —explotó Moira, poniéndose roja como un tomate—. ¡ESTABA CONFESÁNDOME ANTE TI Y TÚ ME DICES ESAS PALABRAS! ¿CÓMO MIERDA TE ATREVES A TRATARME ASÍ?

Darren se quedó enraizado al piso, temblando como gelatina durante un terremoto. Era obvio que no había dicho las palabras correctas.

—Es que… es que no eres la Moira que conozco y… y pensé que algo andaba mal contigo…

—¡Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte! ¡Arruinaste el momento!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Darren, llevándose una mano a la nuca y soltando carcajadas nerviosas—. No debí bromear en un momento así. Pensé que así aliviaría la tensión.

—¡Sabías que yo estaba hablando en serio y aun así dijiste esas tonterías! ¡Nunca vas a madurar, Darren! ¡Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de todo lo que…!

Pero Moira no alcanzó a decir ni una palabra más, pues su boca había sido taponada con algo. Tardó tres segundos en darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, y se trataba de algo que pensó que jamás iba a pasar. También explicaba por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo entender lo que ocurría.

Otra acción fuera de carácter estaba teniendo lugar en la cocina, pero las palabras estaban de más. Moira tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando sintió cómo era besada por Darren. También notó que él la tenía abrazada por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, negándose a dejarla ir. Moira no sabía si corresponder al gesto o no, y todavía no había tomado una decisión cuando Darren abandonó sus labios y se separó de ella, componiendo una cara como cuando alguien se atrevía a provocar a una hiena furiosa.

 _Diablos, eso fue peor_ se dijo Darren, temiendo que Moira se asemejara a un volcán en plena erupción. Y, en efecto, su color de cara cambió a un rojo furioso, pero ella no tenía el ceño fruncido ni le temblaba la comisura de los labios. De hecho, lucía avergonzada y tímida. Darren esperó a que Moira se calmara lo suficiente para que pudiera decir algo. No obstante, el color de su cara permaneció igual.

—Esa… era la respuesta correcta —dijo Moira con voz trémula, mirando a Darren como si no pudiera reconocerlo—. ¿Por qué me hiciste enojar de ese modo si sabías qué hacer?

—Es que… es que en verdad creí que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo y no pensé que alguna vez me verías como alguien más que un amigo. —Darren lucía avergonzado, pero Moira se quedó con la boca abierta. _Así que era cierto. Yo le gustaba a Darren, pero creía que yo nunca lo vería como alguien más que un amigo. Bueno, ¿qué hablo yo? Yo tenía pensamientos similares._

—Debimos ser honestos con nuestros sentimientos desde el principio —dijo Moira, tratando de mirar a Darren a los ojos, pero le resultaba muy difícil—. Lamento hacerte creer que no podías ser alguien más para mí.

—Y yo lamento ser un cobarde —dijo Darren, con la mirada fija en Moira—. Aunque creo que la mayoría de los hombres somos así cuando tenemos que enfrentar esta clase de situaciones.

—Bueno, te atreviste a hacerlo al final —dijo Moira, tomando las manos de Darren—. Y vaya forma en que lo hiciste. Nunca creí que lo tuvieras dentro de ti.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Darren, sintiéndose un poco incómodo al notar que ella entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él—. Al menos ya pasamos ese escollo.

Y, aunque sabían que más problemas vendrían a su encuentro, ambos confiaban en que juntos serían capaces de superarlos. Ya lo habían demostrado en su aventura por descubrir la verdad sobre las Sailor Senshi.

—Oye, Moira —dijo Darren, soltando gentilmente sus manos—. Creo que tengo una idea para exponer a Herbert sin arriesgar nuestras vidas.

—¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?

—Bueno, es momento de ir al banco. Hay que hacer un enorme giro.

Washington, 24 de junio de 1969, 2:48p.m.

Herbert Dixon no tenía mucho que hacer, aparte que era un día de descanso en el laboratorio subterráneo. Estaba al tanto de lo que podía ocurrir si sus empleados trabajaban sin descanso por periodos largos de tiempo, por lo que había organizado un sistema de turnos para que los trabajadores tuvieran el debido descanso antes de volver a sus trabajos con energías nuevas.

Bostezando, Herbert oprimió un botón y un mueble descendió del techo. El mueble contenía un televisor y él lo encendió para ver las noticias. Parecía ser que una entrevista estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Dígame, señor Church —decía la voz del periodista en tono de conversación—, ¿de qué se trata su nuevo descubrimiento?

Herbert, de pronto, puso toda su atención en la pantalla del televisor. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel programa.

—¿Se ha preguntado por qué, después de una notoria aparición a finales de 1963, no se ha sabido nada sobre las Sailor Senshi? —dijo Darren, dejando que la pregunta colgara en el aire por unos momentos, para luego continuar sin que el periodista tomara la palabra—. Pues tengo información que he ido recolectando por mucho tiempo, información que apunta a un encubrimiento colosal por parte del gobierno de Lyndon Johnson y ciertos elementos de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, entre los que se puede nombrar a un individuo muy peligroso llamado Herbert Dixon.

Herbert apagó el televisor con dedos temblorosos. Sentía cómo la ira recorría sus venas, mostrándole el siguiente paso.

 _Así que te atreviste a hablar, maldito arqueólogo. ¡Ya verás que te encontraré y te haré trizas!_

Y Herbert, cogiendo su arma, se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio, preguntándose si era capaz de detener la filtración a tiempo.

Algo le decía que no lo iba a conseguir.


	37. El amor de Saori Parte I

XXXVI  
El amor de Saori, Parte 1

Washington, 27 de junio de 1969, 05:54a.m.

Lyndon Johnson acababa de escuchar el informe sobre el accidente en el desierto de Nevada, solamente para entender que no había sido ningún accidente lo que ocurrió allí. Fue el mismo Richard Helms quien acudió personalmente a la Casa Blanca para entregar el reporte.

—El responsable del sabotaje fue un individuo llamado John Cook, un técnico de mantenimiento —dijo Helms mientras el presidente se paseaba de un lado a otro en el Despacho Oval—. Tenía un papel con tinta invisible que hablaba de unas instrucciones para reemplazar detonadores de altura por unos de tiempo. El texto estaba escrito en ruso y las huellas digitales encontradas concuerdan con las de Cook.

—Así que tenemos un traidor —dijo el presidente Johnson, abandonando su paseo y tomando asiento en su despacho—. ¿Lo encontraron?

—No, señor. Pereció junto con la explosión.

—Eso es conveniente —opinó el presidente Johnson, llevándose una mano al mentón—. De ese modo no se podrá obtener una declaración de su parte.

—Eso no importa —dijo Helms, dejando el informe escrito sobre el escritorio del presidente—. El FBI tiene evidencia suficiente para individualizar al sujeto responsable de esta agresión. Incluso puede ser que Cook haya sido un espía soviético encubierto. Sus métodos son similares a los de un operativo estándar de la KGB.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres, Richard?

—Le sugiero que reúna al Estado Mayor lo antes posible —dijo Helms con suma urgencia—. Es claro que este atentado es una prueba de que los soviéticos se están volviendo agresivos. Por lo menos pase a DEFCON 3 para que el Ejército y la Marina estén en alerta.

El presidente Johnson ponderó las palabras de Helms, aunque lo hizo por puro compromiso, pues sabía que el Director General de la CIA tenía razón. Brezhnev esperaba que Estados Unidos lanzara un ataque preventivo a la Unión Soviética para tener una excusa para rociar América con misiles de largo alcance.

—Está bien. Reuniré al Estado Mayor en media hora para decidir el mejor curso de acción. Pero si tienes razón con respecto a los soviéticos, lo mejor es prescindir del ataque preventivo y acabar con la amenaza de forma decisiva. Tenemos sesenta mil ICBMs listos para arrasar con la Unión Soviética en un parpadeo.

Helms asintió por toda respuesta y se retiró del Despacho Oval, dando su trabajo por terminado. Si las predicciones de Herbert eran las correctas, en poco tiempo el presidente decretaría DEFCON 1 y el Apocalipsis comenzaría. Sonriendo para sus adentros, Helms abordó su transporte y ordenó al chófer que lo dejara en el laboratorio subterráneo de Herbert Dixon.

Mientras tanto, Lyndon Johnson seguía sentado en su despacho, sabiendo que la nueva crisis de los misiles no era lo único que hostigaba su mente.

Las elecciones presidenciales se avecinaban y el presidente no sabía si el conflicto se iba a dilatar en el tiempo o todo se acabaría el día de mañana. De todas formas, el candidato con más probabilidades de ganar no iba a dudar en arrojar todo el poder nuclear de Estados Unidos contra la Madre Rusia. Richard Nixon era un hombre de acción, era un sí o no en fracciones de segundo… justamente lo que era necesario para convertir la Guerra Fría en una Guerra Caliente.

Lo otro que tenía al presidente preocupado era aquella entrevista que tuvo a un tal Darren Church como protagonista. La gente estaba comenzando a hacer especulaciones, teorías y toda clase de comentarios ácidos en contra del gobierno, y a la CIA le había tocado la peor parte. Según las últimas encuestas, la Agencia Central de Inteligencia estaba entre las peores organizaciones gubernamentales del país, sólo por encubrir la existencia de unas guerreras con poderes mágicos. Herbert Dixon, mientras tanto, era uno de los hombres más odiados de la nación y nadie podía explicarse por qué alguien así trabajaría para la CIA.

No obstante, pese a todos aquellos problemas, la prioridad era lidiar con los soviéticos antes que ocurriera una calamidad de la que no hubiera vuelta atrás. Con eso en mente, convocó al Estado Mayor para discutir la posibilidad de atacar a la Unión Soviética con todo lo que tenía o solamente llevar a cabo un ataque preventivo.

Sorpresivamente, un hombre del Servicio Secreto entró en el Despacho Oval, luciendo preocupado por alguna razón.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Señor, alguien demanda verle en este minuto —dijo el hombre, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, algo que Lyndon Johnson no tardó en notar.

—¿Es Herbert Dixon?

—No, señor —repuso el hombre con voz trémula—. Es una… una…

—¿Una qué? —apremió el presidente.

Sin embargo, el hombre no necesitó decir nada más, porque la mujer había llegado al Despacho Oval y Lyndon Johnson sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba dentro de él. Miraba con ojos desorbitados a la mujer con aquel extraño y atrevido uniforme de color gris, sabiendo la reputación que ella tenía.

—Señor presidente —dijo Sailor Silver Moon con una voz pareja y firme—. Vengo a decirle que está a punto de cometer un error que podría acabar con la humanidad.

Lyndon Johnson no sabía qué decir. Se suponía que la Casa Blanca era uno de los edificios mejor protegidos del mundo, y sin embargo, una Sailor Senshi había entrado al Despacho Oval caminando como si ella fuera la dueña del lugar. Por supuesto, el presidente ignoraba que había un reguero de hombres inconscientes que pertenecían al Servicio Secreto.

—Todo lo que está pasando es obra de un individuo muy peligroso llamado Herbert Dixon —continuó Sailor Silver Moon, ignorando la cara de estupefacción del presidente y sus ayudantes—. Fue él quien planeó el accidente en el desierto de Nevada, fue él quien promovió la producción de armas nucleares, y si usted se pregunta por qué Leonid Brezhnev está tan obsesionado con destruir esta nación, entonces deber saber que Herbert es responsable de eso también. Ese hombre está empecinado en acabar con la humanidad, y ustedes solamente le están allanando el camino, dejándose llevar por el odio y usando la agresión como instrumento. ¡Qué no entienden! ¡La ambición de Herbert Dixon se cumplirá y ninguno de ustedes va a beneficiarse de eso!

El presidente Johnson seguía sin hablar y sus ayudantes temían que la única mujer presente redujera a escombros la Casa Blanca. Mientras tanto, el Servicio Secreto seguía fuera de combate y el Ejército iba en camino. Sailor Silver Moon esperó a que el presidente dijera algo, lo que fuese, para justificar sus acciones o remediar la situación actual de forma pacífica. No fue hasta después de varios minutos cuando el presidente pudo hablar. Y lo hizo con una calma que no había sentido cuando la Sailor Senshi había aparecido en el Despacho Oval.

—Dices muchas cosas, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo el presidente Johnson, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mujer con un poco de tiento—, pero es fácil hablar por hablar. ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que Herbert, en efecto, hizo todo eso? Porque sin evidencia, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

—¿Y lo que está pasando no es prueba suficiente? —inquirió Sailor Silver Moon de manera brusca—. ¡Diablos! ¡La decisión que tome ahora puede poner fin a la raza humana o salvarla! ¡No es algo menor!

—Hasta ahora, lo único que sé es que Leonid Brezhnev quiere acabar con los Estados Unidos de América —replicó el presidente Johnson, extrayendo unos papeles de su escritorio y mostrándoselos a Sailor Silver Moon—. Y éstas son las pruebas que avalan mis palabras.

Sailor Silver Moon examinó los documentos con algo de impaciencia. La mayoría de los papeles consistían en fotografías aéreas de silos nucleares soviéticos en los cuales se podía ver mucha actividad, lecturas de radiación provenientes de diversas pruebas con misiles atómicos en zonas deshabitadas y reportes de espías de la CIA en la Unión Soviética que hablaban del incremento de la actividad militar en diversos teatros de operaciones. Por último, Sailor Silver Moon dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio del presidente, quien no lucía impresionada en absoluto.

—¿Estás siendo tonto a propósito? —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, dando un paso hacia el presidente Johnson, quien retrocedió—. Me muestras imágenes y documentos que avalan tus afirmaciones, pero todo lo que veo son síntomas de una enfermedad estúpida y basada en una ideología de mierda. ¡Herbert Dixon es la causa de todo esto, y si no tomas una buena decisión ahora, yo la tomaré por ti!

El Despacho Oval completo contuvo la respiración al escuchar semejantes palabras. Nunca, en los casi doscientos años de historia del país, alguien había desautorizado de manera tan rotunda al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Como era natural, Lyndon Johnson no iba a dejar pasar una falta de respeto como aquella.

—Señorita —dijo el presidente, crispando los puños, evidenciando su enojo—, ¿tiene alguna idea de con quién está hablando?

—Sí —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, sin intimidarse en lo absoluto—. Estoy hablando con un idiota que no quiere darse cuenta de la verdad. Herbert Dixon te manipuló para sus propios planes. Eso, o eres un cómplice de él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal aberración? —gruñó el presidente, perdiendo toda educación o decoro—. Herbert Dixon ha sido un tremendo aporte al gobierno. Consiguió adelantar los preparativos para la misión tripulada a la luna y nos preparó para una eventual catástrofe nuclear. Ni yo esperé que Brezhnev fuese tan temperamental.

—Parece que tienes la cabeza del tamaño de un grano de arena —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, tentada en moler a golpes a la máxima autoridad de la nación—. Te dije que Brezhnev fue elegido dirigente porque Herbert Dixon así lo quiso. Sabía que era temperamental y que solamente necesitaba una excusa para vaciar todos los silos de la Unión Soviética. ¡Maldita sea, te estoy haciendo un favor, pero tú simplemente no quieres escuchar! ¡La única forma de resolver este conflicto sin que tengas que oprimir el condenado botón es darte cuenta que Herbert Dixon jugó con ambos lados para asegurarse que el único desenlace posible fuese la guerra nuclear y, por ende, el fin de la raza humana! ¿O acaso quieres tener la sangre de cuatro mil millones de personas en tus manos? ¡Piénsalo por un maldito segundo siquiera!

Tal pareció que la gravedad de las palabras de Sailor Silver Moon caló hondo en la mente del presidente. Lyndon Johnson se quedó pensando por un par de minutos, ponderando la posibilidad que hubiese sido engañado por Herbert Dixon para jugar al gallito con Leonid Brezhnev. Pero el presidente era un hombre que necesitaba evidencia tangible para emprender alguna acción. Después de todo, una de las peores decisiones que alguien podía tomar era una decisión sin información, información que fuese comprobable y genuina. ¿Y qué información había provisto Sailor Silver Moon? Una simple acusación, sin pruebas, sin documentos… sin nada. La información era poder, y ella había acudido a la Casa Blanca sin poder, sin información. Era cierto que estaba cargando con una enorme responsabilidad, pero no habría jurado como presidente, sobre todo en esos tiempos, si no hubiera sido capaz de tomar decisiones imposibles… decisiones informadas.

—Lo siento, señorita —dijo Lyndon Johnson, regresando a su despacho y tomando asiento, como dando a entender que no había nada más de discutir—. No confío en usted, sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien que asesinó a mi predecesor. Y como no puede entregarme evidencia de sus reclamos, entonces creo que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Puede retirarse.

Sailor Silver Moon crispó los puños de tal forma que se hizo daño en las palmas de sus manos. Hervía en ganas de cometer otro magnicidio, pero recordó las palabras que brotaron de su propia conciencia y se refrenó de hacerlo.

 _Dañar a las personas no es la forma._

—Está bien —dijo Sailor Silver Moon en voz baja, pero no con menos gravedad—. Haga lo que estime conveniente. Pero yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Voy a salvar a la humanidad, y lo haré con su permiso o sin él.

Después de esas palabras, Sailor Silver Moon salió del Despacho Oval y de la Casa Blanca. Lyndon Johnson respiró hondo, pensando que ella le iba a volar la cabeza o a demoler la oficina completa. No tenía sentido llamar al Servicio Secreto o al Ejército, pues ella había salido del edificio sin matar a nadie, por lo tanto, no era una amenaza. Sin embargo, se preguntó cómo Sailor Silver Moon iba a salvar al mundo.

—Señor —dijo un ayudante que acababa de entrar al Despacho Oval, temblando de la cabeza a los pies—, el Estado Mayor ha llegado. Se dirigen a esta oficina mientras hablamos. ¿Y qué diablos pasó con el Servicio Secreto?

Lyndon Johnson ponderó la respuesta antes de hablar.

—Diles que no me moveré de aquí. Y fue una Sailor Senshi la que diezmó mi seguridad en segundos. —Lyndon Johnson tomó un teléfono y marcó un número.

—Llévanos a DEFCON 3 —fue todo lo que dijo.

Afueras de Washington, una hora más tarde.

Sailor Silver Moon había aterrizado en un descampado, ponderando lo que había pasado en el Despacho Oval con el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Llevaba cuarenta minutos esperando en ese lugar, con los brazos cruzados, por una alarma o lo que fuese que le indicara que los misiles fueron lanzados. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, o de si su poder era capaz de detener más de cien mil cabezas nucleares. Porque los misiles no solamente iban a caer en aquella nación, sino que todos los países simpatizantes con el capitalismo eran potenciales blancos. Lo mismo se aplicaba para los comunistas.

Sailor Silver Moon hallaba desconcertante que dos personas podían ser capaces de acabar con la raza humana. ¿Era la voluntad de dos hombres tan poderosa como para reducir a cenizas toda la civilización? Pero, pensó ella, no había sido exactamente la voluntad de dos personas, sino que la de una sola.

Herbert Dixon.

Era impresionante lo que la creencia en una ideología determinada podía conseguir, si se creía en ella lo suficiente. Sin embargo, ¿por qué aquellas cualidades eran usadas para agredir y destruir, cuando servían mejor a los intereses de la humanidad si se empleaban de manera positiva? ¿Era la naturaleza humana? Sailor Silver Moon sabía que todo eso ya no importaba. La humanidad estaba al borde del precipicio y bastaba una mala decisión para que ésta cayera irremediablemente al abismo del olvido, tal como lo hizo el Milenio de Plata hace mucho tiempo atrás.

 _El Milenio de Plata._

Era natural que la armonía y la paz fuesen vistas con malos ojos por los envidiosos. Los Desterrados querían el poder del Cristal de Plata, a sabiendas que ellos eran una especie inmadura que solamente usaría el poder para fines torcidos. La reina Serenity había sido previsora al tomar aquella decisión, pero un alma envidiosa podía ser bastante persistente, tanto que los Desterrados pudieron llegar a la luna e invadir el reino, asesinar a la princesa de la luna, a las Sailor Senshi, a Perséfone y, en última instancia, a la misma reina.

 _Y pensar que ese desgraciado de Herbert Dixon está experimentando con ella._

Sailor Silver Moon admiraba a la reina Serenity porque siempre trataba de buscar soluciones no agresivas a conflictos y, cuando no se podía, la enviaba a ella, Sailor Silver Moon, para terminar con el entuerto, como había sido el caso de la batalla de la Atlántida. Además de eso, la reina era una mujer que se caracterizaba por su compasión, sabiduría y su cabal entendimiento del comportamiento humano. Era triste que esta última virtud la llevara a su muerte al final, pero el mal siempre hallaba una forma de subvertir el bien para su beneficio.

Un estampido acabó con las diatribas mentales de Sailor Silver Moon. Ella miró hacia el cielo, el cual ya estaba aclarándose, y vio a una figura familiar descender, pero que no por ello iba a ser reconfortante.

Sailor Zephyr había llegado y, a juzgar por la cara que ostentaba, tenía ganas de revancha. Sailor Silver Moon gruñó. Ella había llegado en el peor momento, justo cuando en la Casa Blanca estaba teniendo lugar la discusión que dictaría el destino de la humanidad.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?

—No te hagas la tonta. Sabes muy bien a qué he venido.

Sailor Silver Moon volvió a gruñir. Esa mujer era exasperante.

—No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad?

—Ya verás que esta vez acabaré contigo, porque no estoy sola en esto —dijo Sailor Zephyr y, de la nada aparecieron los Sailor Demonios, formando un círculo alrededor de Sailor Silver Moon.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? Ya verán.

Sailor Silver Moon recogió sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras que los Sailor Demonios se prepararon para atacar. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Sailor Silver Moon extendió los brazos hacia afuera, Sailor Zephyr hizo un extraño movimiento de manos y el viento se calmó de manera casi instantánea, permitiendo a los Sailor Demonios desatar sus poderes en contra de Sailor Silver Moon, enviándola lejos y dejándola gravemente lastimada. Con dificultad, ella se puso de pie e iba a contraatacar cuando Sailor Zephyr volvió al ataque, estampándola contra un árbol. Sailor Amethyst conjuró una esfera que inmovilizó a Sailor Silver Moon, dejándola a merced de las demás.

—Amo verte indefensa, maldita puta engreída —dijo Sailor Zephyr con malévola satisfacción, flotando en el aire y golpeando a placer a su contrincante—. Por muy fuerte que seas, jamás podrás luchar contra ocho Sailor Senshi al mismo tiempo. Y ahora, vas a morir, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

Un rugido se escuchó en la lejanía y Sailor Zephyr pensó que se trataba del viento, por lo que la sorpresa la inundó cuando una ola gigante la arrastró varios metros lejos de Sailor Silver Moon y un conocido látigo de luz se encargaba de los demás demonios. El campo alrededor de Sailor Silver Moon despareció y ella cayó de pie sobre el pasto, gruñendo a causa del dolor en su abdomen. Confundida, miró a su alrededor y vio a una Sailor Senshi que se le hacía muy familiar y a un hombre que también conocía bien.

Eran Sailor Neptune y Henry Abberline.

—¿Pensaste que íbamos a permitir que pelearas esta batalla sola? —dijo Henry, varita en ristre, escudriñando las cercanías en busca de enemigos—. Al contrario, jovencita. Nosotros somos parte de este mundo y, como bien me dijiste, tengo que pelear por él.

—Yo tampoco puedo estar sentada, viendo en un televisor cómo la raza humana es aniquilada —dijo Sailor Neptune, adoptando una postura de batalla—. Tengo que hacer algo.

—Yo también ayudaré —dijo una voz que provenía de los árboles. Momentos más tarde, Sailor Pluto hizo su aparición, enarbolando su cetro—. Pese a que debo ser imparcial, simplemente no puedo tolerar que la raza humana se extinga por culpa de sólo una persona. Ese no puede ser el destino de este planeta.

Sailor Silver Moon miró a sus tres nuevos aliados y sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia Henry, Michelle y Setsuna, por creer en ella y en el mundo. Las palabras de la parte de su conciencia que tenía la voz de Serena eran ciertas.

 _Haz que todos crean, y Herbert será derrotado de la forma más ignominiosa posible._

—Gracias, amigos, por apoyarme —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, empuñando las manos y preparándose para la batalla.

Sailor Zephyr se puso de pie, al igual que los demás demonios, sacudiéndose la cabeza y mirando con saña a la persona que se había atrevido a atacarla.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?

—Soy Sailor Neptune, y me aseguraré que no hagas más daño a esas pobres almas que tienes en tu poder —dijo ella, preparándose para atacar nuevamente a Sailor Zephyr, pero un Sailor Demonio se interpuso entre ambas. Sailor Neptune abrió los ojos y la boca.

Sailor Uranus.

—Amara —dijo Sailor Neptune con la voz quebrada—, si puedes escucharme, te pido perdón por lo que te voy a hacer. ¡Siempre voy a amarte, en esta vida y en la otra también!

Sailor Uranus no dijo nada. Compuso una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos tomaron un brillo fantasmagórico. Sailor Neptune tragó saliva y alzó ambos brazos para comenzar con la batalla más dolorosa que alguna vez había tenido. Mientras tanto, a pocos metros a la izquierda de Sailor Neptune, Sailor Silver Moon enfrentaba una situación similar con Sailor Amethyst, al igual que Sailor Pluto con Sailor Saturn. Henry Abberline, por otro lado, estaba libre de aquellas cadenas sentimentales y sabía que si derrotaba a Sailor Zephyr, Sailor Silver Moon podría acabar con las demás por su cuenta.

—¡Vaya! Es curioso que un Desterrado pelee a favor de la humanidad —dijo Sailor Zephyr, lanzando corriente tras corriente de aire, que eran bloqueados por la magia de Henry Abberline—. Me tienes sorprendida. Pensé que todos ustedes eran una manga de idiotas egoístas sedientos de poder.

—No todos somos iguales, Sailor Zephyr —dijo Henry Abberline, haciendo que su oponente cayera al suelo con su útil látigo de luz—. ¡Y es un error creer en lo contrario! —Henry lanzó a Sailor Zephyr contra un árbol y ella se hizo daño en un brazo. No obstante, Sailor Zephyr se puso de pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido y lanzó a Henry lejos con una violenta corriente de aire. No obstante, Henry rodó sobre el pasto para minimizar el daño, al tiempo que evadía los ataques de los demás Sailor Demonios, quienes se limitaban a agredir a objetivos de oportunidad, sin tener oponentes fijos.

Mientras la batalla seguía su curso, Sailor Silver Moon y Sailor Amethyst estaban enfrascadas en un poderoso tira y afloja, la primera con una tempestad y la segunda con un campo de energía. Sailor Silver Moon estaba al tanto que si su ataque penetraba la barrera de su enemiga, iba a matarla instantáneamente, por lo que trataba de razonar con ella, sin un resultado visible.

—¡Por favor, Violet! —gritaba Sailor Silver Moon entre sus violentas corrientes de aire—. ¡No sigas resistiendo, o morirás! ¡Y sabes que no puedo tolerar eso!

Sailor Amethyst no dijo nada. Seguía empeñada en luchar en agredir y en matar a la persona frente a ella, con indiferencia de lo que había significado para ella en el pasado. Hizo más extenso su campo de energía, buscando la forma de convertirla en un arma capaz de aniquilar a la poderosa Sailor Silver Moon.

Y los dramas personales seguían teniendo lugar. Sailor Zephyr podría cantar con lo que estaba pasando. Mientras luchaba contra Henry Abberline, observaba al vuelo cómo los amantes se trataban de matar y las amigas se convertían en enemigas, todo envuelto en un incesante y sobrecogedor conflicto de poderes y emociones. Sailor Zephyr había comprobado que el amor y la amistad eran enemigos de la supervivencia, lo cual era lo más importante para el éxito de cualquier civilización. No había sacrificio o acción insuficiente o inmoral cuando se trataba de prevenir la extinción de una especie, y ella lo había comprendido a la perfección.

Fue por eso que se quedó helada cuando vio lo que acababa de pasar en el combate entre Sailor Silver Moon y Sailor Amethyst.

Ella había pensado que Sailor Silver Moon iba a matar a Sailor Amethyst con el creciente poder de sus vientos, pero había ocurrido más o menos al revés. Fue Sailor Amethyst la que envió a Sailor Silver Moon lejos, quebrándole una pierna. Tan pendiente estaba del desenlace de aquella pelea que Henry aprovechó de enrollar su látigo alrededor de su pecho y estamparla varias veces contra el suelo, dejándola atontada y con sus brazos rotos.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Uranus estaba en el suelo, herida por los constantes ataques de Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn tenía el cuello roto por culpa de un ataque particularmente potente de Sailor Pluto y Sailor Silver Moon se ponía de pie, su cuerpo temblando de la cabeza a los pies, cojeando hacia donde Sailor Amethyst conjuraba el ataque final.

—Violet —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, su voz en completa discordancia con su estado físico—, seas lo que seas ahora, siempre serás mi Perséfone, ayer, hoy y mañana. Te amaré, hagas lo que hagas conmigo en este minuto—. Y ella extendió los brazos y cayó de rodillas, como si estuviera manifestando su rendición, para sorpresa de Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Henry Abberline—. Así que, adelante. Mátame. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Ya estoy cansada de pelear con alguien que amo con todo mi maldito corazón, no vale la pena hacerle daño a una persona que lo entregó todo por mí, aunque esté corrompida por la maldad.

Sailor Neptune miró a Sailor Silver Moon como si ella acabara de afirmar que estaba loca.

—¿Saori? ¿Te estás rindiendo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Sailor Silver Moon y las demás se quedaron petrificadas, mientras que Henry Abberline se encargaba de mantener a raya a los Sailor Demonios restantes—. ¡Ya basta de pelear con nuestros amigos y nuestros amores! ¡Ya basta de la enemistad, del odio y la agresión! ¡Si tengo que dar mi vida para no dañar a las personas que amo, lo haré con gusto! —Sailor Silver Moon bajó los hombros, pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en Sailor Amethyst, y continuó con una voz más calmada—. Si vivir implica agredir, dañar o matar a mis seres queridos, prefiero morir. Así que hazlo de una maldita vez y terminemos con este juego estúpido.

Sailor Silver Moon no cerró los ojos mientras Sailor Amethyst conjuraba una espada negra y terrible. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su oponente, un brillo letal desfilando por sus ojos vacíos y tenebrosos y alzó la espada para hundirla en el pecho de Sailor Silver Moon y acabar con la batalla de una vez por todas.

Luego, lo más inesperado ocurrió.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de la batalla, en la Casa Blanca, la reunión con el Estado Mayor había concluido y Lyndon Johnson había tomado la decisión más importante de toda su carrera y, probablemente, de la historia de la humanidad.

DEFCON 1 había sido decretado. El fin había comenzado.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Ya nos vamos acercando al final. Sólo quedan dos capítulos para acabar este fic y continuar con la conclusión de esta historia, la tercera y última parte, la cual voy a titular "Ascensión". Cuando la lean verán por qué la llamaré así.

Saludos lunares.


	38. El amor de Saori Parte II

XXXVII  
El amor de Saori, Parte 2

Moscú, 27 de junio de 1969, 04:44p.m.

Se vivía un clima de tensión en el Kremlin. Prácticamente todos los empleados que trabajaban allí tenían el estómago apretado a causa de las últimas noticias que habían llegado de Estados Unidos. Y nadie tenía el estómago más apretado que el dirigente soviético, Leonid Brezhnev.

Leonid Brezhnev no necesitaba de un espía destacado en la capital del capitalismo para saber a qué se estaba enfrentando. Lyndon Johnson había convocado una rueda de prensa, condenando el ataque que había sufrido el país en uno de los tantos silos nucleares diseminados por la nación, atribuyéndolo a un espía soviético. Y pese a que el presidente hablaba de "acciones disuasivas", Leonid supo interpretar lo que realmente había querido decir Lyndon Johnson con esas palabras.

Ataque nuclear.

Brezhnev había aprendido durante su larga carrera como político que la agresión de una persona siempre se equiparaba con la medida en la que esa persona había sido agredida. Un desastre nuclear en suelo estadounidense, supuestamente perpetrado por un espía soviético, solamente podía tener una consecuencia, y Brezhnev no podía permitir que ninguna nación amenazara la seguridad de su propio país, sus habitantes y sus ideologías. Había sido entrenado para responder a la amenaza de forma decisiva e inquebrantable… y era eso lo que iba a hacer.

Tratando de no dejar que los retortijones de estómago le afectaran demasiado, Brezhnev comenzó a realizar varias llamadas telefónicas, comunicándose con los mandos militares para frenar cualquier misión en todos los teatros de operaciones. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer haría cualquier movimiento militar convencional totalmente irrelevante. A continuación, llamó al comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas soviéticas, con un único propósito.

—¿Diga?

—¿Cuántos ICBMs poseemos en este momento?

—Cincuenta y tres mil.

—¿Y se encuentran todos listos para el lanzamiento?

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea antes que el comandante en jefe respondiera, claro que no sonaba muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Todos, señor?

—Me oíste claramente —ladró Brezhnev y el comandante en jefe quedó en silencio nuevamente. Brezhnev pensó que la línea se había cortado hasta que escuchó la respuesta.

—Están todos listos… señor —dijo el comandante en jefe con voz trémula.

—Excelente. Dentro de cinco minutos declararé alerta máxima y, treinta minutos después, recibirá el código universal de lanzamiento, el cual transmitirá a todas las bases dentro de diez minutos. Después de eso, cuando el código haya sido aceptado, me comunicarán el estado de los misiles y los lanzarán en cuanto yo haya entregado la autorización. ¿Me ha entendido?

—S… sí, señor.

—Bien.

Leonid Brezhnev colgó y se quedó sentado, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de desatar. Si él estaba en lo correcto, Lyndon Johnson iba a realizar un ataque preventivo con unas pocas cabezas nucleares, insuficientes para destruir toda la Unión Soviética. Pero aquella sería una acción ingenua. Brezhnev sabía que si su contraparte estadounidense hacía algo como eso, estaba condenando a su país al holocausto nuclear. Para cuando supiera que su nación estaba en peligro, cincuenta y tres mil ICBMs estarían a medio camino entre la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos y todas las naciones simpatizantes. Para ese entonces, ya no habría nada que hacer. La Guerra Fría llegaría a su fin y el comunismo sería el vencedor.

Leonid Brezhnev tomó una decisión.

Se dirigió a un retrato enorme de Stalin que colgaba junto a la amplia ventana detrás de su escritorio y lo apartó con cuidado. Detrás del óleo, había una caja fuerte, cuyo código solamente era sabido por Brezhnev, pues era él quien lo había inventado. Cuando abrió la caja fuerte, extrajo un sobre rojo de aspecto ordinario, rompió la lacra con la que estaba sellada la carta y tomó un trozo de papel, también de aspecto corriente, y contenía unos números y letras del alfabeto cirílico. Para alguien ajeno al gobierno, aquel enjambre de caracteres era un completo disparate, pero para Leonid Brezhnev, aquel era el trozo de papel mejor protegido de toda la Unión Soviética.

Pero faltaba un paso muy importante.

Brezhnev caminó en total parsimonia hasta el otro extremo de su oficina, donde había un aparato similar a una máquina de escribir. Pero no era en absoluto una máquina de escribir.

Cuando Rusia invadió Alemania hacia el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, soldados soviéticos encontraron unos dispositivos que lucían como máquinas de escribir regulares. No obstante, después de torturar a espías nazis en total clandestinidad, los rusos se dieron cuenta que se habían topado con una poderosa máquina para codificar información. Se trataba de la infame máquina Enigma y una de ellas estaba en poder de Leonid Brezhnev, y Nikita Jrushchov antes que él.

El paso siguiente en su plan era codificar los números y caracteres del trozo de papel a través de la máquina Enigma, la cual había sido modificada para acomodar caracteres cirílicos, y transmitir el mensaje a su comandante en jefe, quien también poseía una máquina Enigma, calibrada de forma que pudiera decodificar el mensaje sin errores.

Una vez que el mensaje fue codificado, Leonid Brezhnev salió de su oficina y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina de comunicaciones del Kremlin. Una vez allí, le indicó a un técnico en comunicaciones que transmitiera el mensaje de manera urgente y, por último, regresó a su oficina, tomando asiento y cogiendo una botella a medio llenar de vodka. Dentro de poco, el comandante en jefe recibiría el mensaje, lo decodificaría y lo diseminaría por toda la nación.

 _Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que esos cerdos capitalistas ardan en fuego nuclear._

Washington, 27 de junio de 1969, 9:24a.m.

—ICBMs listos al cien por ciento —anunció un técnico de comunicaciones de la Casa Blanca, quien había recibido el reporte del Secretario de Defensa sobre el estado de los misiles. Lyndon Johnson, aunque preocupado por las palabras de Sailor Silver Moon, sabía que la única forma de terminar con la Guerra Fría era tomando medidas drásticas. Había que vaporizar a la Unión Soviética y erradicar cualquier rastro del comunismo de la faz de la Tierra.

Pero, pese a que el Estado Mayor había ratificado la decisión del presidente, Lyndon Johnson sabía que, entre la Guerra de Vietnam y la inminente guerra nuclear que se avecinaba, habría mucha sangre derramada en muchas partes del mundo, habría gente que moriría irrevocablemente, gente que nada tenía que ver con la guerra y que no abogaba por ninguno de los dos bandos predominantes en esos tiempos. _Daño colateral_ se dijo el presidente, a sabiendas que sus acciones iban a producir más daño colateral que cualquier otra acción en toda la historia bélica de la humanidad.

 _No, es necesario_ se convenció el presidente. _Si el comunismo triunfa, habrá mucha más gente que pagará el precio. Millones morirán, pero cientos, quizás miles de millones podrían correr el mismo destino si la Unión Soviética prevalece._ Y no era solamente el presidente quien estaba convencido que el comunismo era el mal, sino que la CIA y el Departamento de Defensa, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la mayor parte de la población del país. _Sí, es necesario. Se lo debo a los habitantes de esta gloriosa nación._

Lyndon Johnson ya no dudó más. Tomó el maletín delante de él, lo abrió usando una combinación que solamente él sabía y extrajo un aparatoso instrumento de radio con un teclado alfanumérico similar a una máquina de escribir, solamente que con una prominente antena adosada a uno de los costados del aparato. En otro compartimento del maletín, había una tarjeta plastificada con números y letras escritas en éste y en el compartimento restante, había una llave roja, cuya ranura estaba en el aparato mismo. Podía parecer que todo eso fuera demasiado para el presidente, pero una de las primeras cosas que se le enseñaba a un presidente en esos tiempos era a operar un sistema como aquel.

Lyndon Johnson tragó saliva y extrajo el papel plastificado y escribió el código en la máquina. Cuando ésta hubo reconocido el código como correcto, tomó la llave y la insertó en la ranura. Sin embargo, sabía que si giraba la llave, no habría vuelta atrás, pues al girar la llave, enviaba una señal a la máquina para que transmitiera el código por radio a todos los silos nucleares del país, autorizando a lanzar los misiles de manera inmediata. El presidente volvió a tragar saliva y sudor comenzó a correr por su frente. _Es increíble cómo una simple llave puede acabar con millones en un maldito parpadeo._ Sus dedos sostenían la llave, sintiendo el peso que acababa de caer sobre su espalda, el horrible peso que jamás creyó que iba a sostener alguna vez. Su corazón latió con más ímpetu y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, al tanto que si giraba la llave, la historia lo recordaría como un genocida.

 _Ah, al diablo._

Lyndon Johnson giró la llave.

El código de lanzamiento había sido diseminado. Pronto, los misiles volarían y mucha gente iba a morir.

Unos pasos urgentes se escucharon en medio de toda la tensión y, momentos más tarde, un ayudante se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre que poblaba el Despacho Oval, llevando un papel en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y parecía haber corrido una maratón a juzgar por la forma en que respiraba.

—¡Señor! —clamó el ayudante, dejando el papel sobre el escritorio del presidente—. ¡Señor, tiene que ver esto!

Lyndon Johnson, sintiéndose un poco irritado por la interrupción, tomó el papel, leyó su contenido, e inmediatamente lo dejó caer al piso.

—Santo Dios —dijo el presidente, confirmando sus peores miedos.

Brezhnev había vaciado los silos de la Unión Soviética hace diez minutos atrás.

Afueras de Washington, en ese mismo momento

Herbert Dixon estaba preparándose para el momento más decisivo de su vida. Una alerta le había comunicado que Estados Unidos acababa de lanzar todo su arsenal nuclear en contra de la Unión Soviética. Era el momento de llevar a cabo la siguiente etapa de su plan. Tomó un intercomunicador y transmitió un mensaje corto pero preciso.

—Comiencen el descenso.

Herbert sabía que los misiles iban a demorarse unas dos o tres horas en llegar a la Unión Soviética y que lo mismo se podía decir de Estados Unidos. Y a una velocidad de descenso de ciento cincuenta metros por hora, el laboratorio estaría lo suficientemente profundo para que no sufriera ningún efecto producto de los misiles. Y, mientras tanto, el goteo de terconalina seguía sin problemas.

Un brillo repentino hizo que Herbert abandonara su escritorio y mirara hacia el ala Tychus. Por un momento pensó que alguien había estropeado el sistema de regulación de las luces, pero luego notó que el brillo no provenía de arriba, sino que de abajo. Pudo ver al personal mirando como posesos el fenómeno, sin siquiera atreverse a formular alguna explicación. Herbert oscureció la ventana de la pecera para ver mejor, sólo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Había algo brillando en el interior de Sailor Galaxia, algo que emitía un intenso resplandor plateado. Luego, comprendió.

—Maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!

Pero apenas terminó de gritar, el brillo se apagó.

Herbert Dixon lucía preocupado, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Sabía lo que significaba ese resplandor, y comprendió que la Guerra Fría podría tener un final inesperado, un final que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No obstante, sabía que era demasiado tarde. Con el laboratorio en pleno descenso, Herbert tardaría mucho tiempo en salir, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Nada.

Herbert respiró hondo para calmarse y entendió que, aunque la Guerra Fría terminase ese mismo día, el laboratorio seguiría siendo un secreto, por lo menos mientras Richard Helms no abriera la boca. Pero Sailor Silver Moon había encontrado el lugar y Herbert Dixon agradeció haber tomado la decisión de hundir el laboratorio. De esa forma, ella jamás lo encontraría.

La decisión de Herbert era clara.

Seguir con el plan.

A varios kilómetros de la Casa Blanca, en ese mismo momento

Los participantes de la batalla todavía estaban ciegos por el resplandor plateado que brotó del pecho de Sailor Silver Moon cuando Sailor Amethyst intentó matarla. Varios instantes más tuvieron que pasar para que el mundo fuese visible nuevamente. Todos pensaron que Sailor Silver Moon sería atravesada por la espada que sostenía Sailor Amethyst, pero ellos se habían equivocado.

La espada jamás atravesó su pecho. Era como si Sailor Silver Moon estuviera hecha de un material tan duro que no podía ser hendido por nada. De hecho, la espada de Sailor Amethyst se rompió al mero contacto y, lo que era más, la apariencia de Sailor Silver Moon había cambiado. Tenía escamas transparentes sobre sus hombros, el listón en su espalda era más largo y su uniforme era casi todo blanco, con franjas grises y doradas en el borde inferior de su falda. Lo más sorprendente de la escena era la flor de piedra que flotaba frente a Sailor Silver Moon. Henry Abberline y Sailor Pluto reconocieron la gema al instante.

—Es…

—¿El Cristal de Plata?

Sailor Zephyr tenía una expresión de horror en su cara. Ella había sido testigo de cómo Sailor Galaxia se había apoderado del Cristal de Plata y de cómo lo había usado para ensamblar el Diamante de Hielo. Era esa la razón por la que los días se estaban tornando más fríos en todo el mundo, aunque sabía que ese no era todo el poder del Diamante de Hielo. Lo que no podía explicar era cómo diablos Sailor Silver Moon se las arregló para obtener el Cristal de Plata. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que Henry Abberline aprovechó su confusión para propinarle una paliza que la dejó inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Silver Moon miró el Cristal de Plata por un momento antes de tomarlo en sus manos como si fuese algo muy delicado y, como si todo eso lo supiera de memoria, ascendió a los cielos en dirección desconocida.

—¡Saori! —exclamó Sailor Neptune, pero ella no la escuchó.

—¡Saori! —gritó Henry Abberline, quien tenía un mal presentimiento—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiere terminar con la Guerra Fría —dijo Sailor Pluto, mirando al cielo con una expresión grave en su rostro—, pero ignoro cómo pretende hacerlo. No sé si tenga poder suficiente para detener los misiles.

Mientras tanto, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar en todas partes. Millones de estadounidenses a lo largo y ancho del país se fueron a sus casas, rezando a Dios para que aquel calvario se terminara, otros se dirigían a sus propios refugios y algunos aprovechaban la confusión para provocar desorden y vandalismo. Era un caleidoscopio de emociones, sentimientos, acciones y pensamientos que solamente podía acabar de un solo modo.

Con un gigantesco hongo nuclear.

Por otro lado, Henry Abberline y Sailor Neptune aprovecharon el momento para neutralizar a los demás Sailor Demonios, tras los cual Sailor Pluto se acercó a ellos, luciendo cansada y preocupada.

—Sé a qué lugar va Saori —dijo—. Si quieren, pueden acompañarme.

Sailor Neptune y Henry Abberline asintieron y tomaron las manos de Sailor Pluto. Luego, los tres fueron envueltos en una burbuja de luz y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a ocho Sailor Demonios y a Sailor Zephyr fuera de combate.

Treinta kilómetros sobre el Atlántico, treinta minutos después.

Sailor Silver Moon flotaba en el aire, sintiendo que era precisamente eso lo que le faltaba. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pero sabía que no tenía elección. Las vidas de cuatro mil millones de personas dependían de lo que ella hiciera. Después de aspirar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, Sailor Silver Moon alzó ambos brazos hacia el cielo, como si estuviera entregando el Cristal de Plata a modo de ofrenda a algún dios pagano.

 _Por favor, Cristal de Plata, dame el poder para salvar a este mundo de la destrucción._

Un brillo plateado brotó de la gema en forma de una esfera de luz que se extendía rápidamente en todas direcciones. Sailor Silver Moon reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacer que esa esfera aumentara más de tamaño, pero sus brazos comenzaron a temblar y estaba perdiendo energía rápidamente. No tenía idea que los misiles seguían en curso, decididos e imparables.

 _No es suficiente_ se dijo Sailor Silver Moon, _no es suficiente y me estoy quedando sin fuerza. ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Inmediatamente, una frase se coló entre la desesperación de la Sailor Senshi.

 _¿Y cómo hago eso?_

 _La respuesta, como siempre, está en tu corazón, Saori._

Y, como de la nada, unas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sailor Silver Moon, palabras que había escuchado alguna vez, pero que no podía recordar cuándo lo había hecho.

 _Por Dios que eres hermosa, Saori. Me habría gustado pertenecer a este tiempo, solamente para conocerte y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero no puedo. No pertenezco a este lugar y debo alejarme, aunque eso signifique perder tu amor. No obstante, estoy agradecida por el tiempo que pasé contigo, por lo que has hecho de mí, por todo lo que me has entregado. Es una experiencia que jamás voy a olvidar, Saori. Jamás._

 _Te amo, Saori… y siempre lo haré, aunque esté con otra persona. No amaré a nadie sin pensar en ti, en cómo me has hecho una mujer más fuerte, en cómo me hiciste tuya en el hotel y en mi habitación en Cabo Cañaveral… en cómo transformaste mi vida. Recuerdo que dijiste que tenías mal carácter cuando comenzamos a conocernos. Es verdad. Tienes mal carácter y puedes ser bastante maleducada e impertinente, brusca y terca, pero eres fuerte, valiente, decidida y posees un gran corazón. Eres todo lo que debió ser tu madre, Saori. Fuiste una bendición para este mundo. Salvaste a la madre de tu madre, fuiste un ejemplo para ella y, por eso, ustedes tendrán un mejor futuro. El mío seguirá siendo lo que es, pero no estoy luchando por mi futuro. Lo hago por el tuyo y por el del resto de este mundo. Solamente espero que, cuando despiertes, te conviertas en la heroína que estás destinada a ser. Porque yo siempre he creído en ti, Saori, y siempre lo haré. Siempre._

 _Adiós, Saori. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, gracias por abrirme tu corazón, por permitirme adueñarme de tu cuerpo y, más que todo, por cambiar mi vida para mejor. Te lo agradezco mucho. Siempre habrá un espacio para ti en mi corazón. Adiós, Saori. Hasta siempre. Mis pensamientos siempre estarán contigo._

Sailor Silver Moon no recordaba cuándo había escuchado aquellas palabras, pero sí sabía quién las había pronunciado.

 _Amy._

Y mientras tanto, más palabras acudieron a su cabeza, como si alguien que perteneciese a un pasado distante miles de años estuviera tratando de entregarle un mensaje, un mensaje que Sailor Silver Moon todavía no era capaz de comprender.

 _Hace unas horas, Nicole y Scarlett hablaron mal de ti y yo les dije, a gritos, que ellas no te conocían como yo y que te iba a amar con todo mi latiente corazón hasta que ya no pueda más, pese a lo que digan de ti._

Más palabras brotaron de la fuente de su memoria.

 _Además, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir curiosidad por tu cuerpo… me hace querer recorrerlo hasta aprendérmelo de memoria… me impele a fundirme contigo hasta que nadie pueda diferenciar entre tú y yo._

Sailor Silver Moon no contuvo las lágrimas, a medida que más palabras se hacían un hueco en su mente.

 _A… Andrómeda. Hu… ye. No… no hay nada que… que puedas… hacer… por mí._

 _¡No te voy a dejar ir! ¡Te amo, por los mil demonios!_

 _Yo… yo también te amo… Andrómeda._

 _Compartiremos el mismo destino. Pero te prometo que nuestro amor jamás morirá, Perséfone. ¿Lo oyes? ¡Jamás morirá! ¡Dilo!_

 _No… puedo._

 _¡DILO!_

 _Nuestro… amor… jamás… mo… morirá._

 _Esa es mi chica._

Sailor Silver Moon dilató los ojos.

Aquella era la respuesta que estaba buscando. El mensaje no podía ser más claro.

 _La respuesta, como siempre, está en tu corazón, Saori._

 _El Cristal de Plata es tu corazón._

Violet y Amy podían estar separadas por la impenetrable barrera de las dimensiones, pero había algo que unía a ambas mujeres, algo que Sailor Silver Moon no había apreciado en su totalidad en el momento, pero que ahora cobraba un nuevo y maravilloso sentido. Y ese alguien era ella misma, fuese Saori Müller, Sailor Silver Moon o Andrómeda. Tanto Violet como Amy habían podido ver más allá del carácter de Saori y aceptarla por lo que era, para eventualmente amarla, y Saori le había abierto su corazón a ambas chicas.

Pero eso no era todo.

No todo había sido color de rosa para ella. Hubo un momento en el que lloró a lágrima viva, lloró como cualquier otra chica, gritando y sollozando al aire. Pero no estaba sola. Sus padres estaban allí para refugiarla y consolarla, pues, por muy fuerte y ruda que fuese Saori, perder a Violet en esa oportunidad hizo que se sintiera como una niña de cinco años que se hubiera lastimado una pierna mientras jugaba en la calle. Pero no estaba sola. Fue apoyada por personas a las que había creído muertas por mucho tiempo, y lo hicieron pese a su carácter, pese a todos los defectos que Saori cargaba con ella.

Algo que solamente un padre o una madre podía hacer.

Y estaban aquellas personas que creían en ella en ese momento.

 _Henry. Michelle. Setsuna._

Sailor Silver Moon sentía que una red invisible interconectaba a todas esas personas, inexorablemente atadas a ella por un lazo más fuerte que el acero, más firme que una roca y más duradero que la vida misma. Fuese por el vínculo entre dos amantes, entre padres e hijos o entre amigos, aquella fuerza era la misma, pero con diferentes caras.

 _La respuesta, como siempre, está en tu corazón, Saori._

Y, en ese momento, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Era como si cada latido tuviese el poder del trueno que sucedía al relámpago, más profundo que los abismos del océano y más armonioso que un coro de ángeles. Al final, el verdadero poder de Sailor Silver Moon no residía en su extraordinaria fuerza, en su abrumador dominio sobre el aire o en su marmórea determinación.

El verdadero poder de Sailor Silver Moon provenía de su corazón, de sus experiencias, de sus aciertos y caídas, de sus momentos de pasión, de sus lazos de amistad y del cariño y apoyo de sus padres.

Repentinamente, el Cristal de Plata emitió una multitud de rayos plateados en todas direcciones y Sailor Silver Moon lo tomó y sintió su calidez, como si tomara las manos de Amy o Violet, las de Serena o Darien, y comprendió qué era lo que alimentaba a la gema, lo que le daba ese asombroso poder.

Una palabra, cuatro letras.

Sailor Silver Moon alzó ambos brazos nuevamente y, concentrando toda su energía y su corazón, desató todo el poder del Cristal de Plata, lanzando un grito tan poderoso que se escuchó en cada rincón del mundo. Desde Washington hasta Moscú, todos vibraron con el sobrecogedor grito que parecía provenir de los cielos. Incluso Lyndon Johnson, Richard Helms, Leonid Brezhnev y Herbert Dixon escucharon a Sailor Silver Moon, desconcertados y asustados.

A continuación, una enorme esfera de resplandeciente luz plateada llenó cada rincón del cielo, y todo el mundo pensó que los misiles habían estallado. Sin embargo, no se podía sentir ningún estremecimiento de la tierra y, poco a poco, la gente salió de sus casas y refugios, y miraron al cielo, el cual ya no era azul, sino plateado. El miedo parecía haber sido evaporado de sus cabezas a medida que los misiles caían como lluvia de acero y uranio sobre suelos de diferentes países. Pero ninguno de ellos estalló, ninguno dejó un triste y horrible legado radioactivo detrás, sino que simplemente cayeron, inertes, trozos de metal que ya no podían cumplir con su propósito.

El mundo había sido salvado de la destrucción.

Pero el mundo ignoraba el precio que se debió pagar por ello.

* * *

Henry, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto flotaban en medio del aire cuando vieron a una figura descender en caída libre hacia el Océano Atlántico. Henry, con horror, se dio cuenta que era Sailor Silver Moon quien estaba cayendo y urgió a Sailor Pluto a que la salvara. Con frenética urgencia, Sailor Pluto, junto a sus acompañantes, usó sus poderes temporales para aparecer unos cientos de metros por debajo de Sailor Silver Moon. Henry se preparó para agarrarla, pero la velocidad de caída casi hizo que la soltara, pero sus brazos se mantuvieron firmes. Una vez que la carga estuvo segura en los brazos de Henry, Sailor Pluto volvió a usar sus poderes para aparecer en la mansión de Henry Abberline y la comitiva entró al inmueble, dejando a Sailor Silver Moon sobre uno de los sillones más amplios.

—No respira —dijo Henry con un creciente miedo invadiendo su mente. Se limpió el sudor de su frente y comenzó con reanimación cardiopulmonar, mientras que Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto miraban el drama con creciente angustia y desesperación.

—¡Vamos, Saori! —le animaba Henry durante sus esfuerzos—. ¡Has sobrevivido cosas peores! ¡Tú puedes!

Pero Saori no se movía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto, quienes se llevaron sus manos a la boca, como queriendo resistir las ganas de gritar.

Después de tres minutos de maniobras de reanimación, Henry tuvo que admitir su derrota. Cansado, se derrumbó sobre el piso alfombrado, apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que había ocurrido. Le dio la impresión que estaba inmerso en una pesadilla, viendo los ojos cerrados de Saori, como si estuviera durmiendo, y a Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto luchando por contener el llanto. Pero Henry sabía la cruel verdad, pese a que no quería aceptarla aún.

Saori Müller, Sailor Silver Moon, la salvadora del mundo, había muerto.

Washington, 27 de junio de 1969, 01:14p.m.

Lyndon Johnson no tenía nombre para lo que estaba sintiendo, sentado en el Despacho Oval. NORAD había confirmado que todos los misiles, fuesen americanos o soviéticos, habían sido inutilizados y habían caído sin que ninguno estallara. Solamente se habían reportado unas veinte víctimas en todo el mundo, y solamente porque les había caído un ICBM de varias toneladas encima. Casas habían sufrido daños sustanciales, pero era una fortuna que tan pocas vidas se hubieran perdido. Mientras Lyndon Johnson buscaba una explicación racional para que cien mil misiles nucleares se volvieran pedazos de metal inerte, el teléfono sonó. Era un sonido fuera de lugar después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Con tiento, el presidente descolgó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Diga?

—¿Qué mierda pasó con los misiles?

Lyndon se llevó una sorpresa. No esperaba que esa persona le llamara en absoluto. Imaginaba que debía sentirse tan confundido como él lo estaba.

—A mí que me cuelguen. ¿Por qué diablos me llamaste?

—Es que… con todo esto… pensé que podía haber una solución no bélica para esta debacle.

El presidente de los Estados Unidos se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Una solución no bélica? ¿Había ido a parar a la Tierra de Nunca Jamás por accidente? Eran las últimas palabras que esperaba escuchar de alguien como Leonid Brezhnev.

—¿Estás al tanto que tenemos ideologías distintas, verdad?

—¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿y si hay un punto medio? ¿Y si hay alguna forma en que podamos coexistir?

Lyndon Johnson desconocía a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Hace unas horas atrás, todo su pensamiento estaba enfocado a acabar con el capitalismo a cualquier costo. ¿Y ahora hablaba de coexistir? ¿Leonid Brezhnev se había convertido en un pacifista?

—No hay puntos medios, Leonid.

—Eso no lo sabes, porque nunca en esta condenada guerra de mierda nos planteamos siquiera la posibilidad. El mundo no es blanco y negro, Lyndon. Tal vez haya espacio para la paz. ¡Piénsalo!

—La paz es mala para el negocio, Leonid —dijo Lyndon Johnson, quien ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Si aquel era un sueño, quería despertar cuanto antes.

—Y la guerra es mala para la humanidad —repuso Leonid Brezhnev con aplomo—. ¡Imagínate qué habría sucedido si esos misiles hubieran cumplido con su misión! ¡Estarías gobernando un páramo nuclear en este momento! ¿Qué negocio florecería en un páramo, Lyndon?

—¡Está bien, está bien! Lo pensaré. Pero ahora debo dar una conferencia de prensa. La gente quiere explicaciones.

Y Lyndon Johnson colgó, respirando hondo para aclarar su mente, sin conseguirlo del todo. Aquel grito en el cielo todavía le causaba escalofríos y ese gran resplandor plateado permanecía como un misterio irresoluto. Sin embargo, el presidente decidió que la rueda de prensa era más importante. Con eso en mente, dejó que los maquilladores hicieran su trabajo y se dirigió a las afueras de la Casa Blanca, donde tendría lugar la conferencia. Quería que la gente acudiera en masa al evento, pues Lyndon Johnson ya había encontrado las palabras correctas para su discurso.

Había una multitud alzando pancartas proclamando paz por todas partes. El pedestal con el sello presidencial había sido erigido frente a una hilera de vallas papales, las cuales contenían a los espectadores. Cientos de cámaras cliqueaban desesperadamente cuando el presidente hizo acto de presencia. Los flashes parecían supernovas en miniatura y el murmullo de la gente semejaba al de una colonia de abejas. El cielo se había tapizado de nubes que amenazaban lluvia.

Y la voz del presidente llenó el aire con solemnidad.

—Señoras y señores —anunció Lyndon Johnson para toda la nación—, hoy estuvimos más cerca que nunca de la total aniquilación de la humanidad. Más de cien mil misiles nucleares fueron lanzados con el propósito de ganar de manera decisiva la Guerra Fría. Sin embargo, los misiles fueron neutralizados y no causaron gran devastación.

Los vítores y los gritos reemplazaron a los murmullos por breves momentos antes que éstos se disolvieran en el aire invernal de Washington. Lyndon Johnson tomó aquello como una señal para seguir con su discurso.

—La razón por la que los misiles fueron desactivados en pleno vuelo fue una llamada del líder soviético, Leonid Brezhnev, abogando por una solución pacífica a este conflicto. —Lyndon Johnson no se sintió en absoluto mal por la mentira que le había dicho a la población. De todas formas, omitir parte de la verdad era considerada una mentira también—. Y, después de pensarlo un poco, llegué a la conclusión que él tenía razón y desactivamos remotamente los misiles para que no hicieran daño permanente en la población, en las personas y en la tierra. Con este acontecimiento, puedo decir con toda seguridad, que la Guerra Fría ha llegado a su fin. Ya no habrá más miedo e inseguridad. El día de hoy marca una nueva era para la humanidad…

—¡Ese imbécil es un mentiroso! —gritó una voz que provenía de la muchedumbre. A continuación, un grupo de personas se fue apartando como el Mar Rojo se apartó alguna vez del camino de Moisés y un hombre cargando con un bulto apareció frente al presidente Johnson. Sin ningún pudor, apartó las vallas papales y el Servicio Secreto trató de intervenir, pero fueron repelidos misteriosamente por una barrera invisible. Lyndon Johnson tragó saliva.

—¡Lyndon Johnson! ¡Acabas de mentirle a tu pueblo, a un pueblo que ni siquiera te eligió! —El hombre dejó el bulto sobre el suelo como si estuviera hecho de cristal y, en un gesto teatral, quitó la manta que cubría el bulto, revelando a una mujer muy hermosa de cabello gris y un uniforme muy familiar para mucha gente presente. Era evidente que aquella mujer estaba muerta—. ¡Te crees un héroe, cuando solamente estás tirándote flores, dándote crédito por algo que no hiciste! ¡Si quieres buscar al verdadero héroe de este conflicto, no mires más allá de este cadáver!

El presidente compuso una mueca de fastidio al ver a la mujer frente a él. Sabía quién era ella, la misma mujer que le había dicho que iba a salvar al mundo, con independencia de lo que él decidiera. Desafortunadamente, no había ninguna prueba que había sido Sailor Silver Moon la salvadora de la humanidad.

—¿Y me puedes mostrar alguna evidencia? —retó el presidente Johnson. El público seguía mirando al cadáver, lentamente cobrando conciencia de quién era ella, convenciéndose, por alguna razón, que no había sido una acción política la que había salvado al mundo, sino que el sacrificio de esa mujer.

—¡No necesito evidencia! —gritó el hombre, quien no era otro que Henry Abberline—. ¡Tú sabes que no hiciste nada por prevenir esta guerra! ¡De hecho, ella te advirtió sobre las consecuencias de tus acciones y no quisiste escuchar! ¡Querías lanzar esos misiles a toda costa! ¡Y ella dio su vida para que nadie pagara el precio por tu atrevimiento! ¡Sailor Silver Moon siempre dio todo y más por este mundo, luchó hasta la muerte por él, y vienes tú para llevarte el crédito de su sacrificio! ¡Simplemente eres detestable!

El murmullo se fue acrecentando, un murmullo furioso por lo que acababa de salir a la luz. Las vallas papales pronto no fueron suficientes para contener a la multitud y el Servicio Secreto se vio sobrepasado. Sin embargo, nadie quería agredir al presidente. La muchedumbre rodeó el cuerpo de Sailor Silver Moon, dándose cuenta, de manera misteriosa, que había sido ella, y no un político, la razón por la que ellos seguían con vida.

De improviso, el llanto de una niña hizo que las personas le abrieran el paso. Se trataba de una niña de once años que caminaba lentamente hacia el cadáver de Sailor Silver Moon. Se arrodilló lentamente junto a ella y le tomó la mano, aunque sabía que no iba a responder. Ella había sido su heroína desde que la rescató de una muerte segura en un accidente de ingeniería hace casi nueve años atrás. Su madre se mantenía cerca, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo, incapaz de entender cómo un político se atrevía opacar lo que había logrado Sailor Silver Moon. Como era natural, la niña era la pequeña Ikuko y su madre era Reika Omura, quienes se habían trasladado a Washington por asuntos de negocios entre su marido y su jefe, el señor Tsukino.

Fue la acción de aquella niña frente a su heroína la que precipitó los acontecimientos. Varios hombres apartaron gentilmente a Ikuko y cargaron respetuosamente a Sailor Silver Moon, llevándola hacia algún lugar donde pudiera finalmente descansar en paz. Por otro lado, otros hombres se acercaron al presidente y, en un acto jamás visto en toda la historia del país, fue aprehendido mientras otros contenían al Servicio Secreto. La policía y los militares tampoco hacían nada, confundidos y desconcertados tanto por los sucesos recientes como por el poderoso resplandor plateado que había marcado el fin de la vida de la verdadera heroína de la Guerra Fría.

Acontecimientos similares tenían lugar en todo el mundo. Vietnamitas y estadounidenses soltaban sus armas, el Muro que separaba la Alemania Oriental y Occidental estaba siendo derrumbado de a poco por la gente, mientras que los guardias y soldados se quedaban petrificados en confusión, sin disparar un solo tiro o soltar un solo perro. Todas las operaciones de la CIA en diversos países de Latinoamérica habían sido paralizadas y los agentes encubiertos fueron arrestados por las autoridades locales, mientras que los dueños de los bancos y corporaciones miraban con horror cómo las cosas se les estaban escapando de las manos.

La verdad, nadie tenía pruebas concretas que Sailor Silver Moon había, en efecto, salvado las vidas de cuatro mil millones de personas, pero la gente no necesitaba pruebas. Ellos sabían, en lo más profundo de sus corazones, que le debían sus existencias a ella, una chica en uniforme que pasó de ser ridiculizada por los medios a ser una verdadera leyenda, algo de lo que el ser humano podía sentirse real y honestamente orgulloso. Un verdadero e incontrovertible testimonio de lo que el poder del amor era capaz de conseguir.

Y era eso, el amor, el mayor tesoro de la humanidad.


	39. Epílogo

Epílogo

Nueva Orleans, 30 de junio de 1969, 12:05p.m.

Se trataba de un día lluvioso en la ciudad. Se podían ver muchos paraguas abiertos y muchas personas vestidas de negro, rodeando un estrado improvisado, frente al cual había un agujero y un ataúd de aspecto rústico y modesto. La persona que iba a decir las palabras finales era Henry Abberline.

—Hoy estamos aquí —comenzó con voz temblorosa y lúgubre—, para conmemorar la partida de una persona que hace tres días nos dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Muchos de ustedes quizás no la conocieron, pero yo sí la conocí, y les puedo decir que ella es la primera persona que creyó que nunca sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo. Saori era una mujer tosca, maleducada, brusca, agresiva, hiriente e impulsiva. Perdió amores por ser como es, se ganó enemigos entre sus propios amigos, pero al final, todas ellas son faltas menores cuando nos ponemos a pensar en su sacrificio.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo en el funeral, durante el cual solamente las gotas de lluvia y el canto de algún pájaro podían escucharse. Algunos tragaban saliva, otros parpadeaban furiosamente y la mayoría sentía que algo importante había desaparecido de sus vidas, pese a que jamás habían conocido a Saori.

—Sea como Saori o como Sailor Silver Moon, ella jamás dio su brazo a torcer cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Porque si algo positivo puedo decir de ella es que es tenaz, fuerte, decidida y la mujer más valiente que jamás he conocido alguna vez. Si alguien dice que las mujeres son incapaces de ser valientes, que venga a este funeral y vea a esta mujer. Fue su coraje lo que le trajo a la tumba, pero al mismo tiempo, lo que nos permitió rendirle este modesto homenaje.

Como era natural, ningún personaje político estuvo presente en el funeral de Saori. Solamente gente común y corriente había asistido, gente que vivía sus vidas sin pensar en ideologías socioeconómicas ni en misiles nucleares ni guerras en otros países. Henry, viendo que el momento era el correcto, dio la señal para que dos personas cargaran el ataúd y, por medio de unas poleas y cuerdas, hicieron que descendiera hasta el fondo del agujero, para luego cubrirlo con la misma tierra que había sido excavada.

—La gloria no es para la personas que buscan un beneficio con sus acciones, sino que para las personas que dan incluso sus vidas por el bienestar de los demás. La gente no busca la gloria, sino que ella encuentra a la gente. Saori nunca pensó en engrandecerse con su sacrificio; solamente quería salvarnos, a cualquier costo. Si hubiera querido engrandecerse, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar, sino que en la Casa Blanca, viendo cómo ella recibe un reconocimiento al valor de la mano del presidente. Esto nos entrega una lección; la verdadera recompensa por nuestras acciones está en las personas que nos rodean. Una palmada en la espalda es capaz de valer más que un fajo de billetes. Y tengan por seguro que Saori jamás buscó el interés monetario en cualquiera de sus acciones. Lo hizo simplemente porque era lo correcto, y espero que ustedes también sigan su ejemplo, espero que todos sigamos su ejemplo, porque si no lo hacemos… —Henry hizo una pausa para luego finalizar su discurso—, Saori habrá muerto en vano.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el prado, silencio rasgado por la incesante lluvia y los sollozos de algunas personas. Henry abandonó el estrado y vio cómo las personas, una a una, iban desfilando frente a la tumba, agradeciendo a Saori por sus acciones, hasta que el lugar quedó completamente desierto, salvo por dos personas.

Michelle y Setsuna se acercaron a Henry Abberline, mirando de reojo el túmulo bajo el cual reposaba Saori.

—El mundo está a salvo —dijo Michelle en un tono sombrío.

—Por ahora —añadió Setsuna, mirando hacia el cielo gris.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —quiso saber Michelle, frunciendo el ceño.

—Herbert Dixon ha conseguido escapar, una vez más —respondió Henry Abberline en un tono que expresaba su frustración—. Y ahora está experimentando con Sailor Galaxia y la reina Serenity. Me temo que esta paz durará muy poco.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó nuevamente Michelle, mirando a Setsuna. Henry hizo lo mismo.

Setsuna permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera haciéndole la misma pregunta a su propia conciencia. Al final, después de un minuto completo, respondió.

—La historia volverá a repetirse —dijo, mostrando una media sonrisa—. Cada vez que el mal se apresta a amenazar a la humanidad, los héroes vuelven a nacer. Y eso va a ocurrir, un día como hoy, dentro de ocho años (38)

Ni Henry ni Michelle entendieron qué había querido decir Setsuna con aquellas palabras.

Ciudad de México, 10 de septiembre de 1977, 02:20p.m.

Kaoru Mizuno disfrutaba de los paisajes citadinos de una de las ciudades más habitadas del mundo, tomando fotografías a plazas, construcciones antiguas y personas. Había trabajado en un hospital en Tokio por tres años antes de solicitar unas vacaciones. Su jefe no le puso problemas y ella, hasta ese momento, había conocido Londres, Madrid y Nueva York. Estaba muy agradecida por lo que había ocurrido hace nueve años atrás, pues la violencia en el mundo había alcanzado unos mínimos históricos y la desigualdad estaba siendo lentamente erradicada del mundo. Era unos tiempos propicios para viajar por el globo sin preocuparse de atentados terroristas, golpes de estado o asaltos.

Después de cenar en un restaurante típico para probar los tacos y demás comida local, Kaoru decidió volver a su hotel, cuando notó que no tenía dinero para movilizarse. Gruñendo de fastidio, caminó por las calles de la ciudad, dando gracias a su buen sentido de la orientación. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba por un hotel de aspecto destartalado, oyó unos gritos que provenían del interior. Las exclamaciones pertenecían a un hombre y a una mujer. Luego, para su horror, notó que había varios cuerpos en el interior del inmueble, todos ellos sin vida.

Un minuto después, los gritos cesaron y Kaoru asumió, entre el desconcierto y el horror, que el asesino ya había cumplido con su labor. Tuvo que esconderse en un callejón cercano para que el hombre no la viera. Asegurándose que el individuo ya se hubiera ido, Kaoru se asomó una vez más y vio que el hotel estaba siendo rodeado por personas ávidas de chismorreo. Indignada, Kaoru se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre, pregonando que era doctora y entró en el hotel, llevándose un pañuelo a la boca para no vomitar. Había personas que habían sido desmembradas de formas que no había visto ni siquiera en el hospital en el que trabajaba. Recordaba que los gritos provenían del tercer piso y, con el ingenuo pensamiento que ellos todavía podían estar con vida, subió las escaleras con una creciente sensación de fatalidad invadiendo su mente.

Fue cuando lo escuchó.

El llanto de una niña.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, Kaoru definitivamente vomitó los tacos que había comido hace veinte minutos atrás. La escena era similar a la que uno vería en una película de terror: restos humanos esparcidos por doquier, sangre adornando las paredes, el techo, el piso y la cama y un hedor a carne humana que hizo que ella volviera a vomitar.

Y los llantos seguían.

Kaoru, quien sentía un sabor amargo en su boca por causa de los vómitos, afianzó su postura y se dirigió al baño, desde donde parecía provenir el ruido. Cuando abrió la puerta, un hedor a mierda casi hizo que ella vomitara por tercera vez. Aguantando las arcadas, Kaoru apartó su vista del WC y examinó la ducha. Allí, envuelta en mantas sucias, yacía la niña más linda que había visto alguna vez. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía una mirada de pura inocencia, más que todos los bebés que había visto. Curiosamente, en cuanto el bebé vio a Kaoru, se quedó callada al instante, y ni siquiera se movió cuando ella la tomó en brazos y la meció.

La policía había llegado al hotel cuando Kaoru salió, con el bebé en brazos. Un oficial se puso delante de ella, preguntándole por el bebé, a lo que respondió que la había encontrado en la habitación donde había encontrado los dos cuerpos, desfigurados más allá de todo intento por saber quiénes eran.

Dos horas más tarde, Kaoru miraba la televisión en su hotel cinco estrellas, agradecida de poder alejarse de tanta sangre y carne humana. Un oficial estaba siendo interrogado en las noticias, diciendo que había encontrado los documentos de identidad de las dos víctimas de la habitación en la que había encontrado a la niña que ahora dormitaba en la cama.

—Darren Church y Moira Lewis son los nombres de las personas que fueron encontradas en el tercer piso de la masacre del hotel García —decía el reportero que estaba cubriendo la noticia—. Hasta el momento, los peritos forenses están desconcertados por la brutalidad del ataque y porque no se ha encontrado ninguna huella digital o evidencia que apuntara al responsable del ataque. Sin embargo, el _modus operandi_ de los asesinatos guarda una inquietante similitud con el infame incidente ocurrido en Los Ángeles, California, donde el cuerpo de una joven identificada como Michelle Kaio fue encontrado en las mismas condiciones…

Kaoru apagó el televisor, juzgando que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, y se dirigió a la cama. Tomó en brazos al bebé, admirando el color de sus ojos y apretándolo contra su pecho, como dándole a entender que estaría seguro junto a ella.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Kaoru a la niña—. Yo me haré cargo de ti, voy a cuidarte, a alimentarte y a quererte como si fueses mi propia hija. Mientras estés conmigo, nadie te hará daño. Serás una buena niña, modesta y amable, y no recurrirás a la violencia para resolver conflictos. ¿Me lo prometes?

La niña soltó una risa. Kaoru lo tomó como un sí.

—Entonces te daré un nombre. Todavía no sé si podré adoptarte o no, pero si me va bien, te daré un nombre lindo que haga juego contigo. ¿Cómo podría llamarte? ¿Cómo podría llamarte?

Kaoru no tuvo que pensar mucho para encontrar el nombre perfecto.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Te llamarás Amy! ¡Simple y bonito!

Amy (39) movió sus pequeños bracitos y piernas, manifestando su aprobación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, la silueta de un hombre miraba hacia las luces citadinas con una alegría que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Había cumplido con una promesa que había hecho hace nueve años atrás, pero su tiempo en el mundo se estaba acabando. Debía regresar a Washington para continuar con un proceso que había comenzado también hace nueve años atrás.

 _Van nueve años. Faltan catorce._

Con aquella feliz perspectiva de futuro, Herbert Dixon flexionó las piernas y voló en dirección a Washington. Mientras sentía el aire nocturno impactar su cara, pensó en el descrédito en el cual estaba sumida su persona, en cómo el gobierno de Jimmy Carter buscaba afanosamente el laboratorio. Herbert soltó una risa. Esos idiotas jamás iban a hacerlo. Los únicos que sabían dónde estaba el domo, Lyndon Johnson y Richard Helms, se habían ido discretamente a la tumba, con su inestimable ayuda, por supuesto. En cuanto a Sailor Silver Moon, haber salvado al mundo le había costado la vida. No había nada más conveniente para Herbert.

 _Dentro de catorce años, el mundo conocerá de lo que ahora soy capaz. Derrumbaré este mundo y crearé uno nuevo sobre él._

Y con una risa malvada, Herbert Dixon siguió su vuelo hacia Washington.

* * *

(38) Fíjense en la fecha que aparece al principio del epílogo. Creo que un personaje de Sailor Moon cumple años esa fecha, ¿o no?

(39) Allí, Kaoru quiso realmente decir Ami, pero como es un lío el asunto de los nombres en Sailor Moon, quise apegarme a los nombres latinos (mi zona), al menos en cuanto a las Sailor Senshi. También quiero que se fijen bien en la segunda fecha que aparece. Hay un personaje de Sailor Moon que cumple años ese día.

Una pequeña puntualización. En el año 1969, el presidente de los Estados Unidos era Richard Nixon, pero decidí darle continuidad al personaje de Lyndon Johnson por asuntos estéticos, nada más. Además, Herbert Dixon no era fanático de Richard Nixon, así que le convenía que Johnson siguiera en la presidencia hasta 1969. Jimmy Carter sí era presidente en septiembre de 1977.

He terminado. Al fin. La verdad es que no se me hizo tan cuesta arriba escribir este fic como me pasó con la primera parte, aunque sí me distraje con juegos adictivos, y más ahora que tengo nuevo laptop. Bueno, como siempre digo, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo lo hice escribiéndola. No estoy seguro cuándo comenzaré con "Ascensión", la tercera parte y conclusión de esta trilogía lunar, pero cuando vean una historia con ese nombre y que pertenezca al fandom de Sailor Moon, sabrán que he comenzado.

Saludos lunares.


End file.
